For the Sins of the Father
by angiembabe
Summary: Ten years on and everyone, both in the living world and the afterlife are happy. One spirit however, is still unhappy at how things turned out. Atem is captured and held prisoner. Yugi is about to have his comfortable life turned upside down in a fight for survival. Also features Marik and Bakura. Peachshipping, Vaseshipping, may be mentions of other pairings too.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. It promises to have some Peachshipping, Vaseshipping and may mention some Polar as well.

Warnings! There will be sex, violence, some swearing (but only when appropriate), alcohol, supernatural and occult, plus some fluffy stuff.

I don't own any of the Yugioh characters, but I do own the ones I have made up.

Thank you to Aqua girl 007 for being my beta on this prologue, and for helping me formulate my ideas. I want the plot to make sense, which is actually pretty hard to do when writing fantasy stuff about the afterlife.

Lastly; I hope you will enjoy this story. I have already done about eight chapters, so updates will be regular.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father.

Prologue. Demons Revenge.

Ever since his long awaited re-birth had been thwarted, yet again, by that dammed Pharaoh and his annoying little reincarnation, he had been an incarcerated, humiliated caricature of a once powerful Demon God.

The prison, which was in a remote corner of the shadow realm ruled by the Supreme King, was designed specifically to hold former Gods, demons and even fallen Angels, who had become unstable, power crazy and demented. It's construction was a huge spiral pit that extended deep into the depths of despair. Divided into cells, it was sealed by thick, titanium bars and reinforced by magical forcefields. For Zorc to escape, it would take a miracle.

Zorc, a God/demon cross breed, had a taste for human souls. He escaped to the living world three millennia ago when the priest Aknadin used a forbidden form of alchemy to forge the millennium items. If it had not been for the brave young Pharaoh Atem, a human, giving his own life to defeat Zorc, the world we know, would have been destroyed.

Zorc's power depended on human souls. He needed to feed on humans, so that he could absorb their negative emotions of greed, hatred and anger. Without his 'food' he had become small and weak, devoid of any real power. Stripped of his status as a self proclaimed God, he was just another, regular demon. He was the size of a mere human after all.

Oh, Zorc could just picture them all. Human scum, infesting the planet. There had been much fighting between humans recently. So much hatred, Zorc shivered at the delight of the feeding frenzy he could enjoy. He would consume the human race, giving him absolute power over all creatures, living, dead or Gods. They would all worship him!

Zorc let out a sinister laugh It was not loud and booming as it once been when he was at his most powerful, but frighteningly chilling none the less.

"Fantasising about your freedom again I see, Zorc? Pathetic." Bakura, the self proclaimed Thief King, spat, entering the demon's prison. "The once powerful demon who almost destroyed Kemet is now transformed into such a weak form that even a child can defeat him. Or even my grandmother. "

"You dare come here mock me, human?!"

"Precisely so," Bakura said with a slimy sneer.

Zorc launched himself forward to only be repelled backwards by the invisible barrier holding him hostage.

"Relax. You know you would never hurt me? I am your only friend." Bakura mocked.

Zork damn well knew that was a lie. Bakura was anything but a friend. After all, he had used him as a tool to get what he wanted thousands of years ago, after Bakura had gone back to Kul Elna to see what had caused its destruction. Now, Bakura despised the demon with every fibre of his being for what he put him through. He knew Bakura only came here to mock his now weakened form, or for his own personal gain. After all, the only thing stopping the Gods from smiting was the pleasure of seeing him locked up, having people like Bakura and other people in the Field of Reeds taunt him. Bakura did just that. Even his family sometimes joined in on the fun, taunting him as well. Zork had no idea why the Gods had spared that mortals soul from getting eaten by Ammit. Maybe they did see a shred of good in the mortals black heart.

"You seldom come here, why have you come? Do you plan to set me free?"

The Thief King snorted. "Sure, I will do when the earth, the Field of Reeds and the Shadow Realm freeze over. Why would I want to anger the Gods? I would rather have fun mocking your pathetic form instead."

"Too hell with the Gods! My destruction would be better than this! Once I am free they will be unable to touch me!"

"Sure," Bakura said with an eye roll. "Whatever you say. Why would I even want to free a creature like you? If I remember right, you are the being that made my life a living hell. I am with my family and loved ones here now. Why would I throw all that away to team up with you once again?"

"You could take that useless failure Aknadin's place. I should have chosen you as my priest instead of him to begin with. His stupid sentimentality over his son was My... Our downfall."

Bakura almost rolled his eyes at this. Was that thing kidding him? Was that the best thing Zorc could come up with? There was no way he was teaming up with him for such a deal, especially after the hell he endured. He would rather have fun mocking him then listen to such worthless lies.

"What could you do? The Millennium items were destroyed when Yugi Mutou and the Pharaoh sealed the entrance to the Shadow Realm. The souls from my village were set free, they were the only reason you escaped into the living world to begin with. The Pharaoh sealed the entrance to the Shadow realm when his soul went to the afterlife! Sorry." Bakura sneered, walking out of the chamber. "I might as well take my le-"

"What else do you desire?" Zorc tempted him some more. "I am willing to give you much more if you set me free and we team up."

Bakura stopped in his tracks, looking at the thing once more. Zorc was truly deranged; did he really think it would be that easy to escape? Zorc overestimated himself. Bakura was no fool, he did not trust Zorc one single bit and had no intention of letting him out. But Zorc gave Bakura the idea of truly getting his full revenge. Besides, it would be fun to string him along to pass the time, truly making the creature pay for what he did. If he did set him free, he had to make sure he would get what HE wanted and not let history repeat itself.

Bakura crossed his arms. "All right, for one, you cannot posses my body in any way, shape or form. I get free reign to do whatever I so desire. You cannot manipulate or control me in any way. You cannot touch, manipulate, kill or hurt anyone who is dear to me in any way, especially my family or Land Lord."

Bakura pondered. What else did he desire...? For one, while he knew Atem's uncle was the one responsible for destroying his village, he still hated the royal family. After all, the sins of the father are passed down to the heir. He had seen the former king do despicable acts himself. He almost destroyed his precious vessel, Ryou, by having Slifer attack him during his duel in Battle City, without blinking an eye. From what he heard, Atem was no saint himself. Bakura heard rumours that the former God king even took and ruined many lives when his soul was first awakened. He even set a man on fire and made a boy's soul be devoured from mere existence playing a Chinese game, among other evil acts. After these acts, Atem was never punished, if anything he was rewarded for it like the little spoiled brat he was. It did not please him that Atem was being rewarded in the afterlife, along with that other blasted man. It still alludes him how Aknadin and the rest of those bastards didn't get devoured by Ammit. How he longed to have Aknadin's heart get eaten especially for killing his younger sister, his parents, friends and loved ones for his own personal gain. In fact, this gives him an idea...

"There is an area, a domain that is seldom visited. It was once a thriving domain, but a battle between the Gods left it desolate, dark and dangerous. The Supreme King, Judai, the former king of Babylon, during his mortal life time, ruled over it along with the rest of the shadow realm. The only creatures that inhabit it now, are mutants left over from the battle. I intend to use it as my torture chamber; from there I intend to open a portal to the afterlife, capture the Pharaoh and take him to this domain. It will not be easy for it is prohibited for anyone, except a God, to open portals into each different realm for fear that beasts may pass through and cause chaos. But I am the master of my actions. If I hide him well, they will not find him before I destroy his soul. I may even reunite him with his vessel first, the living world will be harder. A portal will be noticed, as the Gods watch over living humans closely. But I may be able to start a catastrophic event, such as an earthquake, or a freak storm as a diversion, and snatch Yugi Mutou. It's risky, especially with the Supreme King watching over the place since he has a vast amount of Shadow Powers, but I think I can do it, especially with his vessel having no clue about his past and the Supreme King is too distracted saving Yubel from the Light of Destruction."

"I like it! The Pharaoh's power is the key to the spell holding this force field in place and keeping me here. Destroy the Pharaoh, along with his little reincarnation and these feeble bars will not hold me for long. I will be free from this prison. Once I regain absolute power I will reward you by punishing my former priest, Aknadin and feeding his soul to Ammit. I will even let you watch!"

Manic laughter echoed around the dungeon.

* * *

**Chapter one should be up tomorrow.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 1 Family Man

Thank you all for your nice reviews for the Prologue.

As promised here is chapter one. It was quite a hard chapter to do. I was keen to get into the action part of the story, but felt I needed to give a bit of an insight as to what the characters might be doing ten years on. Hopefully it wont be boring.

I have also included the part at the very beginning of GX. Thank you Aqua girl 007 for reminding me of the dialogue for this. It is a long time since I have seen it and could not remember it. I have more or less stuck to the exact dialogue but have elaborated on it a tiny bit.

Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

For The Sins of the Father.

Chapter 1. Family Man

It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon when Yugi Mutou pulled up and parked his blue, Toyota Aqua, on the driveway of the comfortable house he shared with his wife Anzu and their two year old son, who they had named Atem, after their much loved and missed friend.

Yugi was now twenty seven years old and was still the undisputed, King of Games. He had made a very good living from the fame associated with his title and was still the man to beat, he had no intention of giving up his title just yet.

Their lives had been pretty busy of late, Yugi had just finished the first week of his new job, as a lecturer on; Archaeology and Egyptian history at Domino University. Anzu was in Tokyo today, auditioning for her dream role, as principal dancer in a major ballet production.

Anzu had been a bundle of nerves when he had spoken to her earlier. She had told him that she would get her chance to impress the judges at around four fifteen, he wished he could be there to cheer her on, in the same was she always did when he duelled. But at least she had Shizuka with her, she would probably be far more use than he would be anyway, he always felt a little uncomfortable around groups of highly strung dancers.

After pouring himself a glass of water and gulping it down quickly, Yugi went upstairs to change out of his suit and into something more comfortable. He had promised Anzu that he would collect little Atem from her parents before five, apparently they were meeting some friends for dinner. So he had better not be late. He opted for his trademark black cotton tank top and a light weight pair of navy blue jeans. Yugi fastened his deck belt around his hips, pulled on his black boots, grabbed his keys and phone and slamming the front door shut, began the 10 minute stroll to collect his son. It would be quicker than driving, at this time of day.

While he was walking Yugi started to daydream, as he often did. He had recently been awarded his Ph.d. It still felt strange when people addressed him as Doctor Mutou.

Studying for his Doctorate had been hard work, he had struggled to find the time. Becoming parents had changed their lives drastically, finding the right balance between work and family life had taken careful planning. Sometimes they had been so exhausted, but the love they shared for each other had kept them going. It also helped having the support of their family and friends, they might have given up at times, if it were not for them.

After finishing his degree in Ancient History and Archaeology at Tokyo University; in which he had gained a first class honours. Yugi had moved to New York, so that he could be with Anzu.

Professor Hawkins had offered him a place on a postgraduate course in New York and was keen to be his Ph.d. Supervisor, but Yugi decided he would like to take a gap year before continuing his studies, Professor Hawkins had been a little disappointed, but respected his wishes and he joined the course a year later.

It was only after he moved New York, to be with her, that Anzu admitted to him, that she had been on the verge of giving up on her dream of stardom as a ballet dancer and returning home, she was struggling to find enough work to pay the bills and had to take a job as a waitress. She was also feeling homesick, missing Yugi, her friends and her parents.

During his gap year he duelled on the American circuit, promoters paid him a lot of money to appear at their tournaments; all of which he won. This allowed him to buy a nice apartment in New York, or love nest, as Anzu's ballet friends had nicknamed it. Yugi smiled to himself at the naughty memories that popped into his head!

After moving in together they announced their engagement, but decided to wait a while before getting married. However, Anzu's parents were a little old fashioned and did not really approve of them living together. So, after a few months, they returned to Japan and were married in a Western style ceremony, attended by all their close friends and family. Even Seto Kaiba, much too their surprise! Accepted his invitation. For a wedding gift, he very kindly allowed them use of his private mountain retreat in Matsumoto for their honeymoon.

Afterwards they returned to New York, only for Anzu to discover that she was expecting their first baby. So, with her dancing ambitions on hold, they sold their apartment and moved back to Japan to be closer to their families and await the birth of their child.

Yugi was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice the teenager running towards him shouting "Late! Late! Out of my way people, coming through!" Thud!

"Oomph!" The impact nearly knocked the breath out of Yugi's lungs, but he stayed on his feet. No longer the weedy little kid he had once been, his lean muscular frame was like running into a brick wall. The kid bounced off him and landed with a thud on his backside, his duel monsters cards scattering on the ground around him.

"Sorry Mister. Huh?" The kids jaw nearly hit the ground, his eyes went wide as he recognised who he had just run into. "You're.. you...WOW!" He became animated, apologising as he frantically tried to gather up his dropped cards.

Yugi let out a small laugh. "That's okay. You're a duelist aren't you?" There was something about this kid, he had an aura about him, Yugi could sense that this kid loved his cards and had a connection with them.

"Yup. I'm on my way to the Duel Academy examinations."

"You don't say?"

"Yeah." The kid laughed slightly nervously.

"Why don't you take this? Something tells me this belongs to you. Good luck." Yugi pulled a card out of his deck and handed it to him.

He looked at the Winged Kuriboh card, shocked that a such a legend, would give him one of his cards. "Thank you." Was all he managed to say. The teenager, scrabbled to his feet. He bowed and ran off waving.

Yugi smiled kindly and gave him the thumbs up sign before continuing on his way. '_The next generation?! Looks like I might have some competition in the near future!_' He shook his head, laughing as he thought back to his teenage years. It had been pretty hard for him at times, with some of the bullying he had suffered. But he remembered fondly, the time he had spent with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, whom Yugi had once thought of as his 'Other self.' Yugi looked upwards to the blue sky dotted with a few white puffy clouds. "Atem... I will never forget you 'Other Me!' Where ever you are, I hope you found true happiness in the afterlife?" He whispered quietly to himself. Unaware that events were about to take an unexpected turn.

**::::::::::::**

Boy was she nervous! This was her big chance, her first since becoming a mother just over two years ago. At twenty seven, she may not get many more! Anzu had worked really hard building her fitness up, to a level where she felt confident that she could go for more major parts. Yugi had been so supportive, especially in the early months of motherhood, when her self esteem started to suffer and she wanted to give up. But things had slowly become easier, she had been able to resume her dance training and had regained her trim figure. Anzu had danced in a couple of small, local shows, but this was a different level all together; this ballet would be televised! Her former ballet teacher was choreographer and he had urged Anzu to audition for the role of principal dancer, saying she would be perfect for the role. Anzu still had to get through the audition though, she really did not want to stuff this up.

"Who's up next?" She heard someone shout, from her position behind the stage, where she waited nervously with the other hopefuls.

"Mrs. Anzu Mutou." Was the reply.

Anzu gulped as she heard her name called. "Give it your best shot Anzu. You can do it." She heard Shizuka say. Shizuka had very kindly accompanied her to the auditions.

Anzu stood under the spot light, poised to start her routine. As the music began she started to dance, her nerves completely vanishing as she concentrated hard on her moves. As she relaxed Anzu's body became relaxed and flowing, moving effortlessly, in perfect harmony with the music. She became aware of the male dancer moving with her, she had never danced with him before, but her training and instinct told her to trust him. Putting her faith in her companion was part of the test, she knew they would be scrutinising her every move.

Her turn to impress the panel of judges was soon over. Anzu left the stage, smiling. It couldn't have gone any better. If she didn't get the part, it would not be because she had not danced to the best of her ability.

"Oh! Anzu! That was beautiful." Shizuka was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Thank you, Shizuka." Anzu clasped her hands in front of her face, smiling and laughing nervously, adrenalin still flowing through her body. "I hope I was good enough."

Shizuka threw her arms round Anzu and hugged her. "Good enough? You were wonderful! You looked so graceful. They can't fail to give you the part."

"Anzu?" Makishi Kimura, her dance teacher, came rushing over and embraced her, kissing her cheek. "My darling! You were beautiful, so graceful. The judges loved you!" He was always extremely hyper when one of his dancers did exceptionally well.

Anzu didn't want to get her hopes up too much though. It would be a fairy tale for her if she landed the role. "All we can do is wait and keep our fingers crossed." She said, trying to sound calm. There are still three more hopefuls waiting to dance, I don't think I want to watch them. I'm going outside to phone Yugi." Anzu pulled her tracksuit on to keep her muscles from becoming too cold and headed outside to ring her husband, she needed to hear his calm, reassuring voice, it would help her relax. Right now Shizuka and Maki were too excitable.

"Please pick up Yugi?" Frustration hit her as it went to his voice mail. "Have you left your phone on silent again. Yugi!?" She sighed, he was always doing that. "Please ring me? I'm just waiting for the result of my audition... I think it went well. Hope Temmy was a good boy for mum. Love you. Bye.." She hung up the phone and went back into the Theatre to wait.

* * *

**Hope you liked it?**

**Chapter two will follow very soon, if I get good feedback! **


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a real peach (pardon the pun). Lots of family fluff.

WARNING: It also has some drunken behaviour and sex. If you do not like reading sexually explicit stuff, then skip over the last bit. I have not made it too explicit and have kept it tasteful, but have upped the rating to 'M' just to be safe. Let me know if you think I am being too OTT with the rating?

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

For The Sins of The Father.

Dancing Queen.

Yugi arrived at Anzu's parents house with plenty of time to spare. He rang the doorbell and waited for Anzu's mother to answer. Yugi got on well with his in laws, they had known him since he was a little boy and had welcomed him into their family when he and Anzu had become a proper couple. Although Anzu had told him in confidence once, that they wished he would get his hair cut! They had worried that he might give people the wrong impression and that it might damage his career prospects! Yugi had been slightly offended at first, but Anzu told them that she loved his hair, it was his trademark and that he would not be getting it cut. He had proved them wrong on the career prospects too, he was making more money in a month than Anzu's father did in a year!

Anzu's mother opened the door. "Hello Yugi." She bowed politely gesturing for him to enter the house.

"Good afternoon Mrs Mazaki." Yugi bowed in response and made his way into the hallway. "Has little Atem been well behaved?"

"He has been a little angel. I love having him here. How has your day been? New job going well?"

"Yeah, fine thanks. I am settling in nicely. Have you heard from Anzu yet?"

"No, nothing so far, auditions are probably still going on, I am sure she will call as soon as she has some news. I just hope its good news!"

They went into the sitting room, where little Atem was sitting playing with some building blocks.

"Daddy!" The little boy came running over, happy to see his father. Yugi scooped him up into his arms and ruffled his hair. He had inherited Yugi's wild hair and soft lavender eyes. However, Anzu kept his hair short, so that it was easy to manage.

"Have you been a good boy for Nana?" Yugi enquired.

"I good boy. Play!" Atem pointed in the direction of toys and blocks scattered all over the floor. His vocabulary was still very limited, but he was learning new words every day. But like most two year old children, he had yet to string proper sentences together.

"Shall we tidy up for Nana?" Yugi looked at all the mess and felt slightly guilty. Untidiness was another of Yugi's traits he had inherited!

"Oh! Don't worry about that, I will clear up later."

"Did he eat his lunch? Only, he's been a bit fussy with his food lately." Yugi enquired as he scooped the blocks up and dropped them into the toy box.

"We made Okonomiyaki for lunch and Atem decorated it with a smiley face, didn't you?" Little Atem nodded and pulled a funny, smiley face. "The secret is to chop the cabbage up very small, then he can't pick it out." She explained.

"Ah.. Okay. I will tell Anzu to try that next time. We can't seem to get him to eat his greens!"

"Shall we show daddy the nice painting you did this afternoon?" Leading them into the kitchen.

Atem nodded, holding both palms up. "Made messy hands." He giggled, his hands had been washed but you could still see traces of paint under his nails and in the creases of his palms.

"Wow! That's really good Atem." Yugi crouched down and held the painting at arms length, so that they could both see it better. It had lots of different colour hand prints and some smudges. Mrs Mazaki had written Atem Mutou and the date, at the bottom of the picture. "Shall we put it on the fridge for mummy to see when she gets home later?" Atem nodded happily at the suggestion.

"Thanks for looking after him today Mrs Mazaki. If Anzu is successful in her audition, we may have to put on you some more. We will pay you of course, we can't expect you to babysit for nothing."

"Don't be silly, he's my Grandson, I love having him here."

"I guess. I will let Anzu discuss the arrangements with You. Come on little guy, shall we go home now and wait for mummy?" Yugi strapped him into his pushchair and they said their goodbyes.

By the time they arrived home, Atem had fallen asleep in his pushchair. Yugi decided to prepare supper before waking him up. He didn't want to let him sleep for too long, if he did, Atem would be running around until midnight, on the other hand if he woke him up now he would probably have a tired, grumpy two year old to contend with. It was a no win situation!

Yugi poured himself a beer and sat down, he decided to let him sleep for half an hour and then wake him. He would use the time to call Anzu, he was a little worried that she hadn't called him! The audition must be over by now? Pulling out his phone he suddenly remembered that he had left it on silent!

"Oh! Crap!" He hissed. Anzu had been trying to contact him. Feeling very guilty, he listened to the messages before calling her. A little grovelling might be required.

"Hey! My beautiful Prima Ballerina!" He cringed at how corny he sounded.

"Yugi! At last...I bet you had your phone on silent again?!" Anzu shouted above the music and voices, in the noisy bar.

"Yeah. Sorry... Will you forgive me?" He said sheepishly.

"I can't hear you, speak up? Hang on I'm just going outside." She shouted loudly, causing him to move the phone away from his ear. Once she was outside, he repeated his apology.

"Of course I forgive you, silly. I'm far too happy to be annoyed, I'm going to be a star Yugi! You don't mind me staying out celebrating, do you? Are you okay looking after Atem on your own?" She sounded a little hyper, barely taking a breath between sentences.

"You enjoy yourself. I have everything under control here, so stop worrying, okay? I am really happy for you. You must have really impressed them."

"They really loved my dancing Yugi. I will be on television, I'm so excited, I just wish you were here to celebrate with me." She giggled happily.

"You have fun, you deserve it. I am fine with the babysitting. Have you got someone to see you home safely?" He heard people in the background, trying to get Anzu's attention.

"I gotta go Yugi. They want a photograph of all the dancers. I don't know what time I will get home. Shizuka is here with me so don't worry about me coming home on my own. I love you."

"I love you too, my dancing queen." He laughed as they both ended the call. He felt really proud of her, she had worked so hard for this chance and she really deserved it, he would support her in any way he could.

Yugi looked in the fridge to see what he could make for tea, he smiled when he saw the pack of burgers with a little note from Anzu attached, saying _Special treat. _They usually ate a very healthy diet because Anzu needed to stay lean and fit for dancing. He laughed again when he saw the bowl of salad vegetables she had prepared to go with the burgers, Anzu knew that left on his own he would just eat the burgers.

Yugi was not a very good cook but was quite capable of cooking the burgers, he served them with noodles and the salad, he finished it with a garnish of toasted sesame seeds. He chopped Atem's food into bite size pieces, so that he could eat it easily and put a tomato ketchup smiley face on the plate as a dipping sauce. Much of it ended up in his bib, but he enjoyed the burger and ketchup, and like most toddlers left the salad.

Afterwards Yugi got some crayons out for Atem to do some drawing, while he tidied up the kitchen. Atem drew a picture with a blue body, shaped like a peanut. It had a head much larger than the body, with two black blobs for eyes and a huge pink mouth. He scribbled orange for the hair and gave it green arms and legs that resembled twigs and were not quite attached to the body.

"What have you drawn Atem?" Yugi enquired politely.

"Mummy dancing." He held it out proudly for Yugi to see.

"That's very good, mummy will love it." Yugi was trying very hard not to laugh. "Shall we go and have bath time now?"

Little Atem nodded with excitement. "Splash daddy?"

"Yes, you can splash daddy." Yugi scooped him up and tickled him, he then carried his giggling little son upstairs to get ready for their bath.

Yugi bathed with Atem to save time. They played some games filling little buckets with water and tipping them over each other. After they had finished washing they put on clean pyjamas and sat down to watch some cartoons together. Little Atem soon got bored and started jumping up and down on the sofa. Yugi held his hands and helped him to bounce really high by throwing him up and then catching him.

By nine o'clock Atem was getting tired, but was determined to resist sleeping. Yugi was also feeling worn out.

"Shall we go up and brush our teeth now? Then I will read too you."

"Play?" He leaped up and went to pull toys out of the box.

"No. Teeth, book and bed." Yugi ordered.

"No. Play." He pouted.

Little Atem whined and protested when Yugi picked him up and took him upstairs.

"No play, it's bed time for you."

Yugi helped him brush his teeth and then put him to bed. After reading a bed time story, he tried to get a rather intransigent Atem to sleep. It ended up with Yugi having to lie on the bed with him to get him to go to sleep. An hour and a half later; Yugi woke up realising that he too had fallen asleep. He quietly got up and pulled the bars up, that were attached to the side of the bed, to prevent Atem rolling onto the floor and hurting himself. Yugi smiled at his son sleeping peacefully as he tiptoed out and closed the safety gate in the doorway behind him.

It was now ten forty five, Anzu wasn't home yet. Yugi checked his phone, no missed calls! or messages! He decided to brush his teeth and go to bed, he had work the next day and didn't want to be overtired. However, he found it difficult to get to sleep, part of him wanted to wait up until Anzu got home.

:::::::::::::::::::

Anzu floated, clumsily from the taxi and after fumbling around for her front door key, managed to let herself in. To say she was a little light headed, was an understatement.

The house was quiet, Yugi had left the hall light on for her. She ascended the stairs and tiptoed, unsteadily, into their bedroom, trying not to disturb him. Anzu was busting for a pee, she just about made it to the en suite bathroom. She then brushed her teeth and had a large glass of water before going back into the bedroom.

As she was undressing, Anzu clumsily knocked into the bedside table knocking her glass of water over. Yugi stirred slightly. Anzu suppressed a giggle. "Sshhhh. Fairy elephant." She scolded the table and picked the glass up off the carpet and put it back on the table rather noisily.

Yugi stirred, mumbling this time. "Mmm. Anzu?"

He looked so cute and irresistible. He was still asleep, his eyelids fluttering slightly. She leaned across and stroked his hair away from his face.

"Are you awake Yugi?" She slurred her words slightly.

He was waking up now. "Nuh." Was his response.

Anzu slid into bed wearing only her panties and snuggled up to him, he felt warm and his hair smelled of spicy apples. Being close to him was making her feel nice. She gave him a little kiss on the lips and felt him smile as he responded, sliding his arm around her and kissing her gently in return. She tasted of toothpaste, spicy food and wine.

Yugi paused, pulling away slightly he gave her a quizzical look. "Anzu? Are you drunk?!"

"No! Just a little tipsy." She giggled. "We had champagne and now I'm feeling horny." She purred.

Yugi squinted at the clock, it read twelve fifty five am. "Anzu! It's late. I have work in the morning and you've had too much to drink!" He protested weakly, knowing that if she carried on he would soon give in.

"Spoilsport. I want to celebrate." She nibbled his neck.

Yugi could feel his body responding, but was desperately trying to control himself. Anzu was in a rather naughty mood, he was enjoying it. But he didn't want to take advantage of a drunk woman! "Anzu! We should get some sleep? I am tired and you have a toddler to look after tomorrow!"

Anzu ran her fingers over his chest and down to his abdomen, before slipping her hand into his shorts, causing him to shiver at the touch. "Someone doesn't feel like he is tired?!" She gave him a little squeeze and massaged him, causing him to make a low moaning sound. Any rational thoughts that he had a few moments ago were weakening, her actions were causing little pulses of desire to surge through his nerve endings, he couldn't stop now! Yugi captured her mouth with his and kissed her passionately, his hand moving slowly down her body to remove her remaining under garment.

Ten years into their relationship and their love for one another was as deep and meaningful as the day they first fell in love, something few lovers are lucky enough to find. They had shared so many experiences growing up, as lovers they had shared so much more. He knew exactly how to please her, as did she him. Anzu moaned in pleasure at his touch.

Foreplay over, Yugi moved into position on top of her. Anzu gave a little moan of pleasure and wrapped her supple legs round him as he entered her, making him growl.

Together, they moved in waves, her body wrapped tightly round him. She held him so deeply inside her that he thought he might be lost completely. Yugi was struggling to hold himself back, he didn't think he could last much longer.

Suddenly he felt her body trembling and she cried out his name. "Yuugii.."

This was all it took for him to give up trying to hold back any longer. "A...Anzu.." He breathed huskily, trying not to shout, for fear of waking their son, sleeping in the next room.

They held each other tightly, as they rode on their wave of passion, each trying to prevent the other from falling as their wave crashed over them, until together, they both came to rest gently on the shore.

Panting heavily, they both lay still in each others arms, for a few moments, enjoying the tingling sensations still running through their bodies.

Yugi lifted himself slightly, to look at her face. Her eyes were glazed and half lidded, her make up, which she had failed to take off properly, was smudged, giving her two black eyes. He smiled, she was beautiful, no matter what she looked like.

"I love you Anzu." He purred, in a deep husky voice.

"Mmmm... I love you too Yugi." She looked up dreamily and pushed his hair back with her hand so that she could see his face. Her vision started to spin, Anzu wasn't sure if it was the room, Yugi, or herself that was spinning. All of a sudden she didn't feel too well.

Yugi noticed her sudden change of expression. "Anzu?!" he reached for the box of Kleenex and rolled off her.

"Oh.. God! I don't feel too good." She leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, leaving a rather shocked and concerned Yugi sitting there.

This was turning into a very eventful night and it was still far from over!

* * *

**Oh dear! Anzu has over indulged in champagne and made herself ill. What a passion killer.**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was fun to write.**

**Next chapter should be up in a day or so.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. It has taken me forever to get it right, I'm still not sure If I am entirely happy with it. I will let you (my readers) decide.

I do not own the Yugioh characters. I do own Little Atem though. Ahh. He is my baby. I will try to draw a cute picture f him if I get time.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father.

A Call to Egypt.

For a long time, Yugi lay there, unable to sleep.

After their lovemaking, Anzu spent over thirty minutes in the bathroom, suffering from the effects of too much champagne. She had been quite ill and had become all tearful and emotional as a result. Yugi found it a little distressing. He had never seen Anzu in such a state, it was so unlike her. Sure, he had been to parties while at university and seen other people get like that. But never his Anzu! Too much alcohol could do horrible things to a person!

Anzu was sleeping heavily now though, her breathing sounded heavy. Eventually, exhaustion took hold and Yugi fell into a rather uncomfortable sleep.

Unfortunately for Yugi, his eventful night was still far from over. He was not going be be allowed to sleep for long.

::::::::::

Night terrors had invaded the sleeping mind of Little Atem. He woke with a startled cry and sat up, shivering and whimpering. He could see nothing but dark shadows, cast by the moon shining in through the curtains, doing little dance moves on the wall in his room. He knew his mummy and daddy would save him..right? But he was too afraid to make any sound. So no one came! After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity; he plucked up the courage, and with all his might, took a deep breath and screamed as loudly as he could.

"Dada..? Whaa... Mum.. ma!?" He called to his parents desperately. This was followed by more sobs.

Yugi's senses became aware of the sound, causing him to wake with a start. Feeling disorientated, he squinted at the clock. "No..." He breathed horsely. It was four in the morning.

Anzu was waking too. "Oh! Argh... My head." She rolled herself into a ball. Her hangover was causing her head to pound, she felt very disorientated. She wasn't going to be of any help.

"It's okay. I will go." Yugi hastily stumbled out of bed. Having put his sleeping shorts back on earlier, he grabbed his pyjama top and ran to Atem's room. Anzu meanwhile, crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom for a drink of water and some paracetamol.

"Hey! Temmy, daddy's here, its okay. Hush..." Yugi bent to pick up his distressed son. Little Atem reached up with his arms and clung tightly to Yugi, his little body trembling and convulsing with each sob that escaped him. Yugi could feel tears and snot being rubbed into his neck as the toddler babbled incoherently.

"What's wrong? Is something hurting you? Tummy pain? Teething?" Little Atem shook his head against Yugi's neck in response.

"Wawods! Wonsers!" He wailed.

Yugi didn't understand, he wasn't sure what else it could be? His nappy was very wet, so Yugi tried changing him but that didn't help much. Yugi was getting frustrated. "What is is Atem?"

"Wawods! Wonsers! scare." He pointed at the wall.

"Monsters? You had a scary dream?" Little Atem nodded to confirm that Yugi was right. If Wonsers were monsters, then what was? Even when tired Yugi's powers of deduction were still highly tuned. "Shadows?!" He gasped.

Atem nodded, relieved his daddy understood him. "Wawods.. Wonsers." He confirmed.

"Oh.. Son, you had a nightmare." Yugi cradled him in his arms. He was worried, Little Atem had never had a nightmare before!? But at least he seemed to be calming down now.

::::::::::::

The alarm clock on the bedside table next to Yugi's side of the bed erupted loudly, startling him awake. It was now seven o'clock in the morning. Time to get up!

"Grrr.." he reached over and hit the snooze button, not wanting to get up just yet. He could do with at least another hour in bed after such an eventful night! He was shattered.

Someone moved and then stretched themselves out behind him, kicking him uncomfortably in the small of the back. Yugi sat up groggily and turned to look at the little person responsible for kicking him. He was stretched out like a starfish, fast asleep, in the middle of the bed. How could a two year old take up so much room?

After his nightmare had disturbed him, Little Atem had refused to go back in his own bed, so Yugi had brought him in with them. Snuggled between his parents, he had gone back to sleep and appeared to be sleeping peacefully now.

Anzu also appeared to be in a deep sleep on the other side of the bed, she was making a rather unpleasant snoring sound.

Yugi got out of bed as quietly as he could. It worried him that Little Atem had seen shadow monsters in his dreams. They had never mentioned the Shadow Realm, or any of the strange things that had happened to them, in front of him. But he had seen Yugi dueling, so perhaps that was where it came from. Yugi hoped he was just over reacting, children were naturally afraid of monsters and shadows in the night. But then why did he have an uneasy feeling about it?

Grabbing his electric razor from its charging point, Yugi went into the bathroom. He peered into the mirror and noted how worn out he looked. What a night that had been! He really didn't want to go to work today. He would much rather stay home and be with his family.

After shaving and brushing his teeth, he took a shower to freshen up. He dressed quickly and quietly, choosing his dark grey suit with a light blue shirt and pale yellow silk tie, before slipping out of the room and downstairs for some quick breakfast. He didn't have time to dry his hair, it would just have to do!

Before leaving, Yugi went back upstairs with a mug of tea for Anzu. Little Atem had woken up and was standing at the top of the stairs, chewing on his thumb and clutching his teddy bear to his chest. He was dangerously close to the edge of the top step, peering sleepily down at him. Yugi almost spilt the tea, as he mentally slapped himself for leaving the safety gate open.

"Stay there Atem?!" He ordered. "I'm coming up." Yugi heaved a sigh of relief when the toddler did as he was told.

"Mummy sleep." He pointed towards the bedroom.

"Promise me you will be a good boy for mummy today?" Yugi ruffled his sons hair. "She is not very well."

"I a good boy." He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know you are." Yugi noticed that he did not seem to be upset about last nights bad dream. He decided not to mention it, fearing that it would be a bad idea to remind him.

Anzu was sitting up in bed when Yugi took the tea in. She was a frightful sight, her hair looked like a bird had been nesting. She had mascara smudges around her eyes, which were all bloodshot, and she had a trail of spittle on her chin.

"Oh.. Please.. don't ever let me drink that much again." She groaned.

"I wasn't there to stop you!" He chuckled.

"I must look like Frankensteins bride." She sniffed her shoulder. "I certainly smell like it!"

"I hope you're not! Otherwise I just spent the night with his wife!" Yugi winked, placing the mug on the table next to her. She shot him a grimace.

"Sorry.. I was awful last night."

"No you weren't." He grinned. "Not from what I remember!" He winked and caught the pillow she threw at him.

"I mean throwing up afterwards. Silly!"

He playfully threw the pillow back at her. "I gotta get going otherwise I will be late. Will you be okay? I can ring my mum and see if she can pop over to help out?"

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine. Where's my baby boy?" She called to Atem.

Yugi picked him up and put him on the bed with her. He looked at Anzu strangely before giggling. "Mummy.. funny!"

"Thanks! I hope that wasn't meant as a compliment." Anzu pulled a funny face at Atem which made him laugh even more.

"Way to go with the charm son!" Yugi laughed and kissed Anzu on the forehead, not fancying her saliva encrusted lips. Atem jumped up to give him a quick hug.

"I will try to get away early." Yugi reluctantly left them and headed out to his car. He was running late and it was raining, which meant that the traffic would probably be busy.

::::::::::::::::::::::

After a nice long shower and some medicine to settle her stomach, Anzu felt a little better, even managing to eat some toast. Little Atem also seemed tired, he was restless and kept asking for his father. Anzu felt a little offended that he didn't seem to want her, but assumed it was because he had spent yesterday evening with Yugi. She hadn't really been aware of Atem's nightmare, having been in a bit of a stupor while it was happening. Anzu assumed that he was off colour because he had been cutting some back molars recently.

:::::::::::

The morning dragged for Yugi, he had barely made it to class before his first lecture and had fumbled his way through the lesson. The students noticed that he was distracted and asked him if he was feeling okay? He left out the parts he didn't want them to know about and told them that he had been kept awake for most of the night by his two year old son. The students were sympathetic and cut him some slack, for which he was grateful.

As soon as lunchtime came, Yugi rushed outside to find a quiet space where he could ring Anzu and check that she was okay. When he pulled his phone out, he noticed that he had a missed call from Ishizu. Why was she ringing him? Perhaps she had some exciting news? Then again it would have been four in the morning in Cairo, why would she ring him at that time? He decided to ring Anzu first.

When Anzu answered, the first thing she said was. "Hey! Yugi. Ishizu rang, she said it was urgent."

"Did she say what it was about?"

"No, just said that she had tried to ring you and to ask that you ring her as soon as you can."

"Mm.. okay. I will ring her in a minute. I rang to see how you are?"

"I am feeling a little better thanks. The weather has cheered up now, so we are just going to the park."

"I will try to be home by four. I only have one more lecture after lunch. How was Atem this morning? I didn't get chance to tell you about his nightmare last night, he was pretty upset."

"Really?! He shouldn't be having nightmares! Sorry I wasn't much help when he woke up. He did seem a little unhappy this morning, I put it down to disrupted routine, plus I notice he has another tooth coming through. He is fine now though so perhaps we shouldn't mention it unless he has another one?"

"Yeah.. lets try not to worry about it for now. I will see you later then, bye." Yugi hung up and was about to dial Ishizu's number when he was interrupted by someone approaching him. Yugi looked up and nodded to acknowledge his colleague.

Professor Akishiro, a slightly overweight man, bowed in the traditional Japanese greeting."Ah. Doctor Mutou, there you are! Henderson is looking for you, says its urgent."

Yugi bowed to be polite. "Oh! Did he say why?" Yugi hoped that news of his rather sloppy lesson, hadn't got back to Professor Henderson, who was head of his department.

"No, just said to send you to his office when I found you. I don't think you are in any trouble, so I wouldn't worry if I were you."

"Thanks. I will just make this call, then I will go and see him." Yugi replied. Professor Akishiro bowed again and left.

Ishizu picked up her phone almost as soon as it rang.

"Yugi! Thank Ra you called, I have been trying to reach you all morning. I need you out here, right away? We have a problem." She sounded rather serious.

"I can't just up and leave! I have a family to look after and I have just started a new job! I need to plan my archaeology work in advance now." Ishizu needed to understand he could no longer just drop everything on demand, he had responsibilities.

"I apologise for the intrusion Yugi. I would not ask this of you were it not of the utmost priority. A team of French archaeologists have been granted permission to begin excavation at Kul Elna. It has been the subject of discussion for several months. In the end it was decided that my reasons for denying it were insufficient. I am concerned about what they may be looking for! They may be looking to uncover remnants of the past that are best left undiscovered." Ishizu paused, she knew he would not be pleased.

"Shit!" Yugi clenched his fist against his forehead trying to think. "Can't you go right to the top? Get it stopped? We can't let anyone near there, if they find the underground temple it could spell disaster. The entrance to the shadow realm was sealed, but we don't know if anything remains, it could raise a lot of problems. No one should ever know the truth about what happened there."

"It did go right to the top, the head of Government granted permission. As you know there has been much political upheaval here of late, my former allies are no longer in power and the new administration has little interest in such such issues. That is why I need you there Yugi?"

Yugi sighed, why was this happening now? Just when life was seemingly settled. "I guess I have no choice. What do you want me to do?"

"I have already spoken with your employer, Professor Henderson, to explain that we have a very important excavation we would like you to lead, he was reluctant at such short notice, but eventually agreed after I offered some extra funding for his department."

"You blackmailed him? So that's why he wants to speak to me. I wish you had spoken to me first?" Yugi interrupted with a hint of annoyance.

"I prefer to call it reimbursement for the loan of a valuable member of staff. I am sorry Yugi. Believe me, I would not be asking if I did not think it important. You are one of the few who understand the significance of what happened there, you are connected to the past. I have already taken care of your travel arrangements. You are booked on a flight tomorrow afternoon, I thought you would need 24 hours to get ready. I will e-mail you the details. Rishid will meet you upon your arrival." They ended the call.

Yugi leant back against the wall and looked up at the clouds. "Why me?" He wanted to be home with his family and be there to support Anzu through rehearsals. It would also be hard to go back to the place where Pharaoh Atem had fought that fateful battle so many millennia ago. It had also been the place where they had fought the ceremonial duel. Yugi had stood there and watched him leave for the afterlife. It should be left in peace, for all eternity.

::::::::::::::::::::

By the time Yugi arrived home it was getting on for five o'clock, he had spent the drive home rehearsing how he was going to tell Anzu that he was leaving tomorrow for Egypt and may not be home for several weeks. He decided that he would make it clear to Ishizu that he would be coming home in time see Anzu's opening performance in four weeks time.

The house was quiet, except for the sound of the television playing away to itself. Anzu was fast asleep on the sofa with little Atem cuddled up to her, also fast asleep. Yugi took his jacket and tie off and sat down in the chair opposite and gazed at them.

After several minutes he picked up the remote control and turned the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Anzu murmured, yawning and opening her eyes sleepily.

"No you were not. You were asleep when I came in." He teased.

"I have been awake long enough to know that you have been sat there watching us for quite a while. Something is worrying you Yugi! Spill?" Anzu shifted little Atem's weight off her so she could sit up causing him to wake also. His eyes lit up at the sight of Yugi, he immediately slid off the sofa and ran over to him. Yugi scooped him onto his lap.

"Erm! I think someone needs changing!" Yugi lifted him up and headed to the bathroom to change the soggy nappy and conveniently avoid telling Anzu the news.

"Let him run around without a nappy on for a while, see if he can remember to ask next time he needs to go." Anzu said, following him. "Now, what did you want to tell me? Is it something to do with why Ishizu called?"

Yugi sighed and explained the situation to her. Anzu tried to be understanding, it was inconvenient and annoying but couldn't be helped. Little Atem ran off to his bedroom to play, enjoying the freedom of not wearing a nappy.

"Please don't feel guilty about it Yugi, it is bad timing, but I still have plenty of support here. Ishizu is right, you are the best man for the job."

"Yeah, but what can I do if they know about the Millennium Items and insist on finding them? All I can do is hope that they were destroyed or are buried so deep they can't be found."

"Try not to worry about it, I'm sure Ishizu will explain exactly what you need to do once you get there."

"I guess. I suppose I will just have to take it as it goes. Anyway, enough of this, what's for supper I'm starving." He put his arms round her waist and kissed her. "You look a bit better than when I left you this morning." He observed.

"I feel much better now, just tired. I don't think I will be drinking again for quite some time." She smiled, rubbing her hands on his chest. "Maybe we can get Atem to sleep early tonight and have another celebration?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." He purred, pulling her into him and nuzzling her neck. Only to have their moment interrupted by Little Atem, who was standing there, proudly holding the potty out to them.

"Mama! Look? I do wee wee."

They were both slightly startled, but laughed happily and congratulated him. Yugi ruffled his hair, while Anzu took the potty from him before he spilt it. This would be the last happy moment Yugi would share with his little family for quite some time.

* * *

**So. Yugi is off to Egypt, leaving his family behind. What danger awaits? **

**Please review?**

**Next chapter features Atem and Mana. Bakura makes a reappearance too!**


	5. Chapter 5

For those of you who have been waiting patiently for the vaseshipping, here it is. Bakura also features in this too, and will do so in quite a few of the following chapters.

** Marks the beginning and end of Atem's dream. I should have done it in a _different text_. But forgot and didn't want to have to completely re type it!

Main warnings for this chapter: Just in case you are squeamish there is violence and blood. A lot of angst. Some bad language too.

I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters. I really wish I did though.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father.

One Sunny Afternoon.

Stretched out under the shade of a palm tree, Atem relaxed, pretty much as he did every day. The sun was shining, the weather perfect, just as it always was. Sometimes he found it boring. Nothing very exciting or unusual ever happened in the afterlife, it was always a little too perfect. It frustrated him that he should feel this way, but after spending over 3000 years stuck in limbo, and then experiencing a taste of life in the modern world, he was restless, unsure where it was that he truly belonged.

The truth was Atem had not really been ready to give it all up. He had loved the modern comforts people enjoyed. Fresh, clean drinking water, piped directly into peoples homes! Toilets that flushed! Everyone just took it all for granted. Of course the wonderful gaming technology had been what really enthralled him. Yugi had introduced him to arcades full of noisy, fast paced gaming consoles; allowing him to take over their body so that Atem could play on the machines. Atem had loved it. Electricity was the best invention ever! It had fascinated him and he wanted to experience more. But he had done what he felt was right. It was Yugi's life and it would have been unfair of him to stay as a passenger in Yugi's body. He knew that while it would have been great to begin with, Yugi had outgrown his dependence on him and would eventually find having to share his body a hindrance. If only the Gods could have offered him a body of his own. Then he could have stayed.

Atem regretted the way he had left too. He wanted to hug them all, say goodbye properly. But he had never been very good at showing his feelings. Had he hugged them he would have cried, and no one should ever see the great Pharaoh Atem cry! Curse his stoicism, they must have all thought he didn't care.

Atem thought about his friends in the living world every day, he really missed them. Sure he had friends here whom he would miss if he went back to the living world, but it would only be for another seventy years or so, for Ra's sake he had already been separated from them for 3000 years! A few more wouldn't make much difference. Perhaps after that he could have two afterlives, then he could chose each day; which one he felt like being in. That would be perfect.

Atem sighed and gazed out over the Nile. "If only I could have the best of both worlds." Was that asking too much? Probably.

Closing his eyes, he lay back and Slowly drifted off to sleep. Atem started to dream:

**Laughter. "Aw man you win again. I'm giving up. Who wants another drink?" Jonouchi stood up and tossed the Wii controller at Yugi "Here? You're the only one who can ever beat him."

Yugi was laughing. "Too right I can. Come on Atem, best of five."

"Game on, bro!" Atem could see Yugi and himself laughing as they were both tapping intently at the keys on the consoles, neither one showing any sign of losing.

A little girl with light brown wavy hair and sparkling blue eyes ran into the room. "Daddy? Daddy? Look at my new dress? Aunty Anzu said I look like a Princess."

Atem's eyes went to the little girl... HIS daughter?! He dropped the controller.

"Yay... I win! You need to concentrate more you're too easily distracted these days Tem." Yugi was celebrating his victory.

Atem could see other people enter the room. Anzu, holding a baby, a little boy was also with her who looked just like Yugi. Mai was also there, with a little girl who had untidy blond hair. Finally Mana came in carrying a birthday cake with some candles on, Atem couldn't tell how many.

"Happy birthday Atem!" She set the cake on the table.

Atem stood up and scooped the little girl into his arms. He looked around the room, all his friends were there, even the Kaiba brothers. He then walked over to where Mana stood lighting the candles. He kissed her gently on the lips. The little girl in his arms giggled at this. **

Mana knew where to find Atem. Exactly where he always was at this time of day. Under his favourite palm tree, daydreaming. His restlessness saddened her at times. Watching him resist his afterlife like this broke her heart. He was always telling her he loved her, but sometimes she worried that it was only to put her mind at ease, because he knew she could sense he was missing his living friends, and wanted to be with them. She peered over to where he lay, an almost vacant look about him. She noticed his face twitching, he must be dreaming. Always the practical joker, Mana decided he needed cheering up.

Casting an invisibility spell, she tiptoed towards where he lay. Doing her best to stifle a giggle, she stopped right next to him, gazing admiringly. He looked so handsome, dressed in a light cotton kilt. His top half was bare, showing off his perfectly tanned, lean muscular physique. He was simply gorgeous.

Mana was about to surprise him by tickling him, when he suddenly opened one eye and smirked, that irresistible smirk where the edges of his mouth curled up. On some people this would make them seem arrogant, but on him was just so damn attractive.

"Hello Mana."

Mana lifted her invisibility spell. "Doh! How did you know I was there Prince?" She always preferred to call him by her pet name for him.

"By your perfume. Plus you really need to be more stealthy. Am I required back at the palace?" He said propping himself up on his elbows.

"No. I just wanted to come and spend some time with you. What were you dreaming about?"

His expression glazed over and he sighed. "Nothing really, just..old friends."

Mana became serious, not something she found easy. "My prince." She gently cupped his face in her hand. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I know you miss them but you have to accept that you cannot go back there. There are people here who love you and were missing you for three millennia. I hate to see you sad."

"I am selfish, I know. But it has been ten years now, and recently I can't stop thinking... I wish I could take you there, you would love it." He smiled. "You would be like a kid in a sweetie shop. There are so many fantastic inventions that we have never had in our ancient world."

"What is a kid in a sweetie shop?" She laughed, having never heard that expression.

"Its a modern saying, meaning too many nice things to choose from. I picked up all sorts of modern sayings from Yugi." His face started to become thoughtful again.

"I think we should have some fun." Mana suddenly said, breaking him out of his reminiscing.

"And what fun did you have in mind?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe... A tickling game." She launched herself at him digging him in the sides with her fingers.

Laughing, he squirmed under her for a moment, while trying to gain the upper hand. He wrapped his arms around her and using his superior strength flipped her off him and onto her back. Grabbing her hands he straddled her and pushed her hands away and pinned them to the ground.

"Now I have the upper hand." He grinned.

"Not for long." Mana wriggled under him trying to free herself. An action, she knew would turn him on, thus allowing her to escape.

It worked. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, softening his grip on her hands. This allowed her to pull her arms free. She slid her hands up his arms, taking in the contours of his muscles, until she reached his shoulders. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a few moments, they both needed air. Atem pulled back slightly and gently brushed back a lock of her hair that had fallen across her face.

"See, I told you I would win back control." She grinned. Taking the opportunity to roll him off her so that she could turn the tables. She finished up lying on his chest, while he positioned his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

"I would call it a draw." He smiled.

"Not if I tickle you again." She said tickling him under the arm pits.

"Oh no you don't." He started tickling her round the waist.

After a few moments, they were both giggling so much and were so out of breath they flopped apart. Both panting heavily.

"I think I win."Mana gasped. "I cheered you up, and made you laugh."

"Yes you did." He agreed. "But I wish there was a way..." He trailed off.

"I am sure that you will see them again one day. Perhaps, I can find a magic spell that will enable us to visit them! Mahad knows how, but that sort of alchemy is not permitted and only the most powerful magicians know how, so I am not sure if I can do it."

"I could never ask you or Mahad to break the rules. We would incur the wrath of the Gods. I may be chosen as a son of the Gods, but I don't think they would let me overstep my boundaries."

"If you became a God, you would have the power to do as you please."

"That would not be an honest motive to become a God. They have not been permitted to interfere in the fate of man since Atlantis was destroyed."

"That's rubbish. I can think of lots of times they have intervened."

"Such as myself? It was no coincidence that I was able to summon the Gods to do my bidding. They wanted Zorc destroyed, they chose me to do it. The only price was my life. My reward; 3000 years stuck in the puzzle, slowly losing my humanity. Why did they leave it so long before choosing Yugi to help me get it back?" He looked at her expectantly but knew she could not provide an answer.

"You know what, Prince? You think too much. Why don't we go back to the palace? I'm starving. I am sure you are too?"

He let out a sigh. "Yes you're right, come on? Lets head back. It's getting late anyway." He stood up and extended his hand to help her up.

Mana suddenly shivered, a strange sensation pulled at all the nerve endings in her body. Atem felt it too, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. A dark mist surrounded them. As they turned towards the source of the disturbance a dark swirling vortex materialised.

"A portal?!" Atem gasped, pushing Mana behind him to protect her from danger.

Atem stepped forward, ready to intercept any creature that may materialise from the portal. He had no weapons to defend himself, they weren't needed in the afterlife. But he was brave, and prepared to fight with his bare hands if necessary.

"Who's there? Who is responsible for this?" He shouted. Unsure if anyone would hear him.

Suddenly a pulse of pure energy surged outwards from the centre of the portal, it's brightness blinding them momentarily. They both instinctively put their hands up to shield their faces.

In that moment Atem felt the energy force grab onto him, pulling him forward into the swirling mass. He let out a scream as he felt it lift him, twisting his body painfully as it ripped him from the afterlife.

Mana was screaming. "No... Atem!"

Suddenly, as quickly as it had appeared, the portal was gone. The sun was shining, birds singing and the Nile calm and peaceful. Everything was just as it had been a few moments ago, except for one thing! Atem was no longer there.

"Prince?" Mana called softly, she could feel the panic rising in her body. "Prince?" This time she screamed. She could feel herself trembling. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks, dripping off her chin as an hysterical sob erupted from her, causing her to collapse onto her hands and knees. Mana had felt it, whatever it was that had snatched Atem, had radiated pure evil. She was terrified for his safety. What was it? Where had it taken him?

Atem felt himself thrown out of the other end of the portal, his body slammed into a cold, damp surface. He felt disorientated, dizzy and his body hurt from the impact. He tried to move himself to sit but felt as though he might vomit. So instead he curled into a ball to wait for the sensation to pass.

Slowly he felt his senses returning, after a few moments he opened his eyes. The place was cold, damp and reeked of death and evil. "The Shadow Realm!" He gasped. Atem shivered, he was used to it being much warmer. He was also afraid.

Groaning, he tried to push himself up to a sitting position, so that he could make sense of his surroundings and hopefully see a way out. As he did so he became aware of heavy iron shackles around his wrists and ankles. Growling, he pulled on the chains only to find that they were bolted to the wall.

Sinister laughter cut through the pitch black silence. "Well, well, well, look who decided to wake up at last? Hello again... Pharaoh." His captor spat out the last three words as he stepped into view, holding up a burning torch that provided enough light to reveal his identity.

Atem stood. He would not grovel on the floor in front of this man."Bakura! You scum. What do you want?" He growled angrily, refusing to be intimidated.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend? Really Atem. If I were you I would show more respect. You really don't want to upset me now. Do you?" He snapped his fingers and two creatures looking like a cross between a vampire and a ghoul, lurched into the cavern. "Chain him up properly." He ordered.

The two creatures did as they were told. Roughly shoving Atem's back against the cold damp wall they pulled on the chains, until Atem's arms were suspended above him, with his forearms against the wall, allowing him little movement. Atem tried to struggle, kicking out with his shackled feet. It was futile. One of the creatures slashed him across the chest with its claws, causing three deep cuts.

"Arrghhh!" He cried out in anger and pain, as blood spurted out, running down his chest and soaking his pristine white kilt crimson.

Bakura stepped forward, his face inches from Atems. The two men locked eyes, Atem's full of defiance, Bakura's full of menace. "See what happens if you struggle.. Pharaoh!"

Atem held his breath in disgust at the smell of Bakura's stale, breath. He didn't reply.

Bakura reached out and ripped away the ornate wrapping from around Atem's blood stained waist, leaving him in just his Shendyt. He then removed Atem's Golden crown, before stepping back slightly. "Now you are a naked King." He then placed Atem's crown on his own head and tied the blue and gold bloodstained belt around his own waist. "How do I look? Suits me, don't you think? I am the new King.. Thief king Bakura. Maybe I will take your woman next!"

"Leave Mana alone..."He hissed glaring at Bakura, hatred and anger building within him, causing his amethyst eyes to take on a red hue.

"I asked you a question. Pharaoh?" Bakura shouted, hitting Atem hard around the face.

Atem could feel blood in his mouth. He responded by spitting his bloody saliva at Bakura. "Fuck you! Never, will I answer to a low life thief like you! Bakura."

Bakura grinned a sinister smirk. He loved it when prey fought back. "Mind your language and manners now Pharaoh! This is going too be so much fun." He brought his knee up sharply, connecting with Atem's groin. The sudden pain of being kneed in this sensitive area caused him to gasp, he wanted to curl up in a ball. He groaned. The pain making his eyes water.

"I will leave you to hang around for now. I have part two of my plan to execute. I am sure you are dying to know what it is? Lets just say, I will be bringing someone from the living world to join you. Any guesses who it might be?" Bakura told himself he was enjoying his role as an evil villain, it had been too long since he had last enjoyed torturing someone. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that asked. _'Am I really doing the right thing?'_

* * *

**_Ooh. How nasty is that? I felt sorry for poor Atem writing this! Bakura is being vicious. Will he ever see the error of his ways? Or will things get worse?_**

**_Hope you enjoyed_**


	6. Chapter 6

I hadn't really intended to put the bit with Yugi travelling and ringing his family in, but because Little Atem is so popular I kept it. So apologies if this chapter jumps about a bit. Originally I had one longer chapter, which I have now split into two shorter ones.

All these things are sort of happening simultaneously, so I have tried to get that across. I only hope it makes sense.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father.

Leaving Loved Ones Behind.

As Bakura turned to leave, Atem's head snapped up in surprise, making him forget the pain he was in. "Yugi! You leave him out of this, you bastard, do you hear? This is between you and me!" He struggled against his chains.

"I can't do that. He is an important part of my plan. Besides aren't you dying to see little Yugi again? I know I am. I wonder what he has been doing? I know time doesn't mean much here in the afterlife, but it must be at least ten years since he interfered in our battle! Had it not been for him YOU would have lost. This time you won't be so lucky, I plan to ensure the outcome is different." Bakura started to walk away from the cavern.

"You're insane Bakura. The spirits of Kul Elna were freed from their ordeal, why can't you accept its over. Anubis may have taken pity on you and spared your soul, but I will make sure you do not get away with it a second time!"

Bakura stopped in his tracks. Glaring at the ground he clenched his fists as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Its never over Pharaoh, not while you and your family still exist to remind me of MY suffering. I may not be able to feed your souls to Ammit personally, but I know someone who will enjoy feasting upon them, in return for HIS freedom."

"Zork! You intend to free Zork?! You idiot. Do you really think you can trust that creature?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged. "But it's worth it to see you suffer." With that said, he left Atem hanging there, alone in the darkness. The two Vampire like ghouls were posted at the entrance with orders not to let anyone in or out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

The start of Yugi's journey to Egypt was tedious. A suspicious package had been found at Cairo airport, which had lead to delayed flights. Both in and out. Luckily his first class ticket enabled him to use the V.I.P lounge, which made the wait a little more comfortable.

After a three hour delay, Yugi finally boarded the plane. He fastened his seatbelt and relaxed back as the plane taxied out onto the runway and prepared for take off. Yugi was extremely grateful to Ishizu for booking him into first class, the extra comfort was a blessing. It would be a long trip! From what he understood reading Ishizu's e-mail; they would meet him at the airport and take him straight to Kul Elna. The full briefing would take place en route.

Yugi reached into his backpack and took out the stuffed cuddly bunny that Little Atem had insisted he take with him. It had a crusty, sticky ear, where little Atem had been chewing on it. Yugi smiled, and hugged 'Cuddles' as Little Atem called it too his chest. It had been a sweet gesture and had made for a tearful farewell. Little Atem had clung too him sobbing and had not wanted to let him go. When Yugi went to kiss Anzu goodbye, she had also started to cry, causing Yugi well up with tears too. Getting into that taxi to go to the airport had been one of the toughest things he had done! And that was really saying something when he considered some of the situations he had faced in his lifetime!

"Can I get you any refreshments sir?" The hostess broke him from his thoughts. "Are you a nervous flyer sir?" She gestured to the cuddly toy he was holding, assuming it was to comfort him during the flight.

"What! No, not at all." Yugi's face went pink, he was a grown man who had just been caught cuddling a stuffed toy! "Er.. It belongs to my son, he's two. He gave it too me to take on my business trip."

"Ah.. that's lovely. It reminds you of your family. What's your sons name?" Yugi noticed that her face had that strange look women got when talking about small children.

"Atem.. Here, look?" Yugi took his wallet out and showed her a photograph of Little Atem.

"Ahh.. he is so gorgeous. He looks just like you!" Now she looked all broody.

Yugi laughed nervously, his face turning red. Did that mean she thought he was gorgeous too? By the flirtatious look she was giving him, she did. "Erm.. Thanks. I will have a diet coke please?"

"Oh! Yes sir, of course." Suddenly remembering why she was here in the first place, she poured him his drink.

"How much?" He asked.

"It's complimentary sir. Feel free to ask for anything else you require during the flight?" She shot him a flirtatious smile. She had served many celebrities in first class, but not often ones as sexy as Yugi Mutou. She moved away to serve the next passenger.

Yugi shoved the rabbit back into his bag and sipped his drink. He was a married man, with a child, who was sitting cuddling a stuffed toy, and she was flirting with him? Yugi almost burst out laughing at the thought. He would never understand women! For some reason they always found him attractive, he could never work out why that was.

:::::::::::

The shadows were growing in intensity, Zorc could feel it. Bakura must have captured the Pharaoh and taken him to the Shadow Realm. Both spirits had powerful auras, and both were the key to his escape.

Zorc put a clawed hand out and poked a finger towards the invisible barrier. As he made contact, it rippled slightly before repelling him. "So, the barrier is weakening." He growled quietly to himself. What an ignorant fool Bakura was. Did he really believe that he was in control of Zorc's fate? He really had no idea! The more pain and stress the Pharaoh felt, the weaker he became; so the invisible barrier would become weaker too. Atem's power was the key to holding the barrier in place. Break the Pharaoh and the barrier would be too feeble to hold Zorc prisoner.

If Bakura opened the Shadow Realm and destroyed the Pharaoh, there would be no one to stop him. He didn't need to possess Bakura to use him. This time, Bakura was acting of his own free will, and was too stupid to see that he was just a pawn.

"That's my Bakura... Yes...Torture the Pharaoh, weaken him, help free me." He hissed under his breath so that no one would hear.

:::::::::

As soon as Yugi was off the aeroplane and through immigration, he turned his phone on and called home. Anzu had been eagerly anticipating his call, and answered immediately.

"Hey. How's my two favourite people?" Anzu held the phone on speaker, so that Little Atem, who was sitting on her lap, could hear his fathers voice.

"Missing you already." Anzu confessed. "Aren't we Temmy? Say hello to daddy?"

Little Atem reached for the phone, slightly confused. "Where daddy?"

"Hi. Little fella. You looking after mummy while I'm gone?" Atem thrust the phone at Anzu. "Daddy!?" He was having trouble understanding how his father could fit into the phone.

Anzu laughed. "Daddy is somewhere else talking too us." She tried to explain, to no avail.

"I am in a country called Egypt. I will see you again soon. I promise."

"I Find daddy.." Little Atem slipped off Anzu's lap and ran into another room to search for Yugi.

"He's gone to look for you Yugi. Did you have a good flight?"

"Yes it was okay. Just waiting for my luggage. Good luck with rehearsals on Monday, how did costume fitting go today?"

"I took Atem with me, he was an angel, everyone loved him. I met the lead man, who will be my dance partner, he is a very experienced dancer.. Oh! And good news! Because my instructor is the choreographer, rehearsals are in Domino, so I won't have to travel to Tokyo."

"That's good... Er. You don't have to dance too close to him, you know, none of that passionate sort of stuff. Do you?" He had seen some of those raunchy dance moves. It always gave him a slight pang of jealousy when he saw Anzu dancing expressively with another man, even if it was just acting! Especially since he couldn't dance with her like that because of his two clumsy left feet!

Anzu always felt flattered at his protectiveness towards her. "Are you jealous...?" She teased.

"No.. Well.. maybe a tiny bit." He confessed.

" No.." She giggled. "Nothing intimate, and anyway, I think he's gay!"

Yugi laughed a sigh of relief. "Oh.. Phew! Guess that's okay then... Look I gotta go! Baggage is coming through. I love you. I will try to contact you from camp. But I don't know how good communications will be. Give Atem a kiss for me?"

"I love you too. And Yugi? Please..take care. Don't get involved in anything dangerous?"

"I won't, promise. Bye."

"Bye."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had just made a promise not to do anything dangerous, a promise he knew he would probably break. With a feeling of trepidation, he grabbed his luggage from the carousel and strode outside into the fierce sunlight.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile:

The Pharaoh could shout and curse all he liked, Bakura did not care, he had the next phase of his plan to execute. First, however he needed to find someone with strong enough heka, and who wouldn't ask questions, willing to help him locate Yugi Mutou. He had just such a person in mind.

* * *

**Next chapter will follow in a day or two.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

I know I promised this a couple of days ago. But things have been crazy the last few days, so I didn't get round to giving it a quick edit before posting.

Usual disclaimers about not owning Yugioh.

Warning: A bit of bad language in this chapter.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Return to Kul Elna.

The drive to Kul Elna took nearly two and a half hours! Yugi had forgotten how remote the location was. Last time he was here he had been too preoccupied to pay any attention to the length of the journey, part of which had been by boat.

They were travelling in two Land Rovers. Ishizu, Rishid and Yugi were in one, while Marik drove the other, which was loaded with supplies of water, along with a tent and other camping equipment for Yugi and himself. It had also been decided, much to Marik's dismay, that he would stay with Yugi for a few days, just in case there was any hostility towards him, and to help him settle in.

During the drive Ishizu explained the role Yugi would be undertaking. The archaeologists had already been on site for five days and had been given one month to find anything of archaeological value. They hoped to uncover village foundations, along with any artefacts that might be buried there, and map its layout. She told Yugi that they did know about the underground temple, but the archaeologists had called it a tomb, and were hoping to uncover a burial, with valuable treasures! His role was to monitor and oversee developments, and if possible, prevent them finding the temple. The main concern was the possibility that the Millennium Items still existed and if so, did they still contain any power? Yugi was to report back to Ishizu on a regular basis. Ishizu also told Yugi that the man leading the excavation, Pierre Laffette was an obnoxious little man that reminded her of Napolean Bonaparte.

She was not wrong!

"This is my dig, I have permission to work here and have the papers to prove it. I do not need some inexperienced boy! Spying on me." Pierre Lafette, did indeed look a bit like Napolean. It was clear to Yugi that the man did not like Ishizu and had also taken an instant dislike to him.

"You WILL answer to Doctor Mutou? I would recommend you cooperate with him fully, otherwise I will do everything in my power to have you replaced by someone who will." It was clear to Yugi that there was a lot of hostility between the two. Ishizu seldom became angry but this man clearly infuriated her.

"Please, I wish you no offence." Yugi stepped forward between the two, and offered a handshake, but it was brushed away. He continued with what he had to say anyway. " I have expert knowledge of this particular area. I promise not to undermine you in any way. But I would be grateful if you could show me your excavation plans? This area was of spiritual significance to the people who lived here, and should be treated sensitively. I am here to ensure that."

"You are talking a load of shit." Pierre spat into the sand. "This was a village full of thieves and criminals. I think there is a tomb full of gold buried here somewhere, which is why SHE.." He pointed his finger at Ishizu. "Has been against us digging here. I will not let you come here and take all the credit for finding it! Now, if you will excuse me? I have work to do." He turned and stomped towards the area where they were working.

"That went well!" Yugi said, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"That! Man! Urgh.. is an.. an.." Ishizu fumed.

"An ignorant prick?" Marik finished for her.

"Exactly Marik... I will find someone to show you where you can pitch your tent." She placed her hand on Yugi's arm. "I am so sorry to have to inflict that man upon you Yugi. He only cares about becoming rich and famous. He envies you, because he knows of your excellent reputation. Men like that are dangerous idiots! They refuse to listen to good advice, or to understand what they might be dealing with!" Ishizu exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Doctor Yugi Mutou?" A young man of around twenty, with an average height and build, wavy sandy brown hair and hazel eyes approached them. "Alain Gilbert. I am one of the students helping here. I apologise for Doctor Laffette, I am sure he will come round."

"Nice to meet you Alain. Don't worry, I have dealt with worse people than him." Yugi extended his hand to shake. Marik did the same, introducing himself.

"You can pitch your tent over here." He said gesturing for them to follow. Rishid helped unload their camping equipment from the Land Rover.

"Rishid and I need to be heading back to Cairo now; before it starts to get dark. I will see you in a couple of days Marik. Yugi, I trust you to inform me of any developments? Please, take care!?" They bade farewell. Yugi and Marik watched the Land Rover head out into the desert before setting to work, pitching their tent. Alain was eager to help them.

Once they had finished they stood back and admired their work.

"It's a bit small." Marik didn't look too thrilled with their accommodation.

"It is a two man tent Marik! We will just have to make do I'm afraid." Yugi told him.

"I guess it will have to do. Just as long as you don't snore and fart all night?" Grumbling he dumped his bag on one of the cots.

"I won't, if you promise you won't either?" Yugi placed his bags on the other cot.

"Erm. Excuse me?" Alain interrupted their banter. "Would you like a tour of the camp now?"

"Thank you Alain, that would be good." Yugi was keen to look around. Marik was keen to find out what the washing facilities were like. He couldn't face the thought of not being able to wash or shave properly.

It didn't take long, the camp was fairly small, but functional. There were five archaeologists working on site. Yugi and Marik made seven. Each shared two to a tent, while Pierre Laffette had his own. There was a technician who took care of the communications and electricity generators. He slept in the main tent with all the equipment. There was a chemical toilet kept out of sight, behind the truck housing the generators. A mess tent had been set up in front of the refrigeration unit, where the drinking water and perishable food was stored. A separate camper style vehicle, containing shower units and washing facilities, was next to this. Both Marik and Yugi were relieved that they had good facilities, and excellent food storage.

"Don't you have any local people assisting?" Yugi found it strange, all the digs he had worked on employed local helpers to clear away soil and sand and assist with security.

"We did, but when they found out that this place was Kul Elna, they all ran off like they were afraid of something! Apparently this place is the subject of some legend or folklore." Yugi and Marik looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Do you know what it is Doctor Mutou? Is that why you're here? We're not in any danger from a curse or something?"

"No. You are quite safe. Local people fear this place because it was once the site of a ritualistic massacre. But there's no curse. Not any more." He hoped he was right! He smiled to reassure the younger man. "I would appreciate it if you could show me where they are digging now, if that's okay?"

"With pleasure. Follow me?" Alain grinned.

"I think I will sit this one out, if you don't mind? I have no interest in old ruins." Marik didn't care for ancient Egypt. It had been the reason for much of his past misery.

Alain lead Yugi towards where the small team were working. Yugi noticed that two test trenches had been dug. Two men were working in the one closest, delicately scraping soil away to reveal small remnants of what once would have been a small living area for a family. Yugi was relieved that Pierre Laffette was working in the one furthest away from him, and appeared to be ignoring his presence.

"What have you found so far?" Yugi asked one of the men.

"A few coins, tons of pottery fragments, some small jewellery items." He held out an item that he had just uncovered. Yugi took it and examined it.

"It looks like part of a Wesekh collar. It would have been valuable, made of silver and gold, inlaid with precious gems. It was designed to resemble a falcon's wings. Most likely something they stole from a wealthy merchant." He handed the item back to the man, carefully. "Have you found any human remains? Such as bones?" He asked.

The man stretched his back. "Now you mention it. Yes, we have. There are some animal bones, which we would expect in an area used for cooking. But we have uncovered a few random human bones. They indicate trauma, such as blade marks. It was as if they were hacked to death in their own homes. Which ties in with the written records that a slaughter took place here. We expect to find more."

Yugi nodded. "The villagers. I trust they will be treated with respect. They were victims of what we would call genocide these days." He tipped his hat forward to shield his eyes and looked out across the area where a thriving village would have once stood. Their little huddle may have been made up of thieves, and the less privileged members of society., But they still hadn't deserved their fate, over three millennia ago. The priest Aknadin had butchered every man woman and child to enable him to perform the Shadow Alchemy required to forge the millennium items. In doing so, he had unleashed a whole chain of events that would effect peoples lives for millennia to come. Alain followed him as he strode out towards an area that, so far, the archaeologists had not touched.

"Why did they butcher all those people Doctor Mutou? Is it because they were criminals?" Alain asked sadly.

Yugi's expression was sombre. "Partly. They chose this village because they considered the people expendable. They required 99 souls to perform a ritual. I don't know how many people lived here. but they killed everyone, even the women and children. They didn't want to leave any witnesses."

"That's terrible! But I guess life was cheap back then.." He paused to reflect for a moment before continuing. "I. I would just like to say Doctor Mutou, that I am a huge fan of yours. I have watched many of your duels."

"Do you play?" Yugi smiled. The mention of Duel monsters cheering him up a little.

"I try. But I'm not very good. Perhaps you could teach me? If you don't mind, that is?"

"Of course I don't mind. I will have a look through your deck for you, when we get time."

"Thank you Doctor Mutou. I often get muddled up with how to use card effects properly."

Yugi didn't reply. He looked over to where the trenches had been dug, and then spun round slowly, taking in the layout of the valley. He was pretty sure this was the exact spot. An uneasy feeling was rising in his chest. Beneath his feet, deep underground, lay the temple where so much terror had occurred, followed, sixteen years later, by a battle to the death. Yugi had never talked to Atem about that exact moment, when he had given his own life and sealed himself into the puzzle. It had been a kind of mute point between them. But Yugi had sensed many mixed emotions from his 'Other Self' about it.

Yugi recalled his own personal battle to decide their fate. The cavern had been alive with shadow magic that day, which had separated Atem from the body they had shared. For that briefest time, Atem had held corporal form. Yugi had spent many moments contemplating that fateful duel, wondering if there could have been some way for Atem to keep his own body. If only he could have made it end in a draw, would it have changed things? Maybe! But what was done was done, he couldn't change the outcome now. Maybe one day they would see each other again in the afterlife. He hoped that they would.

"Doctor Mutou? Doctor Mutou!? Are you okay?" Alain was waving his hand in front of him with a worried expression.

"Huh?!" Yugi snapped out of his trance.

"Y. you kind of zoned out Monsieur! Is there a problem?"

"Sorry. No... I was just thinking about...An old friend. That's all. Come on lets rejoin the others." Yugi marched off in the direction of the tents leaving a slightly baffled Alain standing there.

When Yugi arrived back at his tent there was no sign of Marik, Yugi assumed he had gone off to explore the site on his own. It was getting late and the sun was starting to dip lower in the sky, taking the edge off the fierce heat. Yugi had forgotten to ask what time they usually ate supper, he hoped Marik would find that out.

Sitting down on his cot he pulled his boots and socks off and wriggled his toes, his feet felt hot and sweaty. Yugi opened his bag and took out the photographs he had brought with him, he was missing Anzu and little Atem already, three weeks away from them would be torture.

"Ah.. There you are Yugi! How was the guided tour?" Marik said, as he entered the tent.

"Okay. I worked out where the temple is. They are not digging anywhere near it at the moment, which is a relief."

"That's good then, I guess! Anyway, while you were looking at holes in the ground, I was finding us some refreshments, and thought we could probably do with a beer?" He held out a cool bag containing several cans of Stella Artois.

"Thanks. Do they mind us taking there beer?" Yugi took one and flipped the tab open. Marik did the same.

"They won't miss a few cans. Cheers, here is to a fun camping holiday in the fucking desert! I can't stand sand, so may as well get drunk!" Marik took a swig. "At least these French guys have good taste in beer and wine."

"Yeah." Yugi tried not to laugh at Marik's attitude. "Thanks for staying. Ishizu told me the desert brings back bad memories for you." Yugi took a gulp of cold lager.

"I have survived worse. I think its the isolation that gets me down. I spent too many years living like a prisoner, underneath the desert. I love the buzz of the city, and I need to be around people. Anyway, what about you Yugi? Are those pictures of your family? I have not seen you since your wedding! How are Anzu and the baby?"

"The baby is twenty six months old now! We named him after Atem.. It seemed a nice way to honour him." Yugi handed him the photographs to look through.

"Ha ha. He looks just like you Yugi! Chip off the old block eh?"

"I hope not. He would be better off being more like Anzu. I wouldn't want him to be weak like I was as a teenager."

"You were never weak Yugi, a bit too kind and trusting maybe. At least you weren't like me! Ra forbid I ever had a son that would behave like I did!" The two men laughed. After two cans of lager, Yugi felt slightly light headed and suggested they should get some food before they ended up drinking too much. Yugi seldom drank, but knew Marik could drink most people under the table once he got going.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter. It is in three parts. Each of these things are happening simultaneously.

Warning: There is some swearing in this chapter.

I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father.

Secrets in the Sand.

When Yugi and Marik entered the mess tent, they found everyone sat around eating their evening meal, no one had come to invite them to attend supper. Alain shifted in his seat feeling slightly embarrassed, Pierre had been forbidden him to come and get them.

"Thank you for the invitation." Marik said sarcastically. "We would be happy to join you." He casually strolled over to the big pot of Beef Bourguignon and started to serve up two plates.

"Help yourself? Like you did with our beer supply earlier!" Someone behind him mumbled, with a hint of contempt.

Two of the archaeologists started muttering to each other in French thinking that Yugi and Marik wouldn't understand, or so they thought. Marik had been taught to speak several languages while growing up in his underground home. He had resented it at the time, but it had come in very useful in recent years.

"I am an Egyptian, not a fucking pig! I am not gay either. Anything else you wish to call me?" He answered in fluent French. There was a snigger from one of the men, while Pierre Laffette sat there smirking.

Marik calmly put his put his plate down and turned towards the men with a icy stare. Yugi thought it was time to intervene.

"Guys? Enough of this! I think we all just got off on the wrong foot. We have not come here to fight with you."

"Then why are you here?" One of the men said coldly. Some of the others nodded and agreed.

"We are, we are." Yugi hesitated a moment, wanting to get his speech right. _Argh don't stuff this up now Yugi! Think! _He told himself.

Pierre stood up and interrupted before he had chance. "I will tell you all why they are here. The pretty blonde one is Ishizu Ishtar's brother, the baby faced one with ridiculous hair is Doctor Yugi Mutou. Some of you play that card game and probably know who he is already." He gave Alain a disapproving look. "They have been sent here to spy on us. Ms. Ishtar is worried that we might uncover something no one wants us to find. Isn't that correct Doctor Mutou?" He spat the last two words out disrespectfully.

Yugi had had enough. He folded his arms and adopted what Anzu jokingly referred to as his Pharaoh pose. It was something he had inherited from the time he shared his body with Atem and it came in useful when he needed to assert his authority. "And why don't you enlighten us as to what that might be?" He replied in a deep even tone.

The two men locked glares, Yugi would not be beaten in a battle of intimidating stares, that was another thing he had inherited from the Pharaoh and had made his own as he had grown older.

After a few moments Pierre blinked, looked away and sat back down. "Finish your meals everyone. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, and I plan to start early."

Yugi relaxed his body slightly and picked up his plate of food. Just what were these people looking for? Just how much did Pierre know about Kul Elna? He would need to be diplomatic and find out. Steeling himself, he made his way over. "Doctor Laffette. May I sit down? However much you think you hate me, we still need to talk!"

"Go on? I'm all ears." He continued eating, without looking at Yugi.

Marik pulled up a stool and sat down close by to listen, he would try not to interfere unless Yugi ran into problems.

Yugi cleared his throat. "As you know, this area is shrouded in superstition, which is why your local labourers ran away when they found out where you wanted them to work. A massacre occurred here three millennia ago and it is seen as a sacred place. This area has been left for the desert to reclaim and should remain untouched. Ishizu Ishtar has been ensuring that its secrets are kept safe." He finished and took a mouthful of food, he was starving.

"I think you know a lot more about this place than your prepared to let on Doctor Mutou! Why else would Ms Ishtar want you here?"

"Maybe I do, but its not what I know that's the problem Doctor Laffette, its how much you know that worries me!"

Pierre Laffette finished eating and put his cutlery down. "Okay! I will he honest with you. The village was a hide out for thieves and criminals. So the Pharaoh at that time, decided to take his army and destroy the village. A battle took place and the Pharaoh was killed in the fight. Before he died he cursed the villagers so that they would not go to the afterlife. The soldiers then killed every last man, woman and child and buried most of them in a tomb, along with seven gold items of unimaginable power and value; which had belonged to the Pharaoh and his priests. It is that tomb which I seek. The likes of you will not stop me."

"Hmph! Ignorant fool. It will get you all killed." Marik mumbled with a shake of his head.

Pierre Laffette was about to retaliate but Yugi stopped them by speaking first. "Marik is right." His voice full of authority. "You don't understand the power that you may be dealing with. You have no idea what really happened here." He added quietly.

"And I suppose you two and Ms Ishtar do!? Let me tell you something I do know, I am not as ignorant as you may think. I did some research on your family Mr. Ishtar. It would seem that your family tree can be traced back to the time of the Pharaohs. They were members of some sort of secret clan, or sect that were chosen to protect the secrets of the tombs. It would also seem that you were in charge of a criminal gang called Ghouls. You were also the prime suspect in several mysterious deaths. although you were never charged. You got away with it somehow, thanks to your sister's clever manipulation. But one of your former employees told police that he was not responsible for his actions, because you brainwashed him by touching him with a golden rod! Of course they thought the man was insane, so it was never persued." He smirked. Marik's top lip twitched.

"You know nothing of my family." He hissed.

"And as for you Doctor Mutou! You are an interesting one. When I heard that you would be assigned, I took it upon my self to research you as well. It seems that you appeared out of nowhere to defeat the current champion Seto Kaiba at that game you play. You then became world champion after defeating a man named Pegasus J. Crawford, who has since become a recluse. I found some interesting information on him too, apparently he only had one eye! The other had been replaced by a gold one and he seemed to be able to read peoples minds! I watched footage of a tournament in America where he humiliated some guy in front of a load of children. There are rumours about you as well. Apparently some people reported that you were a very shy timid youth, but seemed to almost become.. a different person when you duelled. I wondered if it had something to do with this." He pulled out a picture of Yugi from 11 years ago and held it out. "This pendant you are wearing, where did you get it? And why do you no longer have it? Rumour was, you refused to let it out of your sight!"

Yugi felt beads of sweat forming on his body, this was not good, it seemed the man knew about the Millennium items. Luckily Marik had something to say.

"The items you refer to are over 3000 years old. There were seven of them and they belonged to a Pharaoh and his priests. After their deaths they were entrusted to a group of people referred to as Tomb keepers. My family was one of those chosen. However over time, some of the items went missing. It wasn't until Yugi inherited the Millennium Puzzle and pieced it back together to form his pendant, that the items were brought back together. They were then sealed in an underground temple by Yugi, with the help of Ishizu, in the hope that they would never to be found again. If you have any respect for our ancestors you will leave here and never return."

"Hmph! You are supposed to be an archaeologist Doctor Mutou. Your job is to discover hidden wonders from the past, not hide them. Those items are a valuable part of Egypt's heritage and as such they should be on display in the Cairo museum for people to see."

"I won't argue with you on that, but I would urge you to reconsider. Those items were.." He chose his words carefully. "A trade.. In return for souls that were trapped, unable to pass over into the afterlife. By returning those items to the place of their origin, those souls were released."

"So you're telling me that they have done their job? If that's the case then I intend to find them! With or without your help, or hindrance." He stood up to take his leave, as far as he was concerned, this conversation was over. "Good night Doctor Mutou, Mr Ishtar."

"What a noob. Did he hear anything that we said?" Yugi was dismayed.

"I had better inform Ishizu, she will want to know about this. I will see you back at the tent Yugi." Marik got up and went to the communications tent to contact Ishizu.

Later that evening Yugi and Marik were settling down to sleep. Marik had spoken to Ishizu who was angry, but not surprised.

"All we can do is hope that they don't find anything. Ishizu has said to stall them, and try to encourage them to dig in the wrong place." He told Yugi.

"Easier said than done! What do we do? tell them to dig in the right spot, and hope they will ignore us and dig somewhere else!?"

"Well. Yeah! That could work I suppose. Quite frankly, I don't give a shit if they all get themselves killed, just as long as they don't take us with them! Night Yugi." Marik turned over and pulled the blanket up over his head. "Shit! This bed is uncomfortable." He mumbled, squirming around.

Yugi was finding it hard to settle down. "You know, I have been thinking... When that temple collapsed, part of me wanted to grab the puzzle and take it with me, but something made me hesitate. Looking back, I am relieved I let it go. I think the shrine collapsed sending the items back into the shadow realm. If that is the case, they may no longer exist anyway. So it may not hurt to let them find the temple. I don't think any of them would know how to reopen the Shadow realm. Even I don't know how!"

"You might be right. The items did lose their power once their role was completed. Maybe my sister is getting her panties in a bunch over nothing." He snorted.

"Maybe. Night Marik." The two men were both extremely tired but sleep was elusive, Yugi spent a long time just staring at the photographs of his wife and son, which he had pinned up above his cot. What on earth had he got himself into?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Being the The King of Thieves made it easy for Bakura to travel around in the afterlife, it was quite easy to slip from one realm to another without being seen. He knew exactly where he was heading and who it was that he planned to see.

Slipping in past the guards unnoticed, Bakura entered the private chambers of the man he was here to see. He had his back to him and was gazing out of a large window holding a glass of finest Armagnac up to the light, gently swirling it and admiring its amber glow.

Grinning, Bakura made his way towards the man with the stealthy grace of a leopard stalking its prey.

"Bakura! My dear friend. You really are becoming sloppy, I could hear you before you were halfway across the room." The man spun round to meet him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The two men had struck up an unlikely friendship after they both discovered that they had much in common. Both had been seduced by Zorc's evil power contained within the Millennium Ring and both had suffered humiliating defeats at the hand of Yugi and the Pharaoh.

"Hello Alexander. You always did have eyes in the back of your head! I see you are still enjoying the finer things in the afterlife?" He gestured toward the glass Alexander the Great was holding.

"Reflection! You saw my reflection in the glass?"

"Yes I did." He smirked. "And the contents of the glass? Liberated from a French merchant ship after it was shipwrecked on the Cornish coast. It has matured well. Care to join me?" Bakura nodded, accepting the glass offered.

Bakura gulped it down in one mouthful. "Ah.. very good." He belched, smacked his lips and held his glass out for a refill. Alexander grimaced at his friends uncultured behaviour, but topped his glass up anyway. Bakura took his time drinking the second one.

"Do you remember a little pipsqueak by the name of Yugi Mutou?" Bakura asked.

"Name rings a bell! Wasn't he the living vessel of that damned Pharaoh? They defeated my dark self after I was possessed by that cursed ring?"

"That's right. The one responsible for both our humiliating defeats. Well, I need your help in locating him?"

"My help? Why now, after all this time?"

"Lets just say, an opportunity has arisen for me to finally seek justice and I intend to take it. Yugi Mutou is somewhere in the living world. I wish to find him, but I don't know how to perform the spell to achieve that. Your heka is powerful, and combined with mine, may be able to help me."

Alexander pondered this request for a moment. "I know how to help you seek this man. But I want no part in plotting his demise, if that is what you seek? I have learned my lesson; my heart and mind were twisted, I did some terrible things and I lost the respect and trust my people had invested in me. The Pharaoh banished my dark self and while I was angry to begin with, I have come to understand that his actions freed me. My true soul has been saved. I have had to work hard to regain the trust my people had lost in me, I do not wish to jeopardise that which I have worked so hard for."

"So, will you help me? I only seek knowledge." Bakura was pleading now, something he hated doing.

Alexander sighed. "I will help you, but just this once. It is a difficult spell and you will not be permitted to interfere with any person in the living world, do you understand?" There was hint of sternness in his voice.

"I understand." Bakura was sincere, he did not wish to harm Alexander's reputation. He had been one of the few true friends Bakura had ever known, and deep down Bakura did still possess a shred of humanity. He was just unaware of it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mana was beside her self with grief and worry, something bad had happened to her prince and she didn't know what to do. She curled up on their his clutching one of his tunics, it had been worn and he had thrown it on the floor to be collected for laundry. Mana buried her face in the material and breathed in his scent.

"Has anyone seen Mana?" Mahad asked Karim as he searched the palace for her. "She did not show up for her lesson this afternoon. I thought she might be with Atem but I can't find him either!"

"Have you been to the Pharaohs chambers? Although I would advise you to knock before entering."

Karim elbowed him and winked.

"Oh! No.. I haven't. Erm maybe I will. Later perhaps." Young love, he thought to himself as he walked back to his own chambers. On his was he was met by Priest Seto, who was marching in the direction of the throne room, with two armed guards and a rather terrified peasant fisherman.

"Mahad! Fetch Mana? The Pharaoh is missing! This man says he saw it all." Seto barked his order as he marched into the throne room and brought the fisherman before Atem's father, the former Pharaoh Aknamkanon.

The fisherman was trembling with fear, he had done nothing wrong but Seto had been an intimidating figure.

Aknamkanon stood and walked over to the man who out of respect was kneeling and had his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Please stand? You may meet my eyes? I prefer to look into the face of a person when I speak with them. Now tell me? What happened to my son? What did you see?" His kind tone, set the man at ease a little.

Mahad knocked on the door to Atem's chambers, no one answered but he thought he could hear the sound of a woman sobbing. Quietly opening the door, he walked over to where Mana lay curled up on the bed clutching Atem's robe. He quietly sat down next too her.

"Mana? What has happened?" He gently placed a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"He's gone! Prince is gone!" She sniffed between sobs.

"Mana, I need to know what happened so that we may help him."Mana sat up, her face stained with tears. Mahad reached forward to wipe her tears away. "What happened Mana?"

"This.. this. Portal. We were by the river." Sniff. "Under the almond tree, when this evil thing." Sniff. "And..and. It took prince." She threw her arms round Mahad's neck and started to cry again.

"Okay. I need you to take me to where it happened. I am sure there will be a spell we can use that will locate him." Mahad knew it would be difficult, he could be anywhere, the afterlife was infinite, theirs was just one among many different cultures that spanned the millennia.

Mahad led Mana to the throne room, she had managed to pull herself together so that she could assist in finding Atem.

"Ah. Mahad, Mana, there you are! We have problem, it would seem Pharaoh Atem has been kidnapped by some force. We don't know what their intentions are, but pray to Ra we can find him in time." It seemed Seto planned to take charge of the situation.

"Thank you Seto, Mana has informed me." Mahad replied.

"Can you help? Will your heka find my son?" A worried Aknamkanon asked.

"I will do my best, I will need to go to the exact location and see if I can pick up any residual traces of heka. I will need you to help me Mana, are you feeling up to it?" He thought it would do her good to assist in finding her love. Her heka was also strong, even if she was a little unfocussed at times. He might need her strength to guide his own heka.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

A big thanks to everyone who is following this story. I love reading your reviews. I usually reply by pm rather than posting my responses on here. Reading reviews does help influence future chapters.

I have to agree the last chapter was intense. I was trying to get across that people don't always respond well to other people coming in to monitor what they are doing and sometimes the people who come to oversee those people, don't always do it in the most sensitive way. Hope that makes sense.

Thank you to Aqua girl 007 for helping me with my ideas. It helps to have someone to ask when you are not sure about something.

WARNING: This next chapter features the supernatural and gore. Someone gets hurt... But I loved writing it! What does that say about me? I have also composed a spell. Whilst I did look up spells that Egyptians used from the Book of the Dead, it is not accurate, so please don't try it yourself, because you never know what you might change into!

* * *

For the Sins of the Father.

Chapter 7. Bird of Prey.

When Yugi woke up, it was getting light in the tent. He glanced at his travel alarm clock, 5.45am. He groaned and shifted awkwardly, his back was aching from sleeping in a confined, uncomfortable space. He had grown accustomed to his comfortable king size bed and it was horrible to wake up on a hard camping bed without Anzu beside him. Yugi wished he could breathe in her soft sweet scent. Instead, all he could smell, was a mixture of Marik's and his own stale body odour.

He grimaced and looked over to where Marik was snoring, making a sound like a chain saw. It cut right through his head, which was pounding because he had not drunk enough water. Yugi picked up the canteen and gulped down about a pint of water, it was warm and tasted horrible. Taking care that there were no scorpions in his canvas shoes, Yugi grabbed his wash bag and towel, along with some clean clothes and made his way to the wash area. He noticed everyone already appeared to be up and getting ready to start work

::::::::::::::::::::

The transformation spell required complete calm, Alexander lead Bakura to his private quarters.

"You need to be cleansed. So I need you to remove all clothing and that includes all items of jewellery, including your crown," he raised an eyebrow "I won't ask where you got it!" He then handed Bakura a neatly folded white linen robe. "You are to dress in this when you have washed. It would also help if you had an item belonging to the individual you wish to find? It will help the spell to focus in on him more accurately."

Bakura thought about this a moment before remembering. "Ah. I have this!" He took off a leather wristband and handed it to Alexander with a smirk. "I made my vessel steal it from him, he didn't even notice it was missing!"

"That should be sufficient." Alexander nodded, taking it from him. "You may use the guest bathroom. I will use the one in my chambers. I will meet you back here."

Once they had both been purified, Alexander drew a large circle, inside that, he drew a five pointed star, he then drew some Astrological symbols. In the centre he drew the symbol to depict a falcon and placed a falcons feather on that, along with the wrist band that Bakura been stolen from Yugi.

Alexander's expression was very serious. "Sit down inside the circle please?" Bakura did as he was told.

He painted some strong smelling ointment on Bakura's forehead that stung a little and then sat opposite him in the circle.

"You have to trust me implicitly, for I will be your anchor in this realm. If you break that anchor your soul will be lost in the living world with no body to inhabit."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You mean like a ghost?"

"No, not like a ghost, more like particles on the wind, forever lost to the elements." Bakura's confident smirk disappeared at that.

Lighting a candle in the centre of the circle he took Bakura's right hand in his left. "Do not let go under any circumstance." He ordered. Bakura nodded, he was actually feeling nervous.

Alexander sprinkled a rather smelly mixture of herbs onto the candle and closed his eyes. "You must repeat each line of the spell as I say it, okay?"

"Okay." Bakura closed his eyes as Alexander began to chant in an even tone.

"_I am yesterday; the present and the future." _Bakura repeated it.

"_I organise the rebirth of souls, of nature and all her mysteries."_

"_I invoke the souls of my elders and my predecessors let your light shine on me; for I am pure."_

"_Widen my path and help me to travel the earth with the same ease as you cross the sky."_

"_I am resurrected; I flew up to the sky and I appeared as a great falcon emerging from an egg."_

"_Allow my soul to ascend; make me one with the living world and grant me the gift of flight and lead me to one I seek."_

As Bakura repeated the final line Alexander threw something at the flame, through his closed eyelids Bakura could see It glow brightly for a second before he suddenly felt his insides twisting. It felt like his body was being crushed as his form was changing into a bird. He wanted to scream and was tempted to let go of Alexander's hand, but he held firm through this transition. He kept his eyes clamped shut as he felt his limbs morphing into wings and growing feathers and stayed as still as possible, praying it would soon be over. He felt a sudden jolt as his breath left his body then...

Warmth of a light breeze as it was ruffling at his feathers. He could feel himself rising on a thermal, soaring, circling higher and higher. Bakura dared to open his eyes, as he did so the breeze made them water, he blinked to clear his vision and looked around. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced! He was a falcon and he was flying high above the Nile. It looked very different to when he was last here 3000 years ago. He spotted the great Pyramid and a couple of smaller ones, but where were all the others? Had they all crumbled away, reclaimed by the desert? He burst out laughing at the sight of the great Sphinx without a nose! And to make things funnier, there were people wandering around admiring all the ruins; how strange!

"So, Yugi is in Egypt!? That will certainly make things easier." He was shocked to hear his words come out as a squawk!

Something was pulling him, guiding him in the direction he needed to go. Swooping down through the Valley of the Kings, Bakura recalled with fondness, the tombs he had raided. It appeared that they had all been raided! More people were milling about looking at them!

Leaving the valley of the Kings, he headed back out into the desert, until suddenly, there below him in a dry valley, he spotted a huddle of tents and vehicles. Could this be? Kul Elna! It all looked so different. The village that once thrived around a life giving oasis was gone, not a trace, consumed by the desert; it was now parched and barren. As he circled he could see trenches, people digging, it made him angry.

"You vermin, you vultures leave my village to rest in peace." He squawked. This caused several of the people below him to look up.

"Hey! Everybody? Look!? A falcon." Someone yelled.

"What's it doing out in the middle of nowhere?" They had spotted him.

:::::::::::::

"Good morning Doctor Mutou." Alain said cheerfully while at the same time giving him an amused look. Yugi was wearing an old baggy white tee shirt which had a hole in, a pair of black shorts and his spiky hair was a mess. The look was reinforced by two days worth of stubble on his face, which was starting to itch.

Yugi scratched his chin. "Morning Alain. Erm, I just woke up. I think I'm still recovering from the jet lag." He said hoping it would excuse his look.

"Most of us have been up since five. Doctor Laffette likes to begin work at six, before it starts getting too hot. We usually take a siesta between twelve and three and then work through until the light gets too bad. Breakfast is help yourself, usually just bread and cheese, we have croissants too but they get stale quickly. There is plenty of strong coffee, you look like you could use it, bad sleep?

"Not good. I will see you in a while. I am just going to the bathroom." He hurried towards the wash area, conscious of the impression he had probably just given, he doubted Pierre Laffette would be very impressed with tardiness.

Fifteen minutes later, feeling refreshed and cleanly shaven, Yugi emerged from the wash area, wearing jeans and a pale blue shirt with the long sleeves rolled up. He made his way to the food tent to find a bleary eyed Marik sitting drinking coffee.

"Morning Yugi. I trust you slept as well as I didn't?" Marik grumbled. "Coffee's over there," he pointed at the coffee jug sitting on the hot plate, "it's good and strong."

"Yeah, it was a pretty bad." Yugi poured himself some coffee. "I'm heading over to the dig site in a minute, see if they will let me help! I don't want to sit around doing nothing." He grabbed a croissant, he had never tried one before but had heard about them. He decided it tasted quite nice, if a little bit dry. Croissant and coffee finished, he dumped his bag back in the tent and made his way towards the dig site.

Hearing someone shout out that they could see a falcon, he looked around until he spotted it. The bird circled the camp several times, before settling on the roof of the communications truck. It squawked loudly which sent a shiver down Yugi's spine, there was something a bit strange about that bird? It appeared to be staring straight at him.

"Yugi Mutou! What are you doing in Kul Elna?" Bakura instantly recognised him, he was several inches taller with a slender muscular frame but the hair was just the same.

One of the men who had angered Marik the previous night, came running out waving a piece of mouldy meat. He whistled and held it out, hoping the bird would swoop down for it. "Here birdy bird?" Bakura glared in his direction and shook his head in disbelief as he waved the piece of rancid meat about expectantly.

"What a moron! You seriously expect me to eat that!?" he shouted. The men heard it as a series of squawks.

"I think it's spotted the food." Someone else said.

Yugi watched on in amusement. Marik came out to see what all the fuss was about and stood beside him.

"Marik! What the fuck are you doing here!?" Bakura squawked at him.

"What's with that bird's weird behaviour?" Marik asked Yugi, who was staring at the bird with a look of surprise.

"I don't know. Either he is an escaped pet.. or. Something else!" Yugi had heard of spirits taking the image of a falcon so that they could visit the living world, maybe this was one of the Kul Elna spirits checking up on them? He hoped it was nothing sinister.

Fed up with the fool waving meat around, Bakura decided to teach him a lesson. He spread his wings and took off, made a circuit of the camp to gain speed and then swooped, talons outstretched. Bakura missed the meat completely, he had no intention of taking it. His sharp talon ripped the side of the man's face, taking out his eye. He flew up into the sky and vanished.

Yugi watched in absolute horror! He saw the bird go up into the sky and then it was gone. There was only one spirit from Kul Elna with enough magical power to transform himself into a bird, enter the living world and then do something as malicious as that! "Bakura." He growled.

"Oh, shit!" Marik immediately ran to the man, who had crumpled to the ground clutching his face. His friend screamed and stood there shaking, unable to move.

Marik tried to snap him out of his trance. "Get some one with medical experience? Quick!?" He shouted at him, while trying to comfort the injured man.

"What the hell happened?" A furious Pierre Laffette came running over to where Yugi was standing. "Get back to work! The lot of you?" He barked at the men who were gathering round. They ignored him and stood staring in horror at what had just happened. His jaw dropped when he saw what they were looking at.

::::::::::::::::::::

With a sharp jolt and intake of breath, Bakura was back in his own body sitting cross legged on the floor of Alexander's chambers, in the afterlife. He opened his eyes, the room was spinning; or was it him? He felt like he would barf. Alexander was staring at his hand with a shocked expression. Bakura looked down, his hand was covered in blood and he was clutching an eye. Before he had chance to say anything a wave of exhaustion swept over him. His surroundings becoming black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Well, I hope that doesn't give you all nightmares about birds!**

**Next chapter will be up asap. It is a bit messy and needs a lot of editing as my brain was working too much when I typed it.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter was so hard to write! It is such an emotional theme, and when you think about the story of Kul Elna, and the sacrifices everyone made, it's so sad. Condensing it down was difficult. Every time I read through it I changed it! This is my final effort. I hope it is okay. I still don't know if I am totally happy.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father.

Revelations

He had no idea how long he had been hanging here, but he knew it had been several hours; possibly for longer than one day. Atem's arms were held in a V shape, above his head. He could feel the shackles cutting painfully into his wrists, and his shoulders were really starting to cramp up. He was also feeling hungry and his throat was dry and sore, not helped by the earlier shouting.

The deep, gory wounds on his chest and face, had now completely healed, leaving no trace of scarring. While Atem could still feel sensations such as pain, hunger and fatigue, he was a spirit and as such could not be harmed or killed by conventional methods. Nor could he die of starvation. Wounds could bleed and debilitate him for a short period of time, but his body regenerated quickly and would appear unblemished within a matter of hours.

Atem scanned the cavern for possible escape routes, just as he had done dozens of times already. At first glance he seemed to be in a cavern, but he couldn't see any walls or ceiling, just endless purple/black mist. Although, there did seem to be an entrance, where the two creatures were standing watching him. He knew from these surreal surroundings, that he was somewhere in the shadow realm, even if it was an area he was unfamiliar with! He could still feel them. The shadow realm could manifest in many different forms, often reflecting the personality of the person using them. Much of it would always be a mystery. Atem had not had any reason to use his own shadow powers for a long time, would he still be able to do so? Right now, he wasn't sure. Without them he may not be strong enough to navigate his way back out of this realm.

In his lonely isolation, many questions were going through his mind. Why had Bakura suddenly decided to capture him? What did he hope to achieve by it? Whatever it was, Atem wasn't going to give in. Mana would have raised the alarm by now and his friends would be searching for him. He would escape somehow and he would defeat Bakura. The only thing worrying him was Yugi, part of him still felt protective towards his former aibou, even though deep down, he knew Yugi probably no longer needed protecting. How did Bakura plan to bring him here? Yugi was a living person, his life could be in danger if he were to become trapped here. Atem would not, could not allow Bakura to harm him.

The two ugly creatures that had been left at the entrance to the large cavern he was in, hadn't moved much, they were too stupid to think for themselves. They had been ordered to stay where they were and to stop anyone coming in or out. They would be hard to defeat, but not impossible. For now, all Atem could do was bide his time and wait for an opportunity.

::::::::::::::::

Everyone seemed visibly shaken by what had happened. Yugi felt terrible about it. Maybe Ishizu and the locals were right, Kul Elna was still a mystical place and should be left alone. After all, the temple did contain a gateway into the afterlife and more disturbingly, the Shadow Realm. But it had been closed after the ceremonial duel, Yugi and Atem had been the ones to close it! Was it possible that it could somehow sense his presence? Is that how Bakura knew they were here? Maybe he was being neurotic, but he needed to ensure that no one else got hurt, and to do that he would need to be on better terms with them.

Someone had brought a first aid kit and Marik set to work gently bandaging the injured man's face.

"What's your name?" Marik asked gently. "We didn't have the best of introductions last night did we?" He tried his best to smile.

"Simon...What's happened to my eye!?" The injured man whimpered.

"We're going to get you to the hospital and they will be able to look after you Simon." Marik was trying to keep him calm. He could have a very gentle manner when he wanted.

"How are we going to get him to hospital?" Alain mumbled to Yugi.

"I expect they will radio for a helicopter." Yugi assured him.

The technician came running over. "Communications seem to be down. I have been unable to radio for a helicopter to airlift him to hospital. It appears that bird, somehow pecked through the cable that feeds into the satellite receiver!"

"Can you fix it?" Marik asked.

"Yes. But I don't know how long it will take." the technician replied.

"Okay, okay... Can some one drive him?" Pierre Laffette sounded stressed.

"I will take him." Marik volunteered. "But I will need someone to look after him while I drive? He is distressed and in shock."

"I'll go. My name is Marcus... Apologies for the comments we made last night." He held his hand out tentatively, for Marik to shake.

Marik gripped his hand. "I have forgotten about it already. I don't harbour grudges.. these days. It's not healthy!" He gave a sideways glance at Yugi as he said it. Yugi raised an eyebrow in response. "If you could help him into the car Marcus? I just need to grab my phone and stuff from the tent."

Yugi went with him. "I don't think that was an ordinary bird Marik," he said quietly "I think it was Bakura's evil spirit from the afterlife."

"What! Are you sure? I have not known of many spirits who have successfully done that! What do you think he wants?"

"I didn't want to believe it, but I am certain it was him. It was the way he looked straight at me, I could somehow tell by the eyes and I'm sure I could see a scar under his right eye!" Yugi pulled the tent flap open.

"What do you think he wants?" Marik grabbed his backpack and phone.

Yugi sighed. "I wish I knew. It could be a warning! Maybe it was me he was after. I dunno. Perhaps Ishizu is right to be so protective of this place after all." He said quietly.

"Yeah... Well it has certainly put the wind up these guys. If they pack up and leave at least my sister will be happy." He snorted.

"I don't think these guys intend any harm. Doctor Laffette has obviously done a lot of research on the Millennium Items and is desperate to find them. They have a mythical status, no one knows exactly where they are buried, because Ishizu has successfully kept their exact location secret. They are almost like the Holy Grail, or Pandora's Box. People are willing to take risks for such legends, and the person who finds them would be famous. But if news of the Shadow Realm, and its connection to the Millennium Items got out, someone might try to harness their power. Can you imagine what could happen if governments or terrorists got hold of that power?" Together they walked back to the Land Rover.

"Someone worse than me you mean!? Just be careful Yugi. Don't take any risks. You and I both know how dangerous that power can be. I will try to be back with Ishizu as soon as I can." With that said, he jumped into the drivers seat and sped off towards Luxor, where the nearest hospital would be.

Yugi stood next to Pierre and watched them leave. Pierre turned to Yugi. "What were you two just talking about?" He asked bluntly.

Yugi decided it was time to come clean about a few things. If Bakura was planning something, they would need to work together. They had not got off to the best of starts and if they continued arguing like they had been so far, more people could get hurt. Doctor Laffette clearly didn't get on with Ishizu for obvious reasons, and had taken a dislike to him because he was young, famous and had been placed in charge by Ishizu.

Yugi pulled his shoulders back, pulling himself up to his full height, which gave him an air of authority. It also made him tower over Pierre, which made him feel confident. While he was no longer short, at 5ft 7" in shoes, he wasn't that tall either. But deep down inside, he still carried the mental scars of being bullied for being a weedy runt as a teenager. So it always felt good whenever he met guys shorter than him.

Yugi took a deep breath. "Have you ever heard of spirits taking on the form of a bird in order to re enter the living world?"

Doctor Laffette looked at him strangely. "I'm not sure I follow. Is this another supernatural fantasy, I had enough of that with Ms Ishtar!" He snorted and gave a funny little laugh.

Before Yugi had chance to continue the technician came running over. "I'm afraid communications will be down for about thirty minutes. I need to replace the cables, that bird made quite a mess of them up on the roof of the van."

"Okay Mitch, let me know as soon as they are fixed?" Pierre told him.

Alain and the the remaining archaeologist joined them. "What do you want us to do? Shall we go back to work?" Alain asked. He and the other man, who's name Yugi had not asked when he spoke to him in the trench the previous day, looked worried.

Pierre turned to them. "No, I think we all need a break. Doctor Mutou was just about to tell me an interesting story, about people from the afterlife paying us a visit. How about we all go and have some coffee while he tells us?"

Yugi nodded in agreement. It would be best if he told them all together, then they could decide if he was a lunatic or not.

They all sat down with their beverages and Yugi began.

"Okay. The falcon that visited us and attacked Simon today, was not a normal bird. I believe it was a spirit from the afterlife. As you might know, the Ancient Egyptians believed in such magic."

Before he could continue the third man interrupted. "But isn't that just a myth, I mean, we have all seem films and read stories where mummies come to life, and cursed spirits possess people. But no one actually believes in that stuff!?"

Yugi smiled. "I spoke to you working in the trench yesterday, sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Dominic." He leant forward and shook Yugi's hand. "Sorry if I sound sceptical, only it is a bit weird."

Yugi laughed. "It gets a whole lot weirder, believe me. Right.. That bird today, proves it is possible. To help you understand, I will start at the beginning. Just over three thousand years ago, Egypt was under threat of invasion, so the Pharaoh, gave permission to one of his priests to perform an ancient form of alchemy to create the Millennium Items. Which as Doctor Laffette knows, may be buried here somewhere."

"ARE!" Pierre interrupted.

Yugi glanced at him and continued. "This form of alchemy was forbidden, highly dangerous and difficult. It required the souls of 99 people. The Priest chose Kul Elna because it was a poor, remote village, full of thieves and wouldn't be missed. He killed everyone and the bones you are finding are the victims. Their spirits were left to haunt and mourn the loss of their loved ones, who's souls became offerings, in return for the gold to forge the Millennium items."

"Argh. That's just sick!" Alain exclaimed with a frown.

"Anyway. One four year old boy named Bakura, survived and witnessed this slaughter. It mentally scarred him, and as he grew up the angry spirits helped nurture his thirst for revenge. Many years passed. The Pharaoh became ill and died, his son Atem ascended the throne. Fuelled by his hatred and under the influence of an evil entity from the Shadow Realm, Bakura attacked the Royal Palace, where he was defeated. He then went into hiding, before going on a killing spree. The young Pharaoh, went after him and the battle ended up back at Kul Elna, where he was killed, along with most of the Pharaohs six Priests. The Pharaoh, Atem, having killed Bakura, was then forced to give his own life to stop the evil entity; that had escaped from the Shadow Realm, in its demon form, from destroying the kingdom."

Yugi paused for a moment and scanned their faces, they all appeared to be listening intently; like children sat round a camp fire listening to ghost stories. Yugi was finding it difficult. Recounting the events that lead to the death of his Other Self was distressing. It was something he had always avoided dwelling on.

"How did the demon escape?" Dominic asked.

Yugi took a sip of his coffee and continued.

"The demon had used Bakura as his pawn. It also possessed the Priest; the one who had sold his soul to the Shadows to create the Items. The priest betrayed the Pharaoh on the promise that he would become the Lord and Ruler of the dark world that would replace our living one. The Priest placed the Millennium items into the stone slab; where they were first forged, enabling the demon to rise. The Pharaoh Atem, was left with no other options. He chanted a powerful spell to destroy the demon, knowing that it would end his own life and erase his name from history. Their spirits were then sealed, preventing them from entering the afterlife." Every time Yugi said Atem's name, he could feel a lump in his throat and tears threatening to fill his eyes, but he stayed strong. "The falcon that visited us and attacked Simon, was the spirit of Bakura." He finished.

Wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye, he looked down at his feet. Everyone was silent, too stunned to say anything.

After a few moments Alain nervously spoke. "Are you okay Doctor Mutou?"

"Yeah." Yugi looked up and a curled the corners of his mouth up in a sad smile. "It's a sad story, one that has been lost to the sands of time and deliberately forgotten. To talk about it like that.." He wanted to say brings back memories, but instead he said "makes it all seem so futile."

"What is the Shadow Realm?" Pierre asked.

Yugi had expected them to ask that. "The Shadow Realm is hard to explain. It is a vast and endless place, that exists between life and death; reality and your greatest fears. It can be used in a game, to test a persons courage, or strength of heart. The loser may be sent to the Shadow Realm, where they will be trapped; a fate worse than death." He tried not to dwell on the times his Other Self had subjected people to that fate.

"Well I must say, that all sounds a bit far fetched to me! But if it is all true, how does it affect the Millennium Items?" Pierre demanded to know.

"To forge them the priest had to make a deal with the darkness, or Shadows. Effectively selling his soul to them. This contract enabled the Millennium Items to grant the wielder power to control the Shadows, and in some cases, power over other people. I trust that when you researched the items you found descriptions of what they were allegedly used for?"

Pierre nodded. "Yes, but it is all just a myth. I mean no one can read minds or tell the future for real. Can they?" He frowned remembering the film recording he had watched, where Pegasus humiliated Bandit Keith.

"Not everyone can handle this power. The Millennium Items have to accept their hosts, but in the wrong hands, they could be used to destroy life as we know it, and trap everyone in a world of eternal darkness and fear. That is one of the reasons why the Tomb Keepers kept them hidden away." Yugi explained. He hoped it would help Pierre understand Ishizu a little better.

"Is that why Ms Ishtar is so uptight about this place? Do they still have this power?" Pierre asked.

Yugi tried not to smile too much at the thought of Ishizu being called uptight. "Partly. It was her family's duty to protect two of the items, a necklace and the rod. They lived in secret for generations. It has been hard for her family at times. Ishizu feels very closely attached to anything involving the Millennium Items and the young Pharaoh who gave his life to save the world. As for their power! When I placed them in the stone tablet, their power was returned to the Shadow Realm."

"You had one of the items too didn't you? What power did you have?" Pierre had just asked the question Yugi was dreading.

Yugi nodded and bit his bottom lip reflectively. "Yes. I had the Millennium Puzzle. It had the Power of Unity. It was worn by the Pharaoh."

"Why was it called the Puzzle?" Alain asked.

Pierre cut in. "And how did you get hold of it?"

"My Grandfather was an archaeologist, he found it. It was in a gold box and in pieces; hence puzzle. Several people tried to assemble it but were unable to. My Grandfather put it away on a shelf. I found it when I was eight. I eventually solved it shortly before my sixteenth birthday. I kept it close to me for two years. It was during that time I met the Ishtars. Ishizu told me I was chosen by the puzzle, and of my duty to collect all seven items and return them to the shrine, here at Kul Elna. The Puzzle taught me everything I know about its history." Of course Yugi wasn't prepared to give them any more information than necessary about his true relationship to the soul residing within the puzzle.

"Ishizu took the credit for identifying the burial site of this Pharaoh Atem and adding his name to the list of Kings. Am I correct?" Pierre asked. Yugi nodded as he spoke. "But it was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes... yes it was." Yugi said in a low voice. "It was best that way. I was still only seventeen and wanted to stay anonymous. Ishizu had spent her life waiting for his name to be found and deserved to be rewarded." Everyone nodded at Yugi's explanation with a sort of bewildered wonderment.

"Those poor people. They were a sacrifice!" Dominic whispered. "To think I thought they all died because of a battle."

Pierre took in a breath and puffed his cheeks out before exhaling loudly. "Well that certainly puts a new perspective on things! If what you say is true Doctor Mutou, and I don't doubt it because you have an honest face. Then I guess I can see why Ms Ishtar was so secretive about this place. But I still wish she had been a bit more up front. We might have been more prepared for anything out the ordinary occurring. I also know that she has Valuable items from this Pharaohs tomb, which she keeps hidden away somewhere. I had a huge argument with her about her refusal to let anyone know where they are kept. " Pierre said.

"I think I can understand why Ms Ishtar is so secretive Doctor Laffette. Can you imagine what those items and that shadow power could do in the hands of terrorists or governments!?" Alain interjected.

Pierre stood up. "Well, whatever her reasons. I came here to do a job and intend to see it through. I'm going to check how Mitch is getting on with repairing the communications. You coming with me Doctor Mutou?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded and stood up to go with him. "Call me Yugi by the way. I am happy to help with your work here, but please, forget about finding the Millennium Items." He knew somehow that it would fall on deaf ears, but he could at least try.

"You can call me Pierre then." He held his hand out. "The handshake I knocked away yesterday?"

Yugi accepted. "A fresh start then." He smiled.

"I have no intention of giving up hope that I might find them Yugi. But I will accept your judgement on them if I do. If what you say about them no longer having any power is correct, then we should have nothing to fear anyway!"

Yugi decided to drop the conversation for the time being. He would just have to let things take their course and not worry about it. If the items still existed and were meant to be found then so be it!

They found the technician, Mitch, uploading data on his laptop.

"I think were just about up and running again." He informed them.

"Thanks Mitch. Good work. Can we make a call now?" Pierre asked.

"Go ahead. Everything should be working. I'm just off to get something to eat." He nodded and left them to it.

Yugi decided to try and contact Ishizu at her office first, knowing that if she was not there, it would either divert to her mobile or that her secretary would answer. Luckily it was Ishizu who answered, almost immediately.

After Yugi had explained she was obviously concerned for the man who had been attacked. But had other concerns as well. "I have not heard from Marik. I will arrange to meet him at Luxor. Local people already say that Kul Elna is cursed. Falcons do not attack people. If news were to get out that someone had been attacked by one at a dig site, it would attract unwanted attention from the media. We would have reporters and crackpot ghost hunters swarming all over the place."

Yugi agreed. "I will leave it with you Ishizu. I trust you to keep things quiet." Secrecy was an art form to Ishizu, her whole life had been dictated by it.

After their conversation was over Yugi turned to Pierre. "What do you intend to do next?" He asked.

"I need to think. We are two men down now. I won't put you in an awkward situation by asking you to show us where the items were buried. I know you know. But I respect your decisions not to tell. I am going to get something to eat if you care to join me?"

Yugi knew that Pierre was deliberately putting him on the spot, but Yugi was a gamer and if it was a game of call my bluff, there would only be one winner.

"I think I would like to call my wife first." Yugi said. "I will join you in a little while."

Pierre left, leaving Yugi on his own. He hoped Anzu would be home, it was two in the afternoon in Egypt so it would be around seven in the evening back in Domino.

"Please be home Anzu." He wished out loud as he dialled his home number. It was turning out to be a tough day and he was suddenly feeling extremely homesick.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. It was a pig to write. I just hope you liked it more than I do.** **I would love to know your opinions on it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter. I like this one because I didn't have to do very much editing. It's pretty much as I first typed it.

WARNING: Slight swearing and some blood.

I do not own Yugioh. If I did there would be more romance and less card games.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father.

Royal Blood.

It took several minutes for Alexander to fully regain his senses after conducting the magic ritual; it had taken a lot out of him. He looked at Bakura, who was slumped over on his side and was unconscious. Shaking his head in dismay, he took a cloth and removed the eye from Bakura's hand, he then gave it to a servant to dispose of. Bakura had disobeyed him, he should have guessed he would do something like that. Alexander asked two more servants to wash Bakura's hand and then carry him to a guest room, where he was placed on the bed to recover from the after effects of the powerful magic.

When Bakura finally awoke, he had a splitting head ache. He noticed a shaft of sunlight coming in through the open window and he could feel a light breeze on his body. He sat up slowly and looked out at the bright eggshell blue sky, by the freshness in the air, it appeared to be morning. Holy Ra, how long had he been asleep? It had been early afternoon when they had done the transformation spell! The Pharaoh had been left alone during all of that time. Bakura hoped to Ra that he had not found a way to escape.

Gasping, he looked at his hand, recalling events from the previous day. Shit, he had lost his temper and ripped some poor bastards eye out! Bakura sniffed his hand, even though it had been wiped, with his highly tuned senses, he could still smell the blood.

"Ah.. Good morning my dear Bakura, I trust you feel refreshed after your long sleep?" Alexander entered his room with a servant following, carrying a large tray.

"I feel like shit! How long have I been out?" He rasped, his throat felt dry.

"Twelve hours. I thought you would never wake, your soul must have been extremely drained. I trust you are hungry? I have brought you some breakfast. No eyes though?" He gestured for the servant to place the tray on the dresser. There were grapes, fresh figs and pomegranate. Greek Yoghurt with nuts and honey. Flat breads with cured meats, freshly squeezed juice and a pot of mint tea.

Bakura laughed. "What did you do with my trophy?"

"That was not funny Bakura. You disobeyed the rules. Interfering with people in the living world is not permitted."

"Screw the rules. I make my own!" He sneered, pleased with his comeback.

Alexander chose to ignore it and told the servant to leave. "What did you see? Did you find the man you were looking for. That wasn't his eye, was it?"

"Nah.. Just some moron who pissed me off. But I found Yugi Mutou, and interestingly, my old side kick from the living world, Marik Ishtar! They were at Kul Elna." He spoke as though he didn't care but his body language told otherwise. He got up and poured himself a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and gulped it down. Looking at the food made him realise he was starving.

"Kul Elna! Isn't that your old village? What were they doing there?"

Bakura snarled. "Defiling the memory of my people. Will Kul Elna ever be left to rest in peace?" He picked up a fig and crushed it in his hand, watching as the juice dribbled from between his fingers.

"Their souls are free. You should not be grieving over rubble my friend. You should join your family and let old grievances go."

"I can't... This pain" he thumped his fist on his chest, "never leaves me." He glared at Alexander as if to say this conversation is over; his face a contorted mixture of anger and revenge, which hid the underlying sense of loss and despair. The sounds of their screams, the burning of flesh; the horror would never leave him, no matter how many millennia passed. His Diabound may have been destroyed, but rage still coiled deeply within him and he refused to let it go.

"Mm... I see. I will leave you to eat your breakfast. I will be in my library. If ever you need to talk?" Alexander turned and left. He wished Bakura could drop his thirst for revenge, but knew it was pointless to argue. Any attempts at offering therapy or a friendly chat were always rejected.

Bakura shovelled down every last morsel of food from the tray, his eating habits were appalling but he didn't care.

He picked up his belongings and carefully repositioned Atem's crown upon his head, before rummaging through the wardrobe, to see if any of the clothing took his fancy. His old red robe was getting tatty, he could do with a replacement. Finding a rather handsome robe that was not unlike his own, he tried it on. Satisfied with the fit he took his leave. He didn't bother to say goodbye, he just slipped out of the window and disappeared, back into the shadows without being seen. He urgently needed to check on the Pharaoh.

:::::::::

Focussing his Heka, Mahad stood with Mana on the exact spot where she claimed to have witnessed Pharaoh Atem's kidnapping. Seto and Isis stood on the bank nearby, flanked by four guards from the palace. They were all waiting expectantly.

"What's taking them so long?" Seto whispered impatiently through gritted teeth, so that only Isis could hear.

She frowned at him and mouthed "Be patient, these things take time. It requires intense concentration."

"Hmph." He folded his arms, it was going to take all day at this rate, he had better things he could be doing. He smirked as he had naughty thoughts about Kisara, waiting for him back at the palace. Upon his death, they had been reunited.

Mahad's shoulders slumped from exertion, both he and Mana had concentrated their powers together, but it still hadn't been enough, Mana had been drained, her heka was not as strong as Mahad's and she was also far too emotional, which had not really helped. Mahad could not focus because her energies had been erratic. Mana needed to calm down so that she could concentrate properly.

"It's no good. I failed." He sighed. "Whoever has taken Atem, covered their trail well. They appear to have used extremely dark heka. They have disguised their location by leaving false energy patterns. When I tried to probe, the shadows lashed out and disrupted the flow of energy. They have been very clever."

"Well.. try again? Isis you help them?" Seto ordered.

Mahad shook his head. "It will do no good, Mana is weakened and emotional. Even my powers need some time to recover. We should return to the palace for now. I am out of practice, I have not had to use my most powerful heka for a very long time. I need to meditate and increase my strength to a point where it cannot be easily challenged by such cloaking spells. "

"I will not accept that we cannot locate my cousin. Let me know when you are fit enough to try again. I suggest that we return to this spot before the sun casts long shadows from the west." With that said, Seto mounted his horse and rode back towards the palace, leaving Isis, Mana and Mahad standing there.

"Come on Mana? Let us head back to the palace, you need food and rest. We will find Atem, I promise." Mahad put his arm around Mana's shoulders to comfort her. He had known her since she was two years old. She had been identified as being a potentially gifted magician. It had not been thought wise to leave her with her birth parents, because they didn't understand the power their daughter possessed and had initially thought her to be cursed. So she had been brought to live and be educated at the palace harem, with all the other children. Of course her parents had been handsomely rewarded and were relieved to know their daughter would be safe from the harm of ignorant people, who struggled to understand the gift Mana had been given. Mahad had been seven at the time and since his own sister had died as a baby, he had quickly taken her under his wing as his little sister.

Mahad was also fiercely loyal to Atem, he and Karim had been like big brothers to the small, cheeky prince. He remembered fondly, the times they had taken the blame while trying to cover for Atem and Mana when they got into mischief. Both had made a vow more than 3000 years ago to protect him, and both had given their lives in the process. He tightened his grip on his staff. He would never break that vow, not in life or in death.

::::::::::::

Splash! Atem was startled awake by water being thrown over him. He blinked in confusion for a moment before his senses returned. He realised that he must have passed out. The shackles were digging painfully into his wrists where his body had slumped forward, forcing his arms to take his body weight. How on earth the pain hadn't woken him, he had no idea.

"Wakey, wakey, Pharaoh!" He focussed his blurry vision on Bakura standing in front of him grinning, empty water pot in his hands.

"Where have you been?" Atem hissed, pushing himself back to stand properly, taking the strain off his red raw wrists and painful shoulders.

"I have been on a little visit to the living world." He smirked, fingering the gold thread on his new stolen stolen robe.

"How!?" Atem rasped.

"I am the Thief King. I can do anything I wish. Saw your little Aibou, or should I say not so little! I hardly recognised him but for the hair." Atem's eyes widened slightly before narrowing to glare at Bakura and his body tensed as he clenched his fists.

"Where? You had better not harm him, do you hear?" He was snarling, frustrated at his helplessness at being chained up. Bakura was finding Atem's reactions highly amusing.

"Relax. Why get so uptight at the mention of Yugi Mutou. I didn't do anything too him! I wasn't permitted; rules of alchemy and all that crap. But he has made my plan a lot easier. He is at Kul Elna. Right over the sealed entrance to the Shadow Realm."

"Kul Elna! What is he doing there?"

"Dunno.." Bakura picked at his nails, trying to look casual. "Everything looks so different. My village was buried, reclaimed by the desert sands. They were digging. Probably trying to find the millennium Items..Fools!.." He suddenly flew into a rage. "How dare they defile the remains of my people!" Picking up the clay pot, he threw it hard onto the ground, causing it to shatter. The pieces flew up and hit Atem's legs, making him flinch as a couple of shards nicked his shins.

Maybe he could reason with Bakura, it was worth a try. "Listen to me Bakura? I urge you to stop this madness. Your people are safe now, they are all resting in the afterlife. Do they know you are doing this? If they did, I am sure they would not wish for any more people to be harmed. I am sorry for what my uncle did to your village, had I been old enough to know about it I would have stopped it. But what is done is done, we have to accept it and move on. If you let me go, I will go back to my family and let you go back to yours. I bear you no malice, but help me Ra, if you harm Yugi or his family in any way, I will show you NO mercy in your suffering."

"If only you could hear yourself!? Your pleading makes me sick. Is that how you controlled your subjects? With pompous, arrogant speeches. Well, let me tell you something, I am in control here. From where I stand, you are as helpless as a kitten. You don't even have any control over the shadows any longer. You are nothing! The age of the Pharaohs is long past, I saw it with my own eyes. Your kingdom only exists in your happy little afterlife, and Yugi looks to be doing just fine in the real world; without you... For now!" Bakura then drew out a sword, and plunged it into Atem's stomach so hard that it went right through him. Atem gasped at the sudden pain and shock. His body would have crumpled had it not been for the chains holding him up.

Bakura slowly withdrew the sword, twisting it slightly, he smiled as Atem tensed at the pain. He stepped back to admire the blood coating the blade. He slowly ran his finger along its side, watching as the crimson liquid trickled down the back of his hand.

"Mmm.. Royal blood." He liked his finger, Atem grimaced as Bakura sliced his own wrist open and licked blood from the open wound.

"You are sick Bakura." He growled.

"Just tastes like blood to me. I can't tell the difference between yours and mine. Either that means you are an ordinary man, or that I am a King!" His laughter echoed, bouncing off the shadows that swirled and danced as they fed off the malice radiating between the two men.

Mad men are unpredictable and Bakura seemed truly deranged. Atem was afraid about what he might do, and chained to this damn wall he felt helpless to stop him. "What do you really hope to achieve Bakura. Please think about your actions? It is not too late for you."

Bakura smirked. "It was too late for me a long time ago. Your wound will keep you amused for a little while. I'm just off to have some more fun with your Aibou. See you later." He was looking forward the next part of his plan. If everything worked as he hoped, Yugi would come to him.

* * *

**There you have it folks!**

**I decided to make the underground temple as a sort of gateway to the shadow Realm. A bit like the Hell Mouth in Buffy. Makes it seem more like a real place that way. Plus it makes it easier for my plot :-)**

**I will aim to get the next chapter up on Friday.**


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter, before the next lot of action kicks off. So hopefully it won't be boring. I have tried to make it amusing.

Warnings for this chapter are as follows: Some swearing, mentions of nudity and some innuendo and the drinking of alcohol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh :-(

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Calm before the storm.

The first day of rehearsals had gone really well. Anzu was pumped on adrenalin, she had worked harder today than she had in a long time, but boy was she going to ache tomorrow. She was looking forward to going home for a nice long soak in a hot bath, laced with Epsom salts; a tried and tested therapy, one that most ballet dancers swore by for soothing aching and sore limbs.

The late afternoon air had turned a little chilly. Anzu zipped her hoodie up to keep warm as she made her way out to her car. It was six thirty now and just starting to get dark, hopefully she had missed the worst of the traffic.

Mai had very kindly offered to look after Little Atem today. Anzu hoped that he had been a good boy. Thinking about Mai, she had better call to let her know she is leaving.

Mai picked up after three rings. "Hi. Anzu hon."

"Hello Mai. I am just leaving the studio. Should be with you in about fifteen minutes. How was Atem today?"

"He has been fine. Maiko loves him, she has been treating him like her little brother," Mai rolled her eyes and groaned, "she will be asking for a little brother or sister soon!" The two of them laughed.

"Aw, go on Mai. You know Jonouchi is desperate to have another child." Anzu replied playfully.

"Yeah, but it is my body that has to go through it! Anyway, don't worry about collecting him, I will bath the pair of them and get him ready for bed. Jou will drop him home later. Hopefully he will be asleep and you can pop him straight into bed."

"Are you sure? That's great, if you don't mind?"

"Its no trouble, he's a treasure, and you need all the help you can get while Yugi's away. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"More dance practice in the afternoon and early evening. My mum has offered to look after him tomorrow."

"Are you sure? Jou has tomorrow afternoon off. Maiko wants to go swimming, we can take Atem too if you like?"

"Atem loves the water... Okay, I will check with my mum. If she doesn't mind, I can drop him round at about twelve thirty?"

"Why don't you come round at eleven? We can have some lunch and catch up on gossip. Sarah is coming round with the twins, Kaiba is away on business and she gets lonely rattling around in that big mansion."

"That sounds lovely. I must go, I'm sat in the car park right now. See you tomorrow, and.. thanks. I really appreciate your help Mai."

"No sweat hon. See you tomorrow. Bye."

Anzu hung up and started the engine. Thank goodness for such wonderful friends. Mai and Jonouchi were always bickering with each other, but they had hearts of gold.

::::::::

Thankfully the drive home was good. Anzu set the bath running, made herself a nice steaming mug of miso soup and took it upstairs. Placing it on the stand next to the bath, she stripped off and was just about to get into the bath, when the phone rang.

"Yugi!?" She exclaimed hopefully, praying it would be. She grabbed her robe and dashed to answer the phone.

"Hi." She gasped after almost throwing herself down the stairs and snatching up the receiver, hoping that she had got to it in time.

"Hey, Anzu. How was your first dance practice?" She was relieved to hear Yugi's smooth voice on the other end of the line, it sent a little tingle up her spine.

"Really good. I ache a bit though. I could really do with one of your soothing massages. I was just about to get into the bath when you rang." She loved the way his hands soothed her sore muscles. He was good with his hands, he had such nimble fingers. The thought made her giggle slightly as she got another tingle, this time in lower abdomen.

Yugi picked up on her alluring tone. He glanced around to ensure no one was listening. "Are you naked?" He said in a low, lustful voice, hoping that she was.

"Yugi! As a matter of fact I am." She teased, dropping the robe to the floor and stepping into the water, being careful not to drop the phone! "Missing me are you?"

"You bet I am." He could hear the splashing sound of the water as she got in. He fidgeted in his seat as he started to feel turned on and inwardly groaned at not being there with her. He best change the subject. "How is Atem? Is he there? Or is he still with your mum?"

"He is with Mai. Jonouchi is dropping him home later. How are things with you?"

Yugi was a little disappointed he wouldn't get to speak to his son. "Yeah.. everything is good." He lied. He didn't want her to get worried.

Anzu immediately picked up on it. "Yugi? Is something troubling you?"

"Well, sort of. There was an incident today. One of the guys working here lost an eye. Marik's taken him to hospital. It has unnerved people.

"Yuk, that's horrible. It wasn't because of a curse or anything, was it?"

Yugi gave an ironic laugh. "No. Nothing like that!" He scratched the back of his head.

"You are scratching your head! I know something is up?" Even though she couldn't see him, she knew his body language.

He stopped scratching, sighed and looked at his hand, she knew him too well. "He was attacked by a falcon. It wasn't an ordinary bird.. I think it was Bakura's spirit; from the afterlife." He waited for her response.

"Bakura! What do you think he wants? Oh my god! What if he tries to find Ryou?" They hadn't had to deal with anything supernatural for the last ten years. Ryou Bakura was now working as a doctor in London and had managed to put all the bad things that the spirit of the ring, Thief King Bakura had made him do, behind him.

"I'm not sure what he is up to, maybe you should give Ryou a call, don't tell him about the bird though." He took a breath in. "Because of what happened, I kind of told them... about the Millennium Items and how they were forged." He said, frowning.

"Yugi! I thought those of you who had been involved with the items, wanted to keep it secret! You didn't tell them about the souls trapped in them.. About Atem. Did you?"

"Not as such. But their leader Pierre, has done a lot of research and had drawn a lot of his own conclusions, most of his facts were wrong. He thought Atem killed all those people." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't want them thinking that. He tried to protect people, not kill them!" He had a hint of anger in his voice. He sighed and finished quietly. "I told them how he gave his life to save his kingdom."

Anzu was quiet for a moment, it still made her feel sad when she thought about the sacrifice Atem had made. "Oh!" She swallowed down a small lump that had formed in her throat. "Yugi, please.. come home? Leave the weird stuff for someone else to deal with this time?" She pleaded, even though she knew that he wouldn't.

"I can't Anzu. Something is going on, I can feel it. I have to see it through." He felt guilty, but he had no choice. If something was about to happen that involved the Shadow Realm and Bakura, he would be the only person capable of dealing with it. There was silence on the other end of the line. "Anzu? Are you still there?"

"Yes." Her voice sounded shaky. She was trying not to cry. She didn't want him to feel any worse than she knew he probably already felt. "Just don't take any stupid risks. Put yourself first for once. I can't face losing you."

Yugi forced a little laugh. "I know... I'm sorry all this is happening Anzu. You have just landed your dream dancing job and I'm spoiling it for you." He sounded full of regret.

"Don't feel bad Yugi. Its not your fault. These things always come at a bad time." She sighed. "Just be careful. Okay?"

"Yeah. I will." He said quietly. He forced himself to smile. "Hey. I will be back in plenty of time for your opening night." He said brightly.

"I can't wait!" Anzu cheered up a little at the thought.

Yugi was interrupted by Dominic and Alain. "Hey. I gotta go now Anzu. I love you. Give Atem a kiss for me? I will see you in three weeks, I promise." Yugi ended the call and stood up so that Dominic could call his family.

Alain approached him. He noticed Yugi had said Atem! Wasn't that the name of the Pharaoh Yugi had mentioned? He wondered if he should ask. "Doctor Mutou, I was wondering... would you be able to look at my cards later?" He decided not to ask who Atem was, it might appear rude, like he was listening in on a private conversation. It could be his pet cat or dog for all he knew! But then why would he ask his wife to kiss the dog for him?

"Sure. I can do it now if you like. I will just go and get my deck. And it's okay to call me Yugi."

"Cool," Alain beamed. "I will get us a couple of beers." He ran off to set up a small table to play duel monsters. How awesome is that he thought to himself, he was going to get to play cards and hopefully learn a few tips from THE King of Games himself.

:::::::::::::::::

Anzu put the phone on the stand next to the bath and sunk down into the water until she was fully submerged. She held her breath for a few seconds and then popped back up, running her hands over her face to remove excess water. "Oh, Yugi what have you got yourself into?" She laughed at the irony of it. Here she was worried about him getting into danger and having to deal with the supernatural; yet again. But one of the reasons she loved him in the first place, was because he wasn't just an ordinary guy. He was a reincarnation of a great Pharaoh. A natural born leader; he was intelligent and a quick thinker. Whenever danger threatened, he always took charge and people let him. He had always seen himself as weak, maybe that was why he stood up for people? He wanted to prove himself. The irony was that he had never needed to prove himself, and when he came off worse, which was most of the time, Anzu was always there to help him. After which he would get annoyed because he felt emasculated.

She recalled the time he stood up for the whole class! Those seniors had barged in and placed their heavy cooking grill on the pitch they had been allotted for their carnival games. No one backed him up, they all just stood and watched as those big bullies knocked Yugi unconscious. He had done the same for Jonouchi, when Hirutani's gang had coerced Jonouchi into rejoining them. Yugi had gone charging in, without a thought for his own safety. Both Atem and Yugi were exactly alike in that respect. Atem had paid with his life, protecting others. She prayed to any god that would listen, that Yugi would not do the same.

Anzu suddenly remembered her miso soup, it was probably cold by now! She reached over to pick it up, but it slipped out of her wet fingers and she dropped it in her bath. "Crap! Fuck. fuck, fuck!" She never swore, but there was no one there to hear her and it was good to release some tension. Admonishing herself for being clumsy, she decided to wash off under the shower, as she didn't fancy bits of bean curd and sea vegetable in her hair.

Anzu had just dried herself and was busy massaging some Apricot scented lotion into her skin, when the doorbell rang. She went to grab her dressing gown, but hesitated a moment before putting Yugi's on instead, it smelled of him, which she found comforting. Of course, she would much rather have his arms wrapped round her, but the dressing gown would have to suffice.

"Coming Jou." She shouted rushing down to answer the door. Jonouchi stood there beaming, with a fast asleep bundle in his arms.

"Mai said to tell you he's had a bath, a milk drink and his teeth brushed, so he's all ready for bed." He stepped inside and kicked his trainers off. "Where do you want him?"

"Upstairs in his room. Thanks Jonouchi. I am really grateful." Anzu followed him up the stairs. She smiled as Jonouchi gently placed him in his bed and covered him up. He was such an oaf at times, but was so gentle with the children. All the kids loved him, because he behaved like a big kid himself, much of the time.

Anzu leant over and kissed the top of Little Atem's head. His hair was getting a bit longer and was sticking up in tufts, with little streaks of golden blond at the front. Just like his father, she smiled at the thought.

"Did you want to stay for tea or coffee?" Anzu enquired as they went back down to the hallway, she couldn't remember the last time she had sat and had a good chat with him, he was always working these days.

"Nah.. Gotta get back, Mai wants to go out to do a class at the gym, and I haven't had dinner yet." He opened the door to leave. Anzu shuddered at the cool night air and snuggled into the gown, pulling her arms into the sleeves, that were too long on her.

Jonouchi sniggered. "Is that Yugi's dressing gown? Guess it reminds you of him huh?"

Anzu smiled. "Yeah, it does." She buried her nose in the arm and breathed in his scent.

"Ha, ha. I couldn't see Mai wearing mine, she would say it stinks terrible. You wanna hear what she says about my socks and boxers!?"

"Euw.. no.. not sure I want to gag that bad." She pulled a disgusted face. "Anyway, I'm not sure I fancy Yugi's socks and boxers either." They both laughed as Jonouchi left.

"Smell ya later Anzu." He waved as he got to his car. Anzu waved back and closed the door and went to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream. Sod the diet, she needed comfort food.

She switched on the TV and curled up on the sofa with her tub of mint choc chip. It was a little indulgence that reminded her of a romantic evening she had enjoyed with Yugi on their honeymoon, when they had curled up, naked in bed together and fed each other mint choc chip ice cream. She flicked through the channels and ended up watching some trashy soap opera.

:::::::::::::::

Yugi sat down with Alain and flicked through his deck. It was a standard dragon starter deck, with a few extra monsters and traps that he had added, while it was fairly good to duel with, it wouldn't stand a chance at the level Yugi duelled at.

"What do you think Doct.. Yugi?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, not a bad, a little unbalanced. Lets see how you duel, shall we?" Yugi grinned. The technician and Dominic had come over to watch. Pierre was also there, but pretended not to be interested and sat back in his chair with a bottle of beer.

Within five minutes Yugi had won without losing a single life point. The same happened in the second and third games.

"Wow, you are just awesome. What do I need to do to improve?"

"Well, firstly you need to know your cards a little better, memorise their effects and how to use them properly. Your deck would be strengthened if you had slightly fewer monsters and added cards that would boost the abilities the ones you do have." It was fun teaching the basics of duelling, Yugi found it was taking his mind off other worries.

"I see. Can you write down the names of cards that you think would be good in my deck? I can get them when I get home." Alain thought he was beginning to get it.

"Sure." Yugi wrote down a few suggestions. "Here, those are the cards I think you should take out and those are ones you should replace them with. Remember, your deck should continue to evolve and have several different options. I often change my deck around, it keeps people from predicting all of my strategies."

Dominic sheepishly pulled his deck out of his pocket, glancing at Pierre as he did so. "Do you mind having a look at my deck as well Yugi?" He asked.

Pierre looked up and raised an amused eyebrow. "Bloody hell Dom, not you as well!?" He had no idea his friend played duel monsters.

As the afternoon wore on, the beer flowed lifting the spirits of the five men. Yugi had easily won the games he played. He found it a bit boring after a while, he liked to be challenged, even if just a little. The games between Dominic and Alain were much closer. By around four thirty the wind started to pick up, blowing sand around.

"We're not expecting any sand storms are we Mitch?" Pierre asked as they started to gather up their cards, drink and snack foods.

"I don't think so. I will check the weather radar." They all went into the tent to check the radar and get out of the irritating sand which was now starting to become a nuisance.

They all stared in shock at the weather map on screen. A massive sandstorm was heading straight for them.

* * *

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter. No warnings on this one, might be the odd swear word but that's about it.

Disclaimer...I do not own Yugioh or the characters. I am grateful to be allowed to write about them though.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

One Hell of a Storm.

"Holy shit! What do we do next?" Alain had never experienced a sand storm, he guessed it would be unpleasant.

"We batten down the hatches and stay inside until it passes." Dominic informed him.

Yugi stood up and without thinking, automatically took control. He had been caught in a desert sand storm before and knew what to expect. "I suggest we make sure everything is secure, before it gets much worse. Mitch? You make sure that the vehicles and generators are protected, we don't want them breaking down because they are full of sand. Dominic? You help him, and make sure we have food and water to last us the night. Pierre, Alain and myself will secure the tents as best we can. We need to bring all our bedding and kit in here. This is the most robust tent, so we should all be safe in here. Looks like it might be a long night."

"When did you decide to take charge?" Pierre confronted him.

"We don't have time to argue about it now." Yugi challenged him back.

"Fine. Do as he says." Pierre relented. His previous experience of a sand storm, had not been a good one and it frightened him. Yugi was being proactive in his decision making, something Pierre's fear was preventing him from doing.

"Everyone find something to cover your faces. You don't want to be inhaling sand." Yugi continued, pulling the neckerchief up to cover his mouth and nose. His Grandfather had given it to him for just such an occasion, and of course, to keep the sun off his neck while working, it was also more appropriate than the studded collar he sometimes wore as a fashion accessory. He also put on a pair of sunglasses to try and protect his eyes, before running outside to start work. The others followed.

They all worked extremely quickly in the difficult conditions, ensuring the tents were as secure as possible. They had to collapse their cots in order to carry them to the main tent, because they found trying to move them in the gusting wind, extremely difficult. They secured the covers over the front of the vehicles to help prevent sand getting in, and then made sure the windows to the camper van and the two Land Rovers were shut. Once they were sure everything was as secure, they all settled down to ride out the storm.

It had grown extremely dark. The wind was howling, making a high pitched wailing sound; like a Banshee screaming. They could also hear debris blowing around outside and hitting against the side of their tent. Every now and again the lights would flicker, making them jump, thinking that the power would go off at any moment.

"According to the radar, this storm might go on all night." Mitch said.

"Thanks for cheering us all up!" Dominic scrunched up his empty food wrapper and threw it at him.

"Eye spy with my little eye..." Alain began.

Everyone groaned. "Shut up.." Pierre growled. Yugi looked at him, he was ghostly white and had beads of sweat on his forehead. Yugi concluded that he was terrified, but decided not to press why.

"Anyone for snakes and ladders?" Yugi pulled a travel pack of games from his bag. They all looked at him with blank expressions. "Cluedo? Snap?" He had come prepared.

"Strip poker?" Dominic, said sarcastically.

"Argh.. But were all guys! We need girls for that." Alain interjected.

"I would suggest Poker or Whist but I expect our resident card sharp here" Pierre pointed his thumb in Yugi's direction, "will take all our money!"

"We could play for paper clips?" Mitch suggested, holding up a jar full of them. They all nodded and agreed.

After about forty five minutes Yugi had a huge pile of paper clips in front of him and everyone else had none left.

"Do you ever lose?" Pierre asked incredulously, clearly bemused that Yugi had won so easily. He had considered himself a good poker player.

"Erm..Nope." Yugi grinned.

"Are there any games you are rubbish at?" Alain asked.

Yugi scratched the back of his head. "Well, I suck at ball games. I can't kick a ball very well, because I have terrible coordination and I have been told that I throw like a girl!" He laughed.

They all started laughing, when suddenly everything went pitch dark. The generators had packed up.

::::::::::::::::::

'This is a piece of cake' Bakura thought out loud, as he prepared to open the shadow realm. Why had no one else thought of doing it? It was simple, all he needed to do was offer some of his blood and say a quick incantation and open sesame. Okay, so there was the small problem of the Supreme King to act as a deterrent. But he was nowhere to be found at the moment, having disappeared off to some other realm in a flap over his little reincarnation. Most people were also terrified of the Shadow Realm and avoided it, their feeble souls unable to handle its power. Bakura couldn't understand why! He loved the dark, sinister feel it gave off, he felt part of it. He guessed that deep down, Atem felt a part of it too, although he would probably refuse to admit it.

Of course, as he started to chant, Bakura had absolutely no idea that a violent storm was already raging across the desert. His chanting would only make things ten times worse for the five people at Kul Elna, hunkered down in their tent, sheltering from the storm.

::::::::::::::::::

They all jumped in fear when the lights went out. There had been a sudden, bright flash of lightening, followed by a loud clap of thunder that was deafening against the sound of the wind roaring outside. Yugi was sure that when he gasped it had almost come out as a scream, but thankfully the loud thunder clap and everyone else's shrieks had drowned his out. He felt sure that at any moment their tent would blow away, leaving them exposed, to be cut to ribbons and buried in the sand.

"Someone find some lamps?" Pierre pulled out his lighter, Its glow flickered in his trembling hand, but gave off just enough light for them to see a little.

Yugi immediately jumped to where his bag was and pulled out a flash light. It gave off a good strong beam, enabling Mitch and Dominic to find some camping lamps.

"It sounds like the end of the world out there!" Alain said shakily.

"It's nearly ten o'clock. I know it wont be easy, but we should all try and get some rest." Yugi suggested.

"Are you mad? Dominic frowned at him. "How the hell do we sleep with that going on outside!?"

"He's right Dom. I know we are all afraid, but we should try to rest." As much as it pained him to agree with Yugi, he knew that the spiky haired man was right. He had wanted to despise Yugi when he first met him, but with his expert knowledge, helpful nature and easy going personality, it was impossible to dislike him!

They all pulled their cots round to form a circle and snuggled into their blankets. It was starting to feel cold too, unseasonal rain had started to lash down and water was finding its way in through the seams in the tent, dripping down on them.

Yugi pulled the sleeping bag over his head to help drown out the noise. It didn't really make much difference, but somehow made him feel safer. He had never experienced a storm quite like this in Egypt! The ground beneath them seemed to be shaking, it felt like the sort of earthquake tremors that he was used to getting in Japan. Only one thing could be causing this! And it wasn't global warming! He didn't want to dwell on it.

"What in hells damnation is going on out there?" Pierre suddenly growled, unable to get to sleep. He had been afraid of sandstorms, ever since a former colleague died after being caught out in the open in one. "Have you ever heard of a storm like this in Egypt Yugi?"

Yugi peered out from inside his sleeping bag. "Nope, never. I don't like it one bit." He was wondering if they might be in the Shadow Realm, although it didn't feel like it. He thought he would sense it if they were.

"I wish I had called my parents earlier." Alain mumbled. "I was going to, but forgot when we started playing cards." He was worried he might not see them again.

"My wife told me my son Martin, got signed up by Marseilles youth squad. He wants to be a professional footballer." Dominic sighed. "I wasn't there to enjoy his success. This sucks. Sorry Pierre, but I have had enough. This dig is cursed. I'm going home after this storm is over."

"There's no such thing as curses, you know that." Pierre frowned at him.

"Congratulations for your son. How old is he?" Yugi asked, in an attempt to get them off the subject of curses.

"Fourteen. I have a twelve year old daughter as well, she wants to be a ballerina." He chuckled and took a photograph of his family from his bag and handed it to Yugi.

"Your son is like you!" Yugi smiled. "My wife Anzu is a professional dancer, she just landed the role of prima ballerina in a show that will be on TV. Instead of being there to support her, I agreed to come here." Yugi handed the photographs to Alain, who wanted to see them.

"Yeah. We archaeologists make lousy husbands and parents, were never at home." Dominic stated.

"Do you have any kids Yugi?" Pierre asked him.

"Yes, a two year old son. How about you?" Yugi handed Pierre a photograph of Anzu and Little Atem.

"I'm divorced." He snorted. "Ex wife couldn't stand my profession. We have two daughters, Twenty one and eighteen. One is at University and the other has just started training to be a nurse, like her mother." He took a couple of photographs out and passed them to Yugi.

"Pretty girls. What are their names?" Yugi went to hand them back.

"Madeline and Marie." He pointed to each one in turn.

Handing round photographs of their families was helping to take their minds off the storm a little.

"What about you Mitch?" Yugi asked. He had noticed that he was quiet and not really joining in.

"Me? Nah, single at the moment." He shrugged.

"Ah.. He's cute. What is his name?" Alain was looking at the pictures of Yugi's family, he was also curious to know, after hearing Yugi say Atem when speaking with his family earlier.

"Your wife's hot too." Dominic interrupted, peering over Alain's shoulder at the photographs in his hand.

"I thought so too, that's why I married her!" Yugi grinned. "Our son's name is Atem." He added, in answer to Alain's question.

"Atem!" Pierre cut in before Alain could respond. "Isn't that the name of that Pharaoh you mentioned?" He shot Yugi a curious look.

Yugi nodded. "It is. He was a brave, heroic leader. It felt right to honour him. Besides, my wife loved the name. It's a variation on Atun Ra or Atum, God of creation..."

Yugi was interrupted by a loud gust and a ripping sound as part of the tent ripped open, allowing sand and rain to whip in and swirl around in the tent. Everyone immediately jumped up and grabbed at the flap billowing about in the wind, holding it back down in place. Mitch came running over with some polythene sheeting and a big roll of duct tape.

Once finished, the makeshift repair seemed to hold fast. Satisfied with their work the five stranded archaeologists settled back down to try and get some sleep, they were all cold, wet and uncomfortable, so they stripped off their wet clothes and changed into some dry sleep wear.

Yugi shivered as he snuggled into his sleeping bag, but soon warmed up. He dozed off quickly but found he kept having weird dreams and then waking with a start after being disturbed by the storm. None of the dreams had any cohesion to them, they were all rather random. In one, he was in a cave full of black swirling mist. In the next one he was wearing tights and dancing with Anzu in her ballet! Then he was laying on a bed in a bright white room, thankfully no longer in tights! The final one was most disturbing. He was surrounded by that black swirling mist again, facing him was Bakura. Pharaoh Atem was curled up on the ground next to him; Yugi didn't know if he was alive or dead. Yugi held his arm out and a bright ball of white energy shot from his hand. Suddenly he was falling into a dark void. He sat up with a gasp covered in sweat.

He rubbed his hands over his face."Urgh.." What was that all about?

It appeared to be morning, the storm had passed and it was light, the sun was shining in through the rips in the tent. He could hear light snoring to his left, they all looked to be asleep, apart from one empty cot. Mitch must be up already to assess the damage, he thought.

Yugi got out of his cot and stumbled outside. The landscape had changed, all their smaller tents had collapsed and were covered in sand. Yugi noticed sand drifts up against the sides of the vehicles. Mitch was brushing the sand away from the generator. Yugi glanced at his watch, it was nine o'clock, he had slept longer than he thought, he certainly did not feel well rested.

"Morning Mitch, do you want any help?"

"Nah.. This generator is fucked. Its full of sand." He replied. "At least our food won't go off. The one inside the refrigeration unit is still working, it was better protected. Can you take this gas cylinder in and hook it up to the stove? The old one was empty. At least we can get some hot food and coffee."

"Yeah sure." Yugi picked up the fairly heavy cylinder. It was awkward to carry, but he managed it without too much problem.

Everyone was waking up when he took it into the tent. Dominic helped him connect it as Yugi wasn't sure how to. It didn't take them long to heat up the water and make some strong coffee. They all sat around in their pyjamas sipping their drinks. No one was very talkative, all seemingly a little dazed. Dominic, the self appointed chef among them, cooked up some bacon, eggs and beans for breakfast.

"Bloody satellite phone is dead." Pierre grumbled. Dropping the phone on his cot, he sat down and put his head in his hands. "Christ! Its all gone to pot." He said angrily.

"Are we going to pack up and leave?" Alain wanted to know.

"Hell no. We still have plenty of food and water. We can fix up the tents. I refuse to let whatever, or whoever it is playing tricks on us, drive us away from here."

Yugi looked up from his plate with raised eyebrows. "You're not seriously considering staying are you?"

"Of course I am. Eight months of planning went into this, I put everything I had into it, plus all the funding I scrounged. The museum owners and investors expect results. I will be ruined if I don't deliver." He admitted.

"Oh! I didn't know." Yugi felt bad for him. It hadn't occurred to him that Pierre might end up bankrupt! No wonder he had been so abrasive with Ishizu and himself. He understood now, but still wondered if all his efforts would be worth it.

Dominic stood up. "I will stay. I know I said I would go last night, but... I can't speak for the rest of you... But I agree with Pierre, we shouldn't give up just because of a storm." He picked up his bag. "I'm going to wash and shave."

Pierre looked up. "Thanks Dom. Yugi? Alain? I won't stop you if you want to leave."

"I will stay Doctor Laffette." Alain replied.

"I won't leave either." Yugi added. "If something is about to happen here, I can't leave you to face it on your own." He picked his bag up and headed out to wash.

"What do you think this danger might be? I need to know what we might be fighting against." Pierre called after him.

Alain frowned, having seen the movie 'The Mummy,' he had gory images of having his tongue ripped out or his soul sucked from his body. Simon had already had his eye gouged out! He shuddered.

Yugi stopped and turned back to look at the two men. He noticed the terrified look on Alain's face. "Are you okay Alain?"

"Do you think we really are in danger if we stay here Yugi?" He responded.

"Maybe." Yugi glanced between Pierre and Alain. "To be honest... yes, I think we are all in danger. If Bakura opens the Shadow realm, then we could find ourselves in a lot of trouble. Without me here, you would be trapped there forever. If I stay, we may have a chance to escape."

"This... Shadow realm. Have you experienced it before?" Pierre raised his eyebrow at Yugi.

"Yes. I have been to the Shadow Realm. If we are to survive you will need to have a strong heart and mind." He grabbed his bag. "Anyway, I'm going to get cleaned up, then I guess we should get to work." Yugi got up and left them both sat thinking about what he had just said. Pierre could have a lot more to worry about than bankruptcy if they were to find themselves battling for their lives, in the Shadow Realm.

:::::::::::

Still chained to the wall, Atem could feel the shadows becoming agitated. If he were to liken it to any human emotions, he would almost describe it as excitement and anticipation. Just what was Bakura doing that would open the Shadow Realm? Atem had known how to draw the Shadow Realm into the living world to start his games; in order to test and punish people, but he was pretty sure he could only do that because of the Millennium Puzzle. As far as Atem was aware, the Shadow Realm had only been opened when Yugi completed the puzzle and released his soul. Bakura didn't have the ring any longer, so he would need to open the shadow realm using magic and then somehow bring living souls here.

If Yugi was wise he would not go anywhere near that underground temple, otherwise he could find himself chained to the wall next to him. Then what would they do? Did Bakura intend to use them as sacrifices to release Zork? Oh Ra! That was probably what he intended to do. Idiot! Atem growled in frustration, alerting the two creatures that were still lurking at the entrance to his prison. Atem noticed that they too, were highly agitated.

The two creatures came lurching over to him and stood hissing and swaying in front of him, with their exposed fangs covered in a vile looking saliva. They each stood at around seven feet tall and he could see the bones beneath their scaly, grey skin. Atem tried not to look at their hideous faces and instead found himself fixated on their hands; which were just as terrifying, with three fingers and a thumb on each hand. On each finger was a long razor sharp talon, designed for ripping and shredding. One of the creatures lunged forward towards his face with its fangs bared. Atem gritted his teeth, prepared for the worst. He blinked rapidly and tried to turn his head away, but the creature stopped millimetres from him and let out a deafening screech, spraying him with its disgusting smelling saliva. The creature then pulled back slightly, opening its mouth, ready to bite.

* * *

**Gosh, when I read back over that, it reminded me of a scene from Alien! That was not what I initially intended. But I guess scenes like that get ingrained on your brain.**

**I was going to carry on but decided to be really mean and leave you with a cliffhanger!**


	14. Chapter 14

Phew I'm exhausted. The cross country race season started today. I am not as run fit as I was, having struggled to run much, because of an achilles problem I had, which lasted for over a year, which really got me down at times especially when it forced me to pull out of the London Marathon this year. Thank goodness I have had Yugioh fanfiction to keep me occupied.

This chapter is full of family fluff. I wanted to feature a bit more of Little Atem as he is sooo cute. It also reminds me of when mine were that age! I don't miss mealtime tantrums though!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Chapter 13. Terrible twos!

Rolling over onto her side, Anzu yawned and stretched. Oh dear! Her back felt a bit stiff this morning. She wondered what her legs would feel like when she tried to stand up. She squinted at the clock. Eight fifty? Wow, she had slept late! She cast a protective, motherly look at the cute little spiky head, fast asleep next to her. Hardly surprising that she had slept in, Little Atem had refused to sleep in his own bed again! Yet another nightmare had woken him in the early hours. That was three nights in a row, that he had become distressed. What was wrong? She had heard about night terrors, but he was such a happy little boy. He kept asking for Yugi, clearly upset that his father was away, so perhaps it was the change in routine? He had settled down again and slept, once Anzu brought him in with her and he looked peaceful now. She wondered if she should take him to the doctor. But each morning he had seemed perfectly fine and not the least bit fazed by the bad dreams, so the doctor would probably think she was exaggerating.

She sighed, got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, relieved that apart from tight quads and calves her legs were not too bad. She would need to do a good warm up though, to ensure that she didn't pull any muscles or strain ligaments.

The en suite door opened while Anzu was brushing her teeth, she turned round to see a still half asleep Atem standing there.

"Good morning sweetheart." Anzu cooed softly. "Shall we go and have some breakfast?"

"Bek..fast." He repeated in a sing song voice.

The Mutou family's kitchen/dining room was bright and spacious, with patio doors that lead from the dining area out onto a patio and neat garden. The kitchen was expensive and of modern design, with brushed stainless steel appliances and marble worktops that would make most keen cooks envious. Neither Anzu or Yugi were expert cooks, although Anzu liked to think that she was at least capable of feeding her family without giving them food poisoning!

She decided to make Tamagoyaki (rolled Japanese omelet) with steamed rice, while Little Atem scooted around the polished wood floor on his ride on, toy tractor.

Anzu poured herself a mug of tea and flipped on the large flat screen TV, positioned on the dining room wall facing the towards the kitchen work area. Flicking through the channels she decided on the world news channel. Having lived outside of Japan for a few years, it was quite nice to see what was happening around the world. Much of the news went over her head as she busied herself with making the breakfast.

"Atem?" She called out "Breakfast is ready now." He came running in from the sitting room, having ditched the tractor in favour of a toy Blue Eyes White Dragon, which had been a birthday present from Mokuba.

Anzu strapped him into his high chair and placed his food in front of him. She then went to get her own. When she turned round he was sticking the dragons head into his bowl of rice and making a growling dragon like noise.

"Atem, what are you doing? Give mummy the dragon?" She went to take it from him.

"Dragon hungry!" He scrunched his face up and pouted at her, clinging onto the dragon.

"Dragons don't eat rice." Anzu went to take the dragon away again.

"Dragon eat mummy.. Garaghhh..." He started hitting the dragon on her arm playfully. Anzu wasn't really in the mood for two a year old child's meal time antics.

"Mummy eat dragon... Garaghhh.." She successfully got the dragon from him and placed it on the table in front of her and out of his reach. "You can have it back when you have been a good boy and eaten all your food."

He immediately banged the try of his high chair in irritation at having his toy taken away and started having a typical 'terrible twos' tantrum. "Want dragon?" He wailed. Scrunching his face up angrily, he picked up his plate and threw it on the floor.

"Atem!" Anzu snapped loudly, making him jump. He responded by crying.

"Want dragon?" Of course the tears were mostly forced, in an attempt to get his own way.

"After you have some food!" Anzu sighed and bent down to scrape his food off the floor. "You can't eat this now." She sighed. He wasn't usually like this, he was probably playing up because Yugi was away.

Just as she set about scraping up the dropped food a news flash came on the TV. '_Severe storms..Egypt..Unseasonal heavy rain...' _Anzu paused at hearing snippets of what the news reader was saying and slowly stood up to listen to the words she had just heard in between Atem's tantrum. She suddenly didn't care less about the toy Blue Eyes. "Here?" She said handing it back to him.

He grinned. Tears immediately stopping, he hugged the dragon; giggling at his victory. When Anzu didn't react he looked up at her with wide eyes. She was staring open mouthed at the TV.

Anzu grabbed the phone and dialled Ishizu's home number, she urgently needed to find out if Yugi was okay.

Rishid answered. She had woken him up! In her panic, it had not occurred to her that it was a little after four in the morning in Egypt. Unfortunately he didn't seem to know any more than she did, he wasn't even aware there was even a storm! It had not reached as far as Cairo.

"It must confined to the furthest edge of the Western Desert." He informed her. "Ishizu and Marik are in Luxor, they didn't mention any storm! I will try and contact them and get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you Rishid." She gave him her mobile phone number. "I may not be able to answer if I am in rehearsals, so leave me a message okay?" He agreed and told her not to worry.

Anzu was in a bit of a daze as she got herself and Little Atem washed and dressed. She hoped that she would get some news before she had to go out. It occurred to her that perhaps she should call the studio and say that she was sick, but decided against it. Yugi would be fine, it was not like he had not been experienced a storm before! He had shelter, of course he would be okay. But what if they had all been buried? Their bodies might never be found! She tried to keep busy with housework, in an attempt to stop herself thinking about it.

Around an hour later Ishizu called. Anzu answered immediately.

"Please tell me Yugi has been in contact?"

"I am afraid that I have been unable to make any contact. Marik and I are going to try to reach them by road, drifting sand may be an issue. But if anyone can get us there Marik can. His hobby is dune racing."

"Why are their communications not working, they have satellite phones, don't they?"

"They do, but they are not always reliable. If their satellite receiver is damaged it could take them time to repair it. In the meantime, please do not worry, their camp is well equipped. They have plenty of food and water. Yugi will be fine I am sure."

Anzu decided to put a brave face on and carry on with her plans for today. It would help take her mind off things, and besides, she couldn't let everyone down. She was over reacting, Yugi would be okay, he had to be?

Gathering up all the things Little Atem would need, she packed his bag. Towel, swim trunks, floatation ring, spare clothes, and just in case she was late picking him up; toothbrush and pyjamas. Satisfied that she had everything, Anzu took his little hand and lead him out to the car.

As soon as Jonouchi answered the door Maiko put her arms protectively around Little Atem and kissed his cheek. He pouted and looked up at Anzu before giggling and allowing himself to be lead into the sitting room to play.

Jonouchi grinned. "Meh heh... She wants him as her little brother! I think she might kidnap him if I can't persuade Mai to have another kid."

"Yes, I suppose it won't be long before he wants his own little brother or sister!" Anzu pulled a face. "Yugi already keeps suggesting it. He doesn't want Atem to be an only child like he was. The Pharaoh was the closest he ever came to having a brother."

"Have you heard from Yugi?" Jonouchi had been pulling some long shifts at the fire station lately and had not seen much of his best friend.

"He called yesterday, communications are not very good where he is." She said quietly. She didn't mention her concerns, it would be silly to get everyone else worried, when there might be nothing to worry about.

Jonouchi noticed her slightly tense posture. "You sure nothing is troubling you?"

"No. I'm fine. I just worry about Yugi being away. There was a sandstorm in Egypt last night, so until I hear from him I can't help but worry." She forced a smile. "Anyway, how is work going?"

"Yeah, fine. We been doin a lota practice drills, and going round schools, teaching fire safety procedures and stuff. Look, don't worry about Yuge, he'll be in touch soon as he can." He patted her on the arm. "C'mon let's join the others?"

He lead her to the sitting room where the children were playing. Mai and Sarah were sitting on the sofa drinking coffee and keeping an eye on the children. The twins a boy named Seito and girl whom they had named Kisara were just turned one year old, they were not identical but you could definitely tell they were brother and sister, both had sparkling blue eyes, fair skin and blond hair. The little boy Seito was full of confidence and was already walking quite well. He was trying to snatch a toy truck from Atem. At first Atem resisted but wasn't used to having other children be aggressive towards him, so he let him take it. Seito then promptly threw the toy to one side and toddled over to Maiko and Kisara to snatch a doll they were playing nicely with. Maiko was trying to show Kisara, who was still not quite confident enough to take her first steps, and was the shyer of the twins, how to dress the doll. Maiko was a feisty child and was not about to put up with Seito's antics.

"No!" She scolded him and pushed him causing him to fall on his backside rather ungracefully. He immediately started crying and toddled to his mother for comfort.

"Maiko! That wasn't nice, you shouldn't push little ones." Mai said sternly.

"Well, he deserved it, he is mean to Atem." She pouted.

"Atem can take care of himself." Anzu said, secretly wishing he had stopped Seito taking the truck. While it was nice that he was a lot like Yugi, she hoped he wouldn't be a pushover, like father had been as a child. Atem seemed quite happy though, having shrugged off Seito's behaviour, he had retrieved the truck he had been playing with.

Sarah lifted the crying Seito onto her lap. "You should play nicely, then other children will be nice and want to play with you." He stuck his bottom lip out and frowned before burying his face in his mothers chest and hugging her tightly.

Atem noticed Seto crying and brought the truck over to where Sarah was holding Seito.

"Here Seito.. play?" He held the truck out for him. The adults all looked on in amusement.

Seito turned and gave him an incredulous look, but didn't respond.

"He's Yugi's son alright!" Jonouchi chuckled.

"Atem is offering you the truck Seito, take it? And why don't you go and play with him nicely?" Sarah said softly. Reluctantly Seito slid off her lap and took the truck from Atem and sat at his mothers feet clutching the small toy.

"Atem?" Anzu called him over to her and gave him a cuddle. "That was a very nice thing for you to do."

"Mummy play?" He pulled at her hand, She got up and went with him. They found a large jigsaw puzzle, Anzu helped Atem to assemble it. Seito came over to join in. Anzu handed the pieces to Atem and helped him work out where they should go, she had to give him a few hints and although it was a puzzle designed for 3-5 year olds, he really was pretty good at it. He let Seito help, by showing him how to push the pieces into their proper place. Seito responded by cooperating nicely and not crawling all over the puzzle.

"Yep! He really is just like Yugi. Brilliant problem solver." Jonouchi confirmed.

Anzu enjoyed the rest of the morning, it was nice to take her mind off things for a while. Luckily everyone was too preoccupied with the children to have any boring adult conversation, otherwise she doubted she would have been able to keep her worries to herself, and after a light lunch it was soon time for her to leave to go to the studio for rehearsals.

Anzu said goodbye to Sarah and the children. Mai, Jonouchi and Maiko, walked out to the car with her, along with Little Atem, who clung to Anzu, not wanting her to go. Anzu hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Mummy has to go to work now sweetheart."

He wrapped his little arms tightly round her neck. "Want to go work with mummy?"

Anzu stroked his hair. "Jonouchi is going to take you swimming with Maiko. You will enjoy that more than watching mummy work!"

That seemed to brighten him up a little. "Mummy swim?"

"No darling, mummy has to practice her dancing, so that you and daddy will be proud when you come to see me perform."

Maiko took Little Atem's hand. "I got my new armbands to wear. Mummy can we show Temmy my new armbands?"

"Yes of course sweetie." Mai winked at Anzu and lead Maiko and Atem back into the house while he was distracted.

"Thanks Mai." Anzu turned to Jonouchi. "Kids eh?"

He leant forward and gave her a hug. "Yeah, wouldn't be without em though." He grinned. "You let me know as soon as Yugi gets in touch, okay? And stop worrying?"

"Thanks Jonouchi, I will try not to. It's just awful not knowing anything." She got into her car and with a wave goodbye, drove off.

The moment she pulled up and parked outside the studio, she grabbed her phone from her bag, there was still no news from Egypt! Anzu sat in her car, looking for any information she could find on the internet regarding the storms, in particular news of any casualties. All she could find was that two people had been killed when their car hit a truck, thought to be due to poor visibility in the storm. Nothing about any archaeologists lost in the desert. She figured that was probably a good thing. As no news was good news. She put her phone in the front pocket of her bag, where she could reach it easily. For now she would need to concentrate on her dancing, but she would check her phone for missed calls at every opportunity.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Once everyone had washed and dressed, it was time to sort out the damage done to the camp. The sand needed clearing from the vehicles. What was left of the tents they used for sleeping in, needed a lot of sorting out. One of the most important tasks was to get communications up and running as soon as possible, so that they could contact civilisation and let everyone know they were safe. The satellite receiver was no where to be found. It had been ripped clean off the roof of the van and had vanished somewhere among the sand dunes. Luckily Mitch had a spare and was busy setting it up, so that he could get their base network working again.

Pierre's number one concern was the dig site. He had sat in the main tent in a state of depression, not wanting to go outside. So far no one had bothered to go over and look and the area where they had been working.

"I can't believe this is all happening!" He mumbled, when Yugi and Dominic came back into the tent to try to persuade him to go and get washed and dressed properly, so that they could go and assess the dig site.

"Hey! look on the bright side. The wind may have blown all the sand away and revealed all the dwellings and tons of treasures." Dominic tried to cheer him up a bit.

"Or piled another ten feet of sand on top of everything. We will never find what we're looking for this rate. Everything's against us!"

"You don't know that." Yugi told him. "At least come and have a look? It might not be as bad as you expect."

Just at that moment Alain came running in, his eyes wide with excitement. He had just been for a stroll through the dig site. "Guys!" He was panting heavily from running. "You gotta come and see this? I think I may have found something!"

Yugi and Dominic ran outside, but stopped to wait when they heard Pierre shouting after them.

"Hey, wait up guys?" Pierre grabbed a clean pair of trousers and pulled them on over his shorts. He hastily pulled on some dry socks and his boots and followed the others outside.

**Another cliffy! And I still haven't resolved Atem's dire predicament. I am so mean. Snigger, snigger. Don't worry. I plan to start the next chapter with Atem. So, rest assured, you will find out what happens to him very soon. **

**I also have some more from the afterlife to come, as I have not included them lately.**

**Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

I have been on a roll this week! I had a moment of inspiration and got quite a lot of this story typed up. I have currently got about three more chapters done in advance. All they need is editing. Luckily I did not have to edit this one too much.

No specific warnings in this. Maybe the odd swear word.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

For For the Sins of the Father.

Chapter 14. Feeling the Tension.

Atem squeezed his eyes tightly shut and instinctively took a deep breath in as he braced himself for what he expected would be a vicious attack. He had faced many dangers both as a living person and as a spirit; he always stood firm, he never backed away and always did his best not to show any fear. So what happened in those tense moments, as the creature prepared to strike surprised him; he wet himself. To say he felt humiliated was an understatement, but he couldn't stop himself, it just happened. His extremely full bladder didn't hold back either! He felt the warm liquid soak straight through the thin cotton of his shendyt and stream down between his legs, to form a puddle at his feet. Whether or not it was through extreme fear or an act of defiance he wasn't sure.

In those same moments he heard a swishing sound, followed by a thunk and a simultaneous screech and the expected assault on him never came. He dared open his eyes, just in time to see the creature decapitated and exploding into dust particles. Behind it stood a furious looking Bakura, clutching a sword two handed, his body in post swing position.

Bakura brought the blade back down and turned towards the other creature. It immediately cowed and backed away. "Stupid creatures. I told you to stand guard. Now get back to your position. No one attacks my prisoner unless I say so." He growled. The creature did as it was ordered.

Bakura turned back to Atem, who had now straightened back up into his usual confident posture. Bakura's gaze went down Atem's body to his feet, and a large, smug grin erupted on his face.

"Did the mighty Pharaoh Atem just wet himself?"

Atem curled his lip up defiantly. "I have been hanging here for two days, my bladder was full. What do you expect me to do?"

Bakura snorted. "Fair enough, whatever you say! You're the one who has to stand there, in his own piss."

Atem chose to ignore Bakura's attempts to intimidate and embarrass him. "What have you done to the Shadow Realm Bakura?"

"Can you feel it? I thought so. You are as much a part of the shadows as I am."

"Your point being?" Atem hissed.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You are just as capable of commanding the shadows as I am, only you are afraid of your close attachment to them. You deny yourself your power because you are too concerned about preserving your humanity. If you would only embrace it as I have done, you would be unstoppable."

"No one is unstoppable Bakura, not me and especially not you. Now tell me? What have you done?" He ordered. His deep baritone voice, dripping with authority.

"There you go again Pharaoh. Barking orders in an attempt to intimidate. I should give up if I were you. It doesn't work on me. But if you must know? I have sent an invitation. Now all we have to do is await our guest." He smirked, he was really enjoying this game.

::::::::::::::::

Yugi's heart skipped a beat, he was pretty sure he knew what it was that Alain had found. There would be nothing he could physically do to prevent them going into the underground temple if they chose to, all he could do was go along and make sure nothing bad happened.

Pierre frowned; mumbling and cursing quietly, as the four of them walked across the area where they had been digging. No trace of the trenches, where they had been working were visible, they had been reclaimed by the desert and completely covered, under several feet of sand. Bits of debris from their camp also littered the area.

"Hey look!? I think I have found part of the Geo Sat receiver." Dominic held up a mangled piece of a white metal cover. It still had part of the Kaiba Corp logo on it. It was the same technology used to relay signals to the duel disks.

Yugi took it from him, he couldn't help but smirk. "Even Kaiba's technology couldn't survive that storm!" He observed. It hadn't occurred to him that they would be using Kaiba Corps. communication system. But then again, it was at the cutting edge of technology and Kaiba did own several satellites.

"This way?" Alain pointed in the direction of where Yugi had taken him two days ago. From where they were standing now, all they could see was a mound of rocks and sand. As they walked further round the side of the valley they could see it exposed in the rock face.

"A cave!" Dominic gasped.

"Not just a cave." They all looked at Yugi, who's voice had come out a lot deeper and more serious than he had intended. They all looked at him.

"That's it? Is that the entrance to the underground temple!?" Pierre broke into a run and stumbled up the sandy bank towards the small opening. Alain and Dominic followed. Yugi held back for a moment, taking in the scene. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before following them. He had to keep them out of trouble, God knows what they might find down there?

They were all leaning forward peering into the dark entrance when Yugi came up beside them.

"You've been down there, how deep is it?" Pierre asked him.

Yugi peered in and had a sense of foreboding. "It's a long, steep passage that descends down for about twenty feet, there were steps, but part of the cavern collapsed after the Ceremo.." He had to stop himself. "After I placed the items into the stone tablet and performed the ceremony."

"Ceremony! For Christ sake man, what did you have to do?" Pierre asked him.

"Erm.. A sort of magic ritual; like a rite of passage, to allow spirits to cross over into the afterlife." They all looked at him disbelievingly. He raised his eyebrow as if challenging them to tell him he was making things up.

"Okay, Well.. It's not safe to go down there without proper equipment. We need head torches and ropes to climb down safely." Pierre looked at Yugi. "I am going down there! I don't care if you try to put us off with your mumbo jumbo occult nonsense. I don't believe spirits can inhabit this world and I don't believe in curses."

Yugi nodded. "I won't try to stop you. I will go with you, I know the layout of the temple. I also know what potential problems we might encounter." Part of him was dreaded going back down there. He and Atem's fate had rested on that place and while he was full of trepidation, he was also curious to see what remained.

The four of them made their way back to camp, where Yugi drew a rough diagram from memory to show the layout of the temple. While they were getting ready Mitch informed them that he had managed to get the Geo Satellite network up and running again, so they should be able to make calls and use the internet again, providing their laptops still had some charge. He informed them that he had also spoken to Ishizu, she was with Marik. They were going to collect the spare parts needed to get the generator working again and bring them out as soon as they could.

Yugi wasted no time in booting up his lap top, so that he could send a message to Anzu:

_Hi Anzu, You may have heard that we had a bit of a storm here last night. It was pretty bad, but everything is fine now, camp in a bit of a mess, but no one hurt. So please don't worry._

_We have a lot of work to do now. I will try and ring you later tonight. _

_Hope ballet rehearsals are going great._

_Lovin U_

_Yugi. x_

It was brief, but he hoped that it would put her mind at ease. Realizing that he had been a bit lapse about keeping his Grandfather and mother up to date with things, he sent an email to them as well, to let them know he was okay. He didn't want them to worry about him.

Once they had checked their head torches were fully charged and had sorted out the ropes for their descent into the temple, they had a light snack and prepared themselves for their exploration.

"We can't all go down there I'm afraid." Pierre addressed Dominic and Alain. "One of you will have to stay on the surface, just in case we have any problems."

Dominic and Alain looked at one another. "Shall we toss a coin?" Dominic suggested.

Alain nodded in agreement. "What sort of problems could we have?" He asked.

"The roof could be unstable and collapse, or someone could fall and twist an ankle. If you would rather stay outside, you don't have to come." Yugi informed him.

"No.. I want to go, it's exciting...and a bit scary." He replied.

Dominic tossed the coin. "I call heads."

"I get tails then." Alain crossed his fingers, he had never been into a tomb before, this was his first time on a real Egyptian dig site and he was desperate to get a chance to go.

"Tails it is.. Shit." Dominic was disappointed.

"YES!" Alain pumped his fist. "Sorry Dom." He added.

"Don't worry Dom. You will get your chance." Pierre assured him and patted his shoulder.

Dominic nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah. I guess."

Collecting up the equipment they would need, they all headed out and back up the valley towards the opening into underground temple.

::::::::::::

As soon as there was a break in rehearsals, Anzu rushed over to her bag and checked her phone. Practice had been difficult, she kept losing her concentration and had twice made silly errors. Her practice partner had become a little impatient with her and accused her of being pre menstrual. Moron, what did he know. He was gay and didn't have a wife! So what would he know about pre menstrual women? She had been really tempted to stamp on his foot, but resisted the urge. They were supposed to get on with one another, otherwise dancing together would be a disaster.

"Oh.. thank god." She sat back on her heels, clutching her phone to her chest and heaved a huge sigh of relief upon seeing a telephone message from Ishizu and Yugi's email.

"Is everything okay Anzu? I was worried, you were extremely tense dancing today. You are not normally like that." Her dance partner was feeling concerned at her lack of concentration. He wanted to see if there was anything he could do to help.

Anzu looked up at him with a relieved smile, and upon seeing his worried look, felt guilty at having mean thoughts about stamping on his feet. "It is now Haruki. I'm sorry about my attitude earlier. My husband is in Egypt and was caught in a storm. I hadn't heard from him and was worried. But he has messaged me to say he is fine."

"Well that's a relief, you should have told me?" He smiled and offered his hand to pull her up to her feet.

"Thank you. I should have. I just didn't want to burden everyone with my problems." She accepted his hand and sprung to her feet.

"Your problems are my problems when they affect your dancing."

He gestured to the pianist to start playing. As the piano music started, he twirled her around in his arms and they launched into the routine Anzu had struggled so badly with earlier. This time they performed it perfectly. He held her firmly in his strong arms, taking most of her body weight while she was leaning backwards, with her arms outstretched and putting all her faith in her partners ability as a dancer. They were both breathing hard with the exertion. They paused briefly, mid routine, their faces were only inches apart, the routine required them to gaze lovingly at each other. As their eyes met, he smiled. "See?! I knew you could do it. We can't have our prima ballerina upset again now can we?"

She grinned in response. "Lets do this?"

She twirled away from him and pushed off her toes as he launched her upwards to assist her flight. She spun mid air and kicked her legs out, before landing gracefully on her toes and allowing her legs to bend at the knees; her arms outstretched. This was the part Anzu had struggled with earlier, she needed to relax and put her trust in her partner, who would prevent her falling to the floor, but she had not been able to let the tension leave her body. This time it was perfect, he caught her as she spun and guided her as she landed, absorbing much of the force that would otherwise travel through her body. The movement was supposed to be smooth and effortless. He pulled her back into his chest, where they both slumped over with his body surrounding hers, to end the routine.

"Bravo. You nailed it that time." They both looked up to see their choreographer, Makishi standing to one side clasping his hands together in delight. He just knew that this ballet was going to be a resounding success.

* * *

**I am sorry if my ballet routine sucked, I know almost nothing about ballet! I am more of a gymnast than a ballerina. When I was about six I was described by a ballet teacher, as a fairy elephant, even though I was small and skinny! I stopped doing ballet after that.**

**Next chapter will have more from the afterlife, as it has been a while since we caught up with Mana, Mahad and Atem's family.**

**Please review.**

**Also. I have a question: Who wants the Millennium Items to have somehow survived and who thinks this would be better if I don't have them magically appear?**


	16. Chapter 16

I am so pumped after my exhilarating swim in the sea today. About 20 of us wet suited up and braved it. It was really rough and like swimming in a washing machine. Some of us even managed to swim a mile! Anyway, because I am in a good mood I decided to post the next chapter.

Warnings: Naked couple, but no sex.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh :-(

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Chapter 15. Into the Unknown.

The guards on the tower above the palace gates, spotted Seto riding in. After a fast gallop across the desert to relieve some built up tension, he was now making his way back to the palace. Seto and his horse were both sweating after their thirty minutes of intense exercise. However the irritation he had been feeling at not being able to help Atem still and his cousin had an interesting relationship. They were both extremely competitive, and both as children and then young teenagers growing up, they had often sought to outdo each other: Who was the best archer? Who was the fastest runner? The best horseman? It always irked Seto that a little runt half his size always seemed to win. But deep down they had respected and admired each other. When Atem ascended the throne and became Pharaoh, Seto had been jealous. Of course, at the time they were unaware that they were related to one another.

Having reigned as Pharaoh, Seto no longer felt any jealousy towards his cousin and even felt guilty that at times, he had felt envious and even malicious towards Atem; who had always been open, honest and friendly towards him. This was reaffirmed, when with his dying breath, Atem had bequeathed his throne to Seto, telling him that he had already put in writing, that if anything happened to him before he had his own son to take over from him, he saw Seto as his successor. He considered Seto a good man, who would do an excellent job of ruling Egypt. Atem had even apologised to Seto for leaving the palace in ruins! Seto had felt humbled by it and had honoured Atem by living up to his expectations.

Seto leaped down from the saddle. "See to it that my horse is wiped down, fed and watered." He told the stable boy who came running out to take his horse from him.

"Yes Lord Seto." The boy, eager to please, lead the horse away.

"Why do you not insist on being addressed as Pharaoh my son? After all you did rule Egypt for nearly fifteen years." Seto turned to find Aknadin standing behind him.

"Because I am happy as I am. I have everything I need; no thanks to you Aknadin." Seto started walking briskly into the palace. "Are the other three back yet?" He asked Aknadin, who was following him.

"They arrived about ten minutes ago, Mahad is with my brother. Would it pain you to address me as father? My son."

Seto stopped walking and turned round to face him. "I will never view you as my father. You abandoned me when I was three. You betrayed your family and friends, because some demon told you to, and you murdered the woman I loved. You ask why I do not wish to be addressed as Pharaoh? It is because those fifteen years of my rule were empty; void of love. I dedicated myself to rebuilding Kemet. I never married. I failed to produce an heir; both children I fathered with women whom I hardly knew, died in infancy. If being called Pharaoh would make you happy then I would rather be called a peasant."

"But you ARE still my son. I did what I had to do to save Egypt, had I known the repercussions of my actions, I would never have created the Millennium Items. However long it takes me, I will win back your trust." His tone was pleading, it made Seto feel nauseous.

"Why the Gods took pity on you I shall never know. We all paid dearly for your sins, I thought you had been fed to Ammit, until you turned up here ten years ago; after the Pharaoh released your soul from the Shadows. Everyone else may have forgiven you, but please don't expect me to. Now if you will excuse me? I need to report to Pharaoh Aknamkanon." He left the disappointed figure of Aknadin standing there shaking his head in sorrow. What did he need to do to prove to Seto how much regret and sorrow he felt for what he had caused. It saddened him that even in the afterlife, Seto should still feel so much hurt and anger towards him.

"Ah.. Seto, there you are." Karim approached him as he was walking away from Aknadin. "We wondered where you had gone? Mahad is meditating in his chambers, Kisara took Mana to her chambers, to try and get her to rest. Isis is speaking with Pharaoh Aknamkanon now."

Seto nodded. "Thank you Karim. Lets just say, I needed to burn off some pent up energy." He gestured for Karim to lead the way into the Pharaoh Aknamkanon's office. "After you?"

"Seto.. you have returned. Isis informs me that Mahad has been unsuccessful in locating my son."

"That is so my Pharaoh. We will not give up. As soon as Mahad and Mana have recovered I intend to try again."

Isis bowed her head slightly in a gesture of respect. "That may not be possible today Lord Seto. Mahad requires several hours of meditation and Ra's light will be starting to fade very soon. May I suggest we wait until first light tomorrow; when everyone is rested."

Seto, was not happy at this suggestion. "I disagree. The darkness of night should not be used as an excuse to wait. Atem is missing, it is of utmost importance that we do our best to find him as soon as possible."

Aknamkanon intervened. "Seto, I understand your concern and I thank you for your perseverance. I too, am desperate to have my son returned safely, but if we are impatient and rush, we risk failure. Isis is right, we should all rest tonight and be ready to leave at first light."

"As you say Pharaoh Aknamkanon. But I still feel we should be more proactive."

"I know it is hard for you Seto, but please be patient." Isis placed a comforting hand on her friends arm. "It will only be for a few more hours and we would all benefit from rest, Mana in particular is emotionally drained."

"Hmph... Very well Isis, I will trust you to ensure Mahad is ready by first light. Now if you will excuse me, I will be in my chambers." Seto turned to leave. He was halted in his tracks when Aknamkanon, tired of hearing their bickering, spoke out.

"Seto? Isis?" Both straightened their posture at hearing the commanding tone. "I command that you put your differences aside and focus your efforts on finding Atem. I put my trust in you and I am sure you will not fail me or my son. I will also rise at first light, please inform me when you are ready to leave because I intend to join you?"

"We will Sir." Feeling slightly embarrassed that they had argued in front of Aknamkanon, Seto and Isis bowed and took their leave.

Upon arriving at his chambers Seto stripped off his dusty clothing. He had asked a servant to fill a basin with fresh water so that he could wash.

While he was busy washing, Seto was unaware Kisara had quietly slipped into their chambers, and was standing there watching him, admiring his form. Once finished he grabbed a white cotton robe and started to rub himself dry. As he turned round to find a clean shendyt, he spotted Kisara. A big grin broke out on his usually serious features, as he stood before her in all his glory.

"How is Mana?" He asked casually.

"She is sleeping soundly now. Poor girl. I can't imagine how I would feel to see you snatched away from me like that." She raised an eyebrow playfully, as she admired her lovers tall, lean, muscular physique. People always assumed him to be cold and aloof, Kisara knew otherwise.

Seto knew all to well how it felt to lose someone you loved. He had felt his own soul cry out, when Kisara's soul was torn from her body by that man who was his real father. The thought that he came from that man's seed sickened him. He suddenly let out an involuntary shiver.

Kisara noticed his body suddenly shudder. "Are you feeling unwell my love?"

"No, I am fine." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms, protectively around Kisara. She leaned into his embrace, her head resting on his strong chest. Seto reached his hand up to gently caress her silky white/blond hair.

"I suggest we make the most of these few hours that we have to ourselves?" He kissed the top of her head gently.

Kisara stood up on tiptoes and looked into his sparkling blue eyes. "My thoughts exactly." She purred. He tilted his head down slightly so that they could kiss and gently steered her towards the large bed.

:::::::::::::

Knowing he would always welcome her presence, Isis quietly crept into Mahad's chambers, she did not wish to interrupt his meditation, but knew that he would relish having her close by to join with him. She quietly sat down opposite him in a cross legged position and gently took his hands, that were resting on the inside of his knees, in hers. He opened one eye and curled one side of his face in a half smile. He gently squeeze her hands in acknowledgement of the extra strength she was giving him. No words were spoken, but a deep understanding passed between them. Together they cleared their minds and concentrated on the heka surrounding them, breathing together in perfect harmony as their two souls joined together as one.

:::::::::::::

After a period of deep, almost unconscious sleep; that no dreams could invade, Mana was starting to enter a more restless state and her mind started to race with thoughts that seemed so very real.

_She was falling. "Arghh...heeelllp..." She could hear her own voice screaming as she became dizzy from spinning while falling. When she stopped, she was facing her own reflection. No! Not a reflection, it was her... in a silly outfit? She was wearing a funny pink and blue costume, with a low cut top that revealed her cleavage and a short skirt that showed off way too much thigh in her opinion. And what had happened to her hair? It was blonde! How did that happen? Mind you those boots were to die for. Her 'Other self ' started giggling at her. _

_Mana pouted. "And what is so funny? I should be laughing at you, dressed like that! What are you, every boys fantasy or something?" _

"_I am you silly. I am your KA, I don't know why you should look so surprised?" The giggling 'Other Mana' replied._

"_Oh! Really?!" Mana was shocked, perhaps she had thought that outfit would make Atem notice her above all the girls in the palace harem. She put her hand over her mouth in an effort to stifle a giggle; that came out exactly like her reflections laugh. "What do I call you? Or are you just Mana?" _

"_I am Dark Magician Girl. You created me, Upon your death, you sealed a part of your soul; me..in the realm of the beasts, to watch over him in the future."_

"Why do I not _remember?" _

"_You had no need, you were at peace in the afterlife. The living world should no longer concern you."_

"_Then why have you come to find me now?"_

"_The Supreme King sent me, he is unable to intervene himself, because he is too busy protecting his own future incarnation. Both of our Princes are in great danger, they needs us, we must re-unite to help save them, for he with the scar, still thirsts for revenge."_

Mana woke up with a start. Man with the scar? What on earth did she mean by both princes? Who was the other one?

She stumbled out of bed. Mana noticed that a large wash basin, full of water had been placed in her room, to enable her to freshen up. There was also a tray of fruit, fresh bread, cured meat and wine. Mana felt her tummy rumble, she had not managed to eat since Atem's kidnapping, she was starving. Picking up the tray, she took it out onto the balcony and sat down to eat, light was fading fast, night time would soon cover the land in darkness. She would have to wait until morning to find her prince. Mana searched back to her memories of the final time she saw Atem alive! She had used her magic to bury those awful moments deep inside her mind, because they had been too traumatic to recount. For some reason, her selective memory had also caused her to forget about her KA, perhaps it had been the KA separation spell she had used moments before she died. All the priests had spirit KA's, that they had trained themselves to summon, had they forgotten about theirs as well? They certainly never spoke about them.

Mana was starting to remember it now. She had been told she was too young and weak to have her own, but she had proved them all wrong when her KA had saved Mahad (who had combined his BA and KA to become Dark Magician) from destruction by that big ugly monster KA that had come from that blonde man with the scar; she couldn't remember his name. She gasped in realisation, that man! Could he have kidnapped prince? Is that what Dark Magician Girl was trying to tell her. She stuffed her food down as quickly as possible and then washed and dressed in a clean, white linen dress. She had to go and tell the others what she knew.

Without thinking to knock, she ran into Seto and Kisara's chambers. "Seto... Priest Seto..?" She shouted excitedly. "Oops! Sorry." She stopped dead and froze on the spot at the sight of the naked couple asleep in each others arms.

Seto opened an eye and lifted his head slightly. "Whaa..t.. MANA!" He startled. "Don't you ever knock?"

His shout woke Kisara and broke Mana from her frozen state. She quickly spun round with her back to them. Okay, it was not like she had not seen a naked man before, she had seen Atem naked plenty of times, and people in Ancient Egypt often walked around nude, but Lord Seto! Oh RA, how embarrassing. She stood and cringed, forgetting why she had come to speak with him.

"It's okay Mana, you can turn around now?" The sound of Kisara's voice made her relax a little.

She turned round slowly, her face still pink. Kisara and Seto were now both wearing robes.

"Tell me, what brings you running into my chambers without knocking Mana?" Seto asked, raising a rather bemused eyebrow.

She sat down on the wooden chest at the foot of their bed and hurriedly told them about her dream. Seto nodded in understanding.

"I am well aware, that while we were alive, we did possess the ability to summon our KA, however, in the afterlife there is no need. I was unaware that you separated your BA and KA in such a way, because, as I recall, you outlived me by several years." He smirked.

"It is almost dark, I thought we had planned to look for Prince before night covered the land?" Mana queried.

"That had been my original intention, however, I was being too impatient. Mahad needs time to meditate and you were exhausted. It was agreed that it would be best to wait until first light."

Mana was a little disappointed, but understood that it would be foolish to go out in the dark and before they were fully prepared. "First light it is then, I will be ready. Goodnight Kisara, Seto." Feeling sad she trudged back to her own chambers. It would be a long and lonely night without Atem's warm body to cuddle up to.

::::::::::::::::

"O..kay." Pierre said nervously. "Which one of us wants to go first?" He dumped the climbing ropes that he was carrying, on the ground.

"I will." Yugi volunteered. "I need to make sure it is safe for everyone to proceed. Plus I have been down there before."

Alain examined the entrance way. "It looks like this may have originally been a natural cave, but the entrance has been expertly carved out to make a perfect doorway."

"They took as much care in constructing this temple as they did in building the pyramids." Yugi informed them.

"Is the rock stable enough to fix the ropes so that we can climb down?" Pierre asked.

Yugi and Dominic examined the rock and agreed on the best place to secure the ropes. Once they had finished, Yugi fastened his harness and positioned his head torch, he also fastened a spare torch to his belt. He patted the leather pouch containing his deck for reassurance, he had a feeling he might be needing it. Lowering himself into the opening, he started his descent into the darkness.

As Yugi carefully felt his way, he looked down to assess his footing. The steps were more or less gone, the way down resembled a cliff face. Yugi could see the floor beneath him, it appeared to be covered in sand and rubble, apart from that, not much else could be seen. He let out the ropes and eased himself down onto the floor of the passageway that lead into the main chamber of the ancient temple.

"What can you see down there?" He heard Pierre shout.

Yugi looked around him. Remnants of supporting pillars were strewn around him. He looked at the carved ceiling, it didn't look too safe. He felt himself shiver involuntarily, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, bringing back some mixed emotions.

In his mind he could vividly see the final moments of the ceremonial duel playing out. It had all come down to that final card.. Monster Reborn. Yugi often wondered what would have happened if he had decided not to open the casket, and had let Atem win. Would he have regretted it? He had played it because he felt it was the right thing to do, plus he also wanted to prove he could beat his 'Other Self.' It wasn't until Atem's life points hit zero that he realised what he had done, it had been like sticking a knife in Atem's heart and he had collapsed onto his knees in tears wondering what he had done.

The ever stoic Atem, had behaved as if it fine and had managed to smile, reassuring him that it was okay. But Yugi knew him well enough to tell that he was fighting his own emotions, the look in his eyes had given away his fear and sadness. If Atem had collapsed in tears and refused to leave, would the Gods have taken pity on him? Or would they have punished him for being weak?

Yugi swallowed and shook his head to disperse those thoughts.

"There's not much to see here, we need to go further in, to where the sacrificial altar is. It's a complete mess down here. We will have to tread with care."

"Right... we are coming down." Pierre shouted back.

Once all three of them were down, they unclipped their harnesses and prepared themselves to explore. None of them knew exactly what they would find, but Yugi had feeling it might not be what they hoped.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter. I have to admit I do.**

**Please Review. **


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you everyone who is reading this story and reviewing. All the reviews I have had so far have been good and full of encouragement, which really keeps me going. I am so glad you are all enjoying my story.

Warnings for this chapter: Swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father.

Chapter 16. Trapped.

The passageway leading to the main chamber was full of debris; where part of the roof had collapsed, making progress awkward. The air was heavy with dust and although it was a few degrees cooler than outside, all three archaeologists were sweating.

"Wow. What happened down here? Was it like this last time you were here Yugi?" Alain was intrigued to know what had caused all the damage.

"No it wasn't. It was guarded by tomb keepers, who sought to protect the Millennium items and they kept it in perfect condition." Yugi carefully ran his fingers over some hieroglyphs carved into the stone walls. "All this damage happened after I placed all seven items into the stone slab. We had to run for our lives when the place started to collapse."

"What does it say Yugi?" Alain was referring to the hieroglyphs that Yugi was looking at.

Pierre answered for him. "It's a warning." He pointed to each marking as he spoke. "Those who trespass...on the souls of the dead, will answer to the shadows." He shrugged matter of factly. "The usual curses and threats seen in most tombs. How safe do you think it is now Yugi?" Pierre asked looking around and noticing how precarious some of the structure inside the passageway was.

"Not very." Yugi did his own visual appraisal of the passage they were in. Once they were inside the main chamber, if anything happened, this would be their only way out. "We best move quickly and carefully, we don't want to bring the roof down on ourselves." He carefully picked his way round a large section of roof, that was partially blocking their way; there was just enough room for them to squeeze through.

Once they had negotiated the debris, they found themselves in the main underground chamber. It was a mess compared to how Yugi remembered it. The supporting pillars were smashed, with parts of the ceiling piled on top. It surprised Yugi that the rest of the roof had not collapsed as well.

"Look at that huge carving of a door depicting the Wadjet Eye?! " Alain gasped, slowly walking forward and stepping onto the main alter.

Seeing the alter again was bringing some vivid memories back to Yugi. As he looked around, he noticed that part of a large pillar had crashed down across the altar, right where the stone slab had been, one corner of the slab was jutting out from underneath it. The doors that he had seen open; allowing Atem his passage into the afterlife, were now nothing more than just a carving on the wall. A huge crack ran right through the centre of the Wadjat Eye, defacing the doors.

He suddenly noticed that Alain and Pierre were both looking at him, waiting for an answer. "Oh!..It signifies the doorway to the afterlife." He explained. "The deceased would be placed on the alter, if their soul is judged worthy, the doors will open allowing them to pass through." As he spoke, Atem's final moments were replaying in his mind. He could still see it so clearly, Atem's modern clothing changing into his ancient attire as he stepped into the light. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Pierre interrupted him.

"Where did you put the Millennium items? It must have been here somewhere, right?"

Yugi nodded and walked forward onto what remained of the altar. "Yes, here. This pillar has crashed down on top and smashed it."

Pierre started brushing away loose dirt and bits of rock, in an attempt to reveal more of the slab. Some of the rocks were heavy. "Well! Don't just stand there gawking, help me?" His request was mostly aimed at Alain, who immediately rushed forward to help.

After several minutes of franticly clearing away rubble. "There's nothing here!" Pierre sounded dejected. He had revealed part of the bottom corner where the scales would have fitted.

"I did warn you it was probable, didn't I?" Even though he was relieved that the Millennium Items were not there, Yugi still felt sorry for him. "We shouldn't stay down here too long, I am not sure it's that safe. The roof could collapse at any minute."

"You go if you wish. I'm not leaving until I find something of value. We need to uncover more and try to excavate the stone slab. There appears to be a gap underneath, the items could be in there!" He said hopefully.

"I think we should do as Yugi says.. Doctor Laffette? It's too big for us to move and we should reinforce the roof before we start digging." Alain suggested helpfully.

But Pierre wasn't listening. He did not want to leave without finding at least some trace of what might have happened to the Millennium Items. "Help me you two? We need to get this dam pillar off the slab." His attempts at trying to heave it out out the way with his shoulder were futile.

Yugi and Alain both looked up nervously as small pieces of dirt, grit and dust starting to fall from the ceiling. Yugi stepped forward and gripped the back of Pierre's shirt, pulling him away from the pillar.

"You have to stop this pierre? It's not safe, you will bring the whole lot down on top of us!" He said sternly. "We need to get out of here.. now!"

Where Pierre had been scraping away rock, a deep crack was now visible right through the middle of the stone slab. Yugi noticed the crack appeared to be the same one that ran up the wall and through the centre of the Wadjat Eye. It gave him a bad feeling.

The air was becoming heavy, making breathing slightly uncomfortable; like having cotton wool in your throat. Yugi could feel his hands tingle with static and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. What appeared to be purple tinted mist was starting to come from the hole in the slab.

Pierre must have noticed it as well, for he immediately jumped back with a frightened look on his face. "What the...?!"

Alain started coughing and wheezing. Thinking it was an asthma attack he reached for his salamol inhaler. Pierre also started to gasp for air.

"What is it? What's happening?" They both wanted to know.

"The Shadow Realm." Yugi answered. While he could feel the sensation of cotton in his throat, he was not having the same problem with his breathing as the other two, because he had experienced it before and knew not to panic. "Relax, don't force your breathing. It is a side effect of the Shadow Realm. We need to get out now, before we are trapped here."

The three of them made a run for it. Reaching the passageway leading them back to the opening, they proceeded to climb over the pile of debris that was partially blocking their way out. However, as they clambered through, instead of being in the passage leading to the exit and freedom, they were back in the underground chamber in front of the alter.

"What the fuck?!" Pierre was confused.

"W..we are back where we started! How?" Alain's voice was shaking with terror.

Yugi stood still, his fists clenched at his sides. Shit! This was not good at all. "We are trapped in the Shadow Realm. Someone doesn't want us to leave." His voice was serious as he growled the words out through clenched teeth, which belied the sense of panic he was feeling. _Think Yugi..think_. He needed to find a solution.

"What are we going to do? Who has trapped us here?" Alain was starting to panic.

"How do we escape?" Pierre demanded to know, his voice nervous.

"We play their game." Yugi answered.

"A game? This isn't a fucking game, this is our lives." Alain shrieked.

"He's right Yugi this isn't some stupid game. You are the expert, what do we do?"

Expert? They saw him as an expert?! Yugi's mind was racing, he needed to put aside his own fear and take charge. "If we are to get out of here, you need to understand a little about how the Shadow Realm works. At the moment, we are still in the living world." He knew the basic workings of the Shadow Realm, but he was anything but the expert that they thought he was, that had been Atem's area of expertise. "The shadows can be summoned to the living world.. in order to test a person. The summoner chooses a game, designed to test the person's soul. The loser will always be the one with a weak soul and will be made to face a penalty given out by the victor."

"What sort of game? And what is a penalty?" Pierre interjected.

"Have you played these games Yugi?" Alain added.

"Yes I have. My Puzzle enabled me to summon the Shadows. The games can be anything the summoner wishes, but usually something relevant to the situation. We don't have time for detailed explanations now, the basics will have to do, I will try to explain things as we go."

"God dam it Yugi." Pierre huffed. "Just how much have you been keeping secret?"

"Would you have believed any of it if I had told you? The tomb keepers kept it secret for three thousand years. Can you imagine what would happen if they hadn't and this power had become common knowledge?" Yugi raised his eyebrows.

The pair of them frowned, but didn't say anything. So Yugi continued.

"The other way to enter the shadow realm is by having your soul physically removed from your body and taken there. If you lose a shadow game, you can be sent to the Shadow Realm as a punishment, where your soul will be trapped."

"Has that happened to us?" Alain asked.

"No, these are still our bodies. We are just in a.. sort of holding area now. Whoever is doing this is just playing with us, I have no idea what will happen next. Another thing you need to know is that both the living and the dead can exist in the shadow realm." Yugi looked around studying the realm they were in. He had been in a similar shadow environment before; when he had fought Pegasus.

"Do you know who it is Yugi?" Pierre questioned.

"I think it may be the man I told you about yesterday, Bakura. He is very dangerous. I thought he had been defeated, but it would appear he is back." If Bakura was back then would Atem be able to come back too?

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling sound and they could feel the ground starting to shake under their feet; it felt like a small earthquake. A large section of the roof started to collapse, they had to jump out of the way to avoid it crushing them. They were now completely sealed into the chamber, their only route of escape, should they get out of the shadow realm, was blocked.

They all started to hyperventilate. Yugi could feel himself becoming light headed and distant. He knew exactly what was happening; he used to get this sensation when he first solved the puzzle and Atem took over his body, after a while he had become used to it and it no longer unnerved him. Pierre and Alain had no idea what was happening to them and were panicking, clawing at their collars and frantically trying to fight it.

The sensation only lasted for around three seconds and with a rush, Yugi felt himself pulled from his body, followed by a sensation of free falling. Upon impact with the ground, he lost consciousness.

::::::::::::::::::

A huge grin appeared on Bakura's face. Atem noticed it immediately. He also felt a jolt go through his body as his senses detected living souls somewhere nearby, one of those souls felt familiar. 'Yugi?!' He didn't voice it out loud, just in case Bakura hadn't sensed Yugi was here somewhere.

"What are you grinning at?" He hissed at Bakura.

"Can't you sense them Pharaoh? It seems your little light has brought two hapless morons to the party."

"What do you plan to do?" Atem was filled with a sense of dread at what Bakura might do to Yugi and his two companions. A small part of him was also feeling excitement and anticipation that he may be about to see Yugi again. He just wished it would be in better circumstances.

"First, I will eliminate the two idiots with him, then I will chain Yugi up next to you before I destroy your souls." He scratched his chin as a sudden thought came to him. "Actually, I might keep Yugi alive, so that I can use his body to go and have some fun in the living world. I wonder if he ever got it on with that little dancer?" A sinister grin formed on his face, making Atem's blood boil with anger.

"Don't you dare harm my friends Bakura!"

"Anyway. I should go and greet our guests. I wouldn't be much of a host if I didn't welcome their arrival now would I?" Rubbing his hands together with delight that his plan was going so well, Bakura turned and left.

"Grrragh.." Atem clenched his fists and banged his forearms back against the wall in frustration. He had been chained up here for Ra knew how long and he hated being this helpless.

:::::::::::::::::

What on earth was Bakura playing at? Why was he taking so long? Zorc was getting fed up waiting. When would he be free him from his prison? The truth was, Bakura had completely forgotten about his loose arrangement with Zorc, and as far as he was concerned he would just let Zorc continue to rot in his cell.

Unfortunately for Bakura, Zorc was about to find a way to escape his prison cell. As soon as the three living souls had arrived in the Shadow Realm, Zorc could feel them. He could also feel the shadows growing excitement at having some new souls to devour, and the strong emotions coming from Atem and Bakura were also powerful.

As a creature born from the shadows, it was helping him grow stronger. He reached his hand out for another try at breaking through the seal holding him. As he touched the invisible barrier, it rippled before his hand passed right through. A huge demonic smirk crossed his ugly features. He was free. Unfortunately he had forgotten one thing. The strong bars to his cell. He tried bending them, but the metal had been forged using magic and he was unable get them to yield. '_No am I to be foiled again by some stupid strips of metal..Arghhh." _Crouching back down on his haunches, against the far wall of his prison cell, he began to think. A smirk crossed his features, there was a much better way to escape and it would mean that he could slip out unnoticed.

Drawing upon his heka, he separated his evil presence from his physical body. As a creature born from the shadows, he could blend with them and move around unnoticed. It meant that he would not be able to use all of his force, but he could possess one of the puny humans in the same way he had possessed Aknadin and manipulate them.

His own body would be safe in the cell, and if by any chance a guard should make a rare visit to the dungeons, they would assume he was asleep in the corner. His plan was perfect, it couldn't fail, and once he had amassed enough power to escape from the Shadow Realm and into the living world, he would ditch the weak human body and return to reclaim his own so that he could strike fear and terror into the hearts of mankind.

Floating out and mingling with the shadow felt liberating. At last he could move about freely, the best thing about it was that no one could see him. They were in for one nasty surprise.

:::::::::::::::::

Outside the underground temple, Dominic had found a shady spot under the rock face. From where he was sitting, he had a perfect view of the camp site. To pass the time he had brought his sketch pad, and was sitting sketching the view, when he heard a low rumble and felt the ground shake slightly. He immediately stopped what he was doing and scurried back to the entrance. Dust was rising up from below ground so he was unable to see very much, but from what he could tell as he shone his torch down into the murky darkness, the roof had collapsed.

"Oh no! Shit.." He could feel himself starting to panic. "Pierre?.. Yugi?.. Alain?" He tried shouting. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

When no answer came from any of them, he felt his heart skip a beat and he fell to his knees. Tears threatened to fill his eyes. He had known Pierre for about fifteen years and they were good friends. He didn't know Yugi or Alain very well but still felt for them.

After several minutes of shouting without any response he decided that the best thing he could do would be to find help.

"Stay put. I will be right back." That was a stupid thing to say, like they would be going anywhere! "I am going to get help. So we will get you out of there." He wasn't religious, but he crossed himself and hoped to God that they would not be bringing dead bodies out of that hole.

* * *

**Phew! That made me feel claustrophobic just writing it. I can't begin to imagine what it must be like trapped underground.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	18. Chapter 18

Very sorry that I didn't get this chapter up over the weekend. I had so much to do that I didn't get chance!

WARNINGS: Some swearing, Blood and gore. Implied rape and attempted rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Chapter 17. A Deadly Past.

The first rays of Ra's light were starting to penetrate the dark sky, turning it from deep starlit aquamarine to a lighter more subtle blue, softened with pinks and yellows.

Mana stood on her balcony, watching as night slowly became day. She had been up for what seemed like hours, unable to sleep because of a mixture of nervous energy and worry for her prince. What if they were unsuccessful in finding Atem this morning?

She was broken from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Mana. Are you ready? It's time to go." Seto called from the other side of the door.

"Coming." Full of nervous energy, she bounded to the door and flung it open. "I am ready." She had been dressed and ready to leave for the last hour.

Mahad and Isis were with him. Mahad stepped toward her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We will not fail to find Atem this time. My heka is now back to its full power. The masking spells put in place to prevent us from following him are no match for me now." He assured her.

Mana smiled weakly. "Thank you Mahad, I am ready." She squeezed past them and started walking briskly in the direction of the stables.

Seto turned to Isis and Mahad. "Mana is putting on a brave face, I just hope she can hold herself together."

"Don't worry about Mana Seto, she will be fine." Mahad reassured him.

When they reached the stables they found Aknamkanon waiting for them, his horse saddled up and ready to leave. Seto was surprised, he had not expected the former Pharaoh to join them, he thought that he merely planned to be present to see them leave.

Seto nodded his head politely. "Pharaoh Aknamkanon! I was not expecting you to come with us this morning."

"I could not sit idly by and wait for news. I will be accompanying you on your mission to rescue my son."

"Very well Sir." He turned to the stable boys. "Are our horses ready?"

"Yes Lord Seto. They are." The head boy bowed and signalled for the four horses they had prepared, to be brought outside.

Seto and Mahad helped Mana and Isis mount their horses before climbing on board their own.

Orders were given to open the palace gates and the group, flanked by four palace guards, mainly there to escort Pharaoh Aknamkanon, rode out into the early morning sunshine, intent on finding out exactly what had happened to their young Pharaoh, friend and family member.

::::::::::::::::

'This is going to be fun." Bakura told himself as he stood looking at the three men laid out on the ground before him. It had been a smart move to knock them unconscious upon their arrival in the Shadow Realm, it gave Bakura some time to think about what he would do with those two hapless idiots, who had accidentally been brought here with Yugi. Instinct told him to kill them, so why was he hesitating? It was not like him to think twice about destroying someone who was in his way. He had killed many times without so much as a second thought. "Don't tell me I am going soft!" He grumbled to himself under his breath. "I am a monster..." He growled.

Of course that wasn't always the case. Bakura had been made into a monster by the actions of others. He tried to recall a time when he wasn't one; it was hard. He had been four years old when his whole life had changed. Vague memories of a smiling woman cradling his baby sister. A strong, dark tan man, with deep brown eyes and blond hair, teaching a three year old Bakura (who was a miniature version of his father) how to pick pockets without getting caught. He was a common thief, but he loved his wife and children and always ensured that he stole enough to feed his family.

Bakura blinked as tears started to fill his eyes at the horrific memories. His father had shoved him into a crack in the wall behind a pillar, and told him not to move. He could hear the sound of shouting; of swords slashing at flesh and the sickening sound of screams, as limbs were severed.

From his cramped hiding place, Bakura could just about see the horror unfold. The sight and the smell of blood and gore had made him vomit, but he did as he was told and stayed put.

When it was all over, he had been frozen, too afraid to move, he had stayed in that hole for many hours. Eventually cramp, curiosity and an urgent need to pee forced him out. He also wanted his mother. When he found her, nothing could have prepared him for the gruesome sight. His baby sister's head was lying next to her tiny body and his mother's naked brutalised body lay next to her. His father was nowhere to be found, having been used as one of the sacrifices to forge the Millennium Items.

That was the moment Bakura's sanity and humanity died; leaving in its place, a cold, calculating vengeful personality. A strange entity had also surrounded him, it had told him that the Pharaoh had instructed his priest to take his army and carry out this massacre. It also promised to nurture him, until he was strong enough to reap his revenge upon the Royal family.

The next seventeen years of Baura's life had been all about survival. He had learned fast, surviving on the streets by picking pockets. At around the age of fourteen he had been caught and thrown into a dungeon, where his pretty looks had earned the attentions of sadistic men wanting to abuse him. He fought for his life and his dignity that day, punching, kicking, scratching at the man trying to defile him. The man had slashed his face with a knife, giving him the ugly scar he had sported while alive. It was at that moment Diabound had been born. Bakura had no idea at the time, what had happened, but the moment the blade cut his face he screamed and lashed out with all his hatred, wishing the man would die horribly. The next thing he knew, was that his tormentor was not much more than a bloody splat on the dungeon wall. The other two men in the cell, who had been encouraging the attack, were also sliced into pieces. He had then gathered his senses and stepped calmly out through the hole his Diabound had made in the wall and walked straight past the terrified guards, who didn't try to stop him.

When Bakura had learned that the Pharaoh had died, he had been filled with even more anger. How dare that bastard die before Bakura could reach his full potential and be ready to avenge his family. However all had not been lost. Bakura had been among the crowds, at the coronation of the new king, Atem. The boy was only sixteen summers old and looked so innocent and young, he had lived a pampered, spoilt life, untarnished by the brutalities that life had condemned Bakura to endure.

A new hatred formed in Bakura's heart for the young king, who was proudly wearing THAT pendant, forged by the blood of his people. Bile rose up in Bakura's throat at the sight of that royal brat, smiling and waving to his subjects as the procession passed through the crowds. He was tempted to attack now, but knew that he would be killed instantly if he tried.

It was then that he spotted it; the Millennium Ring, around the neck of a priest standing next to the new Pharaoh. He had to have it, he felt drawn to it. The priest was powerful, Bakura could sense his heka, it was even stronger than Bakura's. If he wanted it, he would have to become more powerful.

Over the next year Bakura spent time training, building his body; to become physically stronger, meditating; to increase his heka. He sought the ability to make himself invisible, but the training was almost too hard. He had to make a deal with Zorc. The demon helped him from the Shadow Realm, in return for his freedom to rule the living world. Bakura was required to gather all seven items in return for his chance to destroy the Pharaoh. Zorc had informed him that the priest Aknadin would be their ally, having sold his soul to the Shadows in return for the power to perform the alchemy needed to forge the Millennium Items. Bakura had been forced to put aside his hatred for the priest, having worked out that it was he who had murdered everyone in his village. But only because he would be needed if the plan were to succeed.

Bringing his mind back to the present, Bakura wondered if he was going soft, by having second thoughts about killing these two men in cold blood, while they were unconscious. Dam it, he would kill them, then he could wait for Yugi to wake up and have some fun, subjecting him to some of the Shadow Realms finest illusions, to test his resolve. If he recalled correctly, the Pharaohs little vessel was resourceful and clever, so it would be entertaining.

When he had worn Yugi's mind down and broken him enough, he would chain Yugi to the wall, alongside Atem and savour every minute of their heartbreak, at seeing each other but not being able to touch one another. It was cruel and just brilliant.

He drew his sword and stepped forward. "Night, night fools." He was just about to raise his sword to strike his first blow when a shadow creature burst out from the mist and threw him backwards into a pillar. He hit the pillar with such force that it broke, crumbling around him. As he fell among its rubble, part of the ceiling fell on him, cutting his head open, fracturing his scull and smashing his left leg.

"Oh.. bugger!" Bakura touched his head and could feel a hole. His leg was bad too, both Tibia and Fibia were smashed and bone was protruding out through his shin. This was not good, he would be helpless to fight Yugi in this condition. It would probably take him around fifteen minutes to repair and regenerate lost tissue, Yugi and his two friends would be waking up any moment now, if they found him, he would be at their mercy.

"Who's there...?" He scanned the shadows, looking for clues. "Oh fuck!" It had suddenly dawned on him that Zorc must be free. "Show yourself Zorc? You coward...I know you are there."

There was no reply, but Bakura could see the shadows react, as if drawn to a malevolent, powerful spirit. Zorc WAS the shadows, he was their first leader; who had promised them complete dominance over the living world! Of course they would turn to him; follow him above all other creatures.

This was a serious dent in Bakura's plan, he hoped Zorc wouldn't find the Pharaoh before he could recover and get to him. It was probably too late to stop Zorc doing whatever he planned with Yugi and his two friends, they were on their own now, at least they might be able to fight back and keep Zorc occupied long enough for Bakura's injuries to heal. Right now a creature was bearing down on him and he needed to get the hell out of there.

:::::::::::::

Zorc swirled among the shadows. He had caught Bakura unaware, the man was a fool if he thought he was any match for Zorc's control over the shadows. Bakura might be able to manipulate them, but there was only one master the shadow creatures would ever truly answer to. He was just about to instruct the creature to tear Bakura to shreds when Bakura disappeared through a wall of shadows not yet under Zorc's control. Zorc let out a roar of frustration that reverberated through the Shadow Realm like a loud rumble of thunder.

:::::::::::::

The sound reached Atem, he had already been on a high state of alert when he heard it, sending shivers through him, he would recognise that chilling sound anywhere "Zorc!" He growled. My God! Was this Bakura's plan all along? To sacrifice him to Zorc!

The creature guarding him rose up and seemed to shiver in delight at the sound, it turned and looked at Atem, filling him with even more dread. Atem was relieved when it turned away from him, and shuffled in the direction from where the sound seemed to have originated.

:::::::::::::

Groaning, Yugi started to wake up. The first thing he heard was a noise like a growl or thunder rumbling. Is that a shadow beast? He sat up and took in his surroundings, he felt like he had a cotton ball stuck in his throat and he felt slightly dizzy, but he needed to come to his senses as quickly as possible, because if that was a shadow creature he just heard, then they were in danger! His hand instinctively went to his deck holder, that was clipped to his belt. He would need to have faith in his deck and his ability to summon his monsters for real, without using a duel disk. Would his magic be strong enough?

Once he was sure his legs wouldn't collapse, he carefully stood up. With senses on high alert, he studied his surroundings. So, Bakura wanted them to believe they were still in the underground temple. Yugi almost laughed at the sight of the pristine surroundings rather than the collapsed ruins they had occupied earlier. How stupid of Bakura, did he think Yugi would be foolish enough to fall for such an obvious illusion?

Hearing groans and the sound of coughing, Yugi noticed Pierre and Alain were waking up. Both were hunched over, struggling to breathe, obviously not feeling very well.

"Wh where are w we?" Alain stuttered.

Pierre was coughing, he had felt a strange sensation, like the mist had somehow entered his body. "Ugh.. The air tastes vile." He looked up at Yugi, panic evident in his eyes. "What is this place." His vision was blurred and he had yet to notice their surroundings.

"We have been transported to the Shadow Realm. You need to keep your senses on alert. Try to relax your breathing and..." It was a that moment Yugi spotted the shadow creature that several moments ago had been about to attack Bakura. "Erm.. guys? ..You need to get up right now..." He ordered. Looking at the creature, roughly ten feet away from them.

Alain and Pierre noticed Yugi's posture tense and glanced over to where he was looking.

"Arghhhh.. what is that thing?" Alain shrieked. Both men scrabbled to their feet as quickly as they possibly could.

"Get behind me." Yugi adopted his fighting stance, unclipped the catch on his deck holder and prepared to draw a card. His heart was pounding in his chest, would he be able to summon a monster from the realm of beasts? He had to believe in the connection he had with his monsters and in the heart of the cards.

"What are you going to do Yugi?" Pierre asked shakily. "How we fight that..that thing?"

Taking a deep breath Yugi pulled a card out without looking through his deck first. He had to trust in fate, otherwise the heart of the cards would not hear him. "_Please be a monster card that can help defend us." _He pleaded in his head, hoping that this was going to work. "If this works, then yes we can fight it. If not, we run like hell."

:::::::::::::::

Zorc was observing the three men with amusement. How would they deal with the shadow creature? He had decided not to make his presence known yet. One of these men was identical to the Pharaoh. Zorc remembered the battle ten years ago, where he had been defeated. The Pharaoh had not been alone, he had a reincarnation in the modern world who had been instrumental in Zorc's downfall. From what he could recall, the little reincarnation had almost as much power as the Pharaoh and just when Zorc thought victory was his, he had summoned the three Egyptian Gods, turning the battle in the Pharaohs favour. He could sense a strong soul emanating from this human, he needed to see what power the Pharaohs lookalike contained.

The other two humans with him were much weaker, Zorc could not feel any power coming from their souls, they would be easy to deal with. The older one in particular, would be easy to manipulate and control. He sent a small tendril of himself towards the man in order to possess him. The man coughed as the tendril entered his nostrils and invaded the man's soul, but apart from that he was unaware that Zorc was now able to control him.

Zorc could now feel what the man felt and see what the man saw, he would be the perfect vessel.

::::::::::::::

The small group of rescuers had left the palace and were now riding towards the spot where Atem had disappeared.

It took them around fifteen minutes to make the journey. Upon arrival at Atem's favourite spot, they dismounted their horses and left them with the four guards who had accompanied them.

As the group consisting of Seto; who was leading the way, Mana, Mahad, Aknamkanon and Isis made their way down to where Atem had been taken, the wind suddenly picked up. Mana started to feel a tingling sensation and for some unknown reason, felt compelled to leave the group and run down to the river bank and onto the beach.

"Mana No! Stay with us?" Seto shouted after her. But it was too late, a mini whirlwind formed around her and sucked her into its vortex, before vanishing and taking Mana with it.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger. Sorry! **

**Can anyone guess what might have happened to Mana?**


	19. Chapter 19

At last! I have finally got this chapter done. I had it typed up over a week ago, but just have not had time to proof read it. It didn't help that when I did, I kept changing it about. Anyway, I think I am happy with it now. So here it is.

Warnings: A bit of swearing, and a mention of smoking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Chapter 18. Dire Emergency.

Dominic stumbled down the sandy bank as quickly as he could, the surface was unforgiving and he fell over twice, grazing his hand on a rock. Cursing he made his way into camp.

He found Mitch sat under the awning, taking a break from making repairs to the water pump in the camper van, so that they could at least take proper showers.

Mitch was sitting in a chair, with his feet resting on an empty water canister smoking a cigarette. A mug of coffee was perched in the cup holder on the arm rest of his chair. He didn't hear Dominic approach because he was listening to music on his I-pod.

"Mitch?" Dominic was panting heavily when he ran up beside him. Mitch had his eyes closed and didn't react.

Seeing him relaxing and seemingly in a little world of his own, sent an irrational hint of annoyance through Dominic. How dare he doss around while three of their friends were trapped under who knew how many tons of rock and sand, possibly even dead. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted in Mitch's face.

Mitch jumped and knocked his coffee over. "For fucks sake Dom. What's the matter with you?"

Dominic ran his bloody palm over his forehead and waved his other hand in the direction of where he had come from. "T..there's been... accident.. the..the roof collapsed." There was a hint of hysteria in his voice. "Shit.."

Mitch jumped up with a look of shock on his face. "What! Calm down man. What happened?" He placed his hand on Dominic's shoulder in an attempt to get him to stop panicking.

"Pierre, Yugi and Alain are trapped underground. It looks bad, the whole tunnel has caved in. I don't know if they are okay, I couldn't get any response from them. We need to get help."

"We have a list of emergency numbers, we need to call..." Mitch didn't finish his sentence, as Dominic ran into the tent and grabbed the satellite phone.

"Where are the dam phone numbers?" Dominic was rifling through papers and empty wrappers, but couldn't find what he was looking for; they were not a very tidy group of guys.

Mitch joined him. "Calm down Dom! We keep a list of contact numbers here," he produced a note book. "There is a number for the emergency rescue team in here. We should inform Ishizu too, she will need to contact Yugi's family, as we don't have any numbers for them."

With trembling hands Dominic dialled for help.

Ishizu gasped in horror and almost collapsed when she received the call. She and Marik were at the suppliers, chasing up the parts for the generator. They had been told it could take up to a week for them to arrive and were not very happy. However, after receiving news that Yugi and two colleagues were trapped underground, a few spare parts seemed insignificant.

"Ishizu! What's happened?" Marik rushed to his sister's aid and held her up as her knees buckled. He guided her to a chair so that she could sit.

"It.. It's Yugi," she looked up at Marik. "They found the underground temple and the roof fell on them!" Marik noticed that her tanned complexion had taken on a greyish pallor.

Marik's jaw dropped. "No! Are they badly hurt?"

"I don't know. Apparently the whole passageway has collapsed and there is no contact with them. We need to get back out there immediately. I should call Anzu. My God, what am I going to say?"

"Maybe you should leave it until we know more?" Marik suggested.

"What! And have his family hear it on the news? Yugi is a celebrity, the media will soon pick up on what has happened. I can't let Anzu and his Grandfather find out like that!"

"You are right Ishizu. Do you want me to do it? You don't look too well."

"Thank you Marik, I will be fine." She placed her hand on Marik's arm for comfort.

"Come here big sis?" He said in a comforting tone, holding his arms out to embrace her. She accepted the gesture, hugging him tightly.

"I am sure Yugi will be fine," he reassured. "Hell, that guy has got himself out of more tight spots than Houdini!" His feeble attempt at some humour almost worked; Ishizu gave a stifled laugh.

"I hope you are right Marik." With her hands trembling and heart pounding Ishizu dialled Anzu's home number. It would be night time in Japan, but this could not wait.

:::::::::::::

The remainder of the afternoon had gone really well for Anzu; Yugi's message had reassured her that he was okay, and with her mind at ease, she had really been able to focus on her dancing.

As she left the dance studio, Anzu was on a high. She had the day off tomorrow and apart from a costume fitting at eleven in the morning, she was free to enjoy her day. Little Atem could really do with some parental attention, he was missing Yugi, and had not seen much of her either the last few days. Anzu was really looking forward to spending the day with him. She planned to take him with her to the costume fitting, then go and have lunch with Yugi's mother and Grandfather; it had been almost a week since they had last seen Little Atem.

"Hey! You cheered up since I saw ya this morning. I take it Yugi called?" Jonouchi noticed Anzu's bright smile when she almost skipped into his house to collect Little Atem.

"Yugi sent a message that they had survived the storm and that he will ring me tonight. I also have the day off tomorrow. So everything is good. How was swimming this afternoon?"

"Yeah, kids had a great time. You got a little water baby there, he ain't afraid to get his head under." Jonouchi laughed.

Anzu laughed. "Yes he loves the water, we started taking him when he was six months old. It was a good way for me to start getting my fitness back and Yugi is a strong swimmer."

"Yeah Yugi always was good at swimming. I would a drowned if he hadn't jumped in and pulled me up after I jumped into the ocean to rescue those Exodia cards." He shook his head and smiled at the memory.

"I couldn't believe you had done something so stupid! What were you thinking, jumping off the side of the ship like that? And then when Yugi jumped in after you! You could have both drowned!"

"Nah.. Me and Yuge look out for each other, anyway, them cards was valuable!"

"Not worth risking your lives over for though. And did it not occur to you that water plus paper equals soggy and useless?" Anzu smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Jonouchi scratched his head. "Ha..you got me there... nope I didn't even think about it at the time." He gave her a cheeky smirk. "C'mon, lets go see what Mai's up to with the kids? Last I saw, they was in the kitchen making a mess with play dough."

Anzu followed him into the kitchen, where they found Mai with Maiko and Little Atem; rolling out play dough and using pastry cutters to cut out lots of different shapes. Maiko was helping Atem to cut them neatly and lift them off the table, while Mai was then making holes through each one, so that when the dough dried out they could thread them onto string and make hanging decorations.

Anzu smiled at the sight of Atem deep in concentration. "Hello sweetheart, did you have a nice afternoon?" He glanced up at her and then completely ignored her by carrying on with what he was doing.

"Hey, Atem?" Mai got his attention, "Your mummy is here! Aren't you going to greet her?"

Anzu felt a pang of hurt mixed with mild amusement. "I think I am being punished for leaving him." She walked round to where he was standing on a small kick step, so that he could reach the table properly, and bent down to his level. "What are you making Atem?"

He didn't say anything to begin with and carried on bashing a lump of dough with his hand and squeezing it through his fingers. After a few moments of keeping up the pretence, he crumbled. "I made mummy love heart." He pointed at the small shapes Mai had placed on a tray.

"Aw that's sweet of you. Did you make one for daddy too?"

"I made daddy star," proudly pointing to his handiwork.

Anzu stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "That is lovely. Shall we go home now?"

He nodded and jumped off the kick step and ran towards the front door. Anzu followed and helped him to put on his coat and shoes.

"Thanks so much for looking after him for me today. I have a day off tomorrow, and my mum and dad have offered to take him to the zoo the day after."

"It really is no trouble Anzu hon. Any time; just as long as we get front row seats to see your opening night!" Mai winked.

"Of course, as long as Jonouchi doesn't fall asleep during the performance." Anzu winked back at her, picking up the bags containing Atem's things.

"Hey! I will have you know I appreciate the arts! And don't forget these?" Jonouchi emerged from the kitchen, carrying a small tray with the heart and star shapes that Atem had made. "Be careful with them until they dry out." He carefully placed them in the front passenger foot well. "Say hi to Yugi for us won't you? Tell him we will have to get together for a game of pool and a few beers when he gets back?"

"I will. See you later guys." Anzu buckled Atem into his car seat. Maiko leant in to say good bye to him. Jonouchi scooped her into his arms, so that she was out of the way while Anzu reversed the car off the driveway.

As the evening went by, Anzu's good mood started to fade; Yugi had not called!

Little Atem had been excited at the prospect of his father ringing to talk to them, and he had been trying his best to stay awake. By eight thirty however, he had been unable to keep his eyes open any longer and fallen asleep.

Sitting alone on the sofa watching television, Anzu was starting to worry again. When Yugi said he would do something, he always stuck to his word, unless unexpected events occurred, preventing him from doing so. He had told her that communications were a little unreliable in the remote parts of the desert, so that was probably the reason for his lack of contact.

Anzu decided to send him an email, telling him what they had been doing that day. She also told him about her plans for tomorrow; if he was able to connect to the internet, he would see it and she felt sure that he would be in touch just as soon as he could.

At eleven thirty Anzu was too tired to stay awake any longer and went to bed.

Just as she was snuggling down under the duvet for the night, the telephone rang.

Yugi?! He had left it rather late but she was relieved that he was calling at last. She hastily stumbled out of bed and almost flew down the stairs to get to the hallway, before it could go to voice mail.

"Hello.." She gasped as she grabbed the phone.

"Anzu? It's Ishizu." What was Ishizu ringing her for? Where was Yugi? Her heart skipped a beat; there was something in the tone of Ishizu's voice.

"Yes." Anzu nervously responded.

"I. I don't know how to say this," Ishizu swallowed, this was harder than she thought. "The tomb Yugi was working in collapsed," she heard Anzu gasp on the other end of the line. "He and two other men are trapped underground.."

Anzu's knees buckled and she slumped onto the cold wood floor. She was wearing only a flimsy night dress, but the numbness she felt was making her impervious to the night chill.

"Wh. What happened? Are they..." She trailed off unable to continue speaking as she fought back a sob.

"I have only just heard. I am so sorry that I can't give you more information. It would seem that they have been unable to contact them. Marik and I are going to Kul Elna immediately and will call you as soon as we know any more." She paused, but when Anzu didn't say anything she continued. "I. I am sorry to be so vague, but I needed to inform you, before you heard it from the media first. I wish I could say Yugi is safe and unharmed."

Anzu sniffed. "I.. I should come to Egypt."

"Do you want me to arrange it for you?"

"I d.. don't know." Anzu couldn't think, her mind felt like it was shutting down.

"Shall I call Yugi's Grandfather?" Ishizu asked.

"No. It's okay. I will.. He will want to go to Egypt too. And Jonouchi." Her body was starting to shake, and Anzu was unable to prevent a sob from escaping. It sounded bad if they could not reach them, what if they had been crushed and were buried under piles of rubble? Anzu knew about the risks archaeologists took when working underground; Yugi had made her aware of the dangers. A fresh sob erupted.

"Anzu? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not bloody okay." She lashed out verbally and then felt awful for biting at Ishizu like that. "Sorry.. I..."

"It is okay Anzu. I am the one who should be sorry; giving you such terrible news! Rishid will be on hand to assist you. He will make all travel arrangements for you, if required. I will call again as soon as I hear anything. I promise."

Anzu stayed crumpled up on the floor for quite some time, unable to move. Her body had gone numb, partly from the cold and partly from her emotional state. What if? No, she couldn't think like that, he had to be alright. If there was one thing she knew about Yugi, he was resourceful and he would not give up; he would be actively searching for a way out. But then again, what if he was hurt and unable to?

Slowly Anzu pushed herself to her feet, her right leg was numb from sitting awkwardly on it, and as soon as the blood started to pump into her foot, she got terrible pins and needles. It was too late to ring Yugi's Grandfather now. It would not be fair to wake them in the middle of the night with bad news. She decided to let them enjoy a good nights sleep and call them first thing in the morning.

Anzu grabbed one of Yugi's jackets, that was hanging on the coat rack by the door. Slipping her arms into the sleeves, she wrapped it round herself. He was bigger than her these days, so the sleeves were too long and the coat was too baggy on her, which only made it more cosy and comforting. She buried her face into the collar, it smelled strongly of him, which sent a wave of emotion through her.

She suddenly remembered Little Atem sleeping soundly upstairs in his room. What would he think when he saw his mother with bloodshot eyes and a blotchy tear stained face? Oh God! What would she tell him? He was far too young to understand the concept of his father being trapped underground. Or that he might never see him again.

Fighting a fresh round of tears, Anzu moved into the sitting room and curled herself up in Yugi's favourite arm chair. At some point she during the night she managed to cry herself to sleep.

It was just starting to get light when Anzu woke again, the clock on the wall said six fifteen.

Taking a deep breath, Anzu dialled the number for Yugi's Grandfather and mother. It was Yugi's mother who answered, Grandpa didn't move quite as fast these days and took longer to make it to the phone. When Anzu tearfully told her what little she knew about the incident, Yugi's mother collapsed in tears.

Sugoroku took the phone from her in an attempt to obtain more information, he had been trapped in tombs himself, and on one occasion had been trapped for nearly three days.

"I am sure Yugi will be rescued." Outwardly he was putting on a brave face, but inside he was extremely worried. He was trying to be strong for Anzu and Yugi's mother.

Anzu thought that it was because he was comparing it to when he was stuck underground with Arthur Hawkins, he was forever telling them that story.

"What was he doing in Kul Elna?" Sugoroku continued. "I thought the underground temple had been sealed off for good." He was a little shocked. Yugi had told him that he was going to Egypt for three weeks to supervise a dig, he had not mentioned he was going to Kul Elna! If he had Sugoroku would have been against it, that place had always been cursed.

"Ishizu wanted it kept low profile. You know how the press tend to follow everything Yugi does, and Ishizu is sensitive about their past."

"Well, I wouldn't have said anything." Grandpa sounded offended.

"Will you come to Egypt with me Grandpa Mutou? I am not sure if I can cope on my own."

"Of course I will my dear. I will pack my bags right away. And try not to worry us Mutous are indestructible."

"Thank you. I will let you know when the flight is booked." Anzu wished she could share in his optimism.

Next she called Jonouchi, he would want to know what had happened to his best friend. Anzu knew he would probably want to come to Egypt as well, and she could really do with his help, because she was really struggling to hold it together right now.

Jonouchi and Mai were still asleep when Anzu called, she had lost all track of time. They were really understanding about it though.

"We are coming over right away," Jonouchi told her. "We aint leaving you to deal wit.. this on your own."

Within thirty minutes they had arrived. Jonouchi lifted a sleepy looking Maiko from the car, still in her pyjamas. Little Atem had also woken up by the time they arrived. Anzu who was still wearing Yugi's jacket was on autopilot; getting him washed and dressed.

"Yugi will be okay, I know he will." Jonouchi reassured as he and Mai both hugged Anzu. Maiko was being extremely grown up for a six year old and took Little Atem to his room to play, so that the grown ups could talk.

"I have to go to Egypt." Anzu replied. "I can't just stay here and wait for news."

"What about your dance practice? I am sure that Yugi will have been rescued by the time you get there and you might risk losing your lead role." Mai tried to reason.

"It will mean nothing to me if Yugi is hurt or worse," she sighed. "I am supposed to be having a costume fitting later this morning too." Anzu could feel her voice shaking as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"Mai may be right Anzu. Maybe we should wait for further news. The rescue team should be there by now and they might be able to rescue them quickly, then we may not even need to go." Jonouchi was part of Japan's search and rescue, he was trained to work in disasters such as earthquakes. He knew how these things worked.

"You could go and help Jonouchi? You could find Yugi." Anzu said hopefully.

"I can't just go wading in there throwing my weight around. I know I would a when I was younger, but they will have a team who work methodically. They won't want a stranger tellin em what to do. And besides, they will probably have rescued them by the time we get there."

"I want to be there for Yugi, when he is rescued." Anzu almost whispered.

Mai placed a comforting hand on Anzu's arm. " I know you do. We should look at flights," she suggested. "it could be several days before we can get on one booked."

"Kaiba! He can help. He has a jet." Anzu decided, picking up the phone.

"Hey! Whoa! Hold on. You can't just ring moneybags and expect him to take us there, and...!" Jonouchi raised his eyebrow in shock.

"Actually, she has a point." Mai interjected. "I am sure he would love to help."

"Doh.. women. I'm gonna put the kettle on, who's for tea?" He got up and went to the kitchen, leaving the girls to ring Kaiba. He was the last person Jonouchi wanted to get involved, they still didn't get on, even though Mai had become very good friends with his wife Sarah.

The Kaiba's were sitting having a civilised breakfast when the phone rang. Sarah and Mokuba were helping the twins to eat their breakfast. Mokuba adored his niece and nephew. He was making choo choo train noises, holding a spoon in each hand and spooning scrambled egg into their mouths. Both children were giggling, clearly enjoying the game.

With an eyebrow raised, Seto lowered his reading glasses and peered over his newspaper, shaking his head in amusement; Mokuba was far better at this sort of parenting chore than he was. Kaiba took a sip of his coffee and went back too his paper. He had arrived home late last night from his business trip and had promised to spend the day with his family and not go to work.

Sarah's mobile phone suddenly rang. Seeing the caller id, she picked it up. "Hi. Mai." She said cheerfully.

Mai told her what had happened in Egypt. Seto noticed her face suddenly become pale and serious.

"Yes he is here now. Do you want to speak to him?"

Seto Kaiba frowned, why would he want to speak to Mai? He shook his head and mouthed 'NO.' But Sarah ignored him and passed the phone over to him. "Yugi has been trapped underground, after a tomb he was working in collapsed. It is not known if he is unhurt." Seto Kaiba's jaw dropped at what she told him.

Kaiba had no idea why he agreed to it, but he found himself willingly agreeing to Mai's request. He justified it by telling himself that he would use this opportunity to go to Egypt to attend to some business matters that he had been putting off. He had sponsored a school for abandoned and orphaned children in Cairo, after a request from Ishizu to help deal with poverty in the city. He had also opened a manufacturing and research centre in Cairo, which helped provide desperately needed employment.

Ishizu had been asking him to visit the school in person, apparently the children there saw him as some kind of hero and were desperate to meet him.

"I will send a car to collect you from Yugi's house, at three o'clock sharp to take you to the airport. Make sure you are ready on time."

Mai thanked him and gave him the names of the passengers.

"Seto, I am coming too." Mokuba held the Mutous in high esteem, Yugi and Anzu had always been really good to him and he saw them as close friends.

"Very well Mokuba. I will allow you to take charge of the flight, it will help towards you getting your captains rating."

It seemed that Kaiba's mercy mission would serve several purposes, and the publicity would also be good for Kaiba corps reputation as a caring company. He downed the last of his coffee.

"Come on Mokuba, we have work to do." A flight plan would need to be drawn up and the necessary authorities informed.

::::::::::::::

After Mai had finished her call to Kaiba, she turned to Anzu and Jonouchi triumphantly.

"I knew he would help," she said matter of factly. "He has business interests in Egypt and he stands to gain from the good publicity. He also respects Yugi far more than he lets on."

"Thank you Mai." This was a load off Anzu's mind. "We need to ring Rishid and tell him. He will need to make arrangements to meet us."

"And don't forget, you have a costume fitting," Mai added.

"I can't go to that now!"

"Yes, you can and you will. I will take you. It will help keep your mind off things, I will not let you wreck your chance of stardom."

"But Mai!"

"Yugi will be cross when he is rescued and hears that you didn't go." Mai insisted.

Anzu sighed. "Okay. I guess it will keep me busy."

"Who is going to look after Little Atem while you are gone?" Jonouchi wanted to know.

"No one. I am taking him with me." Anzu was adamant.

"You sure? It's a long trip for a little one!" Mai asked.

"I am not going without him." She couldn't face leaving him. If anything happened to Yugi, he was all she had.

* * *

**Apologies for not resolving last chapters cliffy. I promise to do so next chapter, which will be posted by Wednesday.**


	20. Chapter 20

A big thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. As promised, here is the conclusion to the cliffhanger from chapter 17. I was surprised that only one person guessed correctly! I didn't think my plot was that well hidden.

No specific warnings for this chapter.

I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Chapter 19. Initial Confrontation.

Closing his eyes, Yugi held the card he had drawn above his head. He didn't need to look at it, he knew exactly which card he had drawn, because he could feel the spirit that emanated from it. It was almost as if the card knew of his situation and was willing itself into his hand.

"Dark Magician Girl, come to me." He roared.

The Dominion of the beasts was home to a variety of weird, wonderful and sometimes fearsome creatures. KA's, all of which had been separated from their human hosts; sometimes extracted while the host was still living, others at the time of death.

In this realm, Dark Magician Girl had been waiting, desperate for the freedom to help her prince. Although she had successfully been able to reach Mana in her dreams, she was unable leave the realm in which she resided, not without being summoned by someone with the ability to do so.

The moment Yugi called her name, Dark Magician Girl was released; for as the former wielder of a millennium item, he possessed this ability. She wasted no time in hurrying to his side to defend him.

Trembling, Pierre and Alain watched on in awe, as she appeared to swoosh out of the card Yugi was holding aloft.

What was this magical power Yugi possessed? How was it even possible?

Without realising what he was doing, Alain reached out and clung to Pierre's arm for comfort, Pierre gripped Alain's hand with his free hand in response, squeezing it in the same way he would reassure one of his own daughters.

::::::::::::

The strange tornado that had engulfed Mana, pulled her through the interwoven fabric time, space and shadows, that separated her world from the other realms. Mana felt a strange sensation of being flung into herself and then realised she was floating above the ground in a dark, hostile place. She gasped, recognising it instantly as the 'Shadow Realm!' She felt strange and slightly giddy, but didn't have time to think, for immediately in front of her was a hideous creature, with a long snout, vicious looking fangs and long claws. Mana was unsure if she was actually controlling her body, but she reacted instinctively; spinning the rather cool looking sceptre like wand. She squealed when a bolt of pink and blue lightening shot from the orb on the end, causing the beast to explode.

"I knew we could do it!" She heard an excitable voice in her head say. The voice sounded very much like herself?

Mana glanced down at her body, gasped and then giggled. 'O..kay?' So she was confused, but she was also rather amused at the same time. "Oh my... I am the Dark Magician Girl!"

That was when she noticed Yugi standing below and slightly to her left. "Prince..!" She squealed, "You are safe!"

In her still slightly disorientated state she didn't register that he was wearing Khaki combat trousers, hiking boots and a pale blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She threw herself on him and hugged him tightly, smothering his cheeks in kisses.

Yugi didn't know what do do, he was rather taken back by Dark Magician Girl's actions and just stood there like a statue.

Behind him, Pierre and Alain were finding it rather amusing that the attractive young lady, in a pink and blue skimpy costume, had thrown herself on Yugi. They both started sniggering, before suddenly realising they were hugging each other. Pierre scowled and abruptly pushed Alain away.

"This is just crazy!" Alain recognised the Dark Magician Girl from the picture on the card. "How can duel monsters be real?"

"I don't understand any of this!" Pierre commented, as they watched on in bewilderment. "But it looks like you scored with your monster Yugi." He added, in a weak attempt at some humour.

When Yugi's posture had tensed, Mana seemed to notice and released her hold on him slightly.

"Erm.. Are you Mana? I am not 'Other Me'..I mean Atem... your prince." He could feel his face flush slightly as he gently pushed her away from himself.

"You look like prince! Who are you?" Mana regarded him curiously. '_He is Yugi.' _She heard her other voice say in her head.

"YUGI!" Mana answered her own question in response to her alter ego rather loudly, making everyone jump.

"Ha..ha.. Yes, that's me... I'm Yugi." Yugi laughed at her reaction and scratched the back of his head, slightly confused and embarrassed at the same time.

Mana noted how his mannerisms were slightly different to Atem's, her prince never rubbed his head like that.

"Prince has told me all about you. Where is he? Have you seen him?"

"No! Is he here somewhere?" Yugi felt a rush of emotion at the thought that he might Atem again, after all these years. Momentarily he forgot about the danger they were in.

"We don't understand, what is going on Yugi? How can duel monsters be real?" Alain was finding all this overwhelmingly weird.

"As I told you before Alain, we are in the shadow realm, spirits from the afterlife can exist for real here."

They were interrupted by Pierre, who was looking around in amazement. "Have you seen where we are?"

"It's an illusion Pierre, created by the shadows. It is not real. The real underground temple is in ruins, remember?" Yugi was still having difficulty getting them to understand how the Shadow Realm worked.

Pierre was not really listening, as far as he was concerned this was real, he wanted it to be real. Zorc was also manipulating his mind, so that he wouldn't believe anyone who told him otherwise.

Instead of listening to Yugi, he wandered over to the alter and climbed up to where the stone slab was resting. His eyes widened in wonderment at the sight of the Millennium items resting in the slots carved into the stone.

"They are here! We have found what we came here for!" He rejoiced.

Yugi and Alain ran to join him at the alter. Yugi willed his mind not to believe what his eyes were seeing, and that it was only an illusion. But it was hard; deep down he really wanted to see the puzzle again. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was able to see the dark purple clumps of mist, swirling and forming the shapes of the seven items. The stone slab was also made of shadows.

He tried his best to convince them. "Guys, they are just shadows! You have to tell yourself '_**this is not real.'**_"

Even Alain was allowing himself to be distracted by the wonder before him.

"They are beautiful!" He bent down to touch one of the items, but his hand went straight through it. "How?" He turned to look at Yugi.

"They are not real Alain, I keep trying to tell you. Focus your mind and you will see that they are just shadows." Yugi looked at Mana who rolled her eyes, like Yugi she was also able to see beyond the illusion.

Alain did as Yugi told him and very slowly the items faded and he could see them as they really were.

Pierre meanwhile, was busy gathering up his imaginary items. He looked at Yugi. "Aren't you happy to see the puzzle again?" He held his hand out to Yugi, holding what he thought was the Millennium puzzle. There was nothing in his hand but swirling purple and black shadows. The items that he had gathered up surrounded his body in shadows, giving him an eerie look. His expression was also worryingly blank, almost as though it was void of his usual personality.

::::::::::::

"What in the name of Osiris happening now?" Seto roared, trying to see while shielding his eyes from the dust and sand whipped up by the tornado.

Once it had dispersed they were all able to see the spot where Mana had been standing was now empty.

Seto was not happy. "Why did Mana run off like that? She is your responsibility Mahad, you should have been looking after her, she is not of stable mind at present."

Before Mahad could respond, Aknumkanon stepped in. "Seto! We should not be blaming each other over what has happened," he turned to Mahad. "Are you able to find out where she has gone Mahad?"

"Yes Sir, I believe I can."

"Is it possible that wherever she has been taken will lead us to Mana and Atem?" The elder asked.

"That is quite likely. Should I follow Mana or should I look for Atem first?" Mahad wanted to know.

"If it is quicker to follow Mana, then you should do so," Seto instructed. "I believe her path should also lead us to Atem."

"Very well. I suggest you all stay here, out of the way. I do not wish my heka to harm anyone." Mahad left them all on the grassy bank and walked down onto the sand.

"Be careful, Mahad." Isis called after him.

Mahad stood facing the waters of the Nile, the early morning sun was reflecting off its surface, causing it to shimmer with shiny, silver stars.

He closed his eyes and started to focus within himself, drawing on his power, his left hand on his chest, the other holding his staff tightly, was stretched out in front of him.

The others stood watching expectantly. All of a sudden a deep purple vortex opened in front of Mahad, he calmly stepped into it and was gone.

"Mahad?!" Seto shouted running down to the spot where Mahad had stood, but as he got there the vortex shrunk in on itself and vanished. "Fool!" Seto was furious, he had intended on going with him. "What does he think he is doing? Now we have lost three people to who knows where."

"If you had gone Seto, then we would have lost four people. We should put our faith in Mahad. I suggest we wait." Isis tried to reassure him.

"Wait! Waiting is for fools. I need to be more proactive. Is your heka strong enough to enable me to follow him Isis?"

"I am sorry Seto, it is not."

"Hmph." Seto stomped back up the bank towards the horses, this was not going as he had wanted.

"Seto?" Aknamkanon called out. "I agree with Isis, we should put our trust in Mahad's judgement. He is a powerful magician. We should also not underestimate Mana, nor my son for that matter either." He walked over to the tree where Atem often liked to spend his time and sat down. "This is my sons favourite place spot to relax, I can see why, the view is stunning. I suggest we make ourselves comfortable and wait. Have the guards bring refreshments Seto?"

Seto's lip twitched in frustration and annoyance, he was not amused at being ordered about, even if it was the former Pharaoh. "Very well Aknamkanon." He instructed the guards of their plans to spend the day waiting, and sent one of the guards back to the palace to inform the other priests about the situation. He also instructed that the palace chef was to arrange for food to be brought out to them.

::::::::::::

A shiver ran down Yugi's spine, something was very wrong with Pierre. Who was doing this? Bakura was nowhere to be seen! Which was strange because Yugi had been convinced that he was responsible for all this.

"Master Yugi? I think something is happening to your friend." Mana said with a worried expression.

Yugi looked at her and nodded. "Yes, do you have any idea who might be responsible? And just Yugi is fine Mana." He winked.

"I fear it may be an old enemy." Since merging with her KA spirit, Mana was feeling a renewed sense of being; her heka felt really powerful, far more so than she could remember from when she had been alive, three thousand years ago. She readied herself for battle.

Zorc was growing tired of toying with these humans. It was time to start eliminating them and then he would search for that cowardly Bakura who was hiding himself away somewhere. Bakura also knew where the Pharaoh was, he must be using some sort of shadow magic to hide him, because Zorc was having trouble pinpointing his exact location.

"Wha..ts happening?" Pierre suddenly became frightened as the Millennium Items he was holding started to become sinister dark serpent like shadows and were surrounding him and then his own mind became lost, pushed back within is own subconscious. He was losing his sense of awareness.

Now in control of Pierre's body, Zorc let out a sinister laugh. **"So, we meet again pathetic little humans. Tell me where the Pharaoh is and I might let you live a few moments longer."**

Yugi stood up to his full height and clenched his fists. The evil vopice coming from Pierre was not his own, Yugi immediately recognised it. _'Oh shit, this is bad.' _"We are not afraid of you Zorc. We have defeated you before and we will do so again." He said bravely.

"Pierre! What has happened to Pierre?" Alain cried. "That voice, who is it? What is Zorc?"

Behind them three shadow ghouls broke up through the floor, blocking their escape. **"Now you are trapped." **Zorc/Pierre raised his right hand and shot burst of shadow energy at Yugi.

"Mana? Deflect his attack. But don't harm Pierre." Yugi shouted.

"Already on it." Mana replied, spinning her staff and deflecting the burst of energy, causing just enough of it to hit Pierre and knock him off his feet, and stun him for a few moments, but without hurting him.

Inside the body Zorc fumed, this body was too weak to withstand attacks. Without his own body he was nowhere near strong enough to beat these humans. It hadn't occurred to him that he would be this vulnerable, he needed to use the shadows to protect this body from attack otherwise his plan would not succeed.

Yugi had been about to draw another card when Mahad appeared behind them. He responded quickly. sweeping his staff and releasing enough of his power to destroy all three shadow ghouls at once.

Yugi drew his card anyway and smiled when he saw what it was. "Dark Magician." How ironic.

"Mahad!" Mana ran to him. "You came to help us."

"Yes Mana, why are you dressed like? Oh! And I see you have found Atem. But why is he also wearing strange clothes?"

"That's not Atem, he is Yugi," she explained. "And I am Dark Magician Girl. I merged with my Ka." Mahad nodded knowingly at her explanation, he knew about her Ka but had kept this knowledge to himself. His own Ka had merged with his soul when he gave up his life fighting Bakura. It was forever a part of him, which was why he was such a powerful sorcerer.

Yugi approached holding up the Dark Magician card with a smile. "Who says my clothes are strange, aren't you supposed to be wearing these?"

Mahad took the card from him and raised his eyebrow. "I did once appear in a form similar to that, however I have no need for costumes now that my spirit resides in the afterlife. I must say, they have vastly over stated my appearance on this strange piece of..."

"It's called a duel monsters card," Yugi finished for him. "And it is good to meet you in person Mahad."

"Likewise Sir. I must say it is almost impossible to tell you apart from Pharaoh Atem!"

"Erm, sorry to interrupt, but pierre is waking up. What are we going to do?" Alain wanted to know.

"**So... the Pharaohs reincarnation has both his magicians. If I recall correctly, neither of you were any match for my power." **Zorc/Pierre let out several simultaneous bursts of lightening aimed at the small group. It was as much as Mana and Mahad could do to deflect them. Mahad fired a burst of magic, designed to knock him out rather than to kill, but Zorc was ready this time and used his shadows to deflect it. More shadow ghouls appeared and moved towards them, they were surrounded.

"**Ha ha ha, Zorc boomed, this is just too easy."**

Mana and Mahad looked at each other and nodded knowingly. Touching their sceptres together they released a diffusion wave that destroyed all the creatures in one go.

"I can destroy him but It would probably kill your friend." Mahad shouted above the noise of the exploding monsters.

Yugi pointed towards the passageway. "Then we run. We need to find Atem and work out a way to defeat Zorc without harming Pierre." Dodging the bolts of lightening fired at them, they ran. As they did so, Mahad cast a quick multiply spell to distort their images, causing Zorc/Pierre to fire at mirror images of them as they disappeared into the passageway.

"**Cowardly weak humans." **Zorc/Pierre shouted after them. Never mind he would let them go for now, with any luck they would lead him to the Pharaoh.

::::::::::::

The wound on Bakura's leg had almost healed now and he was able to stand and walk, all be it with a limp.

If Zorc was now free it was bad news. But all was not lost because it looked like Zorc did not have his own body, he must have left it in the cell and merged into the shadows, until he was able to gain enough power to reclaim it. If he were to find the Pharaoh and destroy his soul, he would have all the power he required. He had probably already dealt with Yugi and his two friends, so he was probably well on his way to having enough power to escape the Shadow Realm anyway.

As much as Bakura hated the idea, he was going to have to put aside his hatred and thirst for revenge, because if he was going to get rid of Zorc, he would need help from the Pharaoh.

Upon reaching his weapons stash, Bakura selected a couple of swords and a rather vicious looking scythe. He knew the Pharaoh was a pretty handy swordsman but if Yugi and the other two had survived, he doubted they would be able to handle such weapons. But still, it was worth a try.

He added a couple of spears to his selection, placed an extra sword in his own belt and headed back to where he had chained Atem.

It dawned on Bakura that the fate of the world might rest with him! How ironic. He smirked at the thought. Maybe things were not so bad; after all he relished a good challenge.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait. Bet it seems obvious that it was Mana now! ;-)**


	21. Chapter 21

For the Sins of the Father.

Chapter 20. Reaching Out.

The rescue team arrived by helicopter around forty minutes after Dominic and Mitch had notified them of the collapsed temple. It had been a tense wait for the two men, who, unable to help their three colleagues, took to pacing around nervously near the entrance to the temple, periodically shouting out too them in the faint hope that they might get a response.

As soon as the helicopter touched down; carrying a paramedic and three men who were specialists in disaster rescue, Dominic and Mitch rushed to meet it, while trying to shield their eyes from the sand and debris kicked up by the rotor blades.

After brief introductions and a quick explanation about what had happened, they made their way to the temple entrance and began work immediately. Their main objective at this stage was to assess the extent of the collapse and ease of rescue.

Digging through the blocked passageway was going to prove a problem; the roof was far too unstable, they would need to bring specialist equipment in to support the it, which meant that it would be getting dark by the time it arrived. And to make matters worse, one member of the rescue team was nervous about going into the underground temple due to his superstitions surrounding Kul Elna.

Both Dominic and Mitch were unhappy about this and tried to argue with the team leader that valuable time was being lost in saving them.

The team leader; a burly, bearded man in his early thirties, was adamant. "I cannot risk the lives of my team, trying to rescue three men who may already be dead," he explained rather bluntly. "We have to treat this in the same way we would a collapsed mine. As soon as the equipment arrives, we can set up floodlighting and begin work." He was an expert in tunnelling and knew this would be a difficult rescue.

Deflated, Dominic and Mitch resigned themselves to the situation.

Before Ishizu and Marik could leave for Kul Elna, they had needed to sort out a few details with Rishid first. Ishizu had received a call from Seto Kaiba to say that he was bringing Yugi's family to Egypt in his personal jet. The conversation had been slightly awkward. Ishizu could kick herself for always feeling vulnerable when she spoke to him; he just had that effect on her! Maybe it was because they had known each other intimately? Ishizu always liked to portray an image of composure and control. But during their brief, often passionate relationship, she had let her guard down and shown him her vulnerability. Now, whenever she saw or spoke with him, she felt as if he were mocking her for it, in some vain attempt to assert his superiority. Deep down she still held feelings for him, no other man could ignite in her what he had, and even though they just couldn't get on, because both held strong beliefs and liked to be in control, there had always been some spark that refused to go out completely.

Ishizu was brought out of her musings of Seto Kaiba, when they passed the two trucks carrying the roof supports and machinery necessary for excavating through the rubble.

"Are you alright Ishizu?" Marik wanted to know. "You have been awfully quiet."

"Just worried about Yugi and the other two men. You are not exactly talkative either." She did not want him to know she had been thinking about Seto Kaiba.

"I know, I am worried too." He said quietly.

They spent the rest of the drive in complete silence.

Upon arriving at Kul Elna, they were dismayed to hear that the rescue would be delayed until the two trucks arrived. Marik guessed from the time they had passed them, that it would probably be about another half an hour before they turned up. He had gunned it pretty hard to get here as quickly as possible.

They relayed the news to Rishid so that he could inform Anzu and the others, when they arrived in Egypt. There was no point in contacting her in Japan, when they still had nothing positive to tell her. It would only cause further distress.

::::::::::::

Much of the day went by in a daze for Anzu. Mai kept to her word and made sure she went to her costume fitting, which was a thirty minute train journey away. When they got there, Anzu was dismayed that some of the other dancers were also attending their fittings. She really did not feel like facing any of them right now.

"Anzu darling!" Haruki, the principal male dancer and her partner spotted her.

Anzu gave him a rather forced smile. Mai quickly noticed the 'Oh boy! I really can't do this' look on Anzu's face and stepped in quickly to help.

"You must be Anzu's dance partner.. Haruki.. right? Anzu told me all about you on the way here." Mai held out her hand. Haruki bowed accepting her proffered hand majestically.

"I am honoured to meet you...?" All the while his eyes were on Anzu, worried at her demeanour.

"Mai.."

"Means 'dance' are you a dancer?" He replied in a sing song voice.

"Not since I was little hon." Not unless you count pole dancing lessons, she thought. Trying not to smirk.

Moving his attention away from Mai, his eyes fixed on Anzu. "Anzu are you unwell today my dear?" He was genuinely concerned, after noticing her puffy eyes and pinched features.

Anzu took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No...not really." Her voice was tense and shaky. She was going to have to tell him that she was going to Egypt. It would be unfair to just go, leaving everyone in the lurch, but explaining the situation would be painful. She would also need to explain things to her choreographer, Makishi as well. Anzu knew he would be understanding, but she doubted the producer would be. If she was lucky they wouldn't fire her and maybe just demote her. It was too much to ask that they give her some time off, even if she had mastered most of her routine already.

::::::::::::

The car arrived to take them to the airport at bang on three o'clock. It had been a rush for Anzu, because the costume fitting had taken up quite a lot of time.

After a nice chat to to Haruki and Makishi; where they both agreed to cover for her while she went to Egypt, she felt a little better. She could take up to a week. She would still needed to do her daily exercise routine, so that she didn't lose fitness. With any luck the director wouldn't find out she was away either.

It was a huge load off Anzu's mind, making her feel a little more hopeful that she would not be fired, or demoted to some supporting role. She could now go to Egypt, Yugi would be rescued; uninjured, then they could travel home together and be a happy family again.

Jonouchi carried the bags out for them and placed them in the boot. As they went to get into the vehicle, they were amazed to find their good friend Hiroto Honda acting as chauffeur.

"Honda! Man.. you don't usually do driving duties?" Jonouchi leant in through the window and gave his friend a high five. Honda had been working for Kaiba corp as a member of the security team, since leaving the army eighteen months previously.

"I guess you heard the news.. huh?" Jonouchi said sadly.

"Yeah dude. I am sorry Anzu, I hope Yugi is okay," he reached through to the back and offered his hand, Anzu took it, and he gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Hey little guy." He winked at Atem, who was clinging too his mother, with a bewildered look on his face. "Kaiba told me, he thought I might want to come with you guys, so he asked me to be his security for this trip."

"That's charitable of him," Jonouchi said sarcastically. He could never get used to his friend working for the man he despised. "What do you have to do? Jump in front of a bullet to save his ass from assassination?"

"Knock it off Jou. He's a decent guy deep down. Kaiba corp is a pretty good company to work for." Honda defended.

Jonouchi opened his mouth to make another of his usual comments about Honda being a suit and why wasn't he wearing the Raybans. Anzu knew exactly what was coming and interjected before he could say anything.

"Yes Jonouchi, please don't get into any fights with Kaiba. It is really good of him to help us like this you know. So if he says anything sarcastic to you, just bite your tongue okay? Because I don't think I can deal with any animosity right now." She glared at him.

"I..I will try. Pinkie promise?" He gave her one of his lopsided grins, which melted Anzu's stern look.

She made a funny little sound like a forced half laugh and wrapped her little finger round his.

"I will be keeping an eye on you though." She finished.

Sugoroku Mutou sat in the front seat, while Jonouchi and Anzu sat in the back. Once Anzu had strapped little Atem into his car seat, Honda pulled away from the kerb and headed to the airport.

The Kaiba brothers were waiting for them when they arrived. All the necessary paperwork had been dealt with and they were quickly through departures and onto Kaiba's private jet KJ1.

Seto Kaiba explained that the flight would take just over seventeen hours. They would be flying to Luxor as this was the most convenient airport for getting to Kul Elna. He decided not to tell them that he had spoken to Ishizu and Rishid. Because during his more recent conversation with Rishid he had discovered that the news was not good; there was a real concern for the three men trapped underground.

Kaiba had been surprised when he felt his own chest clench at the thought that Yugi might be dead. He never wanted to admit that he saw Yugi as a friend, but deep down he held a deep respect for his long time duelling rival. The thought of Yugi no longer being around would leave a huge hole in every ones lives. Kaiba also knew how close Yugi was to his family and friends, the last thing he wanted was a bunch of tearful, hysterical passengers. So he swallowed down the lump he could feel in his throat and put on his usual mask of composure.

"How the snooty rich live eh." Jonouchi couldn't help commenting on the jets interior. Anzu elbowed him in the side for the remark.

"Whaaat.. Just sayin!" He rubbed his bruised ribs.

Rather than the usual cramped seats in tight rows, there were fewer, large leather seats all facing forward towards a large TV screen, which could either be used to watch movies, or for making business presentations. There was even a bathroom where they could wash and freshen up. Kaiba went to great lengths to ensure that he always arrived at his destination, alert and presentable.

"Yes, it's way out of your league mutt, think yourself lucky I let you on board." Kaiba said to him.

Jonouchi bit his tongue as ordered and flopped down in a seat and made himself comfortable.

The flight went without any incidents. Kaiba ignored Jonouchi for the rest of the flight; both men doing were their best to behave after Anzu had given them both death glares.

They finally arrived in Luxor at a little after ten in the morning, the luxuries on board the comfortable jet ensured that they were all able to sleep and freshen up before arrival.

Rishid met them as they exited the airport terminal. He would be acting as their guide.

They were dismayed to hear that rescue efforts so far, had been unsuccessful; there had still been no contact of any sort with the three men. Because of the depth of rubble, it was not known if they were unharmed, injured or worse.

A new wave of desperation gripped Anzu and her legs almost gave out from under her causing her to lean against Jonouchi for support.

Even Sugoroku had become quiet and withdrawn, and he had stopped making attempts to reassure everyone. Yugi had now been trapped underground for around forty two hours, that was almost two days! That was slightly longer than he and Arthur Hawkins had been trapped. Apparently they had some water with them in their back packs, but it probably wouldn't last them long.

They were desperate to get to Kul Elna as soon as possible.

"The desert is no place for a young child not used to such conditions." Rishid tried to reason with Anzu. He had arranged for them to stay at a nice luxury beach house on the shores of the Nile. It would be best if they made themselves comfortable there and awaited further news.

"I am not leaving him with anyone and I am going to Kul Elna. I want to be there when Yugi is rescued." Anzu was adamant, she had made up her mind and would not be swayed.

Little Atem was confused by everything that was happening. No one had really explained anything to him, because he was too young and they were all trying to protect him. He was oblivious as to the real reason why had he had been taken on a big aeroplane. All his mother had told him was that they were going to find daddy, because he was trapped underground. But she kept crying, she never cried when they played hide and seek! Whenever his mummy and daddy played hide and seek with him they always laughed! Maybe daddy's hiding place was so good that they couldn't find him? Perhaps that was why mummy was crying?

He blinked his large amethyst eyes in confusion when his mother stumbled into Jonouchi, who caught her in his arms. Little Atem tightened his grip, clinging to his mother for comfort, there was absolutely no way he wanted to be separated from her right now. He decided that no one else would carry him either. So when Anzu tried to put him in his pushchair, he started to cry, refusing to let go of her.

"Come on Atem, please be a good boy, mummy's back is aching; you are getting heavy."

"No.." He shook his head.

Jonouchi tried. "Hey come on little guy, how about I carry you? Give mummy a rest."

"No.." He clung tighter to Anzu.

"It's okay Jonouchi, I think I can manage to carry him to the car."

Sugoroku ruffled his hair. "He knows something is going on, I know he won't understand it, but you should tell him." Sugoroku felt tears prick at his eyes. He loved his great grandson to bits and looking at him right now reminded him of Yugi at that age, with his tufty hair and little golden strands sticking out at the front, those round, deep lavender eyes and that cherub like face of pure innocence. It was making his poor old heart break, he couldn't face the thought that something terrible might have happened to his beloved grandson. "If you wish to go into the desert with Jonouchi, I will go to the villa and look after Atem for you."

"Don't you wanna come too Gramps?" Jonouchi asked.

"Of course I do, but this old man is too old to go rough riding across the desert."

"We can all go. You too old man." Kaiba approached the small group, having just emerged from the airport terminal after handing in the flight papers. "I have arranged for a helicopter to take us. Rishid? You and Mokuba can take the luggage to the villa. The rest of you, come with me?" He smirked at Jonouchi. "Even you mutt."

Jonouchi clenched his fist and was about to say something when Sugoroku stepped on his foot.

"Ow! Gramps..what'd ya do that for?"

"Oops! Sorry lad, did I just step on your foot?" It didn't take much to distract Jonouchi and avert another argument.

Kaiba led them back into the terminal, to where the helicopter pilot was waiting to take them to Kul Elna.

Everyone was silent during the trip to Kul Elna. Anzu sat strapped into her seat staring out at the vast desert. Little Atem sat huddled up against her, his eyes wide as he peered out of the window in wonderment at the views surrounding him.

::::::::::::

When they were pretty sure Zorc/Pierre hadn't followed them they all stopped running. They were all panting from their effort except Mana, who hardly ever stayed still for very long and was super fit from running and leaping around all the time. It wore most people out just watching her.

"I think we are safe for the moment," She said. "You men are so unfit, you really should do more exercise."

"Thank you for your observations Mana, we don't all have your exuberance." Mahad spoke out between gasps for breath.

"We need to get our bearings." Yugi spoke. Having got his breath back, he was looking around at the endless swirl of darkness surrounding them. "We don't want to get completely lost. We have to find Atem."

"How do we find our way out, this fog is getting thicker by the moment?" Alain was disorientated, visibility was suddenly getting really bad.

"Shh.. Did you hear that." Mana cupped her hand to her ear, listening. "Yugi! Duck?" She shouted suddenly, aiming her staff.

Yugi's eyes went wide as he spun round, face to face with the creature that had appeared out of the fog. With lightening reactions he did as Mana instructed; just in time, as she fired a blast at the creature, destroying it.

"Phew! Thanks Mana. That was too close for comfort." He laughed nervously.

"That creature was not sent by Zorc." Mahad concluded. "We should go towards where it just came from. I have a feeling it should lead us to where we need to go."

"Wow, are you using some sort of telepathy?" Alain was amazed he couldn't even tell what direction they had just come from.

Mahad gave him a strange look. "No. Just a wild guess," he shrugged. "Besides we need to keep moving."

The strange fog seemed to be growing even thicker. So thick that they could no longer see each other.

"I think the shadows are trying to separate us. We should all hold hands." Mana suggested, reaching out to grip Yugi and Alain's hands as they were closest too her. The fog was now so dense that they could only inch nervously forward, they kept losing their balance and stumbling into each other thanks to its disorienting effect. It was also getting into their throats, making them all cough as well.

"Mahad, can you do anything to get rid of this fog?" Yugi asked. "Like a spell or something, because I think we are just walking round in circles."

"I might be able to transport us to a different part of the shadow realm."

"Can you detect Atem?" Yugi suggested hopefully.

"I don't know. If he is close by then possibly. Of all of us, you would be most likely to detect him Yugi?"

"Me?" Yugi was slightly surprised.

"You shared your body with him, did you not? You are both of the same soul, you will forever be connected to one another." He explained.

"H.. how do I? I mean, its been ten years. What do I need to do?"

Mana gripped his hand. "Please Yugi? Try to reach him with your mind. I will help by giving you my strength through my love for him. Mahad? Your loyalty to him will also give us strength."

Alain was completely confused, this was way beyond his comprehension. He had no idea what they were talking about. But he stayed close to them not wanting to be lost in the shadow fog.

Mana, sensing Alain's fear, took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You can also help us too Alain."

The four of them stood in a little circle holding hands. Yugi closed his eyes and focussed on his 'Other Self.' Reaching out with his heart and mind, he called out. Would their connection still work after all this time? Atem, please hear me? Other me?

* * *

**Will Yugi soon be re-united with Atem?**

**Find out next chapter :-)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

Here is the next thrilling chapter!

No specific warnings for anything in this chapter, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father.

Chapter 21. Found.

It was getting colder. Atem could feel his teeth chattering as the atmosphere was becoming damper, due to the thick fog that was descending. He couldn't really see very much of his surroundings at all now. And even though his body was screaming at him for being left hanging in chains, he was having trouble staying awake due to his exhaustion. Both Bakura, and that creature guarding him had disappeared a while ago, leaving him all alone in the darkness. But he still needed to stay alert.

His mind was now starting to toy with him, filling him with negative thoughts. Was he just going to be left here, forgotten, forever? Why had his friends not found him? What if they didn't really care for him as much as he believed, and had decided to just leave him to his fate?

A wave of desperation swept over him and he could feel tears pricking at his eyes. Atem tried to force them back, he was not going to give in and admit that he was lonely and frightened. He bit his lip to stop it quivering. He was a Pharaoh dam it; a representative of the Gods, he couldn't cry.

Just as his composure crumbled and his tears of desperation started to fall, he felt his name being called. At first he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, but when he felt it again, only stronger, he knew it wasn't his imagination. His heart suddenly started beating a little faster as a flicker of hope ignited within him. The voice was deeper, more mature, but it was unmistakable.

He gasped "Yugi?!" Yugi must have beaten Bakura, and is coming to save me, he hoped.

Instinctively, he opened the mind link they once shared and called back. _"Yugi, is that really you_?"

His reply sounded almost desperate but he didn't care, he just wanted to see Yugi again.

::::::::::::

It had been quite some time since Anzu had seen either Ishizu or Marik; not since she and Yugi got married, three years ago. She wished that she could have met them again under happier circumstances. It seemed ironic that people always put off getting together with friends or family, until something outside of their normal day to day lives happened, forcing them to make the effort to meet up.

The atmosphere on board the helicopter as it landed, was tense. Anzu glanced around, and could see the worry etched on her friends faces.

Her eyes met with Jonouchi's. His usually mischievous brown eyes looked sunken and sad. He leant across and gave her hand a squeeze. "You okay?" He studied her.

Anzu shook her her head in response. "No, not really." Despite the heat, she felt shivery and her nerves were making her stomach heave.

Ishizu and Marik rushed out to meet them, along with two men they didn't know, but whom Anzu assumed were two of the men Yugi had been working with.

After quick introductions, Ishizu approached Anzu and smiled apologetically. "I am afraid we don't have any further news to give you. However, they do assure me that they are making progress with digging through the rubble."

"Thank you Ishizu." Anzu replied wearily.

"Do they have any idea how much longer it will take? Ishizu's eyes unavoidably met Seto Kaiba's. He gave her one of his confident smirks, and Ishizu felt her face redden before she looked away abruptly. "It is nice to see you again Ishizu." He added smugly.

Regaining her composure. "Likewise, it is a shame that it's not under better circumstances. Unfortunately, I do not have the answer to your question."

"Then we need to find out!" Jonouchi was impatient.

"Then why don't you go charging up there like the idiot we know you are, and demand they tell you?" Kaiba retorted.

"Why you insensitive bas..."

Honda stepped in and held Jonouchi back. "Hey, calm it man. I think what he means, is that if they knew how long it would take, they would have told us."

"How about we go and get some coffee?" Marik suggested. "Then we can go and see how they are getting on."

They all headed in to the main tent to get out of the blazing sun, which was just as well because Little Atem was getting irritable; he was tired but fighting the need to sleep.

"He looks like Yugi. Does he know what's going on?" Dominic said kindly.

"Not really, he knows something is up, but he doesn't fully understand." Anzu replied.

"Here, this is Yugi's cot, why don't you see if you can get him to sleep?" Dominic took her to Yugi's cot. His ruck sack, toiletry bag and some dirty clothes were thrown haphazardly onto it.

"Thank you." Anzu sat down on the cot with Little Atem. "This is daddy's bed, would you like to sleep? And look?! Daddy has left Cuddles here for you as well." Anzu picked up the cuddly bunny that Little Atem had given to his father to take with him on the trip.

"Cuddles!" Little Atem beamed and clutched the cuddly toy to his chest, snuggling down with it. He yawned as Anzu gently stroked his forehead. His eyelids fluttered as he very quickly drifted off to sleep.

Anzu peered into Yugi's ruck sack and couldn't help a small smile at the way everything was stuffed untidily into it. She started to clear up, folding his clean clothes neatly and placing them back into the bag. She then put away the scattered toiletries and placed the dirty clothing in the bin bag she had given him to put his dirty washing into. It seemed ironic that she should suddenly find his untidiness so comforting! At home, she was forever nagging him to clear up after himself. It was really the only thing they ever argued about.

Gulping his coffee down quickly, Jonouchi was keen to find out what was happening over at the collapsed temple. He couldn't just sit here idly and wait, not when he had a vast amount of experience in rescuing people from collapsed buildings. It had only been a few weeks previous, that he had helped rescue some workmen from a collapsed sewer. This kind of work was exhausting and he expected they might be grateful of some help.

"Come on, I will take you up there." Dominic could see how jittery and impatient Jonouchi was. "Follow me? Its about 600 metres up the valley."

"Wait up? I'm coming too." Honda finished his drink and followed them outside.

Dominic took Jonouchi and Honda to where the rescue was taking place and introduced them to the man leading the rescue.

When Jonouchi showed him his badge for Domino City Fire and Rescue service, the team leader was only too pleased to let him assist. They had been working flat out in extremely hot conditions. Underground, it was dusty and the tunnel they were digging was hot and cramped. The workers were getting very tired.

Jonouchi was given protective gear to wear and fitted with a harness, while the team leader gave him a briefing. Once he was ready he was lowered into the passageway, so that he could take over from one of the two men who were currently working underground.

"Take care down there man." Honda shouted out, as Jonouchi disappeared into the opening. "And please find Yugi alive?" He added quietly to himself; crossing his fingers for good measure.

The two men working underground, were extremely glad of some extra help. One of the men had been underground for several hours. He was hot, sweaty and exhausted, it was decided that he should go and take a break, while Jonouchi took his place.

"I am happy to look after Atem for you, if you wish to go up to the underground temple Anzu?" Sugoroku could see that Anzu was desperate to see what was going on.

"Thank you Grandpa Mutou." She kissed Little Atem's cheek, and then gave Sugoroku a quick hug.

"I will show you where they are working." Marik offered. "Do you wish to come too Kaiba?"

Kaiba nodded. "I might as well."

Standing outside the entrance to the temple felt strange. It had been just over ten years since Anzu had last been here. It looked nothing like she remembered. Anzu shivered and let out a little gasp at the thought that somewhere underneath where she was standing, Yugi was trapped.

Seto Kaiba noticed her discomfort. "Anzu, is this too much for you? Do you want to go back down to the tent and wait?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No, I will be alright." She said bravely.

Deep underground Jonouchi was busy helping with the rescue efforts. "Geez man, this is a real hell hole." He muttered to the man working with him. The man spoke basic English, but had trouble understanding Jonouchi's strange English, spoken in a Japanese accent, with a hint of Brooklyn thrown in. He wondered where on earth Jonouchi had learnt to speak English like that?! So he just nodded to be polite.

"C'mon Yugi, where are you? Please be okay?" Jonouchi pleaded as he worked. Conditions were not great, it was stuffy and the air was heavy and dusty. The roof was being held up by the supports they were placing as they worked, but it was by no means safe.

::::::::::::

"Other Me?!" Yugi's eyes shot open, his excited shout made everyone start. It had worked, the mind link between them was active. "_Other Me? Where are you?"_

Through his tears, Atem was able to smile, especially at Yugi calling him 'Other Me' It meant that Yugi still held him close to his heart. "_Aibou. It's good to hear your voice. Focus your mind and it will lead you too me." _Calling each other by their old terms of endearment felt completely natural and strangely comforting.

"This way." Yugi pointed.

"Are you sure?" Mahad enquired.

"I am sure. I can feel it in my heart. Can you disperse this fog at all?"

"I may be able to clear us a path." He pointed his staff, illuminating the orb on the end; which acted as a sort of torch, lighting a path through the fog.

"Are you speaking to prince? How is he?" Mana was eager to know.

As they walked carefully forward, Yugi kept the mind link open. "_Mana is with me, so is Mahad. Mana asked how you are?"_ Yugi had so much he wanted to say but right now they had other priorities.

"_They came to find me?" _Atem felt relief wash over him. _"Be careful Yugi, Bakura is around somewhere, I am weak, he has been keeping me chained up. He plans to execute us; together!"_

"_Bakura is not our only problem," _Yugi replied. _"Zorc is free too, he has taken over one of my colleagues bodies. We have escaped for the moment, but it won't be too long until he finds us."_

"_Then you must hurry to find me. If Zorc is free then it is not just us, but the whole world that is in danger."_

Yugi could feel that they were close now. Up ahead, he could make out what appeared to be the entrance to a dungeon. Everyone else had seen it too.

"Other M.. Atem," Yugi corrected himself, "is in there." He pointed to the opening.

He wanted to run forward, but something about this was worrying him. The Shadow Realm had been manipulated to appear as the entrance to a dungeon, so it was possible that there could be traps awaiting them.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Mana, eager to find her prince, took off at a sprint towards the steps down into the dungeon.

Lunging forward, Yugi managed to grab her just in time, before she plummeted into the abyss.

"Arghhhh..." She screamed, clinging onto Yugi for dear life.

"Phew! That was close." Alain stepped forward peering into the deep pit, into which Mana had almost fallen.

"Chasm of Spikes." Yugi said, as the four of them peered in.

"Eeuuk. I almost ended up a kebab." Mana tried to joke.

"It is not funny Mana," Mahad was serious. "we need be be careful." He suddenly gasped. "And did you just hear that?"

In his prison, Atem could have sworn he just heard a woman scream. "Mana?" He shouted. _"Yugi, what has happened to Mana?" _He asked worriedly, through their link.

"_It's okay, we are coming. It is just that.. there are a few traps. Mana almost fell into one, but she is not hurt."_

"A man just shouted to Mana." Alain confirmed that he too had heard the shout.

"Prince, we are coming." Mana shouted back.

Yugi snapped back from his link with Atem. Alain noticed that he kept spacing out. "Yugi? What are you doing when you keep spacing out?" He was worried, Pierre had spaced out when he was possessed by Zorc. He wondered if Yugi was also possessed in some way.

"I am talking with Pharaoh Atem. You see.. something I didn't tell you was that he and I are connected. We are both part of the same soul. I am.. his reincarnation. When I completed the Millennium Puzzle, I released his soul and he was able exist, but only through me. We both shared my body; until I freed him to the afterlife. When you meet him you will see the likeness between us."

"A Pharaoh? You are a Pharaoh?"

Yugi chuckled. "Well, I'm not, but he is. Mana is his girlfriend, and Mahad is his best friend, and one of his trusted priests."

"Oh my God! I am going to meet a real Pharaoh." Alain was shaking with nerves and excitement. If they all got out of this alive, it would be the best university field trip ever. "This is just out of this world. How do I address him? He's like... a God!"

"Just treat him like you do me. Think of us as identical twins if that helps." A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Although I probably look ten years older than him now, so that's going to be a bit strange." He frowned, scratching the light stubble on his face. Atem used to tease him when he would peer into the mirror searching in vain for the first signs of any facial hair.

"We need to proceed with caution." Mahad reminded them, as they carefully edged round the chasm and reached the top of the steps leading down into the dark dungeon.

When they got to the bottom of the steps, they were dismayed to find they were in a labyrinth of some sorts.

"Oh no..." Mana whined, "a maze!"

"Don't worry. I have defeated labyrinths before. Although you probably don't know Mahad, Dark Magician was the key to victory." Yugi smirked at the rather confused Mahad. "Atem, can you hear me?" Yugi shouted.

From the other end of the labyrinth, came the reply. "Yugi! Yes I can, but I can't see you through the fog."

"We have a labyrinth in our way. It was probably put in place to prevent anyone finding you."

"Be careful Yugi, there are probably traps inside."

"Yup! But we have no choice." Yugi pulled out another card. " Come fourth...Celtic Guardian." An elf like warrior appeared and bowed his head in a gesture towards Yugi. He then looked at Mana and winked having recognised her Dark Magician Girl persona.

"Celtic Guardian, lead the way, with caution." Yugi instructed. The elf nodded and with his sword held out in front at the ready, he began leading them through the labyrinth.

::::::::::::

As the afternoon wore on, Anzu waited, nervously standing under a gazebo shelter that had been erected near to the entrance. It had now been getting on for fifty hours since they had first been trapped. Marik and Seto Kaiba waited with her.

Honda paced back and forth. "What's taking so long?" He mumbled.

When Anzu thanked the three of them for their support, Kaiba said that it was more out of curiosity than concern for a friend. This made Anzu chuckle despite her worries.

"What?! Can I not be curious?" Kaiba wanted to know.

"It's obvious that you care, so you might as well stop pretending otherwise." Marik said sarcastically.

"You can think what you like Marik. Besides I want to see how good the mutt is at his job."

"Jonouchi is as good at his job as you are at yours Kaiba. I just wish you two would stop bitching at each other all the time." Anzu scolded.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow at her strong words. He opened his mouth, and was about to speak, when he spotted the radio unit the paramedic was using; it had the KC logo on it. He gave a self satisfied smirk at the knowledge that his company was helping people to communicate around the world; both for gaming and in emergency situations such as these.

Anzu and Marik also heard the cracked voices coming from the radio that the paramedic was holding. It sounded very much like Jonouchi's voice.

The paramedic shouted something to the team leader in Arabic.

"What did he say?" Anzu gasped, looking at Marik.

"He says they have broken through, and are in the chamber. They should be able to get to them out very shortly." Marik bit his lip and looked away.

"What is it Marik? What else did they say?"

Marik composed himself and looked her in the eye. "He said there is no sign of movement. I didn't catch the rest." His voice quiet and emotional. It had only been three days ago that he last saw Yugi, alive and well. He hadn't thought something like this would upset him, in the past he had always been rather cold towards other peoples suffering.

They watched with worried expressions as the paramedic, along with three spinal boards and a medical pack was lowered into the passageway.

Kaiba placed a comforting arm around Anzu's shoulders. "It looks as if they may be alive." He tried to reassure. "Otherwise, why bother with spinal boards and medical equipment."

"Marik? Honda?" Anzu held her free arm out to them, offering for them to join their huddle. Honda stopped pacing and accepted, placing his arm around Anzu, while Marik placed one arm around Honda.

"No! Don't even try it." Kaiba growled when Marik went to place his other arm around him. Seto Kaiba was not a touchy feely sort of man at the best of times, it was hard enough for him to hug Anzu, let alone Marik, who he didn't look upon much more favourably than he did Jonouchi.

The three of them stood waiting, in silence. The only sound coming from them was the sound of their ragged breathing.

::::::::::::

Squeezing himself through the hole they had made into the main chamber of the temple, Jonouchi paused to assess his surroundings. He had to suppress his desire to run straight in and start pulling away rubble, from around where he could see Yugi laying motionless, covered in pieces of debris and dirt.

Jonouchi's hands were trembling and his heart was pounding in his chest as he shone the beam of his spot lamp around the chamber, assessing how safe it was to enter. It would be no good running to Yugi, only to have a ton of dirt come down on both of them. The other rescue worker joined him. After a quick visual scan they decided it was safe enough to check on the three men.

Nervously, Jonouchi touched Yugi's shoulder and called his name. "Yugi, it's Jonouchi, can you hear me?" There was no response from his friend, who was lying completely motionless, face down with his arms out in front of himself and his head to one side.

Fighting back tears, Jonouchi started brushing off bits of debris and dirt from Yugi's body. "Speak to me buddy?" He sobbed. His emotions had got the better of him and he had completely forgotten his basic training.

Yugi's hair was full of dirt and from the looks of things he had some sort of head injury, because his golden bangs were stuck to his face with a mixture of blood and dirt.

Suddenly remembering his radio, Jonouchi grabbed it from his pocket and pressed the button which would allow him to communicate with the guys on the surface. He shouted into it. "Hello, can anyone hear me?"

The paramedic answered quickly and Jonouchi started babbling in a mixture of English and Japanese.

"Tell them that these two are still alive, they both have weak pulses and one has a badly broken leg." He heard his college say, snapping him out of his hysteria.

"Pulse, check pulse." Jonouchi mumbled, placing his finger tips on Yugi's neck and bending down to check he was breathing and that his airway was clear. "Thank God. He has a pulse, Yugi is breathing." He cried, feeling the relief flood through him, he regained his senses. "Get three spinal boards down here right away. We have three live casualties, all unconscious but maintaining their own airways. Two have head injuries and one has a badly broken leg."

While they were waiting for the paramedic to arrive, they carefully checked the three men over for further injuries. They would not be able to move them until the spinal boards arrived, for fear of neck or spinal trauma.

Now that Jonouchi was thinking a little more clearly, he had time to look around the chamber. It sent chills down his spine. Kul Elna was where Atem had given up his life three thousand years ago, and the underground chamber was where they had said goodbye to Atem after the ceremonial duel. Now ten years on, his best friend had almost died in the exact same place. He could sense a familiar force as well, something about this atmosphere didn't feel normal. Then it dawned on him! Eerie atmosphere, three unconscious, lifeless but breathing men. Jonouchi gasped. I couldn't be? "The Shadow Realm!" He blurted out without thinking, earning him a strange look from his colleague. Putting two and two together, he realised that their souls were in the Shadow Realm.

* * *

**Yugi is so close, yet so far from Atem! What will their reaction be at seeing each other again after so long? I would love your input to help me get it about right. No kissing though.**


	23. Chapter 23

First of all I have to apologize. I had hoped to make this chapter Yugi and Atem's reunion, but I had so much to write, and the chapter was getting longer and longer. So they will now meet in the next chapter. I can promise tons of action in this one though.

Warning: Some strong language and some lewd behaviour by a certain character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. The cards I have used in this were not created by me either. Any references made as to their effects are to the best of my knowledge but may not be 100% accurate. The same applies to any medical procedures applied.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Chapter 22. Labyrinth.

Very carefully, the three men were brought out strapped to spinal boards. Anzu immediately rushed to Yugi's side. She was unprepared and shocked at what she saw; blood and dirt caked his hair and his blond bangs were stuck to his face by blood and dirt. A surgical collar had also been placed around his neck to protect his spine, in case of neck injury.

All three men looked to be in a similarly poor condition. They were placed under the awning so that the paramedic could place an Intravenous line into each man's arm, to give their dehydrated bodies much needed fluids, before they could be loaded onto the helicopter for transportation to hospital.

What shocked Anzu the most, as she knelt down beside Yugi and caressed his face gently, was how lifeless they all looked; as if their souls were gone but they were somehow still alive.

Jonouchi came up and crouched down beside her. Anzu looked up at him, noticing that how dirty and sweaty he was. His face was covered in dirt and streaked with tears.

"What's wrong with them Jonouchi?" She whispered.

"I got this eerie feeling while I was in that temple, it was like something I had felt before. I think the Shadow Realm may have taken them." His tone was serious.

Anzu gasped. "Why? Who would take them?"

Marik frowned as he and Kaiba inspected each man. He was pretty sure about what had happened to them. He knelt down beside Jonouchi and Anzu so that he could talk to them quietly about his suspicions.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jonouchi asked him.

Marik nodded, making sure that no one else around them could hear. "That their souls have been sent to the shadow realm? Yes, I think they have."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You're not going to start on about all that mumbo jumbo occult nonsense again, are you?"

"You explain it then? Know all." Jonouchi hissed at him.

"It's simple. They were knocked unconscious by falling debris, there was very little air in the space where they were trapped, so they have each slipped into a coma." He said matter of factly.

"I think they are ready to move them now guys." Honda interrupted their little debate.

"Gimmie a hand carrying Yugi?" Jonouchi picked up one end of Yugi's stretcher, while Honda took the other.

"What are we going to do? Isn't there some way we can help them?" Anzu whispered to Marik anxiously as they made their way carefully back down the valley to where the helicopter was waiting to take them to hospital.

"I don't think so, I will speak to Ishizu, but we may just have to rely on them to find their own way out." He didn't voice his theory to Anzu, but he had a hunch about who might be responsible. He didn't know if Yugi had told her about the incident with the falcon a few days ago, and he didn't want to worry her any more than she already was. It would be best to let Ishizu make any decisions; she always knew what to do.

Ishizu, Sugoroku and Mitch rushed out eagerly to meet them. Marik immediately took Ishizu to one side to explain their suspicions that The Shadow Realm had been re-activated, and that Thief King Bakura might be responsible. She was shocked to say the least. "I will need to think about it Marik. I suggest you take the Land Rover back to the beach house and inform Rishid of the situation. I will go with them in the helicopter."

Marik agreed. "Take care Ishizu. I hope you can come up with a solution." He jogged over to the Land Rover and sped off towards Luxor.

"Yugi!" Sugoroku rushed over to his Grandson. "How is he?" He asked looking wildly between the worried faces of Yugi's wife and friends.

"We don't know Gramps," Jonouchi managed to say. "They are alive but..." He decided now was not a good time to start talking about his theory that they were in the Shadow realm. "We need to get em all to hospital."

Anzu ran into the tent and scooped Little Atem into her arms. He was still fast asleep, clutching the cuddly rabbit.

"Here, let me help you with Yugi's stuff," Honda said, coming up beside her and slinging the heavy ruck sack over his shoulder. "Yugi will be okay Anzu. He will defeat whatever it is that took them, and get back safely."

"I hope so Honda, I just feel so lost and helpless. I guess all we can do is look after their bodies and wait." In the past they had always faced these dangerous situations together as a group. Now Yugi was on his own, without any of his friends there to help him. Would he be able to defeat whatever it was on his own?

Together they went out to where the Sea King helicopter was waiting.

::::::::::::

Everyone was tense as they took the first few tentative steps into they labyrinth, but nothing much was happening, which only heightened their anxiety.

"Maybe there is nothing gong to happen in here after all." Alain hoped.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Yugi replied in a deep, hushed tone. His ears were listening intently for any strange sounds and his eyes were scanning for any sudden movement.

As if right on cue, the ground in front of them suddenly erupted and a skeletal like creature carrying a sword burst to the surface, this was quickly followed by a second then a third; there really wasn't much room in the passage for any more.

"They look like Skull Servants." Yugi observed.

Celtic Guardian reacted quickly decapitating the first one, then the second. He was almost caught by the third one, until Mahad reacted, quickly firing a burst from his staff, which destroyed the creature. Unfortunately more creatures started to come up through the hole in the ground to replace the ones destroyed. It seemed that as fast as they destroyed them more kept appearing, they were stuck in a situation where they simply couldn't move forward unless they could stop the Skull Servants.

Suddenly they heard a loud cackle behind them.

"O oh Shit!" Alain shouted. "Pierre! And it looks like he is still possessed by that thing you called Zorc."

Yugi glanced round to see Pierre standing at the top of the steps to the dungeon. He wasn't doing anything, he just appeared to be watching them struggle, with amusement. However this didn't last long, for as soon as they had noticed him he raised his hand to fire a bolt of lightening at them.

Yugi, hardly had much time to think, but as always in tight situations he came up with an instant solution. It was risky but their only choice. "Mahad? Thousand knives NOW?! Everyone run in one, two..."

Mahad didn't know how he knew exactly what Yugi meant, he just did. Without a moments hesitation he let fly a volley of lethal blades at the emerging creatures, cutting them to shreds.

"Three GO.." Yugi finished. And the four of them charged forward, before any more had a chance to fully emerge. A split second later, the bolt of lightening struck the ground where they had been standing, also hitting the crack in the ground where the Skull Servants were emerging, obliterating them.

The four of them and Celtic Guardian, kept running, not caring to think that other traps might lie in wait.

They rounded a corner before skidding to a sudden halt. Standing in their way was one of Yugi's old adversaries.

"Hello Yugi. It has been a while!"

"Bakura!" Yugi growled, standing up straight with clenched fists, he glared at the heavily armed and dangerous looking, tall blonde man in front of them.

Bakura stood his ground and smirked at the way Yugi, Mahad and Mana all looked at him as though they wanted to rip him to pieces.

Mana immediately noticed that he was wearing Atem's crown. "You evil bastard," Mana shouted emotionally "what have you done with prince?"

Bakura just laughed. "Relax little Mana, He was fine last I checked. I am not here to kill you... yet. So if you want to see your prince," he sniggered and said the word prince with disdain "then you will just have to trust me."

Bakura then waved a hand and muttered a short incantation. The walls behind them started shifting and changing the layout of the labyrinth. Effectively cutting off the path behind them. "That should delay your friend for a while."

"What do you want with us Bakura? Why did you free Zorc?" Yugi demanded.

"I didn't free that creature. I pissed him off big time though, and now he is after my hide. So I thought maybe we could work together, you know, like we did before Yugi, remember?"

"You never helped me unless it was for your own sick gain Bakura. You just use people."

"Ouch that hurts, but true. Here catch, I hope you know how to use it?" He threw one of the swords to Yugi, who caught it, luckily by the handle. "De ja vu!" Bakura smirked. "It's just like when I was kind enough to give you the eye, after I helped you get back your puzzle, remember?"

Yugi glared at him as though he were crazy. stepping forward, he held the point of the blade at Bakura's throat and glared. "You made a mistake giving this to me. I am sick of your little games Bakura. Hand over the crown and take us to Atem... now!"

Looking him straight in the eye, Bakura smirked back. "You always were a feisty little one for a vessel, weren't you? Underestimating you was always my downfall. I won't make that mistake again." He took Atem's crown off and hung it on the end of Yugi's sword. "It doesn't fit properly anyway."

The pair of them locked glares for a few moments, before the ever wise Mahad stepped forward.

"I am prepared to put my distrust of you to one side for the moment Bakura, but don't think for one moment any of us will let our guard down around you." He gently touched Yugi's tense sword arm. Yugi nodded, acknowledging Mahad's actions, he lowered his sword.

"If you harm any of my friends, I will kill you myself Bakura." Yugi hissed.

"Full of threats, just like your other half. If you want to see him again, I suggest you follow me?" Bakura spun round and marched forward through the labyrinth.

"Here," Yugi handed Atem's crown to Mana. "You should look after this until we find him."

"Why don't you wear it Yugi?" Alain suggested.

Yugi gave him an incredulous look. "Because it's not mine to wear." He turned and marched after Bakura.

::::::::::::

Everyone sat in quiet contemplation during the journey to the Medina hospital in Luxor. None more so than Ishizu, there was bound to be media interest, especially with Yugi being a celebrity. There would be lots of questions asked and it was her job to protect the families of the men involved.

Little Atem had woken up as soon as Anzu had taken him on board the helicopter. He spotted his father strapped into the stretcher and was a little confused and upset. "Daddy sleeping?" He asked, his face etched with a bewildered frown.

"Yes sweetheart, daddy is sleeping. He is not very well, so we are taking him to the hospital so that the doctors can make him better." It was the best explanation Anzu could come up with.

"Want daddy?" He started to fret, reaching towards Yugi. Anzu had to hold onto him tightly.

"We have to stay strapped into our seats," she tried to reason "you can give daddy a kiss when we land okay?"

"No! Now?" He whined, continuing to struggle.

"It is alright, come?" The paramedic reached over, offering to take little Atem, so that he could see Yugi. Little Atem was unsure about the stranger at first, but let him take him from Anzu and place him down next to Yugi.

"Daddy wake?" He asked hopefully.

"Your daddy bumped his head and is unable to wake up at the moment. We are taking him to hospital, where doctors will help make him better." The paramedic told him gently.

Remembering that whenever he fell and bumped himself, Anzu always kissed him better, Little Atem hugged his father and kissed his cheek. Everyone smiled at the gesture. Even Seto Kaiba managed a smile at the loving gesture from a small child towards his father. He hardly had anything to do with the twins, he left the parenting to Sarah and the children's nanny, merely enquiring as to their well being every now and again. Mokuba would be a better father to them than he was. He vowed there and then that when he got home he would make more effort to get to know his own children.

Upon arriving at the hospital, they were joined by Pierre's daughters and Alain's parents, who had made the trip to Egypt and were anxiously awaiting news of their loved ones. Once awkward introductions were over they were all ushered to a family waiting room, while the three casualties were take for various scans.

It was a nervous wait for everyone, Yugi had been taken for a CT scan to assess the extent of his head injury; because the doctors had no knowledge or understanding of the Shadow Realm, they were looking at serious head trauma as the probable cause of his vegetative state. A nurse had brought a large sheet of paper and some crayons to keep Little Atem amused. Anzu sat fiddling nervously with the hem of her shorts, watching as Jonouchi tried to help him draw a helicopter.

::::::::::::

The moment Bakura stepped forward vine like tentacles erupted from the walls grabbing onto him.

"Oh bollocks!" He cursed his lack of care in assessing possible dangers. Unfortunately, the 'Puppet Plant' had grabbed onto his arms preventing him from using his sword.

Without hesitation, Yugi jumped forward, swinging his sword and chopping at the dangerous looking vines. Celtic Guardian joined him in slashing at the vines.

"Yugi! Why are you helping him?" Alain couldn't understand why Yugi would help save the man who appeared to be the reason for their current predicament, and whom moments ago Yugi had threatened to kill.

"Because.. we.. all need to.. work.. tog..ether," he ground out between battling with the flailing vines, "and.. we need.. him to help us.. find Atem and.. defeat.. Zorc." As he turned to look at Alain for a moment, he lost concentration, allowing one of the vines to latch onto his lower leg. It coiled round his calf and pulled him clean off his feet, causing him to land heavily, knocking the air out of his lungs. "Arghh." He could feel it stinging him through the material of his trousers. He frantically hacked at it with his sword as more tentacles lunged at him.

"Fucking sting, don't they?" Bakura said with a smirk, as he too was still partially entwined, but had managed to free his sword arm, and was hacking away at the vines. To anyone watching, it almost appeared that he was enjoying himself.

"Mahad, we have to do something, before they are overpowered." Mana shrieked.

"Yes we do. Fire will destroy them, but we would risk harming Yugi." Mahad was desperately trying to think of an alternative.

"Weed killer?!"

"Mana, where are we going to get poisons to kill weeds?" Mahad looked at her.

"I don't know if this is any help?" Alain held out Flame Swordsman. "Yugi told me to bring my cards."

"Yes! Summon him, I know he would love to help us?" Mana's Dark Magician Girl persona rejoiced.

"I. I don't think I know how," Alain said sadly, holding the card out to Mahad. "Maybe you can?"

Mahad nodded and quickly took the card. Holding it aloft he called out to Flame swordsman. There was burst of orange flame as a big muscular man, wearing the brightest blue tunic trimmed with orange appeared, while upon his head was a helmet of orange that had a flaming glow to it, his body shimmered with flames and they all stepped back slightly at the heat radiating from him. "Master magician, you summoned me?"

Alain stood with his mouth agape, he should be getting used to this by now, but the sight of one of his monsters, standing there as real as could be, talking to them, was almost too much; it was literally challenging all of his beliefs and perceptions of the world. He knew that if he survived this adventure, he would never be the same again.

"Destroy that vine, but please be careful not to harm the two men trapped within its grasp?"

Flame swordsman nodded. "As you desire Sir." With biceps bulging, he held out his large flaming weapon. "Comrade! He acknowledged Celtic Guardian, who stepped back to enable him to engage the plant, which appeared to be getting the better of Yugi and Bakura.

Sweeping his weapon in a downwards motion, he aimed for the roots of the plant that were buried within the wall. In one clean strike he severed the main stem, causing it to sizzle.

Mana put her hand over her nose at the horrible, burnt cabbage smell coming from it as it caught fire, reached her sensitive olfactory senses.

Flame swordsman then repeated his action on the opposite wall, where a second plant was growing. It too sizzled and burned; the vine like tentacles writhing in their final death throws, as they started to shrivel, releasing their grip on Yugi and Bakura. The two men were able to scrabble free, chopping at any remaining vines that were in their way.

"Grrgh, that was like being ripped by stinging nettles with thorns on." Yugi pulled his trouser leg up to reveal a nasty red welt with ichy raised spots, where the plant had grabbed him.

"Ooh, that looks painful," Mana bent down to look closer "can you still walk?"

"Yeah, it got me on the chest too. They itch and sting like crazy." He lifted his shirt to reveal another nasty welt.

"I can perform a healing spell." Mana raised her staff, gently gliding the orb over Yugi's wounds. They faded and vanished completely within a few seconds.

"Thank you Mana, that was amazing," he smiled.

"Hey! What about me? I'm hurt too you know." They all turned to look at Bakura who was covered on his face, chest and legs, with red oozing welts.

Mana was about to oblige and heal him when Mahad interjected. "You are dead, and as such a spirit. Your body will heal on its own."

"That is not his body. For all we know his body is lying dead in that temple. Besides, you can heal me faster."

Mahad rolled his eyes and pointed his staff at Bakura, hitting him with a blast that knocked him back into the wall of the labyrinth.

Bakura got to his feet rubbing himself down, "Okay magician, you have made your point. I know you don't like me. But save the overkill for Zorc," he sneered sarcastically.

Mahad shrugged. "Oops, I think I used a little too much energy. But at least you are healed." He turned to Flame Swordsman. "Thank you for your help, you may return to your realm now."

Flame Swordsman bowed. "Call me if you need me again?" A door of flames appeared, the swordsman stepped into it and vanished.

Turning to Celtic Guardian, Yugi thanked him and dismissed him also. The elf warrior knelt before Yugi and bowed his head in respect of his master, before literally vaporising into thin air.

"Yugi?" There was a hint of concern in Alain's voice.

"Yes Alain?" Yugi frowned wondering what Alain was upset about now.

"Is what Bakura just said true? Are we dead? Are these our souls, and we are trapped in some hell with all these dead people? Because if we are, I sure as hell don't want to fucking stay here!" He was starting to raise his voice.

"What?! No, of course we are not dead." Yugi hoped he was right; he certainly didn't feel dead. "When we defeat Zorc, we will be able to go back to our bodies. As I told you before, we are in the Shadow Realm where both the living and the dead can exist."

"But what if our bodies are buried under rubble and no one finds us? What then huh? Suppose we get zapped back into our bodies, only to be suffocated by being buried alive?!"

Yugi hadn't thought of that. It was not a pleasant thought. "They will find us and dig us out Alain. They won't leave our bodies down there," he tried to reason. "Look, I suggest we stop worrying for now, and focus on one thing at a time. We need to find Atem and work out how the hell we kill Zorc, because if he escapes from the Shadow Realm, we won't have anything to go back for."

"You mean the fate of the world is in our hands?!" He gasped.

"You got it Dartanian. Here catch," Bakura threw a sword to Alain. "You are French right? We can call ourselves The Three Musketeers. Mana can be our wench." He smirked at mana.

"What are Musketeers and is a wench?" She pouted.

"There are also four of us," Mahad observed.

"Musketeers were French swordsman, there were three of them plus a young rebel called Dartanian who wanted to join them. A wench is a slang term for woman," Yugi informed her. "Now can we get going?" He started walking. "And how do you know about the Three Musketeers Bakura?"

They all continued on through the labyrinth. "My little vessel had it in his collection of films. It looked good, so I took over his body to watch it myself, poor thing thought he had fallen asleep and missed it."

They were silent for a few seconds. "Do you ever regret the things you did to Ryou, Bakura?" Yugi asked as they came to a cross section in the maze.

"Shit! I don't know which way to go," Bakura mumbled as they all came to a stop. "Ryou? Oh! You mean my vessel. Nah, of course not, he was up for it."

"You really are a callous bastard, aren't you?"

"Yup. The world is a bastard. I learnt to survive by crushing anyone who tried to stop me. I have few regrets," he paused for a moment. "This way. How is Ryou by the way? Did he ever become a doctor?" He took the right hand passage.

A smile almost crossed Yugi's face. "So you did care a.." He didn't have time to finish because a loud skittering sound could be heard coming towards them.

Mana screamed. "Giant Scarab beetles!"

"I change my mind. It's this way." Bakura turned and they all took off, running down the left hand passage to escape the giant scarabs.

Mana prided herself at being able to out run the men, and soon found herself out in front. Unfortunately this advantage was short lived when her foot struck the ground only to find it suddenly give way, as a trap door opened up beneath her. She tried to propel herself forward, but it wasn't enough, and she felt herself starting to fall. As she let out a scream, a pair of strong arms gripped around her waist, his momentum carried her forward landing them both in a heap on the other side of the trap hole.

Daring to open her eyes, she was shocked when she realised who had just saved her. "Bakura!"

All four men had managed to clear the four foot wide hole, and were safe. Quickly gathering their senses they turned to see the beetles plunging into the hole.

"Well that was close." Yugi walked to the edge and peered in, it was pitch dark and he couldn't see the bottom.

"I would say it was a bit of luck that the hole appeared when it did!" Mahad noted. "Are you okay Mana?" He turned round and saw that Bakura was still laying on top of her.

"Erm.. I think you can get off me now Bakura? You are squashing me." This felt embarrassingly wrong.

"I haven't heard you say thank you yet?" He smirked in response.

"Th.. thank you Bakura. Can you move now.. please?"

"You have a nice body Mana. I can see why the Pharaoh likes you!" He leant down and placed a kiss on her neck before licking from her neck, over her jaw line and across her cheek. "Mmm you taste nice too."

Mana squeaked and tried to push him off her, but he was too heavy.

"That's enough Bakura." A hand gripped the back of his coat and yanked him forcefully away from Mana. Bakura almost jumped, the voice sounded exactly like the Pharaoh. He turned to see that it was in fact, a furious looking Yugi who had pulled him away from her.

"Leave Mana alone Bakura." He ordered angrily, he felt a sense of responsibility towards Mana, she was Atem's girl, and as such Yugi viewed her as family.

Mahad helped Mana to her feet. He then turned to Bakura. "My Pharaoh will punish you for your behaviour."

"_Yugi, what is happening?" _Atem's worried voice came through the mind link. _"I heard shouts, and Mana screamed."_

"_It's okay Other Me, we are fighting our way through the labyrinth. Shout out to us? I need to know how close we are."_

"_Okay, Aibou." _Atem shut off their link and shouted. "Yugi. Mana. Can you hear me?"

Mana's face lit up, they were really close. "Prince, we are coming."

"I think you are just the other side of this wall," Yugi placed his hands against the wall. "If only there was some way to break it down."

"You put this labyrinth here, can't you get rid of it Bakura?" Alain asked.

Bakura shook his head. "This labyrinth was not my doing. I didn't put it here."

"Then why did you let us think you had?" Mana was irritated by his constant games.

"I didn't say anything, you all assumed. If you all want to survive, you should stop making assumptions. The shadows have trapped us, they are playing with us. I lost control of them when Zorc appeared. Like it or not, we are all in the same camel shit together."

"Yugi? Would this help?" Alain took the card Blast Sphere from his deck and gave it to Yugi.

"It's worth a try." He wasn't sure if they could summon it let alone control it. "Everyone stand well back. Atem, we are about to blow a hole in the wall, so shield yourself." He held the card up. "Right, here goes." A red, spherical bomb appeared. "Blast Sphere, attach to this wall and blast a hole through it?" He dove to one side as it did as he requested, blasting a large hole through the wall.

Coughing and sneezing from all the dust kicked up by the explosion, they all stepped forward to admire Yugi's handiwork.

"Well it worked! Let's take a look shall we?" Yugi carefully stopped towards the hole created by the blast. _"Other Me, are you okay?" _He enquired through the link.

"_Yes Aibou. A hole suddenly appeared in the wall of the dungeon I am in." _He dared to hope that they may have finally found him.

Yugi found time to chuckle through their link in amusement. _"Every time I call you Other Me, you reply calling me Aibou."_

Atem found himself smiling for the first time in a while. _"I had noticed. Old habits die hard eh?"_

"_Yeah... Except that you are not Other Me any more are you? So I really should stop calling you that."_

"_I don't mind. A part of our souls will always be connected."_

Yugi was suddenly interrupted when Mana poked him in the back. "Yugi? You are blocking the way."

"Huh!" He snapped back from the mind link, and realised that he had stopped moving and was blocking the way through the wall. "S. sorry, I was just talking to.. Atem." He laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Yugi felt butterflies in his tummy as he stepped through the opening. How would they greet each other? Would they still get on? Yugi was no longer the timid sixteen year old boy that Atem had known, they might no longer have anything in common! He had looked up to the Pharaoh, and although Atem had been around for three thousand years, he was still a teenager, meaning Yugi was now technically his senior. Most of the students he taught were older than Atem's biological age! 'Oh well, here goes,' he thought as he stepped through the wall.

Atem was filled with nervous anticipation as his eyes fixed on the gap in the dungeon wall. He too was experiencing butterflies. At least ten years of Yugi's life must have gone by, he would be a man in his mid to late twenties now, and was unlikely to resemble the diminutive teenager that he remembered. Yugi would no longer need him as he once did. Atem felt selfish for thinking it, but part of him wished that Yugi would still need his help and advice.

When Atem looked down at his almost naked body, he felt ashamed. Yugi was surely to lose all respect for him at being so helpless. A Pharaoh should not be seen in such a state; he was dirty, dried blood had soaked into his shendyt and most humiliating of all, he was standing in a puddle of his own piss. Oh Ra! What would they all think of him?

* * *

**Phew! That ended up being quite a long chapter. I got a bit carried away.**

**Next time: Yugi and Atem will meet up again for the first time in ten years!**

**Thank you for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

Here is the long awaited Yugi/Atem reunion. I have been procrastinating over it for a couple of days because I wanted to get it right. I just wasn't happy with how it sounded. I had been looking forward to writing it, but it was a lot harder than I thought it would be! mainly because I had to work the other characters parts into it as well.

I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Chapter 23. Together Again

As soon as he stepped into the dungeon, Yugi had to pause for a couple of moments to take in his surroundings. It was hard to stay calm when he could feel his heart beating so fast that he thought it would jump right out of his chest. Yet at the same time, he was feeling anxious; it had been ten years since he had watched Atem leave for the afterlife and a lot had changed in Yugi's life since then.

There was so many things he wanted to talk about, it would be so nice if he and Atem could just sit down with a beer and do guy talk, but they would be unlikely to ever get the opportunity, because as usual, they were in danger and were about to save the world, yet again!Yugi would love to hear all about the afterlife, he had no idea what it was like, he knew it was meant to be paradise. But how did paradise actually work? The awful thought occurred to him that maybe they had both changed so much they would no longer have anything in common.

The sword slipped from his hand and dropped to the ground with a loud clang when he saw Atem chained to the far wall of the dungeon. It made Yugi's heart break to see his best friend, his hero and mentor, hanging there almost naked. It was clear to Yugi that he had been tortured, because dried blood was streaked down his chest and abdomen staining his shendyt. His eyes didn't show the intense sparkle that Yugi remembered either, instead they were hooded and reflected the pain he was in, and fresh tears stained his cheeks.

He must have been hanging like that for some time as well, because there were ugly red welts on his wrists where the shackles were cutting into them. This was not what Yugi had imagined their reunion would be like. And it made his blood boil when he realized that Bakura was responsible, he would make him pay for what he had done once they had defeated Zorc.

The butterflies in Atem's stomach danced frantically when he saw Yugi step into the dungeon. Wow! He looked so different from when Atem had last seen him. Much taller, still lean, but with broad shoulders, and he no longer slouched or looked timid. The soft baby face was now more angular; not unlike Atem's own features, although he still had the soft kind eyes that Atem remembered. His chin also appeared to be covered in stubble which made him look more mature as well. Atem recalled with fondness, how he had teased Yugi for standing in front of the mirror searching for the first signs of facial hair.

At first Yugi just stood there looking at him, with a shocked and saddened expression. Atem felt ashamed, he didn't want Yugi to see him like this. His first instinct was to look away and avoid eye contact, but he was not the type of man to cower and show any weakness. So he willed himself to stand tall and look at Yugi with his head held high. "_Aibou?" _

Yugi met his eyes when he heard Atem through their mind link. _"Other me!"_ This was all Yugi needed to make him realise that nothing would ever change between them, their bond was unbreakable.

Entering into the dungeon just behind Yugi, Mana and Mahad were equally upset when they spotted Atem. Mahad felt rage at the way Bakura had mistreated him, but as always he controlled his anger and remained calm for the sake of his friends. After all, it was his job to protect them, so he needed stay alert. Zorc would also be coming for them and could appear at any moment. He didn't trust Bakura either, so he was keeping a close eye on what the wildly erratic, blond haired thief was up to.

Mana couldn't stand to see her prince in such pain and discomfort, she knew how proud he was, and how humiliated he would be feeling at being held hostage. "Prince!" In the blink of an eye she had crossed the dungeon and was by his side. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she hugged him gently, burying her face in his chest She could feel his body shivering with the cold.

Her warmth was comforting. But the pain and fatigue was starting to overwhelm, and his legs gave out, causing all of his bodyweight to sink onto Mana. He hadn't even registered that she was dressed as the Dark Magician Girl. The weight of Atem's body was too much for her petite form to carry and she lost her balance, making them both fall. Atem winced in anticipation of the pain it was going to cause his already mangled wrists, and throbbing shoulders.

Thankfully, Yugi reached them just in time. Throwing his arms around them both, he was able to hold them up, allowing Mana to regain her balance.

"It's okay, I've got you. You are safe now." Yugi placed one arm firmly around Atem's back, holding him up.

Atem let his weight sink onto Yugi. "Thank you Yugi. I... I just wish you didn't have to see me like this." Atem's voice was hoarse and quiet.

"Hey! Don't worry, it's okay, you shouldn't feel ashamed." Yugi whispered to him. "Mahad, can you get these shackles off... quickly?" Yugi ordered impatiently.

"I. I am not sure if I can. If I blast the locks, I risk blowing his hands off!"

Mana cringed at hearing this and looked up into Atem's pained, tear stained face. "There must be another way to unlock these shackles?!" She gasped.

Atem gave her a lopsided grin. He had just noticed her attire. "I will be okay now that I have seen your costume!" How had she managed to merge with her alter ego? He would ask later.

Mana knew he was trying to make light of the situation. "I have merged with my KA." She reached up and gently stroked his face with her hand. "We will have to find another way to free you." She couldn't face the risk of causing him any more pain.

He closed his eyes and leant into her touch. "Mana," he mumbled when she leant up and placed a gentle kiss on his dry chaffed lips.

Yugi felt slightly embarrassed at this tenderness between them. Atem's head was resting against the side of his head, and for a moment he thought Mana was about to kiss him again!

It was incredible, Yugi really did look almost exactly like the Pharaoh, right down to their unique hairstyles. Alain was awestruck, here he was a twenty one year old archaeology student who was about to meet a real Pharaoh! There, right in front of him, was a man worshipped by the ancient Egyptians as a representative of the Gods. Yugi had told him that he should treat him as he would a normal person, but Alain felt that he really should show respect in the presence of a King.

Stepping forward and kneeling in front of them with his head bowed, he spoke up nervously. "I have this.. if it's any help?" He produced a Swiss Army knife from his pocket.

"Please, stand and look at me?" Atem ordered firmly but gently. "I prefer not to talk to the top of a persons head." His father had always taught him that it was better to speak to a persons face, it was the mirror to their soul. You could learn a lot about someone from their facial expressions. Alain did as was asked. "What is your name?" Atem smiled.

"A. Alain, your majesty."

Yugi found it oddly amusing to hear Atem addressed as Royalty. He had to stifle a snigger. This was a part of Atem's former life that Yugi knew little about, he had never witnessed it.

Atem, clearly used to being addressed by commoners in such a way, merely nodded slightly. "Can you pick the locks to these shackles?"

Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin when Atem suddenly added through their mind link, _"Something amuses you aibou?" _Yugi hadn't realised that he had inadvertently left their mind link open and Atem had heard all his thoughts. Yugi cringed, 'I wonder if he also heard me think Mana was going to kiss me?'

"_Yes I did."_

"WHAT! And you didn't say anything?" He accidentally blurted out, causing everyone to give him strange looks.

"_I didn't want to embarrass you." _Atem came back discreetly.

Yugi mentally face palmed and quickly shut off the link before he had any more naughty thoughts.

"I. I c..can try." Alain's hands were trembling with nerves as he fumbled, unsuccessfully, at picking the locks.

Leaning against the opening they had blasted in the wall, and hidden by the shadows, Bakura looked on. Watching their little reunion was rather entertaining! Maybe now was the time to make his presence known and make the situation even more interesting.

He straightened himself and stepped out from his hiding place. "Or you could just use these?" He walked towards them smirking, holding up a ring with a large key hanging from it.

Everyone turned to glare at him. Yugi felt Atem's body tense up as he angrily hissed, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"This is MY hide out, remember Pharaoh?" He smirked.

"Give me those?" Yugi stepped forward leaving Atem to support his own weight for a moment and snatched the key from Bakura's hand. He quickly inserted the key into the shackle on Atem's right wrist and freed his right arm. It was a relief for Atem to be able to drop his arm down onto Mana's shoulders. As soon as Yugi had freed his left hand Atem lost his battle to stay upright and he collapsed completely onto Yugi. Yugi was almost carrying him as he and Mana helped him move away from where he had been chained and gently lowered him to sit down.

Whilst he couldn't die from it, he could still experience the pain and symptoms of trauma. It took all of his will power not to cry out at the excruciating pain in his arms, as the blood rushed back into his numb hands. He was also suffering from hypothermia and his body started to shake uncontrollably.

"He's cold, we need to get him warmed up. Bakura give him your coat?" Yugi ordered, noticing the rich, warm looking robe he was wearing.

"No! I am not letting him have my robe." Bakura was defiant.

"I don't want anything from him, anyway." Atem growled.

"Here, take my robe." Mahad removed his cloak wrapping it around Atem's shoulders. He then placed a healing spell on Atem's badly damaged wrists, which took away much of the pain he was in. Mana stayed close and cuddled up to him to help warm him.

"Thank you Mahad, I will be alright after I have rested for a while." He pulled the cloak tightly around himself. "I could do with some water to drink."

Yugi was unable to help as he had lost his water bottle somewhere along the way. But luckily Alain still had his water.

"Here," he produced a water bottle from the waist belt he was wearing, "there's not much left, but you are welcome to it."

Atem took it from him and gulped it down, the water was a bit stale but it was like nectar to his parched throat.

Feeling a little better he turned his attention to his friends. "Mahad, have you found a way to get us all out of here?"

"I am afraid we may not leave until Zorc has been defeated."

"Mmm. So I was right, that creature is free." He turned angrily to Bakura. "This is your doing. Tell me why you freed Zorc? And what do you hope to gain out of this mess you have made?"

Bakura glared at him. "Firstly I did not deliberately help that creature escape. Secondly, I would appreciate some thanks for helping your friends."

This angered Yugi, who stood up from his crouching position beside Atem and faced Bakura on Atem's behalf. "You have helped no one but yourself Bakura. Whatever you did that caused Zorc to escape needs to be reversed. We can't do that unless we know how he got out? Now from what I can tell, Zorc doesn't have his own body, we need to find it and destroy it before he can re-claim it. He is probably weak, which is why he has taken over Pierre's body. Do you know how we can save Pierre and get rid of Zorc?"

"Your friend is probably beyond help," he shrugged. "Zorc's body is locked in a cell. The forcefield must have failed. He couldn't break the titanium bars, so he left his body. We need to keep him from getting strong enough to retrieve it."

"How do we do that?" Atem demanded, pushing himself painfully to his feet. He was starting to heal but still felt weak.

"Whatever we decide to do, we need to hurry!" Mahad pointed in the direction of the labyrinth. The walls were making a scraping sound as they started to shift. The labyrinth was disappearing.

::::::::::::

Trapped within the labyrinth, Zorc was getting angry and frustrated. He felt restricted in the confines of this weak human body, he desperately needed to find a way to free his own.

In his own body he would be virtually unstoppable. Right now the shadows were not obeying his command because they him as a human and were keeping this labyrinth in place to torment the human body he was using.

He was beginning to wonder if he would have been better off staying in his cell and waiting for Bakura to kill the Pharaoh's soul, completely breaking the seal that was holding him.

He hated the Pharaoh. That teenage boy, blessed by those accursed Gods, and helped by his annoying lookalike, had caused his downfall before. But they couldn't keep stopping him forever!

Deciding that he really had no further use for this human body he left it, merging back into the shadows.

::::::::::::

After a nervous wait, the doctor returned with news of Yugi's condition. It seemed the medical staff were baffled. All three men were unconscious, unresponsive and appeared to be in some sort of coma, but the doctors were unable to find a reason as to why. So for now they were being kept in intensive care, where they could be closely monitored.

A nurse took them to the room Yugi had been placed in. Anzu was shocked when she saw all the wires leading from a heart monitor to his chest. The line on the machine was gently blipping in time with the beating of his heart.

"Oh.. Yugi." Anzu let go of Little Atem's hand and rushed to his bedside. She noticed that the hospital staff had removed his dirty clothing and cleaned him up a bit. His face was now wiped clean of all the blood and they had shaved away a patch of hair on the side of his head, which was now covered with a clean dressing.

"Will his head be alright doc?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yes. It was quite a deep wound that required stitches, but luckily there was no trauma to his brain. Once he regains consciousness there should be no lasting damage."

"Can we stay with him?" Sugoroku wanted to know.

"Yes, although we would prefer just two at a time. Visiting hours are listed in reception."

"I am not leaving here until he wakes up." Anzu was adamant as she sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Yugi's hand in hers and began gently stroking his arm.

"Are you his wife?" Anzu nodded in response and the doctor continued. "Speak to the nurse in charge, we can make exceptions under certain circumstances. I will leave you now as I have other patients to attend. Please call the nursing staff should you require anything."

Jonouchi lifted Little Atem up so that he could see his father, and placed him on the bed. He sat there rather awkwardly, not knowing what he should do. In the end he whimpered slightly and reached for his mother.

"I will go and get us some drinks," Honda offered "what do you all want?"

"Now that I know Yugi is in safe hands, I will be leaving for Cairo. I promised Ishizu that I would visit the orphanage while I am here. Honda? You are required to come with me. The mutt can get the drinks." Kaiba didn't want to waste his valuable time hanging round the hospital waiting for Yugi to wake up, not when there were business matters to attend that would make this trip to Egypt worthwhile.

"But...!" Honda went to protest, he would rather stay with his friends.

"I should not need to remind... you are a Kaiba Corp employee. You are here because I require a bodyguard."

"Hey! That ain't fair Kaiba." Jonouchi was not happy.

"It's okay man," Honda placed his hand on Jonouchi's shoulder. "He is right. I wouldn't be here at all if Kaiba hadn't brought me in the first place. Yugi doesn't really need me, he has you all to look after him. We will be back in no time anyway."

"Grrr..." Reluctantly Jonouchi took the drinks order and stomped off to get them.

Sugoroku got up. "I need to go and ring Yugi's mother, she will be anxious to know what is happening."

Anzu continued to gently stroke Yugi's arm as she and Little Atem settled down to watch over him.

She had heard that people in comas could often still hear what was going on around them, but she wasn't sure if that still applied if someone was stuck in the Shadow Realm. But whatever the case, it reassured her to think that somehow her love might reach him, and help him to find his way back to the living world.

::::::::::::

With the Insurance paperwork covering the three men's medical expenses taken care of, Ishizu proceeded to make her way to the ICU. She needed to inform Anzu that she had arranged for security guards to be posted, in order to prevent journalists and unwanted visitors getting in to harass the men's families, and in particular Yugi's family: The temple collapse had turned into big news, especially since Yugi was involved.

Feeling rather exhausted, Ishizu pressed the elevator call button. The lift doors opened and out stepped Seto Kaiba. "Ishizu!" He fixed her with that grin again, the one that always got her uncharacteristically flustered.

It always infuriated Ishizu how that wicked smile could make her blush, and she knew he only did it to make her flustered. With her face burning, she fought to maintain her composure. "Mr Kaiba! You are leaving? I am afraid I have to warn you, there are journalists waiting outside. It would appear that someone has leaked news that Yugi Mutou is in intensive care, and that you are here also."

He nodded knowingly, "I am leaving for Cairo. You will be pleased to know that I have made arrangements to visit the orphanage. Don't worry about those scavengers, I will deal with them on the way out." He would feed them some bullshit. It would also be a good opportunity to tell them about the orphanage. It would gain some good publicity for the excellent work that Kaiba Foundation was doing, helping kids living in poverty around the world.

"Very well. Thank you Seto." Ishizu was relieved that he was able to deal with this issue for her. She had yet to decide what she would say to the press, she already had quite enough on her plate to deal with. Luckily Marik and Rishid were arranging for a team to go and clear out the camp and seal the entrance to the underground temple so that journalists and inquisitive fortune hunters wouldn't go snooping around.

Stepping into the lift she headed up to the intensive care ward.

The commotion in the room opposite Yugi's startled Anzu. She rushed to the door to see what was happening. It seemed the heart monitor on Pierre had suddenly flatlined. The alarm had been raised and a resuscitation team were quickly on hand.

Ishizu and Jonouchi stepped out of the lift, just as Pierre's daughters were ushered into the corridor while the team frantically tried to revive him.

Anzu turned in horror and Jonouchi jumped, dropping the drinks he was carrying on the floor when Yugi's heart monitor started beeping, to indicate that his heart rate suddenly increased. It seemed that Alain's heart rate had also gone crazy as well. However, when Anzu and Jonouchi rushed to Yugi's side there was absolutely no change in his demeanour. He was still laying, completely motionless on the bed.

**Ta da! ****Yugi and Atem are finally re-united. Hopefully I got their reaction about right. Bearing in mind they are guys, and guys behave a bit differently than girls when they meet old friends and tend not to be giggly and cuddly. If I had them doing that, it would have been too ooc and puzzleshippy. **

**Shame there is too much happening for them to catch up properly. Hopefully there will be some opportunity for them to talk more later.**


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. I can't believe that I have 129 reviews. All of them have been nice, which really encourages me to keep going. I have the ending of this all done, but have been a bit stuck over how to get rid of Zorc. I have a few ideas, but still not too sure what to do. I wan't it to be really exciting, but what I have come up with thus far is a bit crappy to be honest! Writers block. Arrrgghh.

I am going to Tenerife on Wednesday, to do the K42 Canarias Anaga Marathon. I am away for a whole week so that we can make the most of the warm winter sunshine. Unfortunately this means no update next week because I won't have my laptop with me. I will endeavour to get the next chapter posted on 14th providing I can get rid of the writers block that has been plaguing me on the next couple of chapters.

Anyways...Here is the next chapter.

PS.. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Chapter 24. A Close Call

Nothing happened at first. Yugi carefully stepped forward and bent down to retrieve his sword.

Mana quickly handed Atem his crown, which he dutifully placed back on his head. She reached up and gently rearranged his golden bangs which were sticking out at a much stranger angle than usual, so that they framed his face a little better. Somehow the crown had the effect of making him appear even more handsome, regal and commanding.

With the help of Mana's healing spell, he was also feeling better, his wrists were now fully healed and he was ready for battle.

"Thank you Mana," he winked, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

As the swirling fog and dust particles where the labyrinth had been began to clear, they spotted Pierre laying motionless on the ground.

"NO.. Pierre!" Without thinking, Alain ran to where Pierre lay.

"Alain wait? It might be a trap," Yugi shouted. He had no choice but to run after him. "Mahad, watch my back?"

As Yugi and Alain went to help their fallen comrade, the shadows suddenly started to become darker and more sinister; like thunderclouds brewing for the mother of all storms.

Mana and Atem stood alongside Mahad, ready for whatever action they might have to take.

Atem's first instinct was to run and help Yugi, but Mahad held him back. "Let them handle it, we don't want to risk further casualties." As much as Atem hated admit it, he had to agree. It would be of no benefit to them if he were to run into danger as well. Yugi seemed more than capable of dealing with this without his help, but it was still hard for Atem when his first instinct had always been to protect Yugi.

Meanwhile, Bakura watched on, leaning on the wall at the back of the dungeon, with arms folded and a cross between a scowl and a smirk on his face. He was torn; while he didn't want to appear too keen to help them fight, he also knew that he might need to swallow his pride and get involved for his own self preservation.

"Yugi! He's not breathing!" Alain was panicking.

Fearing an attack was imminent, Yugi glanced up at the forming shadows, that were taking of the sinister appearance of Zorc Necrophades. "We have to hurry!"

Quickly, and none too gently, they lifted Pierre up between them and started to run back with him, but the shadow Zorc had already launched an attack.

A large clawed hand appeared to form around the three men, blocking their escape and obscuring them from the view of their watching friends.

Looking on in horror, Atem called out. "No! Yugi? I have to help them." He ran into the shadowy claw.

The clawed hand belonged to Zorc, but because he had merged with the shadows it was non corporeal, so he couldn't do them any actual physical damage such as crush their bones or tear off their limbs, but they could still feel it closing around them, like thick smog, choking their windpipes and crushing their lungs. Yugi slashed at it with his sword, but all it did was go straight through without doing any damage.

As Atem reached them, the shadow Zorc's claw turned all its hatred and attention to him, causing him to collapse on his knees coughing and gasping for air. This gave Yugi and Alain just enough time to pull Pierre out of the shadow claw. Mahad rushed forward to help Alain drag Pierre clear, while Yugi went back for Atem. He and Atem clung to each other, as together they fought to escape.

It looked as though they might be losing the battle to keep breathing. Mana could see them growing weaker as they struggled with its choke hold. She desperately wanted to do something but was afraid to fire into the shadow claw for fear of hurting Yugi and Atem. She stood pointing her staff desperately trying to decide how to attack.

"Ma-na," Atem coughed, "att-ack the sh-adow claw. Th-that's an or-der."

_'Have faith, neither prince or Yugi will be hurt." _Mana heard her Dark Magician Girl alter ego in her mind. Placing her faith in Atem's decision to order her to attack, she did as she was told, firing a burst into the clawed shadow that was suffocating Yugi and Atem. The moment Atem saw the bright ball of heka coming at them he grabbed Yugi _"Lie flat on the ground," _he quickly managed to relay through their mind link. Yugi, realising what was happening, did as he was told, laying flat on the ground with Atem.

It worked! The shadow claw recoiled back into the cloud formation resembling Zorc, giving Yugi and Atem enough time to scramble free.

As soon as they were safely behind Mana and Mahad, Mahad put up a mirror force barrier to protect them. "I don't know how long I can keep the shadow Zorc at bay, we need to find a way to escape," he shouted.

"Zorc has blocked the exit, how will we escape?" Mana asked. They were trapped and unless they could work out a way to defeat Zorc, they were doomed.

Alain was frantically doing CPR on Pierre. "Can we help?" Yugi asked as he and Atem, still breathing heavily from their ordeal, bent down to help.

"Mana can you heal him?" Atem asked.

"I am not sure I can re-start a heart that has stopped beating." She shook her head sadly.

"We can't let him die!" Alain was getting exhausted doing chest compressions.

"Mystical Elf!" Yugi pulled the card out of his deck. The angelic looking elf appeared, looking serene. "Can you help him with your gift of healing?" He asked her. She nodded, closed her eyes and placed her hands together in prayer and started chanting.

"Yugi, we have to hurry, I can't hold this barrier much longer! Even in shadow form Zorc is strong."

"Yugi, give me Kuribo?" Yugi nodded and handed the Kuribo card to Atem.

Standing up to join Mahad, Atem summoned Kuribo. The brown fuzz ball appeared on Atem's shoulder and nuzzled up to him. "Kurreee, Master?"

Atem ruffled his fur. "Hello old friend. Kuriboh, use multiply and protect us from the shadows?"

Kuriboh blinked his wide owlish eyes and nodded his body. "Kurrrreeee..." Hundreds of mini versions of Kuriboh appeared, providing a barrier to help the rapidly depleting mirror force.

"Thank you Kuriboh." A rather weary and grateful Mahad was now able to concentrate on how to get them out of the situation they were in. Turning round he noticed Bakura leaning against the wall watching them struggle. The normally calm Mahad felt his temper starting to rise. "Why don't you try peeling yourself off the wall and help?" He seethed. "If you are truly the King of Thieves; the master of escape. Then do something useful?!"

The comment made by Mahad had irked his pride. Of course Bakura had a way out! He could slip out unnoticed at any time he wished. He just couldn't decide whether he wanted to help them by taking them with him. He could choose to sneak away and leave them to fight Zorc, in the hope that they might win. But then again, what if they lost? Zorc would be able to reclaim his body and become unstoppable.

Bakura wasn't sure he wanted the world destroyed, because for the first time ever, he was starting to feel a glimmer of hope for his future legacy. Yugi had made him think about his former vessel, Ryou Bakura. Sure he had mistreated poor little Ryou, but that was only because he was blinded by rage and driven by a thirst for revenge. But if Ryou truly was his reincarnation; and he had no doubt that he was, then it meant that there was some part of him living on, that was gentle and full of compassion for other people. Would he himself have been a nice, kind person if all this shit had never happened?

"Bakura? BAKURA?"

"Huh!" Oh crap he was zoning out! Mahad was shouting at him. What was wrong with him that he would drop his guard like this?

Pierre suddenly convulsed and vomited. Alain quickly rolled him on his side so that he wouldn't choke. He lay there shivering and was whimpering after his ordeal.

"It worked! Thank you Mystical Elf, you may return to your realm." Yugi was relieved, they had saved Pierre.

Mystical Elf nodded, and in a bright flash of silver light, she disappeared.

The wall of Kuribohs were doing a fantastic job of stopping the Shadow Zorc. Every time a tendril of shadow struck out, a Kuriboh would explode forcing the shadows back, and in its place another would immediately appear. But Kuriboh was getting tired; spawning endless copies of himself was exhausting and he was starting to struggle. This had not gone unnoticed by Atem.

"Kuribo is losing his strength. We have to get out of here and re-group to find a way of destroying Zorc." He shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to Bakura who had now prised himself off the wall. Oh well! He supposed he had better help.

"I am the Thief King. I always ensure that I have more than one means of escape," he sneered. "Follow me?" He turned towards a dark corner concealed by darkness. Yugi and Alain picked Pierre up between them and carried him. As they all got closer to the darkened corner they could just about make out a crevice in the wall; it looked more like a sort of fold in the rock. When they got closer however, it revealed itself to be a narrow passage.

Once they were safely inside the passage, Atem recalled Kuriboh, who rather than go back to the realm of the beasts, decided to stay with them. "Kurrrrrr," he purred. "Two masters!" He nuzzled Yugi, tickling his neck. "Hey! Kuriboh," he giggled. Kuribo then settled himself on Atem's shoulder since Yugi was busy helping to hold Pierre up.

Meanwhile, back in the dungeon, Zorc was left fuming. He'd almost had them, but they had just vanished into thin air? He hadn't been able to see them enter the concealed passage, through the wall of Kuribohs. Dam then for escaping. He thought they had been trapped.

::::::::::::

After ten excruciatingly tense minutes, the resuscitation team working on Pierre, managed to re-start his heart and a gentle blip, blip, blip could be heard coming from his heart monitor. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The team had shocked him three times before they had got his heart going again.

During this time Anzu, Jonouchi and Grandpa had all been watching Yugi's heart monitor, after his heart rate had increased to the sort of levels you would expect from some one cycling up a steep hill. Anzu had held onto his hand tightly, hoping for some sort of reaction from him, but there was nothing, not even the twitch of a muscle. It seemed strange how their hearts could react, when their bodies were void of their souls.

To Little Atem all this activity was bewildering, he had no idea what the machine that was bleeping so loudly was, or why everyone was staring at it. So he just copied everyone else looking at it, wondering what it was going to do next.

A little later Mokuba arrived with Rishid. Ishizu as usual, had thought ahead and asked them to bring Anzu's bag to the hospital. There was a small shower and toilet cubicle to the side of Yugi's room where she could freshen up.

Mokuba immediately rushed to Anzu and gave her a big hug. "I'm sure everything will be okay," he reassured. "Anything you need, just ask? And don't worry about Seto. I will stay in Egypt until Yugi wakes up and is ready to go home. He made me flight captain for this trip, so I say when we leave, not him." He pulled back from the embrace and winked at her.

"Thank you Mokuba, Yugi and I really appreciate your help. We all do." He was so different from his brother. Anzu had a lot of time for Mokuba. Surprisingly, he had grown up into a very fine and pleasant young man.

Once everything had settled down, everyone apart from immediate family, was required to leave. Visiting hours were ending. Anzu had a bit of a battle with Little Atem not wanting to leave her. But Jonouchi managed to persuade him with the promise of a swim in the pool, followed by ice cream and cartoons with his Great Grandpa, Sugoroku. Mokuba told him that he had some special balloons and would make him some balloon animals, which also helped distract him. He would be far better off at the beach house than at the hospital.

After they had all left, Ishizu entered the room to have a quiet word with Anzu. Pulling a chair up close, she spoke in a hushed tone.

"I believe I know who is responsible. I have spoken to Marik about events leading up to the temple collapse, and it would appear that the Thief, Bakura might have taken them to the Shadow Realm. For what reason? We can only assume."

Anzu gasped. "Yugi said something about a falcon attacking one of the men! He mentioned Bakura. If Bakura has taken Yugi then..." Her eyes went wide as a thought occurred to her. "Do you suppose he could have done something to Atem as well? Can he hurt people in the afterlife?" She suddenly realised she was raising her voice. Hopefully no one had heard.

"It is possible that Yugi may have been reunited with Atem. All we can do is hope that they are together and can be victorious in whatever battle they are facing. The incident a little while ago would imply that they are in danger, and almost lost Pierre." She squeezed Anzu's hand. "I must leave you to your bedside vigil now. Goodnight Anzu." She got up to leave.

"Good night Ishizu." Anzu watched her as she quietly closed the door behind her.

Anzu rested her head on Yugi's shoulder and gently placed little kisses along his collar bone to his throat, before leaning up and looking into his expressionless face. He looked like he was sleeping deeply but without any of his usual little facial twitches. Whenever she had watched him sleeping, she had always noticed the way his mouth sometimes twitched, or his eyelids would flutter. "I hope you and Atem have found each other. As a team you are strong." It comforted her to think that Yugi and Atem might be together.

Kicking off her shoes, Anzu decided to do some gentle warm ups and practice some of her routine.

Yugi loved it when she danced for him. Usually she would tease him, while at the same time, showing him whatever routine she was learning. She could almost imagine his laughter and encouragement, along with his hopeless attempts to dance seductively with her while she attempted to teach him the dance steps. After a while he would always give up trying to dance and become distracted, steering her to the couch or bed with thoughts other than dancing on his mind.

Glancing over at him laying motionless on the bed, Anzu smiled at all those happy memories they had together. She hoped there would be many more. Yugi had been hinting at having another baby, but while she did want to have another child, she hadn't felt ready to go through another pregnancy just yet; especially once her dancing had started to go well again. Something terrible like this happening to Yugi had suddenly put everything in perspective. What if he didn't wake up? Her chance to have another child with him would be gone. Any career success would feel empty and lacking in purpose without the joys of being able to complete their family. Yugi had always made it clear that he didn't want Little Atem to be an only child like he had been, and Anzu felt the same way. She really couldn't see herself ever wanting to have another child with anyone else.

Humming softly to herself she used the bar at the foot of his bed for support while she did some eccentric stretching, before pirouetting round in the limited space. As she danced she was unable to stop the tears that had welled up in her eyes, from trickling down her cheeks.

::::::::::::

Having to place his trust in a man he despised was hard for Atem. Being tortured by him was still fresh in his mind, and his first instinct was to bring him to justice. Instead, they were following him to Ra know where in order to hide from Zorc. "Where are you taking us Bakura?" Atem demanded.

They were inching their way along a crumbling pathway, with a deep looking drop on each side. It was impossible to see how far they would fall if one of them were to stumble and go over the edge, because of the swirling shadows, but Atem guessed it would be a very long way down indeed.

"That is for me to know Pharaoh."

"You had better not be leading us into a trap." He growled, kicking at a shadow that was annoying him.

Every now and again a shadow tendril, would either reach out to touch them, or lash out spitefully. Making progress painfully slow and more dangerous.

"Is it me, or is this path leading us downwards?" Yugi was sure they were descending down deeper into shadows. He and Alain were helping Pierre, who was struggling to walk.

"How perceptive Yugi," Bakura sneered. "We are almost there. Don't worry yourself Pharaoh, it's not a trap."

The path eventually led them to a cave. Everyone stood and stared in amazement at ceremonial swords, daggers, catapults and gold plated body armour. There was even a chariot, along with chests full of coins and jewellery. They appeared to come from all eras.

"Where on earth did you get all this stuff?" Atem picked up an elaborate gold Wesekh collar, encrusted with jewels. "I recognise this. It belonged to my mother!" He glared at Bakura

"I can break into anyone's cosy little afterlife and rob them. I am the King of all Thieves. Welcome to my treasure stash."

"Couldn't you have just accepted the gift Anubis gave you and pass into the field of reeds with the rest of the spirits from Kul Elna?" Mahad asked.

"You mean the gift of sparing my worthless soul. Pftah.." He spat and the pressed it into the ground with his foot.

"They all might be happy to live their afterlives as if nothing happened, but I am not. Do you know what I see every time I visit my family?" Everyone looked at him blankly. "No? I will tell you what I see... I see their mutilated corpses. I see my father; disembowelled, his body cut up and thrown into a cauldron. I see my baby sister; without her head. And my mothers naked, violated body. They all died because of your esteemed royal family.._Pharaoh."_ He stared directly into Atem's face.

Atem couldn't meet his gaze at first, and looked away for a moment. Mana, sensing his discomfort tightened her grip on his arm protectively.

Yugi went and stood beside Atem and placed his hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Don't let him get to you, it was not your fault," he whispered.

Of course it wasn't Atem's fault, but he had been the one to pay the price for his family's sins. His father had not questioned Aknadin when he had asked for permission to use forbidden alchemy, when maybe he should have done. He had been far too preoccupied with saving the kingdom from invasion.

Bakura had not been the only one to suffer. Atonement had fallen upon Atem's young shoulders, and he had paid for it by giving up his life; a life full of love and happiness, which he had cherished. He had planned to wed his childhood sweetheart, Mana. Together they would have produced heirs to the throne. But he had been forced to throw their happiness away to save his kingdom, in return for 3000 years of confinement, with no memories of who, or what he was. It seemed that even now, he still needed to shoulder the responsibility for the sins of others.

He looked up then and met Bakura's steely glare with a strong sincere look of his own and swallowed his pride. "I am sorry Bakura," he spoke in a deep voice. "I am sorry that you and your family had to suffer. But I cannot change the past."

An awkward silence ensued as everyone stood, waiting for someone to speak. After a few tense moments where you could have cut the air with a knife, Bakura relaxed his shoulders slightly and snorted giving a half smile. "I suppose an apology is better than nothing. Anyway, we have more important things to discuss right now. Like how the fuck we are going to get rid of Zorc!"

Everyone relaxed a little. Now was not the time to fight among themselves, they shared a common enemy and urgently needed to formulate a plan to defeat it.

* * *

**The battle to defeat Zorc will be coming soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	26. Chapter 26

I had a lovely time in Tenerife. It was warm and sunny, just perfect when the weather at home is so miserable. The race went really well too. Easily the hardest thing I have done. Over 3000ft of climbing! So I was delighted to be 12th overall lady, especially when I was up against the locals, who train in the mountains.

As promised, here is the next chapter. I hope there are not too many mistakes. I am really busy this weekend and it has been hard to find time to edit it properly.

Warning: Swearing and gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Chapter 25. Comrades in Arms.

The cave system Bakura was using as a hide out was fairly large. The main part of the cavern lead into two smaller chambers, that looked as though they had once been inhabited by ancient human civilisation, until the Shadow Realm had claimed it. Yugi and Mahad looked on in amazement as Yugi shone his torch onto some ancient drawings, of what looked like primitive men hunting woolly mammoth. There were also some perfectly preserved hand prints.

For an archaeologist this was an amazing find. Yugi found himself momentarily distracted from their dire situation. "These are incredible! This area must have once been part of the living world, before it was somehow taken over by the Shadow realm!" He wished he had a camera so that he could take some photographs. The battery in his phone had gone flat a long while ago and he had left it back at the tent.

"When I was first enrolled as a master magician as a child, I learned that a minor demon threatened the order of ma'at. The demon, we now know as Zorc, came from the darkness that was confined the underworld: Duat. At odds with themselves about how to deal with this demon, a battle between the Gods broke out. During the battle, an area of ma'at was consumed by chaos, causing part of the living world to be swallowed; along with the souls that lived there, by an area of darkness which became known as the Shadow Realm. Zorc was then punished, by being imprisoned, to remain in the Shadow Realm for all eternity. I wonder how may lives of both human beings and creatures were lost, condemned to forever roam as shadows?"

"It is sad to think that the shadows were once living beings." Yugi shuddered. "If Zorc defeats us and consumes our souls, we will end up joining them!"

Mahad gave him a grave look. "Then we must not lose."

They were interrupted from their morbid conversation when Mana shouted, "I think we have found another way out!" She called from the farthest chamber.

She and Atem were standing looking into a tunnel that appeared to wind upwards. Foot holds had been carved into the rock to make it easier to climb. Atem shone the torch that Alain had lent him upwards into the tunnel. It didn't go straight up and seemed to veer off at an angle.

"What have you found?" Yugi asked, when he and Mahad joined them.

"We should ask Bakura where this leads." Mahad suggested.

"Let's go back. We need to discuss our options before Zorc finds us. He can blend with the shadows and we don't want to get taken by surprise." Atem said.

"You should come and see what we have found first?" Moving into the other chamber, Yugi showed them the drawings. "These are about thirty thousand years old. This area was once part of the living world!"

"I had heard rumours of an ancient battle, I didn't know it was true!" Atem mumbled in awe as he carefully inspected the prehistoric scene in front of him. "I wonder why Bakura has made this place in the Shadow Realm his home?"

"I get the impression Bakura is a loner and hates to be around other people." Mana added as they made their way back to the others.

"You may be right Mana," Atem added. "He has learnt to survive as an outcast and it appears that he does not wish to be liked by anyone."

How were they going to defeat Zorc? How indeed do you defeat a creature that _IS_ the shadows? This was the thought that was playing on Yugi's mind as they walked back to the main cavern. Last time, Atem and his priests had been overwhelmed by Zorc's power. Had it not been for Yugi and his friends finding Atem's name, enabling him to summon the Gods and unify them to form the Deity, The Creator God of Light, Horakhty, they would not have been able to push back the darkness threatening to destroy the world. Boy did he wish he had brought the Gods and had The Creator God of Light, in his deck right now.

"_Something troubling you aibou?"_ Although their mind link wasn't open, Atem could still sense Yugi's turmoil.

"_Just thinking... I haven't seen you for ten tears and we are in so much danger that we haven't had chance to sit and talk. There is so much I have to tell you." _This threw Atem slightly. He was sure he had sensed Yugi's concern about how they would defeat Zorc!

"_Has it really been ten years?! Time tends not to be relevant in the afterlife. I have so many questions I want to ask you. I have.. I have missed everyone so much..." _Yugi could sense a hint of sadness in his voice. He didn't need to say it, but Yugi could feel his emotions and could tell that he had mixed feelings following his decision to leave for the afterlife. He missed being part of the modern world, and he was missing the friends that he had formed unbreakable bonds with.

"_Yeah, Anzu and I are married," _Yugi beamed, knowing what Atem was about to ask. _"I plucked up courage to ask her out, right after you left. Just like you told me I should do."_

Atem smiled, picked up Yugi's thoughts and replied quickly, before Yugi had a chance to tell him. _"You named your son after me?!"_ Yugi glanced at him and noticed that his eyes were all watery, even though he had a look of pride about him. "Thank you," Atem said quietly. He was so moved that he couldn't say much more.

Yugi placed his hand on Atem's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I wish you could come back to the living world and meet him. He has the same wild hair that we have." They both chuckled at that.

"_We have to defeat Zorc first." _Atem reverted back to using their mind link. _"I can sense your anxiety Yugi. What troubles you?"_

"_I have stuffed up. I don't have the God cards with me. And I can't see how we can defeat a demon like Zorc without help from the Gods." _Yugi felt that if they lost it would be his fault for keeping the God cards locked in a safe at home.

"_We will find another way. Zorc is weaker without his own body." _Atem reassured.

"_You're not angry at me?" _Yugi turned to look at Atem's expression.

"_Of course not. You weren't to know this would happen. I can sense your thoughts Yugi and I understand why you don't carry the cards on you. Besides, if the Gods wished to assist us they would do so. As much as I hate to say it, we are going to have to trust Bakura to help us. His instincts are highly tuned, and from the look of this hideout, he has spent a lot of time in the Shadow Realm." _

"_Unfortunately, you may be right. But we should take care not to lower our guard around him. After all, it is his fault that Zorc is free." _

Mana, noticing that Yugi and Atem had both spaced out, guessed that they were having their own private conversation. While she was not angry or jealous at them for sharing their telepathic bond, she did feel a little bit left out. So she decided to interrupt. "Have you noticed how the shadow creatures avoid these caves?"

It was Mahad who responded first. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Now that you mention it. Yes!" Yugi and Atem both said at the same time, having both heard the other thinking it just before they spoke. Mana rolled her eyes at their unique behaviour, and they all chuckled.

Atem took her hand and looked at her apologetically. "Sorry Mana, we can't help sharing each others thoughts. It just seems to happen!"

Arriving back in the main chamber they noticed that Pierre still appeared to be sleeping, while Alain was keeping a close eye on him. Bakura was sat on a throne, which Yugi recognised as being from the Victorian era. He was swigging wine straight from the bottle.

"Bakura?! We need you sober!" Atem stormed over to him and swiped the bottle from his hand causing it to smash against a small cannon.

"Hey! Fuck you Pharaoh. That was an expensive vintage. If I'm going to have my soul consumed by Zorc I want to be too fucking pissed to care!" Bakura retorted.

"So what, you stole it anyway!" Atem growled, standing menacingly over him looking like he wanted to beat the crap out of him. "And how the fuck do you manage to get all this stuff from different afterlives anyway?"

"I am the King of Thieves. I can break into anywhere I bloody well like...Pharaoh." Bakura staggered to his feet with his fists balled ready to retaliate. Yugi stepped between them.

"Guys? That's enough!" He ordered, pushing Bakura, who toppled back into his throne looking slightly shocked by Yugi's reaction. Firmly but gently Yugi and Mana guided Atem away from Bakura.

"I know he has done a lot of bad things to you, and people you hold dear," Yugi began, "but try not to let him get to you like that. Fighting with him now will get us all killed."

"Yes. Sorry, you are right Yugi. I am acting irrationally." He gave a sheepish laugh. His anger was getting the better of him and it seemed Yugi was now the mature, rational one. Atem held his hands up in defeat. "You can both let go of me now!"

"Come? We should plan our next move." Mana Suggested.

Taking the lead Mahad started to question Bakura. Following their observation that the shadows were tending to stay out of the cave, he needed to know. "How safe from Zorc are we in here?"

Bakura shrugged. "The shadows don't like it in here for some reason. I think it has something to do with those drawings back there," he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "I think they remind them too much of their former humanity. So Zorc will have trouble getting in here without their help."

"That should buy us some time then," Yugi replied.

"What about that tunnel we found, where does that lead?" Atem enquired.

"It leads to another tunnel. From there you can go to the prison."

"Prison! There is a prison here?" Mahad sounded surprised. Everyone else gasped, equally surprised.

"Why so shocked? It is where creatures deemed too dangerous to be allowed to roam free, even in the Shadow Realm, are kept. Zorc was held there for several millennia until your uncle freed him."

"And we re-imprisoned him! You let him out again." Yugi And Atem both interjected at the same time.

"Not deliberately. It was an unfortunate side effect of kidnapping you two. I didn't know that torturing the Pharaoh would weaken the forcefield enough to let his soul slip through."

At that moment they heard groaning. Pierre was beginning to wake up. He started breathing in panicky rhythms. Alain did his best to calm him and reassure him that he was safe, for the moment at least.

As Pierre became more lucid he began to notice his surroundings and his eyes went wide. Never before had he seen such treasures. He looked down at the Chez lounge he was laying on and luxuriated in its design of solid oak and soft velvety silk covering, studded with jewels of Ruby's and emeralds, running along the back rest. He started stroking it.

"Don't you dare vomit on it," Bakura hissed "it was a present from Anthony to Cleopatra.."

"WHAT! You mean.. Really?" Alain joined Pierre in examining the exquisite piece of furniture.

Atem glanced at Yugi and rolled his eyes. _"Oh please, spare me. He will be boasting that he has stolen from Genghis Khan and Henry the Eighth next."_

Yugi sniggered out loud when he heard Atem's comment through their link, causing them all to look at him questioningly. His face went red, but it was a long time since he had been a shrinking violet and he quickly composed himself; giving lectures to groups of half awake students had given him a whole repertoire of quick retorts. "Now that I have your attention and if Bakura has stopped bragging about his antique collection, then perhaps we can get back to discussing how we are going to defeat Zorc?" Everyone nodded and agreed.

"How easy would it be to break into the prison and destroy Zorc's body?" Atem was still glaring at Bakura.

"It's guarded by Trolls, they are easy to bribe with gold trinkets," he responded, with a glare of his own.

Their plan had been formulated. Rather than sit around in the caves, hiding from Zorc, they would go on the offensive. Alain, being unable to summon duel monster spirits, handed his deck to Atem to use. Atem looked through it with interest. The deck was hopelessly imbalanced for duelling, but it had some excellent monster cards, which they could use. It was decided that Alain and Pierre should stay in the cave, where they should be relatively safe, since they had no special abilities and would be of little help in fighting Zorc. And Pierre was still unwell following his ordeal of being possessed by Zorc.

After a short rest for some refreshments, of weak beer, bread and some dried fruit; supplied by Bakura, from his stolen stash of food, they anxiously prepared themselves to take down Zorc, hoping that their belief in God and the good hearts of mankind, would be enough for them to succeed.

Armed with swords from Bakura's arsenal of weapons, they made their way to the back of the cave system and began the ascent of the tunnel. Ready to fight yet another battle of good against evil; of light against the darkness. One living man, the spirits of a highly skilled thief, a powerful Pharaoh, two master magicians and a brown ball of fluff, with big eyes and sharp teeth, were all that stood between Zorc and his quest for the domination and destruction of the living world.

::::::::::::

That's strange! Where are the Trolls that always guard the entrance to the prison cells? Bakura was concerned, but didn't voice it out loud. He had taken them through the complex of tunnels, which had eventually lead them to a pair of large solid oak doors, reinforced with cast iron. They reminded Yugi of something you would see at the entrance to a castle from a Gothic horror film.

The smaller door, cut into one of the larger ones, opened with ease when Bakura turned the handle, and they moved through, unchallenged. "What _has _happened to the trolls?" Bakura snarled.

The shadows felt charged with anticipation and the atmosphere was crushing, Yugi and Atem didn't need to use their mind link to know that they both felt the same sensation of impending danger.

"Mana! Get behind me? And stay close," Atem ordered, protectively grabbing her arm and steering her behind his back. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He was expecting an ambush.

"Prince! You don't need to protect me, I have my KA with me and can look after myself. I am here to help you," she huffed, feeling slightly irritated that he was treating her as a weak girl. As far as she was concerned she was going to stand side by side with the men and fight.

"Don't expect us to protect you when you get into trouble.. Woman," Bakura hissed impatiently, as they tentatively moved forward into the darkened dungeons.

"Er, guys? I think I just found the Trolls," Yugi gasped in horror, shining his torch at the mutilated corpses, splattered against the wall. Their entrails had been ripped out and eaten, along with their eyes. They had been pinned by their throats to the wall with their own spears.

Kuriboh squeaked and buried himself in Bakura's neck, trembling. "Arghh get off me vermin!" Bakura pushed him away unkindly.

Mana retched and Atem wrapped his arms around her to shield her from the horrific view.

"What would do such a thing?" Yugi grimaced.

"Looks like the work of Shadow Ghouls to me." Bakura pulled the spears out of their throats and watched as they slid down into a bloody mess on the floor. "Zorc has them under his control. They are probably waiting for us." He held up his sword ready for a fight. It was at times like this that he wished Anubis had not ordered his Diabound to be destroyed, instead of sending him to the Realm of the Beasts.

Yugi and Atem held up their swords and Mana and Mahad readied their staffs. None of them wanted to end up like the Trolls.

The first one came at them from the side, lumbering, frothing at the mouth as it hungrily anticipated feasting on human flesh. Yugi barely had time to react as its head lunged forward, fangs bared and snapping and as they ripped at his upper left arm. He tried to stab at it with his sword, which he held onto tightly in the hand of his uninjured right arm. The sword pierced its eye and it recoiled slightly as it let out an ear piercing scream. Yugi staggered backwards just as Mana pointed her staff, and it exploded into fragments.

Despite the blood trickling down his arm and the stinging pain, he was too fuelled with adrenalin to pay any attention to his injury, as several more creatures came at them.

"Stay in a tight circle. Let them come to us," Atem shouted. "We must not let them split us apart." He slashed his sword, decapitating a beast as it lunged.

Kuriboh bounced around above them, diving at the creatures in an attempt to distract them. One lashed out with its claw and swiped him, sending him crashing into a wall, dazing him.

Panting heavily they were relieved when the last of the beasts had been destroyed.

"Let me see your arm Yugi?" Mahad examined the deep ragged gash. "You will not heal as quickly and will suffer the effects of blood loss far more than the rest of us, who are already dead." He cast a healing spell and the wound sealed and faded, leaving no trace other than a ripped bloodstained shirt sleeve.

Atem picked Kuriboh up. "Thank you for you help little one, but how about you go back to the Realm of the Beasts to recover. I don't want you to get hurt." Kuriboh groggily shook his body in defiance.

"Kuurrrrr," he replied angrily, which was his way of saying he wanted to stay.

Cautiously they made their way forward towards Zorc's cell. They passed another cell containing a Centaur that was going hysterical, sensing the danger and fearing for its own existence.

"This is it," Bakura said quietly. "Zorc's cell." They all looked at the body slumped in the corner.

"He is much smaller than I remember!" Mana was surprised. Yugi and Atem nodded in agreement.

"He sure is," Yugi added. "but I doubt he will be much easier to destroy!"

The Shadows around them were swirling and angry, growing further, in density. Slowly they nervously turned around, aware of the large mass behind them. Mahad instantly put up a barrier to protect them from the lightening bolt that suddenly shot out of it, directly at them. Mahad was knocked backwards and doubled up with the pain, as the bolt hit his shield and shattered it. Zorc was growing in power, feeding off their fear and anger. Every time they fought against a Ghoul or Zorc, the negative emotions caused by the violence inflicted, was feeding him. They appeared to be in a no win situation. They had to fight to survive.

"Mahad! Are you okay?" Atem gasped.

"Y..Yes. I fear we don't have long before Zorc becomes too powerful." He staggered to his feet . "Mana, we must combine our heka."

Mana nodded and held her staff against Mahad's to create a stronger shield. Unfortunately defending, meant that they couldn't attack.

"Mahad, Mana? Let Kuribo defend, we need your strength to attack Zorc," Atem ordered.

"Kurrrreeee..." Kuriboh multiplied into a rainbow of mini Kuriboh's to act as a defence.

Atem and Yugi prepared to draw cards. Bakura held his hand out to Atem. "Give me a good powerful dragon. I can control it. I have the power to summon monsters too, remember?"

Atem hesitated, he still didn't trust Bakura enough and feared he might turn the dragon on them.

"We have no choice Atem," Yugi shouted above the rumbling thunder like noise and crackling static electricity building up inside the Shadow Zorc.

"Here," Atem grunted, reluctantly handing Spear Cretin to Bakura.

"What the fuck it that useless thing?!" Atem just shrugged.

Yugi played Summond Skull, knowing that it was far more powerful in these conditions. It could absorb the electricity without being harmed. The large demon materialised and as Zorc let out a bolt of lightening straight at Yugi it did just as Yugi anticipated. "Summond Skull, attack?!" Doing as requested, the skull demon unleashed its supercharged lightening, right back at Zorc, causing him to recoil and shrink slightly. "That's it! You have Gilford in that deck. Use it?" Yugi yelled.

Atem immediately knew what Yugi was thinking and played Gilford the Lightening. "Everyone, attack at the same time?" He shouted.

Combining their monsters attacks, and with Mana and Mahad using their combined power, they hit Zorc with everything they had. They could see Zorc shrinking back and sensed the pain they were causing him. So they continued with their attack, until the dark cloud of stormy shadows had shrunk and disappeared.

They had won. Or so they thought.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Will try to get at least one more chapter done before Christmas. I also hope to do a little Christmas special ;-)**

**Please review/follow/fav etc...**


	27. Chapter 27

It has been hard to follow up the last chapter. If this chapter seems like a bit of a filler, then I'm sorry.

A big thank you to Aqua girl 007 for pointing out that I had miss-spelled Kuriboh. I don't know if anyone else had noticed, but anyway, I have been over it and corrected the errors.

Warnings: There is a bit of swearing in this chapter.

ALSO... Watch out for Christmas Special, which will be posted in next two to three days. Total fluff and not related to this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Makes sad face.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Chapter 26. The Beast is Out

Splashing around in the swimming pool, playing games with Little Atem, Mokuba and marik, was just the tonic Jonouchi needed. He had been feeling stressed since pulling his best friend's lifeless body from the rubble. It often upset him a little after he had rescued someone, either from a burning building, or a vehicle crushed in a road collision. But the victims were always strangers and he and his colleagues had a de-briefing after such events. They were usually offered counselling and encouraged to talk about their feelings as well. But Jonouchi had been forced to bottle it all up and put on a brave face for Anzu, Gramps and Little Atem, even though he had been close to breaking down at times.

It seemed that Little Atem had completely forgotten the upsetting day also. Sugoroku found his laughter infectious, as he splashed around, giggling and wearing his armbands, that were helping him to stay afloat, while they played a game of catch with a beach ball. The three men were all trying to out do each other with spectacular dives every time they caught the ball, and they made sure that Little Atem managed to get the ball plenty, so that he wouldn't get bored or feel left out.

Sugoroku found himself relaxing a little, as he watched them play. It was nice to see them put their worries aside and do something normal and enjoyable for a while. It wasn't healthy for a two year old to have to suffer so much emotional stress and anxiety. Sugoroku adored both his Grandson and his Great Grandson. It broke his heart to think that if Yugi didn't come back to them it would have a lasting effect on Little Atem, as he was very close to his father.

When Bed time came it was a different matter. Little Atem refused to go to sleep; even after Sugoroku and Jonouchi had both read him bedtime stories. "Want mama, want daddy." he wailed.

"Mama is staying in the hospital with daddy, we will take you to see them in the morning, after we have all had a good night sleep," Sugoroku tried to placate him. To no avail.

"How about I stay and sleep wit cha?" Jonouch suggested.

Little Atem nodded. "And Gampa?"

"Ho, ho.. If you think you can put up with my snoring?"

Little Atem scrunched his face up. "Gampa nor! And Nouchi?"

"Nah. Cheeky little fella, I don't snore." Jonouchi tickled him playfully, trying to distract him.

Eventually, after Jonouchi had done an impression of how Sugoroku's snoring sounded and Sugoroku had explained about his bad back, they agreed on the sleeping arrangements. Jonouchi went and got his sleeping mat and bedding from the sitting room, while Sugoroku retired to the other guest room, to sleep in a proper bed.

::::::::::::

Curled up in a chair with her head resting on the bed next to Yugi's shoulder and her hand gently caressing his arm, Anzu tried to sleep. Anyone who has attempted to sleep in a hospital, with all the beeping machines and the background noise of the night staff working, will know how difficult it can be. For Anzu it was no different. A nurse kindly gave her a blanket to keep warm after she complained that she was too cold. An hour later she woke up feeling too hot. After that, cramp in her foot, followed by a crick in the neck, disturbed her. When finally, she had managed to get to sleep, she was woken up by a nurse coming in to check on Yugi following a sudden jump in his heart rate, which amazingly Anzu had actually slept through.

The nurse left and the night was now dragging slowly on. When her back started to ache, Anzu tried laying on the bed next to Yugi, so that she could stretch out. This seemed to work. Even though there wasn't much room and she was worried she would fall off the bed, or knock the little pads from the heart monitor, that were attached to his chest, she soon fell fast asleep.

It was a little after seven fifteen when Anzu was woken again, by another nurse coming into the room. Although the nurse tried not to disturb her, as she flushed the intravenous line in Yugi's arm and put up a fresh bag of fluid, to stop him becoming dehydrated, Anzu still woke up.

During the night, Anzu had managed to shift her position, so that she was laying with her head on the upper part of Yugi's chest, with her arm around his waist, cuddled up to him as she so often did during the night when they were at home. There was one difference though, which reminded her all too suddenly of where they actually were. At home he would respond by cuddling her and stroking her hair lovingly. This morning however, he just lay there, flat on his back, motionless. But for the gentle fall and rise of his chest against her cheek, Anzu would have thought he was dead. Groggily she lifted her head to peer at the nurse, who smiled kindly and apologised for waking her.

"That's okay," Anzu replied. Turning her head to look at Yugi's unchanging expression, she felt fresh tears starting to well up in her eyes. What if he never woke up?

::::::::::::

Around six forty, Jonouchi was woken suddenly, when Little Atem screamed. Jonouchi sat bolt upright, causing his head to pound. "Whaa? Shit!" He cursed, forgetting he was in a room with a small child.

He pulled himself together and leaped over to where Little Atem was curled up in a ball, crying, afraid to move. Anzu had mentioned that he had been having nightmares, but they had been unable to fathom out why.

"Hey! Lil guy. Uncle Jonouchi here. I won't let the bogey man get ya!" He took the frightened little boy in his arms.

"Is everything alright?" A concerned looking Ishizu entered the room, having not long been up herself.

"I dunno. He's been having these nightmares lately. Ever since Yugi went away."

"What are they about?"

"Anzu said it was monsters and stuff."

"Perhaps he could show us what the monsters look like? Do you think you can do that Atem?" Ishizu gently stroked his head. He seemed to have stopped crying and was relaxing a little.

"Wonser grow big!" He looked at her and stretched his arms out to indicate that it was big.

"Shall we see if we can draw it?" Ishizu smiled kindly. "If we can identify what it is, we might be able to make the nasty dreams stop," she suggested. He nodded his agreement.

Both Ishizu and Jonouchi gasped in horror at the image of the monster plaguing Little Atem's dreams. They had sat with him for around fifteen minutes coaxing a description of the monster and had finally come up with something. And that something sent chills down their spines.

"Zorc Necrophades!" Ishizu bit her bottom lip and frowned.

"Holy fu..flip.. How could a two year old know about dat ugly brute?" Jonouchi almost let another expletive slip out. Scratched his head, he wished he could be with Yugi, covering his back as he had so often done in the past.

"Do you know if Yugi or Anzu have ever shown him what Zorc looked like?"

"Nah... They would never do that! Yug is keepin all that stuff from him. At least till he is old enough to understand."

"I see, then there must be some other explanation." Although Ishizu couldn't think of one right at that moment.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Rishid had approached them, bringing them mugs of coffee. "Atem is Yugi's son, Pharaoh Atem is his ancestor. Both have connections to the Shadow Realm and have fought against Zorc. Maybe he is able to sense the Shadow Realm because he shares their connection. Small children do have far more insight into such things than most adults."

"I should call Anzu. Yugi may be in far more danger than we thought. In fact we all might be. If Yugi is in a battle against Zorc and does not win, then the whole world as we know it is under threat." Ishizu picked up her phone and immediately rang Anzu's number.

Blinking away the tears Anzu grabbed her phone. "Hey ishizu!" She answered wearily.

"Good morning Anzu," Ishizu said politely. "How is Yugi?" She was trying to sound calm.

Anzu glanced sadly at him. "No change." Her mood reflected in her voice.

"I understand Little Atem has been having nightmares?"

"Y..yes. But not for a couple of days now. Is he okay? Did he have another?" Anzu felt terrible that she hadn't been there for him.

"He is fine now," Ishizu confirmed. "He is with Jonouchi and Sugoroku. I believe his dreams are somehow caused by what is happening to Yugi."

"What?! You mean like a premonition?"

"I would describe it as insight, or feelings; like his subconscious is connected to what Yugi and possibly the Pharaoh as well, are experiencing. He is a wonderful little boy Anzu, despite his fears he helped us build a picture of the monster terrorising his dreams..."

Before she could continue Anzu interrupted. "If it's not Bakura, then what are they fighting...?" She was starting to put two and two together. There was only one monster that she could think of that was a threat from the Shadow Realm. "Oh! Oh no, not Zorc?!"

Ishizu's reply went unheard as Anzu's senses shut down. She disconnected from the call feeling stunned. She slumped into the chair next to Yugi's bed and just sat there in disbelief. How could Zorc still be alive? She had seen him destroyed.

Anzu was suddenly overcome with anger. How dare that monster invade the sleep of an innocent little boy. Yugi would defeat that evil creature, he had to! Anzu took Yugi's hand in hers, squeezed it gently and whispered in his ear. "Do you remember when I drew that smiley face on our hands, so that no matter where we are we would still be able to help each other?" There was absolutely no reaction from him but she continued anyway. "I hope that whatever it is you are up against now, the bond of our friendship can still reach you. I am sending it to you with all my love and I hope it reaches you. Please defeat that evil Zorc once and for all and come back to us Yugi?" Of course she had no way of knowing if her pleas were reaching his subconscious, or his soul, lost somewhere in the Shadow Realm. All she could do was hope and pray that their faith in friendship and trust would win through as it had in the past.

::::::::::::

Everything was quiet, the shadows and Zorc appeared to have been quelled. Summoned Skull and Gilford returned to their own realm. Kuribo bounced up and down with excitement.

"Have we won?!" Mana was insure.

"I'm not sure," Atem had an uneasy feeling. "I can't believe it was that easy!"

"Where do you think he went?" Mahad added.

"I don't fucking care. Just as long as he can't come back." Bakura handed Spear Cretin back to Atem. "You can have this back. You're lucky your two monsters were strong enough, or your pathetic behaviour might have cost us.. Pharaoh. Next time, give me something I can actually fight with?"

"If you were reliable and trustworthy I might."

"Guys... I think you should see this? I think I know where Zorc went." Yugi called. He had walked over to where Zorc's prison cell was to check on the demon's body, and discovered to his horror, that Zorc was starting to regain consciousness.

"Mana. If we combine our attacks, we can finish him off before he is fully awake," Mahad suggested. Mana nodded and together they pointed their sceptres between the bars of the cell and fired a blast of heka directly at Zorc, just as he was getting to his feet.

When their energy had been depleted they ceased firing. They could smell singed flesh and felt hopeful. But as the smoke cleared, they noticed Zorc was standing and although there was a large burn mark on his chest, where his leathery skin had been singed, he was otherwise unharmed

"Shit!" Bakura cursed.

"Make that a double shit!" Yugi added.

"Mahad, can you put a strong enough forcefield in place to hold him long enough for us to come up with a plan?" Atem kept his composure and his voice strong and commanding, just as a leader should. Although inside he was shaking.

"I can try... Mana lets combine our heka." Although they were both exhausted from their efforts only moments ago, they started chanting.

"**Foolish humans. Your petty little spells will not contain me. I can feel your anger and fear. It feeds me." **He then let out a sadistic laugh. Zorc was starting to grow in size, right before their eyes.

There was a low rumbling sound, which grew in intensity, causing the ground they were standing on to shake. The walls surrounding the prison cells were starting to disintegrate and rubble was starting to fall from the walls and roof.

Screaming and wailing in an adjacent cell, was a once beautiful princess. She had sold her soul for the ability to perform black witchcraft, after the prince of her dreams married another, in order that she may curse the happy couple. Her beautiful looks were now long gone, her face was a green/grey, covered in warts and she had a large hooked nose. Her hair was knotted and grey; the texture of string. Her clothing, tattered rags. Yugi, who was closest to her cell turned to look at the source of the noise, just as the ground beneath their feet was starting to give way.

The bars keeping Zorc imprisoned suddenly burst open and ripped away from their hinges, sending them crashing against the wall. Mana and Mahad were almost knocked off their feet and crushed by the twisted metal. They just about managed to jump out of the way in time.

Seeing the ground under their feet ripping apart, Atem realised that for now, they only had one option. "Everybody RUN!" He yelled above the horrific noise of the earthquake and screaming creatures.

They didn't need telling twice and scrabbled to safety as quickly as possible.

The witch princess's cell was torn apart as the ground split open, sending her plummeting into the depths of shadows. As his friends ran for safety Yugi was caught right in front of her cell and wasn't able to get clear fast enough. The ground disappeared beneath his feet and he felt himself falling. He desperately tried to grab onto something, but the debris he grasped onto was falling with him. Was this it? Was he about to die?

Atem heard his yell and turned just in time to see him falling. "YUGI!" He screamed and foolishly tried to run back to help his aibou, but Mahad and Bakura grabbed him. It took all of their strength to restrain the distraught Pharaoh who was struggling against their grip, trying to get free.

He couldn't believe Yugi had gone. Collapsing to his knees Atem started to sob. "No Yugi...Why didn't you take me instead? You bastard." He looked up angrily with a tear stained face and screamed at Zorc, who was towering above them, flexing his muscles. It felt good to be almost back to his full strength.

Mana bent down next to Atem and wrapped her arms around him. "Prince," she whispered through her own tears. "We can't give up, not now. We have to defeat Zorc. Yugi would want you to keep fighting."

"I.. I know Mana." He placed his hand on her cheek and gazed at her sadly.

"**Pathetic little human! Crying over your little lookalike. Get to your feet Pharaoh. Or do I have to kill you as you cower before me?"**

"Never." Atem pulled himself up to stand. "Never shall we give in to you Zorc. Human emotions are something you know nothing about. I value them and WE will fight you until the end." He drew his sword and held it up ready to fight. He didn't want to risk the lives of monsters from The Realm of Beasts, for he doubted they would be strong enough against the abomination in front of him.

Bakura stepped up alongside Atem and readied his own sword. "This time you will be fighting against me too," he announced with conviction.

"**Well, well. The pathetic little self proclaimed Thief King! My useless puppet has switched sides. How amusing." **

Bakura scowled, feeling angry that three millennia ago he had been used. This was his real enemy! This was the creature responsible for Kul Elna all along. The Pharaoh, whom he had spent his whole life and death despising, was just as much a victim as he was! He realised that now and hoped it wasn't too late. He also wondered; would Aknadin and his soldiers have slaughtered everyone in his village if they had they not been possessed by the blood lust, brought about by the darkness this creature had placed in their hearts?

"Don't let him intimidate you Bakura," Atem growled.

Bakura was almost shaking, struggling to contain the anger within. He knew he had to save it for the battle. "You will find out how useless I am you big ugly fucker, when I slice open your throat." He had an ace up his sleeve that he was keeping secret. The souls of every single villager would be lending him their strength and fighting spirit.

::::::::::::

Pacing up and down along the river bank, Seto continued to fume. Those two idiot magicians couldn't possibly succeed in rescuing Atem from whatever he had been dragged into, without Seto. While Mana and Mahad were useful should one require a few spells or party tricks! They were of no use when it came to hand to hand combat, or pure power and fortitude.

To Seto's dismay his father Aknadin had also decided to join them on their riverside vigil along with Karim and Shada.

They all sat under the tree eating dates and brainstorming what might have happened to Atem, Mana and Mahad. This was why Seto had decided to distance himself from them. None of them had any sensible answers, or suggestions, about how they could rescue their missing Pharaoh and two friends. Of course they all wanted to help in whatever way they could. Karim and Shada would be an asset, should they be required to fight in battle. But in Seto's opinion there would be absolutely nothing Aknadin could ever do that would atone for his past sins or convince him to trust his biological father; who could trust a father that abandoned his own son and wife in order to sell his soul to a demon. Everything Seto had ever achieved in life he had done off his own back; all those hours studying to earn his place on the priesthood. What right had _that_ man, to then call him _his _Seto? As if somehow, he had been a part of Seto's formative life and later achievements.

"Seto? Something ails you my son?" Seto whirled around to see his father standing there looking at him, concerned.

Seto almost snarled. "Why are you here?"

"I came to support my brother, my son and my friends. Like it or not Seto you cannot deny me."

Just as Seto made to barge past him and walk back to where the others were sitting, the sky around them turned dark and the Nile became angry. It seemed that the delicate balance of Ma'at and Duat was being breached by the Shadow Realm. Chaos was descending on the Afterlife. Their worst nightmares were about to become reality. The Shadow Realm was encroaching on the afterlife.

* * *

**Please accept my profound apologies for Anzu's little friendship talk. Every Yugioh story should have one ;)**

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

I hope you all had a lovely Christmas? You spend all those weeks preparing for it and it's all over in a flash!

This chapter is not quite as long as usual. I took a break from doing this story to write my Christmas one. (Which I hope you will read if you haven't already)

In the last chapter I left poor Yugi falling to his death! I'm sure you wish to know if he survived. So here it is..

* * *

For the Sins of the Father.

Chapter 27. Cheating Death

He was falling, desperately grasping for something solid to hold onto, but water was gushing down all around him, making it impossible to gain any purchase. Either he had been caught in a huge Tsunami or was plummeting over the edge of a waterfall, he was too disorientated to tell which.

Yugi's back hit up against something solid and he felt its surface rip through his shirt and tear at his flesh as he bounced down the rocky cliff face. He tried yet again, grabbing at the rock to stop himself falling, but the sharp rock was wet and slippery; gashing his hands and ripping his fingernails.

Was everything he had achieved in his life so far, about to come to an end? He wasn't ready to die, there was still so much he wanted to do. The faces of Anzu, Little Atem and his friends were all flashing before him as he was being swept to his doom. The Pharaoh, whom he'd hardly had enough time to become re-acquainted with was also there, calling for him through his subconscious; or was it the mind link? He couldn't be sure.

Then, all of a sudden, he was slammed into something solid and stopped moving. He let out a gasp as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He heard a loud crack as he felt something within his body break; most likely his ribs.

The main surge of water had stopped, but he could still feel droplets of water dripping onto his face. Yugi lay there as the dripping slowly ceased. It only seemed like a few moments, but he wasn't really sure exactly how long, because he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

When Yugi tried to move, the pain was excruciating. He could feel the grazing all down his right side and he could taste blood in his mouth. He put his hand up to his face and saw that his palm was lacerated and bleeding. When he touched the side of his face he could feel a large gash on his cheek. "Oh no! I am really, badly fucked up," he mumbled to himself, just to see if he could still talk.

As he tried to sit up, a wave of pain tore through him. "Arghhh...Shhit." Yep his ribs were definitely broken, and with the difficulty he was having breathing, his right lung had been punctured as well.

He tried to take a deep breath so that he could yell out to Atem, but as he did, the pain in his chest crippled him and it came out as a raspy cough, causing him to retch up blood. He tilted onto his left side which didn't appear too badly injured and spat the blood out.

He tried reaching out to Atem with his mind, but was unable to focus. All he could feel through their link was terror and chaos.

Using his left hand he fumbled for his torch. "Dam." It was gone, so had his sword. Both lost in the fall. Panicking his hand went to his deck holster. Thank the gods. It was still there.

"Think Yugi?" He was struggling to concentrate. "How are you gonna get out of this?" Talking to himself helped. It reassured him that he was at least, still alive.

How far had he fallen? He looked up and was amazed. It was a miracle that he _was_ still alive, because he couldn't see the top. Looking around he appeared to be on a ledge, shuffling to the edge he peered over. All he could see were swirling black shadows. It appeared that the black pit was probably bottomless. He had been lucky. If you could call it that.

::::::::::::

The four brave souls of Atem, Mana, Mahad and Bakura, had miraculously avoided being washed into the crevasse into which Yugi had fallen. They stood bravely in line, facing the large, intimidating, demonic figure of Zorc.

Atem had no doubt in his mind that Zorc was toying with them, using them and their fear as his plaything. He could kill them whenever he wanted and was enjoying seeing their helplessness. But they would not give in, not while they still carried the hopes and beliefs of mankind.

Bakura stood to his full height and glared at Zorc. "You will not use me as your puppet Zorc. I am not afraid of you," he lied. "This time Zorc. I will help destroy you once and for all."

"**Ha ha ha. You feeble little worm. You will die first..thief." **He fired a blast of lightening straight at Bakura. Mahad and Mana immediately joined Heka and moved to defend Bakura, but Zork's energy was too strong and they were knocked backwards by the force. Bakura didn't flinch or move, he just stood there glaring at Zorc. Mahad and Mana's actions had been enough to divert the blast but they had taken some damage when the powerful bolt of lightening had torn through their heka.

"Mana! Mahad! No..." Atem gasped, but before he had chance to run to their aid Zorc grabbed him around the torso and lifted him off the ground. Atem attempted to hack at Zorc's hand with his sword. The blade sliced into the back of Zorc's wrist but didn't make him lose his grip, instead he squeezed tighter causing Atem to cry out in pain, dropping his sword.

"**I will crush your soul and erase your very existence, little Pharaoh."**

Atem grabbed at Zorc's fingers but couldn't move them. His frantic efforts were futile.

As Zorc's grip tightened, Atem could feel his lungs being squeezed, preventing him from breathing. One by one his ribs were cracking and his vision was blurring as he felt his soul fighting to stay alive.

Kuriboh lunged bravely at Zorc in an attempt to distract him and make him drop Atem, but it did not help. He latched on to Zorc's arm with his sharp teeth. Zorc grabbed him with his free hand and pulled him off.

"**You flea..." **Zorc threw a dazed Kuriboh away from himself, sending him plummeting into the same abyss into which Yugi had fallen. Kuriboh regained his sense of awareness just as he passed the spot where Yugi was laying. Seeing him in a pretty bad state, Kuriboh knew he had to help. Concentrating on one of his special abilities he willed himself to sprout wings. Flapping frantically with his new appendages, he made his way up towards Yugi.

Realising that Atem was having his soul crushed, Bakura tried to attack. He jumped forward and swung his sword, but the snake like creature protruding from Zorc's belly lunged at him and he had to dive to one side and roll out of the way to prevent himself being bitten. Leaping to his feet immediately, he tried again, only to find himself dodging its venomous, snapping jaw.

::::::::::::

He had to get off this ledge somehow, if he stayed here he would die from shock. He was bleeding internally and could feel himself getting weaker. Above him the shadows were swirling and Yugi knew from the the shaking, rumbling sounds followed by an explosion that there was a battle going on above him. He needed to be there, he needed to fight alongside his friends. "Please, help me someone?" His plea felt desperate and tears started to fall from his eyes. He knew he would not live much longer without a miracle. "Anzu, I am sorry," he half whispered, half cried. " Look after Atem? Teach him to be big and strong? I don't want him to be weak like I was. I love you." He let out a sob and choked as more blood rose into his throat. He was literally drowning in his own blood.

His eyelids started to feel heavy, he wanted to sleep now. If he did, there would be no going home to see his loved ones, he would be trapped here in the shadows forever. Sleep...

_"Yugi? I hope that whatever it is you are up against now, that our bond of friendship can reach you..." _His eyes snapped open again.

"Anzu?" He could feel her telling him she loved him. She was here in his heart willing him to fight. He looked down at the back of his bloodied hand. Yes it was still there, that bond of friendship, from when she had drawn that smiley face on all of their hands.

"Kurreeee." Kuriboh landed next to him and nuzzled him gently in an attempt to reassure him.

"Kuriboh," Yugi whispered weakly. "You came for me?"

He reached down and touched his deck. He smiled, and all of a sudden his mind was filled with hope. He was too weak to draw a card but his faith in his friends and his cards was strong. "Mystical Elf. If you can hear me?"

It was quiet for a moment before Mystical Elf appeared, carrying with her, the Gift of Healing in an amulet around her neck. Yugi hoped that it would be enough.

"Please... can you mend my broken body?" He pleaded.

Mystical Elf removed the stopper from the amulet and leant forward. "Drink?" She held the amulet to his lips and tipped the liquid into his mouth.

As soon as he swallowed, it felt as though his insides were on fire. What has she given too him? She then placed her hands on his chest and started to chant. The pain was unbearable causing him to convulse as his ribs moved about inside his chest and knitted back together, while the internal bleeding from his torn diaphragm stopped. Mystical Elf then touched his face and hand. The wounds knitted together and started to heal.

After a few minutes he had lost consciousness due to the pain of accelerated healing. Kuriboh noticed he was shivering and cuddled up to him in an effort to warm him.

Mystical Elf then moved to where water was still trickling down through a fissure in the rock face and filled a leather water pouch. She then went back to Yugi who was now waking up, groaning as he did so. "Here, drink?" She coaxed him.

Hesitantly, he sipped at the water. It was cool, refreshing and helped to get rid of the metallic taste of blood. When he grabbed the container and gulped the rest of the water down greedily, it made him cough and splutter.

"Slowly." Mystical Elf warned.

"I'm okay, thank you." He sat fully upright and flexed his muscles. Everything seemed to be in working order. "I'm no longer in pain." He smiled at Mystical Elf. "You may return to your realm now. Thank you." She nodded and left in a flash of light that then shrunk in on itself and vanished.

Kuriboh bounced around happily at seeing Yugi was now healed. "We need to get back up there and join the others Kuriboh," he stated.

"Kurrroooh.." Kuriboh sounded a little sad. It was obvious that he wasn't strong enough to lift Yugi back to the top of the cliff.

"It's okay Kuriboh. We will find another way to get back up there." Yugi stood up and patted Kuriobh on the head. He then walked along to where the water was trickling down the rock, and washed away some of the dried blood from his face. His shirt was soaked with blood and torn so he decided to discard it completely.

Looking around he spotted something glinting a little further along the ledge. "My sword! What a piece of luck." He ran over and retrieved it. The blade was chipped but otherwise it was undamaged.

An idea suddenly formed in his head. He pulled out a card and called. "Curse of Dragon?" With a loud screech the strange green creature with red markings appeared out on nowhere. "Can you help me fight?" He asked. The dragon seemed to nod its agreement and hovered closely to where Yugi was standing.

In one swift movement, Yugi leaped onto Curse of Dragons back and raised his sword. "Together we become... Dragon Champion!" The dragon screeched its approval at his statement, before flapping its wings and flying along the length of the cliff face, getting used to flying with a passenger on its back, before circling upwards to where the battle against Zorc was raging.

::::::::::::

Fleeing from the banks of the Nile, terrified souls ran for their lives to escape the growing shadows that were invading their peaceful afterlives. Shadow Ghouls were emerging from the now black, murky, river Nile, devouring any person they could get hold of.

"What do you propose we do?" Karim shouted as he, Aknamkanon, Shada and Isis joined Seto and Aknadin on the river bank.

"We fight!" Seto drew his sword and prepared to attack a Ghoul when it spotted them and came lumbering over. With a swipe of his sword it exploded into dust.

"But we don't have weapons Seto! There is no need for us to do so in the afterlife." Aknadin complained.

"I am always prepared." Seto glared at him.

"As am I." Aknamkanon reached inside his robe and drew a large jewelled ceremonial sword.

Seto smirked. "Then I suggest you find whatever you can to defend yourselves. I have a feeling..."

He was unable to finish when the Nile appeared bubble furiously before starting to recede and disappear. A huge crevasse ran length ways along its middle, from which darkness spewed. What little was left of the mighty river, was now trickling over the edge of the crevasse, vanishing into the darkness. And in its place, stood the menacing figure of Zorc Necrophaedes.

As they strained to look through the shadows, they noticed that in his hand, he seemed to be clutching a person. Two other people seemed to be lying hunched on the ground while a tall blonde haired man was swinging a sword at the parasitic serpent that grew from Zorc's stomach.

It only took them a few seconds to register who those people were.

"My son! That creature has my son." Aknamkanon proclaimed in horror.

"Bakura! What is he doing there?" Shada gasped. Was he friend or foe in this battle?

"We have to help them. Guards! Give me your lances and ride back to the palace armoury. Arm everyone of fighting age and bring them here to help?" Seto ordered. "Everyone come?" Fearlessly, he took off across the muddy river bed, in the direction of Zorc. Aknamkanon followed closely behind.

Karim and Shada took the lances from the two guards. "Isis, you should go back to the palace with the guards?" Karim suggested.

She shook her head. "No. I fight alongside you to free my Pharaoh."

Sighing Karim agreed. "We don't have time to argue. Just stay close to me?" The three of them took off, following Seto and Aknamkanon.

Aknadin stared in horror at the monster that had poisoned his soul. How had he ever agreed to sell his soul to that?! He never would again. This was his chance to make amends to Egypt; to Seto. If he could help them destroy Zorc, Seto might finally believe that he had truly repented what he had done.

He drew his sword from beneath his robe, which he had kept secret from everyone. They would never have allowed him to carry one if they had known! But now he was glad that he had. Maybe he could be the one to strike to final blow into Zorc's evil heart?

* * *

**Of course he survived. I could never kill Yugi. **

**Happy New Year.**


	29. Chapter 29

Apologies for the wait between chapters. My normal routine has been a bit disrupted lately.

Thank you to Aqua girl 007 for assisting me with writing the part where Kuriboh finds the Supreme King. I have put ** to mark the start and end. It was a great help because I am not overly familiar with him, having only seen the episodes which include him once, a long time ago!

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer. I do not own Yugioh. But I really wish I did.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father.

Chapter 28.

The Battle for Souls. Part. 1

Watching those hapless humans running towards him in an attempt to save their Pharaoh, amused Zorc. Humans were always so eager to show their bravery, by rushing to their doom. It made his job of destroying them so much easier.

Soon his army of shadows would march across their peaceful little afterlife, devouring every soul standing in their path.

"Release Pharaoh Atem immediately?" Seto ordered. As he approached, he gave a sideways glance at Bakura. What was he doing here? He would challenge him later, but right now he had other priorities. He glared straight at Zorc.

These feeble humans were the only thing standing in the way of his victory, but they would be easy to defeat. The tall one posturing and issuing threats, made him laugh out loud. **"Or you will do what exactly... _Priest_?" **

Seto's body language immediately became even more hostile. Zorc had hit a nerve by not addressing him as his favoured, Lord, or Pharaoh.

Aknamkanon approached and stood alongside Seto. "Do not try to reason with that demon Seto," he stated calmly. "We must fight to free my son." He would not show his fears and give Zorc the pleasure of taunting him.

"**Three Pharaohs? It's my lucky day! Destroying all three of you will give me ultimate power."**

Seto growled in retaliation. "Someone shut this beast up?"

"I will do my best Lord Seto." Karim joined Bakura, to assist in his assault on Zorc's parasitic snake. If they could get rid of that _thing_, it would be a whole lot easier to attack Zorc.

Isis and Shada immediately went to help Mana and Mahad. Both were now recovering from intercepting Zorc's attack and were slowly getting back onto their feet.

As he got closer to Zorc, Aknadin was feeling less brave. He could feel terror rising within him, as past memories of being possessed came flooding back.

Zorc held out his free hand and squeezed it into a mocking fist, gripping Aknadin in an invisible hold, causing him to collapse onto his knees, clutching at his head.

"**Aknadin..Our mind link still exists. You are still under my control... I will use you as I did before."**

"N no.. I..I will.. not.. allow you. Not again..." Aknadin pleaded. " ..help?"

Hearing his desperate plea, the old saying that blood is thicker than water, struck right at Seto's heart. No matter how much he told himself that he hated Aknadin, he could not stand by and watch Zorc destroying his own flesh and blood. "Father?" He called. "Don't let this evil creature control you! If you truly are my father, you will _not_ let him possess you again."

Father! He called me father?! "Seto, my son..." He reached his hand out, and Seto took hold of it in a firm grip, pulling him up to stand.

Aknadin could feel Seto's strength flow through their touch, strengthening his resolve and swelling his heart with pride for his son. Deep down there was still a bond that existed between them.

With Seto's help and using all of his willpower, he pushed Zorc out of his mind, closing the link that Zorc had forced on him. "In the past my desire to save Egypt from invasion, and my own selfish need to see my son crowned King, allowed you to take hold of my soul Zorc. But I have defeated the darkness in my heart and I will take my rightful place beside my son, as a loyal priest and as his father. Together we will fight to defeat you once and for all."

His statement seemed to shake Zorc for a moment, leaving him slightly vulnerable. The two people he had relied on to do his dirty work in the past; Bakura and Aknadin, were now fighting against him?! It was only a fleeting glimpse of vulnerability but it was enough to give them all hope that they could win this fight.

It also caused Zorc to momentarily release his grip on Atem, which enabled Atem to suck in a much needed gasp of air and shout out in defiance. "You are the weak one Zorc, you depend on the darkness in peoples hearts for your survival. We will show you that our hearts are strong and full of hope. You will _never _defeat us. NEVER."

Zorc snarled at him and tightened his grip on the struggling Pharaoh. **"You have breathed your last words... Pharaoh." **His grip started to tighten to the point where Atem felt that unless his friends could do something to save him, he would lose his own personal fight for survival.

A loud screech suddenly cut through the cloying darkness, catching every ones attention. The wing beat of a large dragon could be felt as it pushed the shadows from its path.

From his position on board Curse of Dragon, Yugi could just about see that his friends had been joined by Seto and the other priests, but he couldn't see Atem among them.

Curse of Dragon had emerged from the Crevasse almost a mile from where Zorc towered over them. He circled high in the sky and flew above them so that Yugi could conduct a visual scan, before making his move.

What Yugi saw as he flew over, shocked him to the core. Atem was in the clutches of Zorc! He felt a sudden jolt in his heart when Zorc started to crush Atem. It was the same feeling of pain that Atem had felt when Yugi was gravely injured, and tried to feel for him through their link. He had to do something to save his friend...fast.

::::::::::::

The inhabitants of Kul Elna watched in horror as darkness spread over the land. A blanket of shadow had descended upon their village.

They had been trapped in these shadows for what they believed would be for all eternity; until Pharaoh Atem and his reincarnation in the modern world, had freed them from the millennium items. They were not about to give up easily! Not when they had only recently found peace.

In the distance they could see Zorc towering above the now blackened Nile delta.

Bakura's mother gasped at the sight. She had that terrible feeling; the feeling often referred to as mothers instinct, which caused her chest to ache. "No, Akefia!" She turned to her husband Raia. "You must go and find him? I fear he has made an enemy of Zorc."

"What about you? I should stay and help defend the village."

"No! You must go. Take Meriptah and find my son, please? My brother Padaset will protect me."

Raia hesitated a moment before agreeing. "Okay, but stay strong. You must not let the shadows take you." He kissed her, before he and his brother Meriptah, took up their weapons, mounted their horses and sped across the desert towards Zorc. They were completely unaware that Bakura was assisting the Pharaoh and his priests in battle.

::::::::::::

The ground was suddenly shaking. From their positions slightly behind Seto and the others, Mana and Mahad, turned in the direction of the noise and saw to their horror that the ground was starting to erupt and Shadow Ghouls were emerging all around them.

Kuriboh swooped down towards Mana, showing off his new found ability to fly using his newly formed wings. "Kureeeee...," he nodded and Mana immediately understood.

"You found Yugi? He is okay?" She smiled and patted his head. "And yes, I do love your wings."

Kuriboh nodded his body in confirmation, awaiting his next orders.

"Thank Ra." She breathed a sigh of relief. Prince would be devastated if anything were to happen to Yugi.

In the chaos she had been unaware of the peril Atem was in. She was about to look over towards where she thought he was standing, and give him the good news about Yugi, when Mahad shouted at her.

"Mana?! We need your help..?" Mahad was busy firing blasts of Heka to destroy the advancing Shadow Ghouls.

Two strangers on horseback, carrying archery bows, suddenly appeared. Dismounting their horses, they took up positions next to Mahad and Shada.

"Here take this?" A tall handsome, muscular man, with wild blond hair and dark brown eyes handed a spare bow and a sheath of arrows to Shada.

For a moment Shada was slightly stunned and hesitated. This man was almost identical to Bakura! "You're Bakura's father?"

"Yes, I am Akefia's father, Raia. This is my brother Meriptah. We have come to join the fight to save Kemet from eternal darkness."

Despite their efforts, Defeating the Shadow Ghouls was proving difficult. As soon as they destroyed them, a new one would re-form. There were just too many of them, and they kept on advancing. If this continued, it would not be long before they would all become too exhausted, and start making mistakes. They would be overwhelmed unless they could get some extra help.

Taking Kuriboh's body in her hands she looked into his large owlish eyes. "Kuriboh, can you go back to the Realm of Beasts and seek out the Supreme King. We need him to bring his army to help us."

"Kurrrrrr.." He agreed.

"And tell him it's urgent, the afterlife is under attack."

Proudly flapping his new wings, Kuriboh shot up into the air. A swirling vortex appeared and he dove straight for it. With a pop, he vanished.

::::::::::::

Back in Bakura's cave system hideout, Alain was getting restless. He could hear rumbling in the distance and the ground kept shaking. They needed to get involved. If they were going to die, he at least wanted to go down fighting, not hiding like a rat in a drainpipe.

"What is going on?" Pierre was now feeling much better and recovering from his earlier ordeal.

"The others have gone to fight the demon that possessed you. We should go and help them?"

Pierre grimaced. "I don't know if I can. What if he takes over my body again?"

"We won't let him! Come on? I don't want to die in this cave. I have to fight." He picked up a mace and what looked like a sword from the Roman era.

"What about this gold? We can't leave it?" Pierre as always was obsessed with treasure; this was starting to infuriate Alain. The obsession for treasure was the reason they had ended up here in the first place.

"Yes we can," he barked, "it's not ours to take. If we survive, maybe you can come back for it?" With that said, he marched to the back of the cave and started making his way up through the passageway.

Grumbling Pierre decided to join him. Deep down Alain was right, they couldn't stay here. He grabbed a sword, along with an ornate shield. These at least would be worth something.

::::::::::::

In the Dark World, inside his fortress, the Supreme King stood inside his chambers. He was clad in his battle armour. Normally, Judai didn't like wearing battle armour indoors when he was not in battle or presenting himself to his subjects, but he was going through rough times and wanted to wear his armour to be on the safe side.

Yubel was sick, ever since she was struck by the Light of Destruction. It made Yubel sick mentally and emotionally. For the several years, he had watched the woman he loved slowly wither away before his eyes. Not only that, she was a dear friend, giving up everything in this life and the next to stand by his side in battle and in his every day life. She deserved better then this.

Judai had a plan that might be able to help to stop Yubel's pain, but he was still not sure if he was able to do it. After all, it was very risky. But if there was anything he could do to help, he would. Yubel would tear the dimensions apart in order to save him if he was in her place; and he wanted to do the same thing for her.

Because of his anger and sorrow, he let Zorc escape, despite best efforts to stop him. How could he have let something like this happen? The Gods tasked him to guard the Shadow Realm! He did not want to make the same mistake twice. He will make that thing pay.

Suddenly, a portal appeared and Winged Kurioh flew out of it. Judai was taken back for a moment, blinking. After shifting his eyes around the room for a moment to ensure no one was watching, he showed a smile as his friend flew towards him.

"Hello, Aibou. You should not scare me like that," Judai said, smiling at his friend and running his hand across his soft fur.

Realisation suddenly struck him; this was not his Aibou! This was Yugi and the Pharaoh Atem's little friend, Kuriboh, only he had gained his wings?!

Things must be more serious than he thought. "What brings you here? I thought you were assisting in the battle?"

'Judai,' Kuriboh spoke. 'Mana wanted me to send a message on her behalf. Zorc has gained more strength and now is planning to go into the world of the living. Pharaoh Atem needs reinforcements in order to help fight.'

With a curt nod, he replied, "Thank you."

The Former Babylonian Ruler walked out of his chambers while Kuriboh with wings, floated beside him.

Spotting one of his generals, he flashed his gaze towards her and straightened his shoulder. "Tell the troops to prepare for battle. Zorc's attacks are getting stronger and we need to send in the troops to help fight."

"Yes, sire."

A little smirk crossed the Ruler's face; he will make that creature pay.

::::::::::::

Urging Curse of Dragon to loop around, so that he was behind, and out of Zorc's line of vision, Yugi attacked. His dragon swooped down firing a breath of flame at the back of Zorc's head. The attack didn't really hurt Zorc too much, but it did catch him off guard. He twisted round and made an attempt to punch Curse of dragon out of the air, using the hand that was gripping Atem.

Yugi moved quickly. As Curse of Dragon dodged the punch, he swung his sword at Zorc's wrist, giving it every ounce of strength he could. The blade sliced deeply into the inside of Zorc's forearm severing a tendon and rendering the demon's hand useless.

Atem was flung into the air, when Zorc lost his ability to grip onto him.

As Yugi withdrew his sword from Zorc's arm, he caught a glimpse out of his peripheral vision, of Atem flying through the air. "Catch him?!" He shouted, hastily pulling the dragon up, before it could fly away. Curse of Dragon understood and managed to intercept Atem before he could fall to his doom.

Atem landed awkwardly on Curse of Dragons back, just behind Yugi, causing pain to sear through his damaged ribs. Unable to hold on due to the agony he was in, he started to slide off the dragon's back. Curse of Dragon was flying upwards again to avoid Zorc's angry blast of retaliation, so Atem braced himself for what would be a long fall; right into the clutches of Shadow Ghouls. "Yu..gi?!" He gasped with what little air was left in his lungs and reached a hand out desperately.

Yugi turned to check that Atem was safely on board and was horrified to find that due to his injuries Atem was unable to cling on and was starting to slide off the dragons back. Instinctively he locked his hand around Atem's outstretched arm. "Grab my wrist? I've got you," he shouted.

Atem immediately clamped his hand around Yugi's wrist in response so that they had a firm hold, enabling Yugi to pull him up. Atem ignored his discomfort and managed to get one leg properly over Curse of Dragons back. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's torso and clung on as best he could.

"Thank Ra, you are okay Yugi.. I was worried I had lost you," he mumbled painfully.

"And I thought I was about to lose you!" Yugi shouted back and pointed down to the Shadow Ghouls advancing on their friends. "Are you okay if I attack? Our friends need help."

"I am." Yugi felt Atem nodding against his shoulder.

They swooped down and Curse of Dragon swept over the front line of Ghouls, covering them with a sheet of flames. The Ghouls screamed as they burned; melting away, back into the ground.

The attack Yugi had just made on Zorc had shaken the demon, so Bakura and Karim took their chance. The parasite had lost concentration for just a split second when its host was injured. Bakura leaped over its head and slammed his sword down with force, slicing right through its body and severing it from Zorc. The creature writhed and thrashed in its death throws, knocking the sword from Bakura's hands in the process. The creature was still not finished, it twisted round and lunged at Bakura. He braced himself for its attack, but it never came.

"Take that?! You vile abomination." Karim rammed the ten foot long staff, which had a sharp, barbed arrowhead on the tip, right down its throat, stopping it dead. It dropped to the ground with a thud and was still.

He placed his foot on its head and pulled the staff back out, dragging most of the creature's throat out with it.

"Nice one priest. I owe you." Bakura snatched up his sword and they beat a hasty retreat to re-group with their colleagues.

Zorc had felt the injury they had inflicted and was now really pissed off. He was hurt and needed to find a way to distract them so that he could recover some strength. A wounded beast was a dangerous beast.

"Father?!" Seeing his father and uncle had joined the battle took Bakura by surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother sent me." He pulled back his bow and released an arrow, which struck one of the creatures in the chest causing it to disintegrate. "These Shadow Ghouls are attacking people, she was worried about you. When we saw the Pharaohs and their priests were in trouble, we had to help. It is good to see that you too, are doing your duty to help save Egypt my son."

"That was not my original motivation, but it seems that is how it has turned out!" He lunged at a creature that had managed to get a little too close for comfort, and decapitated it. He had not had this much fun in a long time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that? The battle is still a long way from being won! No cliffhanger this time either ;-)**

**Wishing you all a very prosperous 2015.**

**Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

I don't have much to say about this chapter! So I will just get on with it.

As usual: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Chapter 29.

The Final Battle part 2.

As Curse of Dragon gained height again, in preparation for another attack on the advancing Shadow Ghouls, Zorc fired a blast at them. The dragon wasn't able to fully evade the attack in time and the lightening bolt pierced one of its wings. It let out a pained screech as it struggled to stay air born. Atem looked over at the damaged wing. He could see that part of the wing had been torn away, and that there was a hole right through the remainder of it, making flying virtually impossible.

"We've been hit!" He shouted in Yugi's ear.

"I know! Hold on tight? We're going down." They both clung on as Curse of Dragon spiralled towards the ground; fighting to keep control of its descent, so as not to crash land too heavily.

It landed with a thud, lost balance and fell to one side, causing Yugi and Atem to slide off and land in an unceremonious heap. It lay there breathing heavily and panting in rasping snorts.

The heavy landing was painful for Atem. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked, concerned when he saw Atem wince and coil his arms around himself.

"I will be fine Yugi." He struggled to his feet, determined to show that he did not appear as injured as he really was.

Yugi turned to the injured dragon, patted it's head and spoke soothingly. "Thank you for your help. Go back to the realm of the beasts now, so that you can recover."

The dragon gave a snort and a sort of rumbling growl. It had crash landed in no man's land and did not want to leave its two masters in such a perilous situation.

"We will be okay. Now go?" Yugi urged. The injured dragon would be easy prey for Shadow Ghouls.

"Er... Yugi, I think we need to get out of here?" Having dropped his sword earlier, Atem was unarmed. Several Shadow Ghouls had spotted them and were now advancing towards them. With no means to defend himself and restricted by his injuries, he doubted he could evade them easily.

Curse of Dragon had also spotted the Shadow Ghouls and with one final attack before it left, incinerated the creatures that were now dangerously close. It then disappeared into a portal, leaving Yugi and Atem to fend for themselves.

"Can you run?" Yugi looked at Atem who was clutching onto his side in obvious discomfort.

"If my life depends on it? Then yes."

The pair stayed close. Yugi was the only one carrying a sword and had to slash at a couple of Shadow Ghouls that got too close for comfort. Luckily the creatures were slow and rather stupid, so they were easier to dodge and outrun than Atem had anticipated. With Mana and Mahad also firing bursts of heka at the creatures, they were able to make it back to their friends safely.

Not realising that he was in considerable pain Mana threw her arms around Atem. "Prince! Your safe?"

"Yes... Mana..arggh..." His knees buckled slightly and he almost collapsed when she unknowingly hugged his fractured ribs.

Shocked and upset that she had unwittingly caused him pain, Mana stepped back. "You are hurt?! Let me heal you?"

"It's nothing, just a few cracked ribs," he wheezed, standing straight again, he caught sight of the newcomers. "Raia, Meriptah. I am grateful for your help." Atem greeted the two villagers from Kul Elna. Since joining the afterlife they had been given full pardons. There was no such thing as criminals in the afterlife, because everyone lived in peace and harmony.

Everyone of course, except Bakura, who had chosen to reject the principles of the afterlife and live as an outcast. Something which had saddened his family and fellow villagers. While some sympathised with him and had even chosen to accompany him in his taunts at Zorc as a way of ridding themselves of their anger, they still lived peacefully with everyone else.

Helping Yugi and Atem get back to the relative safety of the group was keeping everyone busy. No one seemed to notice that it was allowing Zorc some much needed recovery time. 'Fools, if only they realised that they were wasting their time and energy.' Had they focussed their attack on him instead of the Shadow Ghouls, they may have been able to inflict some serious harm on him! "**What fools..Your loyalty to your so called friends and your inability to leave them too their fate will be your downfall. Ha ha ha..." **They all turned to look at Zorc, who was now looking ready to finish the job of destroying them.

"Here, your sword." Seto handed Atem the sword he had dropped earlier, when Zorc had attacked him.

Atem took it. "Thank you Seto." Ignoring the pain from his ribs he stood tall. "My friends," he addressed them all, "let us unite and destroy this vile creature that dares threaten our peaceful existance. Are you all with me?" He shouted full of conviction and authority.

"WE ARE.." Everyone chorused, weapons tightly clenched in their fists.

"Nice speech Pharaoh," Bakura smirked. "What are we waiting for?" He looked at his father and nodded. He suddenly felt a sense of pride and kinship. It was an unfamiliar feeling and one that felt good. Even if it was a little unsettling, for the first time in his life, he was fighting to save others and not just slaughtering for revenge.

His father placed a knowing hand on his shoulder. "For Kul Elna son?"

They all stood facing Zorc, who despite the wounds they had managed to inflict, appeared to be as threatening as ever.

"**You are all too eager to die...I don't even need to do anything, my army of Ghouls will finish you before you even have chance to attack me!" **

At that moment there was a loud rumble. A portal appeared and out of it poured an army of Duel Monsters. Leading them was the Supreme King, dressed from head to foot in an imposing suit of black armour, with a golden honeycomb trim. There were large intimidating spikes protruding from the shoulders, adding to his intimidating appearance. As the warrior approached them Yugi noticed that his eyes were the same honeycomb colour as the trim on his suit. His eyes held a glint that reminded Yugi of someone he vaguely knew or might have met; possibly a student? He dismissed it. So was this the Supreme King?

Judai immediately noticed that the Pharaoh and his priests were under pressure from the advancing Ghouls, making it difficult for them to mount a sustained attack on Zorc. If this continued they would have no chance of winning the battle.

He signalled to his army and they immediately engaged with the Shadow Ghouls, which were no match for the highly skilled army of warriors and spellcasters.

He then introduced himself to a slightly surprised Atem. "I am Judai, Supreme King and guardian of the Shadow Realm. I am here on the request of Dark Magician Girl to assist you in taking down that _thing.._" He gestured at Zorc.

"If you are so _supreme! _What were you doing to allow this creature to escape and endanger the safety of everyone in the afterlife?" Seto bristled. This newcomer obviously had not been doing his job. Seto was not one to make allowances for people who shirked their responsibilities.

"Seto!" Atem intervened. "That is not important right now. Defeating Zorc _is." _It was unwise to be hostile towards what might possibly be their only hope of help in winning this battle. Although Atem knew nothing about this man, if Mana's spirit the Dark Magician Girl trusted him, then he would too. "It is good to meet you Judai. I am Atem, Pharaoh of Egypt." Noticing Judai studying Yugi he introduced him as well. "My good friend and counterpart in the future, Yugi Mutou." He wanted to say brother, aibou and reincarnation as well, but decided to keep the introduction simple in light of their pressing circumstances. "The citizens of the afterlife are being threatened, please use your army to protect them from these creatures. I would ask that you leave us to deal with Zorc."

Judai knew of Yugi Mutou. His own future incarnation idolised this man. He had intended to take down Zorc himself, but conceded that the two men in front of him were more than capable of defeating Zorc together, leaving him free to command his army. "Very well. If that is what you desire?" He gestured to his second in command; a large seven feet tall Warrior Dai Grepher. The warrior stepped forward. Reaching his arms behind his head, he pulled a large jewelled sword, from a sheath strapped to his back.

Atem tensed slightly, unsure what the huge warrior's intention was. But he relaxed slightly when the warrior knelt and bowed before him, holding out the sword.

"Then _you _must take this enchanted sword?" Judai continued. "It will only respond to those who are chosen by the Gods. If used correctly it will bond itself to you. It carries with it the power of unification." Something told him that he didn't need to say any more than this. He could entrust this task to Atem and Yugi.

"Thank you." Atem held the sword in both hands. Almost six feet in length, he could barely lift the heavy blade off the ground! The hilt was much longer than most swords too; his hands barely fitted around the grip! Which was solid gold and encrusted with Ruby's and emeralds. The blade itself, was a mixture of precious metals, with a razor sharp titanium edge, inlaid with diamonds. "Impressive," he smirked. Although he wondered how he could kill Zorc with something he could barely lift an inch off the ground?

This was not good! Who could have informed the Supreme King? Causing him to drop his own vendetta and return to the Shadow Realm. Zorc had been too slow in recovering from his injuries and losing the initiative. His plans had been foiled! Yugi had not died and the Pharaoh had been rescued from his grasp. And now on top of that they had help! If he could not keep the Pharaoh and his priests occupied with fighting Shadow Ghouls, they would be free to attack him, and he was not able to withstand relentless attacks indefinitely.

There was also something about that sword? The moment Zorc saw it, a chill had run down his spine. Thankfully, at the moment it was of no threat because that feeble little Pharaoh was struggling to even lift it. But he knew from past experience that the Pharaoh was clever, for a human. And if he worked out how to harness its power and wield it properly then Zorc would be in a lot of danger. He had better act fast!

Yugi noticed Zorc recoil slightly. "Looks like you are afraid of something Zorc?" Yugi shouted from his position alongside Atem. He felt sure it had something to do with that sword.

Zorc glared at Yugi with disdain. **"The Pharaohs annoying little lookalike. It seems you are not easy to get rid of." **If he could distract and stall them, it would give him time to recover enough to launch his final, and hopefully fatal attack.

"Something I have just realised." Seto spoke in a low voice that only those close to him could hear. "It would seem that Zorc needs time to recover. Have you noticed that he has not attacked since shooting down your dragon Yugi? This leaves him vulnerable. He was also visibly shaken when the so called Supreme King and his army arrived and started destroying his pets?" Not giving them time to answer, Seto continued. "He is stalling us by distracting us with insults."

"You are right Seto." Atem smirked and used the mind link he shared with Yugi to voice a concern that he didn't wish to share with anyone else. _"Can you hear my thoughts Yugi? How am I supposed to wield a sword I cannot lift?"_

"_Yes, I can. I don't think you are meant to wield that sword alone." _Yugi pulled out two cards and handed one to Atem. _"We should force Zorc to waste his attack while you figure out how we use that sword." _Atem smirked and nodded knowingly.

"Then why don't you attack me Zorc? Or are you unable to?" Yugi taunted, in the hope that Seto's theory was right. "I summon Silent Magician LV8." A tall slender woman, dressed in navy blue with an ice white/blue tinted, full length robe appeared and stood alongside Yugi.

She smiled softly at him and prepared herself for her battle instructions.

"And I call forth Magician of Black Chaos." Atem summoned his monster. The Chaos Mage stepped from a portal and stood alongside Yugi's magician, nodding too her respectfully.

:::::::::::

As they neared the exit from the cave system, Alain and Pierre could hear the noise of battle growing louder. It was unlike any normal battle between traditional weapons. As they peered out from the relative safety of their tunnel they could see a thick purple mist that danced like flame and giving off an almost acrid, blackish grey smog that smelt of burning flesh and rotting corpses. Alain immediately retched at the smell.

"You need a stronger stomach than that, if you want to fight?" Pierre sneered, biting back his own nausea at the smell.

The cause of the smell soon became apparent as they ventured out and got closer to where they could see people engaging in combat. The battlefield was littered with the smouldering corpses of Shadow Ghouls, some of which had been incinerated by Curse of Dragon earlier, along with freshly felled ones. There also appeared to be what looked like an army of Duel Monsters, that were sweeping across the darkened landscape, killing more Ghouls before they could harm the people.

"Wow! It's like an apocalyptic Ancient Egypt. Look? In the distance? Its the Great Pyramid!" Alain nudged Pierre and pointed.

"Yes, I can see it," he replied. "Where the fuck are we?"

"It can't still be the Shadow Realm, can it?"

"I don't know. But I'm not staying here. We're sitting ducks if we do. C'mon, we should join the others?" Pierre took off towards where he could see a group of people in front of the largest demon he had ever seen. He shuddered to think that thing had possessed him, and questioned his sanity. Why the hell he wasn't running in the opposite direction?

As they got closer, they could see that several more people had joined the fight as well.

::::::::::::

Many people had fled from their dwellings within the city and sought refuge within the palace walls.

When the Ghouls had got too close the gates had been closed and barricaded to keep them out. Many villagers had not made it and had either been taken by the Ghouls or fled into the desert in an attempt to find safety.

Guards lined the battlements, wielding weapons that no one thought they would ever need to use in the afterlife. As the Shadow Ghouls attempted to scale the walls, the guards and villagers, eager to defend themselves, fired catapults, bows and even hurled rocks to keep them at bay.

Women were ordered to lock themselves inside the palace chambers for safety, but many of them refused and joined the fight.

Kisara was tasked with leading those who did not wish to fight to the safety of the store room that was hidden behind the throne. It was protected by heavy wooden doors which were concealed with a papyrus. Its had been designed to be used as a refuge for the Pharaoh, to hide his wife and children should the palace come under attack.

Once Kisara had hidden the frightened women and children, she decided to go up to the battlements so that she could look out towards where she had been told the Pharaoh and his priests, were fighting against a large demon from the Shadow Realm. She was deeply concerned for Seto, and of course the others.

Just as she was about to climb the steps, she heard a startled shout. "Look out?!"

It was too late and she didn't see the rock before it hit her square on the forehead. Everything went black. "Seto!" was the last thing she managed to gasp as she fell backwards, landing in an unconscious heap at the foot of the steps.

::::::::::::

Now feeling more or less fully charged, Zorc laughed. **"Ha ha ha...Prepare to die humans."** He taunted right back at Yugi, who suddenly didn't feel quite so sure of the bold statement he had made moments ago.

Everyone stood gaping, not knowing what they could do to defend themselves as Zorc prepared to let rip a blast of lightening straight at Yugi and Atem.

Mahad would sacrifice himself before he would see Atem hurt, and he rushed to their side, prepared to intercept the blast himself.

Also prepared to defend their Pharaoh, Karim and Shada followed suit. "No!" Atem pleaded. "Do not endanger yourselves?"

Just as Zorc was about to release his blast, Yugi shouted. "Spellbinding Circle." He doubted it would work but at least it was worth a try. He had to protect everyone so that he and Atem could carry out their plan.

Everyone seemed to freeze for a second as Yugi's Spellbinding Circle appeared and attached itself to Zorc, who looked down at it in mild amusement.** "Do you really think your silly little binding spell can stop me? Fool." **He took a deep breath and exhaled while expanding his shoulders. The foul breath from his exhale almost knocked them all off their feet and they had to brace themselves against it. The Spellbinding Circle shattered like glass, showering them all with its debris.

"Magicians unite," Atem shouted. "Combine your forces and attack Zorc with sceptre blast?"

Mana and Mahad joined forces with Yugi and Atem's Magicians, the four of them fired. Their heka combined into a spiral of pink, blue, purple and black meeting Zorc's attack head on. For a moment their heka held strong and looked as though it might succeed in breaking through Zorc's attack, but Zorc had more energy, and as the magicians started to tire, they were pushed back.

Mana was the first to weaken, her pink stream faded and she fainted.

Atem quickly caught her and held her against his chest. "No! Mana?"

Without Mana, the other three magicians were unable to maintain their heka and were soon pushed back until Zorc's attack was able to get through. The magicians stream suddenly faded and Everyone standing on the front line was hit by Zorc's blast, knocking them off their feet and throwing them backwards.

Luckily, the magicians efforts had depleated some of the force from Zorc's blast, ensuring that everyone was able to survive an attack that might otherwise have been fatal. However, Yugi still felt a burning pain when the lightening blast seared through his body, making his skin feel like it was on fire. He was thrown into someone, who caught him, before they themselves, stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground. When the smoke cleared he realised that it was Bakura who had caught him.

Groaning, and clawing his way painfully onto his hands and knees, Atem looked around to check everyone had survived. From the numerous groans, he was relived that they had, but like him, were in pain. He glared up at Zorc and snarled at the beast. "We.. will NOT.. let ..you ..win."

Having been behind Atem, Seto was uninjured. He stepped forward, along with Aknamkanon. Bakura, his father and uncle also moved alongside him. Alain and Pierre had arrived in the group and immediately went to help those injured in the attack.

"**This is too easy. I will destroy you all," **boasted Zorc. At last he had them beaten.

Now was the time to put his theory that Zorc could not attack again immediately, to the test. With a nod to Bakura, Seto raised his sword and charged forward. If he could just manage to plunge his sword into Zorc's belly, he might be able to buy enough time for Atem and Yugi to carry out whatever plan they had been concocting.

With a yell Bakura charged forward with him. Two attacks might have more chance of success than one.

Noticing their courageous attack, Raia and Meriptah drew their bows and fired arrows at Zorc's head. Unfortunately they just bounced off his scaly skin, but at least they provided a slight distraction.

However, it was not enough. Zorc saw Seto and Bakura coming, and was able to turn, striking Seto with his foot and sending him crashing to the ground. Bakura's blade struck Zorc's bony shin. It was like striking concrete and his blade barely made a mark. His blade bounced off causing him to lose his balance, knocking him backwards onto his butt.

Lifting up his foot, Zorc prepared to stomp down and crush the stricken Seto.

"Nooo.." Aknadin screamed in terror. He ran forward and plunged his own blade into the slightly softer flesh of Zorc's inner thigh, just above the knee. To Zorc it felt like a bee sting, but it was just enough to upset his balance and his foot missed Seto by a mere inch.

Aknadin quickly bent down to help his dazed son. "Seto, can you stand?"

Seto tried to get up and winced at the pain in his fractured hip and leg. "Not easily."

Not knowing what else he could do, Aknadin bent down, placed his arms around Seto and scooped him up bridal style. Seto being a tall, muscular man, was much too heavy for Aknadin to carry on his own, but fuelled with adrenalin and his desire to save his son, he found the strength of two men from somewhere.

They both looked up in horror when they realised their situation was still perilous. With everyone else either still recovering from the attack, or unable to reach them both in time, they were now at Zorc's mercy.

Unable to move very fast with Seto's added weight, Aknadin watched as Zorc clenched his fist and raised it ready to bring it down on them like a huge hammer.

Aknamkanon was closest to the pair and when he saw what was about to happen he made a desperate attempt to get there before Zorc's huge fist slammed down and crushed them.

He had barely moved when everyone was startled by an ear piercing screech. A feeling of immense power could be felt as the shadows were pushed away from its path.

"Kisara..!" Seto gazed upwards as the beautiful, silvery blue light, broke through the darkness. She had come to save him.

Pushing himself to stand Yugi gazed in wonderment as Blue Eyes White Dragon came soaring majestically overhead and blasted her white lightening bolt, right at Zorc.

* * *

**That seemed like a good place to end this chapter, otherwise it would have ended up rather long. I had thought I would conclude this battle in two chapters, but it looks like dragging on for a bit longer!**

**Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

I am feeling exceptionally high today. I went to see Queen with Adam Lambert last night at the o2 Arena in London. It was absolutely amazing, possibly the best show I have ever seen.

So because I am feeling so good I decided to get this chapter ready and post it today. Will they destroy Zorc? Read on to find out...

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!

* * *

For the Sins of the Father.

Chapter 30.

Final Battle: The Conclusion.

She was a sight to behold. Yugi marvelled at her majestic grace. Blue Eyes White Dragon; the true spirit of Kisara. The love and loyalty she held for Seto had transcended the millennia, even allowing her reincarnation as Sarah to find Seto Kaiba in the future.

Yugi almost managed a small smile at the thought that Sarah was probably unaware of her connection, even though she had felt an affinity to her when she had first set eyes on Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon staue that dominated the entrance lobby to Kaiba Corporation headquarters. She had never once questioned Kaiba's obsession with the dragon either. Just as Kaiba still insisted, whenever he and Yugi got into a debate about it, that he still didn't believe that he was connected to Ancient Egypt's past, or in any of that occult nonsense, and never would.

Blue Eyes White Dragon hit Zorc full on with her White lightening attack, forcing him to abandon crushing his fist down on Seto and Aknadin in favour of using his hands to shield his eyes from the blast.

Aknamkanon took the opportunity to dash forward and help his brother get Seto to safety, while everyone else watched on in anticipation of the attack succeeding, hoping that it would seriously hurt Zorc.

As the smoke started to clear Blue Eyes White Dragon screeched her battle cry and circled high above, waiting to see the results of her attack.

The were all left dismayed when they heard an evil laugh coming from within the smoke, and as it cleared completely, they could see that despite having some severe burns that were still smouldering in places, Zorc was still standing.

**"Did you think your dragon would be able to bring you victory? If that was your last pathetic attempt to save yourselves then this victory is MINE!"** He roared, firing a retaliatory blast at Blue Eyes. The blast however, was fairly weak and she was easily able to move out of the way and prevent it from hitting her full on. Unfortunately it did still clip her tail, causing her to screech out in pain.

Tears filled Seto's usually ice cool eyes. "No Kisara!" He cried out in desperation as Kisara's image started to blend with that of the dragon half of her soul. Kisara was waking up and as her own visage became clearer, so the dragon's faded and she tumbled towards the ground. It was not a long fall, because Blue Eyes had managed to reduce her height enough so that her other soul would have a soft_ish _landing.

The quickest person to move was Bakura and he managed to catch her, breaking her fall.

"Where...? Where am I?!" She gasped. When she saw Bakura grinning at her and holding her bridal style against his firm muscular chest, she let out a small scream at the sight of his golden bronze pectoral muscles.

Bakura resisted the urge to grope her, fearing that he would have to face Seto's Wrath if he tried anything, so instead he smirked and said, "Welcome to the battle my dear! Do you realise that you just attacked Zorc?"

"What? Seto, where's Seto? My last memory is of standing on the steps and...Oh!" She suddenly recalled being hit on the head by a falling rock and losing consciousness. That would explain it!

Unable to stand up with his severe injury, Seto called out out to her. "Kisara? unhand her you brute," he ordered when he saw who's arms she had landed in.

Noticing her foot was injured and bleeding from Zorc's attack, Bakura carried her over and placed her next to Seto. "You are in no position to threaten me priest!" Bakura sneered. He might be helping them but that didn't mean he couldn't still insult the man he considered to be a bit of a snob.

Kisara knelt down and embraced Seto. "You are hurt!" She cried.

Although Seto's injuries had begun to repair on their own, it would take time and Atem did not want Seto left in a position where he was unable to defend himself or fight. "Mahad, have you recovered enough to use your magical healing on Seto?"

"I will do my best." Mahad was still feeling weak from their failed attempt at taking down Zorc, but he was able to speed up the healing process so that Seto's bones started to knit together enough for him to stand up, with help.

Kisara held him tightly, to keep him from falling over again. Although slender she was stronger than she appeared.

"**What a touching reunion. You will both be able to die together." **Zorc taunted, but did not attack. He did not have enough fire power at the moment, because his resources were being drained while recovering from the burns inflicted by Blue Eyes White Dragon's white lightening attack.

Both Yugi and Atem had noticed this and decided it was time to mount their final attack on Zorc. It was the only opportunity they might get, and if they didn't act quickly, Zorc would be back to full strength in no time and would probably finish them all off.

Atem opened his mind link with Yugi. _"We have to figure out how to use this sword?"_

Something Yugi had never realised when they had shared Yugi's body was that Atem had often relied on Yugi's clever mind to help solve problems. Yugi had always been very quick to assume that he was weak and useless, but Atem had looked to Yugi on many occasions, to calm his impulsive and often aggressive reactions. If it had not been for Yugi, he would have probably have killed or maimed far more people than he actually had. The guilt at having used Yugi's body to hurt people had never left him though. He had been unable to control the ruthless and angry feelings he had felt when his spirit had first been awakened. He had lost much of his humanity in those three millennia that he had been trapped and his soul fragmented. Of course Yugi had forgiven him, saying that 'he could not help it because he was lost and confused' but it still didn't justify or make it feel any better.

"_I have been thinking," _came the reply, _"Judai said that 'the sword has the power of unification? A bit like the puzzle! I was wondering if we merge our strength, it may respond to us and allow us to wield it."_

"_Yes Yugi! You may be right. If we get everyone to focus on the light in their souls, we may be able to draw on it to help us use the sword." _

"_Ah ha.. exactly." _Yugi moved close to Atem. They stood shoulder to shoulder and Yugi laid his hands over Atem's on the hilt of the sword.

At first they didn't feel anything happening. "Everyone," Atem shouted, "focus on the light in your souls? Direct it towards Yugi and myself?" They all closed their eyes and did as he asked.

"**Have you all given up and accepted your fate?" **Zorc mused.

"Magician of Black Chaos?" Atem spoke.

"Silent Magician Level 8?" Yugi added.

When they had both their magicians attention, Yugi and Atem called out together. "Combine your power with ours, infuse us with your heka?"

Magician of Black Chaos linked hands with Silent Magician. The power of darkness merged with that of light and as they linked their other hands together to encompass Yugi and Atem within their circle, the power of light and dark started to gather around the four of them.

Yugi felt a jolt go through his body, followed by a sudden surge that made him feel light headed. It was as though magic was being forced into his body, possessing his soul, or maybe merging his soul? He couldn't really tell. Whilst strange, it was not unpleasant, more of a rush like the surge of adrenalin he got when he destroyed an opponents supposedly indestructible monster, mixed with the feeling of well being he got when he was curled up on the sofa on a cold winters night, all warm and cozy, drinking a nice hot mug of cocoa with Anzu.

Atem felt his body tingle all over, he closed his eyes and shivered, while at the same time the third eye on his forehead started to pulse. Suddenly he felt like he was being punched. His skin stung and burned as he felt his mind and body being invaded by unknown entities. A sense of overwhelming awareness came too him. It was as if everything that made up the cosmos was reaching into him. He had never felt so at one with the universe in his life, or afterlife for that matter. The power and the knowledge was too great, it was as if he was channelling the hopes and strength of every single person that had ever lived!

voices were echoing in his head, both male and female; all jumbled up. He wanted to scream at them to stop. "No!" He wasn't ready to take on this much responsibility alone. He didn't think he could do this.

Feeling Atem starting to panic, Yugi knew he had to do something quickly to keep him grounded and focussed, otherwise they would fail. His light had given him clarity of the situation, while the chaos within Atem's dark power was unstable and disruptive. The two magicians that had merged with them were using their heka to channel the light and darkness that existed within the universe into Yugi and Atem. It was a lot of power for two men to handle.

"Other Me...Atem. Can you hear me? It's Yugi." He called.

"Yugi! Too much. I'm not a God. I. I can't do this, I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are. You are not alone. I am with you, everyone is with you. The Gods invested this power in us because they believe in us. I will keep you grounded. Use the power flowing into you and channel it into the sword."

"Yugi I. I..I'm afraid," he admitted.

"So am I, but _we_ will do this together, okay?"

"Okay." Atem focussed all his energy into the sword. It suddenly felt as light as a feather and he lifted it with ease.

What was this power? Suddenly, Zorc didn't feel quite so confident. The two magicians from he Duel Monsters Spirit World had merged themselves with the Pharaoh and his lookalike and had they been engulfed in a swirling energy ball of light and dark. The energy ball surged towards him, and out of it, coming straight at him, was the Pharaoh surrounded by black and white flames. Had the Gods broken their own rules and decided to interfere? Damn them and their blasted meddling.

With a battle cry Atem surged forward towards Zorc. With an almighty leap he jumped and plunged the sword into the beasts chest and right through his evil heart.

There was a huge flash and simultaneous explosion. Atem and Yugi could feel themselves burning but it did not feel hot. It felt like pure energy; as if they were in the centre of a supernova but were immune from its effect.

Everyone tried to open their eyes when they heard the explosion, but shut them tight again and shielded their faces from the bright light that they knew would engulf them within a millisecond.

Mana felt herself scream "Prince! Yugi!" But knew her voice was drowned out by the noise.

As the energy wave of black and white flames washed over them everyone was expecting to be incinerated, but instead Seto noticed it felt pure and soft, like splashing yourself with cool spring water and then drying yourself on a silk cloth. The others all had similar sensations.

Both Atem and Yugi could suddenly feel themselves being thrown outwards and away from the epicentre of the explosion. In an instant they were ripped away from each other and both Yugi and Atem felt their souls torn apart Atom by Atom, and yet they still retained their awareness?

All Yugi could think was that it was the end of him, he had no idea if they had won or lost. Then it dawned on him that maybe the price they had paid to defeat Zorc was with their souls. But if his soul was gone then why was he still able to think and feel emotions?

_'Please let me go home to my family. I don't want to leave them alone.' _He inwardly sobbed. If his body were still intact, he would surely be crying now. "Please let me see Atem, just one last time?" He screamed at whoever was listening. "We didn't even get to say goodbye!"

Atem on the other hand knew that they had won, because he had felt Zorc's heart being destroyed and he had seen with clarity, Zorc's soul being sucked into the depths of the shadows and trapped there, for what he hoped _would _be all eternity this time. But what had been the price for this victory? Had he and Yugi paid with their own souls? Was that the price the Gods had demanded for granting such power?

He cried out in anger and frustration. "Noooo..You should only require one soul, take mine not Yugi's?" He then pleaded in his own mind _'We never even got to say goodbye_._' _And what of Mana and his family? Three thousand years they had waited patiently for him, and now it seemed that after such a short time he was leaving them again, this time for ever, to become particles floating in the cosmos.

* * *

**Ooh.. a cliffhanger! Zorc is gone but what about Yugi and Atem?**


	32. Chapter 32

Don't know why,so I but I found this chapter really hard to write! I had it typed up in rough but when I looked over it before editing, I decided it was awful and cheesy. So I have since re-written it about three times! Still not sure about it, so I will let you, my readers decide if it is any good or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Chapter 31. Not Ready to Leave.

The elevator made a pinging sound, followed by the announcement '_Ground floor,_' spoken in Arabic; a funny language that Little Atem didn't understand. He looked up at Jonouchi and giggled at the sound.

Jonouchi sighed, they must have ridden up and down in the elevator for almost an hour now! Or at least it felt like they had. Jonouchi was getting more than a little bored of playing lift attendant, but at least it was keeping Little Atem amused.

When the doors slid open, Jonouchi had to grab Little Atem to protect him from being trampled by three rather impatient people that tried to barge their way into the elevator before they had managed to exit.

"Ignorant tossers," Jonouchi mumbled under his breath, "Shall we go back up and see how ya dad's doing little fella?" He asked as they watch the elevator doors slide shut.

From where they were standing in the foyer, they could smell the fast food restaurants. An aroma of fried food and coffee assaulted their nostrils.

Little Atem felt his tummy rumble, "I want chips?" He beamed up at Jonouchi with his most pleading smile.

"Nah..sorry, I don't have any money on me." He had left his jacket, containing his phone and wallet in Yugi's room. Little Atem pouted in disappointment.

"Tell ya what. How about, we go back up and see if the others want chips too?"

"I press button.." Little Atem nodded and eagerly pressed the lift call button.

They waited for several minutes before the elevator finally arrived. When it finally did, it was full of people.

While they had been waiting, a queue of people had formed, and for the ride back up they were crammed in like sardines.

Little Atem was being squashed into the far wall, and when someone with a rather large bottom nearly squashed him he gripped the fabric on the hem of Jonouchi's shorts and started whimpering.

Jonouchi picked him up and popped him onto his shoulders. "That better?"

Jonouchi had to duck slightly when the exited the lift. "Watch ya head lil guy?"

When they reached Yugi's room he lowered Little Atem to the floor and let out a sigh of sadness as he watched Little Atem run to his mother. He hated feeling so helpless, it was eating away at him that he was not fighting alongside Yugi. They had always been a team and covered each others backs. It just didn't feel right that Yugi should have to fight whatever it was he was up against on his own.

And poor Anzu, he could see that she was struggling too. She always looked so radiant and took care of her appearance, but a lack of proper sleep combined with worry was taking its toll.

Trying to put on a brace face for her son, Anzu gave a sad smile and wearily picked him up.

"Have you and uncle Jonouchi been playing in the lift again?" She jokingly scolded.

Jonouchi noticed how flat her voice sounded, despite her efforts to sound cheerful.

He looked at Sugoroku asleep in the only comfortable chair in the room. Gramps was feeling it too, but had been doing his best not to show how worried he really was.

He bit back the urge to sob and strode into the room. "D'ya want anything to eat?"

"No," Anzu shook her head, "I'm not hungry. But I will have some coffee though." It would help keep her awake.

Jonouchi placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder and gently shook him. "Hey Yug! Where are ya buddy? When ya coming back to us man?" There was no reaction. "Sheesh.. I should be there with him. I can't fu..flippin stand this.. not knowing." He only just about managed to stop himself from swearing in front of Little Atem.

Just at that moment they heard a shout from Alain's room opposite. "He's waking up!" Both Anzu and Jonouchi startled at the shout and looked at each other expectantly before turning back to look at Yugi.

A nurse came running into the room. "Is he awake? The other two men have just woken up."

Anzu and Jonouchi studied Yugi for any signs of movement but there was nothing.

"Who's got cake?" Sugoroku had woken up with a start and was rather confused.

"No Gramps. The other two men just woke up but Yugi..." Jonouchi trailed off.

Anzu sat with her hands over her face and a worried look. She could hardly breath.

The nurse gently lifted Yugi's eyelids and flashed her pen light into his eyes to check for any response, but there was nothing. She looked concerned, mumble something and then turned and left to speak to the doctors attending Alain and Pierre.

Sugoroku came over to the bed and the three of them shared worried glances.

Little Atem didn't know what was going on so he hugged his mother for comfort.

"Yugi wake up?" Anzu gently shook his shoulder. "Why hasn't he woken up?" She cried out suddenly.

Jonouchi bit his bottom lip and shook his head in dismay. "I dunno, I dunno." Why have the other two woken up but not Yugi? Screw dis, I gotta find out." He ran out of the room and tried to barge into Alain's room but was stopped by a nurse. "Let go of me would ya? I gotta speak to them." He roughly shoved the nurse. "They gotta know why Yugi ain't back!" His shouts attracted security and he was forcibly pulled away. "You don't understand! I gotta.."

Sugoroku quickly intervened. "It's okay Jonouchi. Calm down now lad?"

"Okay, okay. I get it..." He stopped resisting and held his hands up. "You can let go of me now. I won't do nothing." The security staff slowly released him.

Once Sugoroku had dragged him back into Yugi's room, Anzu scolded him. "You idiot Jonouchi. The staff don't know what's going on. You will get yourself thrown out of the hospital."

"What am I supposed to do?" He shrieked. "I hate doing nothing. Arghhhh." He slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. "Shit!" He cursed as pain shot up his arm from the impact.

"We will wait until the fuss dies down, and then we go and talk quietly to the two men.. okay?" Sugoroku said in a calm authoritative tone.

"Grrr..Yeah I know Gramps, but I... I'm sorry if I stuffed up."

"It's okay," Anzu rubbed his arm, "I understand how you are feeling Jonouchi." She looked sadly at Yugi. Where was he?

::::::::::::

The sensation of being thrown and pulled apart had suddenly ceased and he found himself standing, with his feet on solid ground. He wiggled his fingers noting that he had physical sensation. Did that mean his soul was not destroyed?

Yugi opened his eyes, but shut them again just as quickly. After being in the darkened Shadow Realm his eyes could not cope with such brightness.

Blinking a few times he allowed his eyes began to adjust, until he could open them fully. Astonished by what he saw, he gasped. White? Everything was pure brilliant white. What was this place?

The ground felt solid under his feet. It appeared to be made of polished white marble, which had a soft ethereal mist blowing lightly across it. Looking around him, he noticed that there were no walls, just endless whiteness. Everyone else had vanished and he appeared to be all on his own.

A sense of panic started to rise up in Yugi's chest. He started to think that maybe he was trapped in this place for all eternity, alone in an endless white expanse of light.

Had the light taken his soul in payment for the power they had called upon to defeat Zorc? If that was the case, then had the darkness consumed Atem? "Nooo," he cried out and dropped onto his knees, slamming his fists into the floor, and started to sob.

Atem too, had found himself alone in the same brilliant white place. Once he had overcome his initial shock, his first thought was to work out where he was and why he had been brought here?

Unlike Yugi, he didn't panic because he had more experience of the different realms and how they coexisted. He knew with certainty, that he was in one of the many different realms, all he needed to do was work out which one this was? It was certainly _not_ the afterlife.

A strange tingling feeling suddenly came over him as it dawned on him that this place was probably somewhere in between realms, somewhere that maybe only the Gods could control. Had he been brought here by the Gods, to face the consequences of drawing on such powerful forces to defeat Zorc? It wouldn't be the first time! Although last time he wasn't given a choice, he had already known in advance, that when he had used such a powerful binding spell to seal Zorc, it would result in his soul being forcibly extracted from his body and placed in the puzzle. What he hadn't been aware of at the time, was that he would lose all of his memories as well. Thinking about those three thousand years he had spent trapped in that void not knowing who or what he was, made him shudder. He didn't want to dwell on it any longer so he dismissed the depressing thoughts.

The first thing he should do is explore and see what he could find. He guessed the Gods were watching, and most likely enjoying this little challenge they had set him.

He began to wonder what had happened to Yugi. Was he safely back home or had he been brought here as well? Atem started to worry when he tried their mind link and found that it was being blocked. He was just about to call out, when he heard Yugi's desperate shout.

"Yugi!" He ran in the direction he had heard Yugi's voice come from.

He didn't have to run far, after only a few strides he was right in front of him. Why hadn't he seen him earlier if they were so close? The dimensions in this place were somewhat obscure! "Aibou?" Atem called out to the man beating his fists onto the ground.

Yugi startled and looked up in both surprise and relief at seeing him. "Other me! W where are we?" His trembling voice seemed to drift.

Atem walked closer. "I am not absolutely sure, but I believe the Gods may have brought us here. We appear to be in a place that is somewhere between life and death."

"What do you mean?" Yugi said staggering to his feet. Was he dead, and waiting to be sent to whatever afterlife he was supposed to go after he died? "I don't want to die now!" Terror was rising in his chest again and he could feel his heart beating rapidly.

Noticing his panic, Atem tried to calm him. "No no! It is okay. You are not dead. We have both been brought here for a reason." His eyebrows knotted together in thought. "The moment we defeated Zorc, I believe the Shadow Realm sent everyone back to where they belonged. All except you and me." A sudden thought occurred to him. "Did you wish to spend more time with me?"

"Yes. I..." Yugi felt his face flush slightly. "I think I did. Sorry..It's my fault isn't it? You are stuck here because of me."

"Don't be sorry Yugi." Atem looked a bit sheepish. "I wished for the same thing. So I am equally to blame." It was suddenly all making sense. He knew what this place was now; it was the Dream Realm! He he broke into a big grin. "The Gods must have heard our plea and granted our wishes. We are not being forced to pay a price for using powerful forces, we are being rewarded!"

"Well that's a relief." Yugi started laughing, it wasn't exactly the most interesting of places for them both to be sent for a _reward!_ "They could have sent us somewhere a bit nicer!"

Atem nodded. "Yes...These surroundings do feel a little too... austere!" Atem looked around at the endless light that he figured would drive them mad after a while.

"What do you suppose we do now? I mean, we don't know how long they have given us? We could explore this... whiteness?!"

"Mmm.. I wonder.." Atem thought out loud. "Maybe it is like a blank canvass or something."

Yugi gasped. "Yes! Like the holographic arena at Kaiba Land! Perhaps if we wish for something it will change to whatever we wish for?" Yugi suggested.

"I was just wondering the same thing myself," Atem nodded. "Are you able to think of anything that we would both enjoy?"

"Yeah, I think I am," Yugi smirked. "You will need to help me though?" He closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt Atem's mind joining with his thoughts. If this _was indeed_ a gift from the Gods, then they should be able to re-create Domino Amusement Arcade.

When they both opened their eyes, they were standing in what looked almost exactly how Atem remembered it. His eyes lit up at the sight. He didn't care if it was an illusion, it looked real enough and he was going to make the most of his opportunity to be a regular modern day teenager.

Yugi studied his reaction and smiled. It was a few years since Yugi had been to the arcade. What with family commitments and his career, it just didn't feature on his list of activities any more. Looking at Atem's beaming smile and obvious excitement made him realise that while he had grown older, Atem hadn't aged in appearance at all! It felt kind of odd.

He was broken from his thoughts by an enthusiastic shout. "I know what we should do first!" Atem ran over to where two mock super bikes rested on a platform in front of a large screen and leaped on one. "I challenge you to race me?"

Shaking his head and laughing, Yugi ran after him. "You're on," he smirked, climbing on the other bike. Sod being an adult, it was time to re-live his teenage years. "Okay. Let's do Yokohama circuit?"

They had their virtual arcade exclusively to themselves and the games were all free. Yugi selected Yokohama, expert level and they were off. The bikes felt very realistic; tilting, accelerating and braking as their images sped around the track on the screen in front of them. Neither would give way and eventually the game ended in a draw when they both took each other out going too fast into a bend while trying to gain the advantage.

"Okay. That fighting game you used to like playing next Yugi?"

"Yep! As long as I can be Bruce Lee?"

"Who should I be?"

"How about Chuck Norris?"

"Right, your on."

They played three bouts of best of five rounds and Yugi proved to be too good, winning the first 3-0 the second 3-2 and the third 3-1. "Heh heh.." he chuckled, "I never did lose at this game."

Atem accepted the defeat graciously and they moved on to Air Hockey; a game in which Atem excelled. He won with the same ease that Yugi had in the Kung Fu game.

They played as many different games as they could in the time they had. For both men it really was like a dream come true. Playing games together like this was something they had always yearned to do, but had never been able to while sharing one body.

Yugi suddenly felt his stomach growl. "How about we get a burger?" He suggested.

Atem laughed. "You and your burgers! I have to confess I never much cared for them."

"Really? You never said! Anyway, I don't eat them much these days. Anzu says they will clog up my arteries," he chuckled. "Anyway, it's only a virtual burger, so it won't do me any harm. Come on?"

Atem shrugged. "I guess that is one way to justify it."

When they entered the bar area, it occurred to them that there was no one to serve them. "I guess we have to imagine our food." Yugi went to the serving hatch and although he felt a bit daft talking to no one, he called out his order. "Er.. Can we have two cheeseburgers with medium fries and two large chocolate milkshakes.. please.."

He was amazed when the order materialized on the counter. "O..kay, so this scores a ten out of ten for weirdness," he chuckled, passing Atem his tray of food.

They sat down to eat at one of the tacky, plastic tables.

"This place is just as I remember it!" Atem took a large bite of his burger. It felt and tasted so real.

"So, what's everyone been up to since I left?" He mumbled with his mouth full and elbows on the table. He was thoroughly enjoying being a modern teenage boy instead of Pharaoh.

Unfortunately the way he was eating reminded Yugi of Jonouchi's. Especially when he casually dunked a chip in his milkshake! Yugi grimaced. Yup, he had definitely learned that from Jonouchi! "Your eating habits are appalling. I hope you didn't eat like that when you were in charge of my body?"

Atem looked up at him, shrugged and raised an amused eyebrow. They both burst out laughing.

After a few minutes Yugi became more serious. "What do you think all this is about?" He asked. Atem's question had reminded him of his family and friends.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, we know it's an illusion. What we don't know is how long we're going to be here! What if it's forever? I mean, it's nice spending time with you like this, but I still want to go home."

Atem placed his drink down. "My question made you think about them huh?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yeah... I love my family, and as much as I'm enjoying myself right now, I don't want to stay here forever."

"I understand. I miss Mana and my family as well." There was a slight pause before he continued. "But you are my family too, and since I have been in the afterlife there have been times when I have missed you and our friends. I have often thought, or wished I could have stayed," he confessed.

"Do you ever feel angry that I sent you away?"

"No! Of course I don't feel angry, you did what was right. I left because I had to, I thought you all understood that?"

"Yes we did, but It doesn't stop any of us thinking about what might of happened if you had stayed."

"I have thought about it many times too, and I don't think the consequences would have been good. It is your life and your body. It would not have been right for me to stay."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I am afraid you are probably right. It would have proved awkward in the long run. Especially if we both wanted to pursue different careers or take different girls out!" There was a slight pause while they both chewed on their food and reflected on the awkward implications that would bring.

"So," Yugi said, swallowing the last of his burger, "you wanted to know what our friends are all up to these days?"

Atem nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh."

Yugi proceeded to fill him in on the last ten years. Atem was particularly interested to hear that Kaiba had found a woman who resembled Kisara, but he struggled to picture him helping change nappies! (diapers) Honda working for Kaiba as one of the 'suits' had surprised him the most, he couldn't stop laughing, he recalled Honda as always having a particular loathing for 'those monkeys in suits!'

"It would be nice if you could come back with me and see everyone. We all think about you a lot. Anzu would love to see you again. And you could meet Little Atem?" Yugi finished.

"I wish I could, but alas, I don't think it is possible," he replied sadly._ "_Will you tell him about me when he is older?"

"Of course we will. As soon as he is old enough to understand. I want him to know all about his uncle Atem."

"Thank you," Atem said quietly. He was starting to feel emotional so he stood up and clamped his hands together. "So, what shall we do next?"

As Yugi stood up to join him, their surroundings suddenly started to fade away, leaving them both standing facing each other in the same light, empty place they had first found themselves in. A shimmering door appeared behind Yugi and a bright golden light behind Atem. Yugi turned to look at the door.

"Well, I guess that's it? Time to go home." Yugi's voice sounded clipped.

"Yes. Goodbye Yugi and... Give everyone my regards. Tell them.. I miss them." His voice sounded a little sad.

They stood awkwardly for a few moments, neither wanting to be the first to leave, until Yugi suddenly stepped forward, embracing Atem in a warm hug. "Goodbye Other Me."

At first Atem was slightly taken back, neither of them were the hugging sort, but he could feel the warmth in Yugi's embrace. Feeling slightly emotional, he relaxed and hugged back. "Farewell Aibou," he returned fondly.

They remained in their bear hug for a few seconds. Yugi clamped him on the back before pulling away again.

"I guess our loved ones are waiting for us?" Yugi turned away quickly, before Atem could see the tears in his eyes and gripped the door handle. There was a flash of light and he was gone.

Atem wiped the back of his hand across his face, relieved that Yugi had not seen his tears. How silly of him to feel so emotional.

Suddenly, he found himself being engulfed by the golden light. It was so bright he had to shut his eyes to protect them from its glare. When he opened them again he was standing on the banks of the Nile. The sky was a beautiful eggshell blue and the sun was shining, its rays shimmering on the calm peaceful Nile. He could feel the warm, golden sand underneath his feet. It seemed that Maat had been restored.

"Prince!" He heard Mana shriek. "You are safe!" Mana leaped at him, throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs round his waist. He was caught off balance and stumbled before landing on his butt in the sand with Mana on top of him.

He heard both Seto and Mahad shout angrily at Mana for her exuberance. "Yes, Mana, I am," he laughed taking her by the waist and lifting her off himself. He pouted slightly when he saw that she was no longer dressed in her Magician Girl attire. "Shame, I was getting used to you in your Dark Magician Girl costume," he gave her a saucy wink.

"Prince! You are so naughty," she giggled. "I'm afraid she had to go back to her own realm."

"Pharaoh Atem?" Seto interrupted. "We should get back to the palace and make sure everyone is safe and accounted for?"

"Yes Seto, you are right. Where are the horses?" He looked around and couldn't see their mounts anywhere. They must have bolted when the Shadow Creatures started to appear. It looked like they were going to have a fairly long walk back to the palace.

::::::::::::

"Well, this was unexpected!" When the Shadow Realm had transported them back to their own realities, Bakura had found himself outside the entrance to the house in which he had been born. His father and uncle were standing next to him.

"Akefia! You have come home safely?!" His mother came running out to greet him and embraced her wayward son.

Bakura tensed. It was so hard to banish those terrible images that had burned themselves into his four year old brain all those millennia ago. It was the main reason that he tried to stay away from this peaceful village afterlife; he just couldn't see it as real. Tears started to fill his eyes, and he choked back a sob. His body suddenly started to shake, oh shit he was crying! "Yes mother, I am." He hugged her and breathed in her scent; rose, with a hint of myrrh, just as he remembered from when he was a small child. She _was_ his mother; a gentle kind soul who had not been deserving of the terrible death fate had bestowed upon her. If she could put all the horror and injustice behind her and take her place in the afterlife then he should at least try.

::::::::::::

A small knock on the door interrupted Jonouchi's ranting.

"Erm.. excuse me, may I come in?" Alain stood nervously at the door. "I heard Doctor Mutou has not woken up yet?"

"Yeah.. that's right. You don't happen to know what's going with my buddy, do ya?" Jonouchi was in his face right away.

Anzu grabbed Jonouchi and pulled him back. "Please come in..." Anzu hesitated, not knowing his name.

"Alain Gilbert. I was with Doctor Mutou, erm.. Yugi in the er.. strange place he called," he looked around to make sure no one overheard and whispered "Shadow Realm."

"You know where my Grandson is?" Suguroku pushed the door closed as he gestured Alain inside.

"Yes, but I don't know why he didn't return with us!" He went on to explain how they had ended up in the Shadow Realm and met Bakura. How Pierre had been possessed and almost died. How they had found Atem. And how a huge explosion had occurred after Yugi and Atem plunged a magical sword into the demon, sending a wave over them which sent them home.

Anzu slowly sat down on the edge of Yugi's bed and stroked his arm. "Oh, Yugi, where are you? Why haven't you woken up yet?"

"Perhaps he wanted to spend more time with Atem after they had finished kicking Zorc's butt. It makes sense. I mean they ain't seen each other in over ten years!" Jonouchi suggested.

"Don't be silly Jonouchi, I doubt it is their decision to make decisions like that!" Anzu scolded him.

"No, he may be right Anzu. It is the most plausible explanation," Sugoroku offered. "His body is still alive, so his soul couldn't have gone to the afterlife?"

Anzu smiled. "It would be nice if they could spend some time together," before frowning. "I just hope its not for too long."

It had been an hour since Alain and Pierre had returned and there was still no sign of any movement.

Upon hearing the news the Ishtars had arrived to lend their support. Ishizu wanted to speak to Alain and Pierre. Pierre had been shocked to wake up to find that his leg was broken.

She and Marik decided to debrief them and offer any emotional support they might need should they find themselves suffering from stress following their experiences in the Shadow Realm.

::::::::::::

Two hours had now passed and Yugi was still not back. Visiting times were now officially over and everyone except Anzu or Sugoroku was required to leave. And since Anzu refused to leave Yugi's side, Sugoroku reluctantly allowed her to stay.

It had taken quite a bit of persuasion to get Jonouchi to leave. It was only after his protests had caused Little Atem to become upset, and the security staff had threatened to evict him, that he finally conceded.

Due to the distress Jonouchi had caused, Anzu decided to keep Little Atem with her. She watched everyone get into the lift and then proceeded to get ready to settle down for the night.

* * *

**Two more chapters to go. Kinda sad as I have enjoyed writing this, but relieved at the same time!**


	33. Chapter 33

Here is the penultimate chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Chapter 32. Home at Last.

When Yugi opened his eyes they felt all gritty and everything was blurred. As his vision started to clear, he could see patterned roof tiles and a florescent light on the ceiling above him. _Now_ where was he? He certainly wasn't back in the underground temple!

When he tried to speak, it came out all muffled. His throat felt so dry that his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth.

Anzu was leaning into the travel cot, (kindly brought in by Rishid) trying to soothe Little Atem off to sleep. When she thought she heard Yugi mumble something unintelligible. "Yugi?!" She ran to his side and touched his cheek, causing him to blink and move his head slightly to look at her with a slightly glazed expression.

His vision was still slow to react and it took a few seconds for him to refocus on the face peering at him. He smiled when he realised that it was Anzu. "A. Anzu. Where am I?" His throat was feeling so dry it hurt to talk and could have sworn that the inside of his mouth had grown fur! "Can I have some water?" He rasped.

Anzu helped him to sit up so that he could drink. "You're in the hospital. Oh, thank God you are back. We have been so worried about you!" She told him as he gulped down the water. It was slightly tepid but still tasted like nectar.

"I'm sorry if I had you all worried. I. I've been on quite an adventure." The corners of his mouth curled into a small smile.

"I know. Alain told us. But he didn't know where you were?!" As soon as he was fully awake she would ask.

Upon hearing his fathers voice, Little Atem was now wide awake. Scrambling up, he peered over the side of the cot. "Daddy!" He reached his arms out for someone to lift him out.

When Yugi heard his son calling he reached his hand up and tried to touch Anzu's face, but his arm felt heavy and uncoordinated and he accidentally bopped her on the chin. "Get Atem... my son Atem?"

Anzu smiled lovingly and took his flailing hand and held it tightly to her chest for a second before leaning in and kissing his lips softly before getting up and lifting Little Atem from his cot.

When Anzu placed him on the bed next to Yugi and saw the look of joy on his little face as he and Yugi embraced, she started to cry. At first she was just a little choked up, but when Yugi kissed the top of their sons head and looked up at her with an expression that was so typical of Yugi. And then told her just how much he loved his wife and small son, the floodgates opened and all her emotions poured out.

"Hey! Anzu?" He was alarmed at her reaction and reached out to pull her into the embrace. She wrapped her arms around both him and Little Atem, burying her face in Yugi's neck.

He could feel her warm tears spilling onto him and trickling down his shoulder and soaking into his hospital gown. It felt oddly comforting. "It's okay. Everything is going to be just fine, I promise," he tried to soothe her by burying his fingers in her rather unkempt hair and gently massaging her scalp.

"Mummy sad?" Little Atem couldn't quite understand why his mother was crying and seemingly so upset, when his father had just woken up. She was supposed to be happy, right? He was at an age where he only associated crying with being sad!

"Oh sweetheart," she turned to look at her son's confused little face peering at her. "I'm not crying because I'm sad." She placed her hand on his face and stroked his little golden bangs, that were so like his fathers, away from his face. "It's just tiredness and relief and I should be angry at your father; but I'm not, for going off like that and getting himself into dangerous situations with the Pharaoh again and saving the world when I thought we were done with all that and," she took a deep breath, "then Alain tells us you were with Bakura and fighting Zorc again when I thought we destroyed him already and..."

"Anzu Stop," Yugi ordered gently but assertively.

"Oh God I was rambling wasn't I," she let out a funny laugh and Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Yes you were.. just a bit, but that's okay. When I'm feeling better I will tell you all about what happened. I'm sure you want to know how the Pharaoh is eh?" He winked at her.

True, she had so many questions, but it wasn't really fair to start bombarding him with them right now, he would have enough of that from Jonouchi when they got back to the beach house.

"You mentioned Alain spoke to you. Are they both alright?" Yugi asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah..Doctors are keeping them in overnight. Although I think the older man might be kept a bit longer. But yeah, they came back a few hours before you did. We were so worried when you didn't return with them."

"Yeah..." he chuckled, "I was with the Pharaoh. We played a few games. He misses everyone and thinks about us all the time. He said to tell you hi!"

"Oh Yugi.." Anzu wrapped her arms around him again and held him tight. He returned the embrace and the three of them stayed like that; holding one another for several minutes without speaking, until a nurse came in to check on Yugi's condition.

::::::::::::

The following morning, Yugi discharged himself from hospital as quickly as possible. Anzu had already brought in some clean clothes to wear for when he woke up. So after scrubbing his teeth for the fourth time since waking up, to remove the fur that he was convinced was still there! And taking a nice long hot shower. He felt refreshed and ready to leave.

The medical staff had been left baffled that three coma patients had all woken up so suddenly, and seemingly without any long term problems, such as memory loss, or any other neurological problems. It was as if they had all just woken up after a good long sleep! They had asked Yugi if he would be prepared to undergo a clinical study? Yugi didn't like the idea of being questioned, or subjected to medical tests, so he politely declined.

After speaking quietly to Alain and Pierre they all agreed that to avoid unwanted attention, it was best if none of them ever breathed a word about their 'adventure' to anyone outside their select group of people who had experienced the Shadow Realm.

Pierre's attitude to it, was that it had all been an hallucination anyway, and that if he told people about it; insisting that it really had happened, they would think he was insane and lock him up.

Alain was a little more amenable to believing that what they had all experienced was real. Why would three people all have exactly the same dream? He was also in awe of having been in the presence of three of Egypt's great Pharaohs and now planned to dedicate his life to studying their reigns, and in preserving Egypt's history. Ishizu, impressed with his attitude, and keen to capitalize on his dedication, offered him employment within her department. Which he keenly accepted.

::::::::::::

Back at the beach house, Jonouchi's relief at seeing his best friend again was impossible for him to contain. He grabbed Yugi in a bear hug, and forgetting that Yugi had six stitches in his head, was about to give him a noogie, until Yugi, who over the years, had become an expert at avoiding Jonouchi's over exuberant shows of so called affection, grabbed Jonouchi's arm and twisted himself free.

"Jonouchi! Mind Yugi's head?" Anzu shouted in exasperation, instinctively running to her husband's aid; even if he didn't need her help, it was hard for her to overcome old habits.

"Aww man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I forgot about your injured head!" Jonouchi looked a little sheepish. He felt embarrassed that he could never contain himself when he got excited and could have hurt his friend.

Seto Kaiba, who had returned from Cairo early that morning, rolled his eyes. "Well, if you had half a brain you might have remembered."

Fists clenched, Jonouchi squared up to the smirking CEO. "Look Kaiba you jumped up..ommmpph."

"That's enough buddy." Honda came up behind Jonouchi and grabbed him in an arm lock. "We are supposed to be celebrating Yugi being back, not getting into petty fights."

"Yeah, yeah, your right man. I'm sorry. But tell your boss to zip it too will ya?" He protested. It always seemed that Kaiba got away with his caustic remarks, but whenever he said anything in retalliation everyone rounded on him as if it was his fault!

Seto Kaiba laughed. "Just remember, its up to me to decide if I want to let you on board _my_ private jet when we fly home _Mutt_."

"That's mean Kaiba, you can't leave Jonouchi here, you know he can't afford the plane ticket home?" Anzu scolded. It was common knowledge among the close friends, that Jonouchi seldom had any money, because Mai had expensive tastes.

"Anzu don't tell..." Jonouchi wanted to protest to Anzu that he didn't wish for his financial situation to be announced to everyone, But Mokuba cut in.

"Besides Seto, it's not up to you," he stated. "You made me captain remember? Therefore, It's up to me to decide who I let on board. And I say Jonouchi is welcome."

"Meh.. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it Kaiba?" Jonouchi smirked.

"But I could still change my mind if you both continue to fight!" Mokuba said jokingly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Ra! If you lot could hear yourselves?" Marik came out carrying a cool box, containing soft drinks and beer. "Yugi must wish he was back in the Shadow Realm."

Yugi helped himself to a bottle of beer and passed one to Jonouchi, who was hovering over his shoulder anxiously trying to get at the refreshments. "No I'm used to it. It would feel kind of odd if Jonouchi and Kaiba weren't fighting," he laughed.

"Well I think we should raise a toast to Yugi and the Pharaoh, who yet again have defeated evil and saved the world." Anzu stated, proudly linking her arm round Yugi's. She had recovered her composure following her earlier emotional breakdown and was more like her cheery self.

Ever modest, Yugi laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing really. All in a days work," he joked.

"Well I wanna hear all about it Yugi. How was the Pharaoh? Is he enjoying the afterlife?" Honda was keen to know.

"Guys, can it wait until Atem is having his afternoon sleep?" Anzu suggested. "He has already been exposed to too much chatter about all this and I don't want him getting disturbed by things he has no understanding of." She glanced over to where Sugoroku was keeping him entertained by feeding the fish in the ornamental pond. He was laughing happily with his Great Grandfather. Luckily most of what he had heard so far had passed him by, or he had been out of ear shot. He wasn't old enough to know that monsters really were real or that other realms outside his own cosy world existed.

After they had eaten some lunch, Little Atem became sleepy and wanted his father to read him a story while he fell asleep. Yugi didn't have a suitable book to read, so he made up his own story; about a brave King who did lots of heroic things and saved his friends from bad people. Of course Little Atem didn't need to know that the story was loosely based on the truth and that the brave King called Atem was in fact his name sake. Little Atem listened with wide, excited eyes, as he imagined the King, fighting against dragons and saving the world. He started to fall asleep well before the end, so Yugi told him that they would finish the story later. Little Atem fell asleep, happily dreaming of being a brave King himself one day.

Yugi smiled and kissed his sleeping son's forehead. When the time was right, he would tell him all about Pharaoh Atem.

Sitting down on the sun lounger with Anzu, Yugi began to fill his friends in on what had happened. Not wanting them to get upset, he was careful to leave out the part where he had almost died; they didn't need to know about that!

Everyone listened intently. They were all very surprised to hear that Bakura had ended up fighting on their side.

They also bombarded him with questions. How was Atem enjoying the afterlife? Had he changed much or was he still the Atem they all knew and loved? And what was the afterlife _really _like? Having only been to the shadow realm he struggled to answer the last question. He only knew what Atem had confided in him.

He knew that Atem had been suffering from periods of unrest since he had been in the afterlife. This was due to his unnatural death and the experience of being trapped inside the puzzle. He had also enjoyed his time in the modern world far more than the Gods had intended, which made him unwilling to forget and leave his new friends and experiences behind.

This was something he could never let their friends know, Atem had forbade it, he did not want them to worry about him. It was one secret that would stay between Yugi and Atem.

Talking about it all was making him feel quite emotional and he was struggling not to show it. And when Jonouchi and Honda started going on about harems, and asking if Atem had an endless supply of virgins to choose from causing Anzu to get angry with them, he decided that he'd had enough. He also felt very tired. Although his body had been inactive and asleep for a couple of days, his mind and soul had been extremely active and were in need of rest.

Excusing himself he got up, leaving Anzu to give them a lecture about their perverted minds on her own, and retired to the master bedroom, which Ishizu had very kindly vacated for him and Anzu, so that they would be comfortable and because it had a double bed.

He lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. He had experienced many weird, supernatural and downright dangerous things since he had solved the Millennium Puzzle, but none of them had affected him quite like it had this time.

His friends meant well but they really didn't understand that living people were not supposed to visit people from the afterlife and visa versa. It carried consequences and was difficult to comprehend. It made him feel somewhat misplaced, almost like he should belong in Ancient Egypt with his Other Self. He understood how Atem had been feeling now; touched by both the living world and his previous life, existing both in the past and the present and now learning to come to terms with his place in the afterlife. Their souls were too closely linked for them not to feel each others emotions.

Most people were ignorant and had no idea of what truly existed beyond the realms of their limited understanding. They went about their lives oblivious to the world that existed in between and beyond. The battle that had just been fought and won could have so easily gone the other way, bringing with it destruction and endless torment, as every living soul was consumed by Zorc's shadows. They had absolutely no idea that three ordinary men and a bunch of dead people had just been responsible for saving their souls.

Maybe he should have stayed in that illusion with Atem forever, instead of stepping through that door and back to the living world.

Turning onto his side, he hugged his knees into his chest, closed his eyes and scrunched his face up before relaxing his facial muscles and letting out a sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts Yugi?" Anzu had entered the room. Climbing onto the bed she crawled up behind him and touched his shoulder. "What's wrong Yugi?" She asked, concerned.

He turned to face her and reached his arms out, gesturing for her to cuddle up with him. "It's nothing. Where is Little Atem? He asked.

"He's still asleep. I think he was exhausted after not getting much sleep last night. Ishizu's keeping an eye on him."

"Oh okay," his tone flat. He suddenly became slightly more concerned. "Hey, Anzu, I haven't asked you about your dancing yet! I hope you are not going to lose your big chance of stardom because of me?" He felt really guilty, with all the fuss being made about his trip to the Shadow Realm, he had completely forgotten to ask about her dancing.

"Don't worry. Makishi and Haruki are covering for me. As long as we fly home by tomorrow, I should be fine. Anyway, none of it would mean a thing if I lost you." Something was not right with Yugi, she could sense it. "Yugi? Please talk to me?"

Yugi held her close and kissed the top of her head. All this shit he had just put her through and she was there at his bedside the whole time. He suddenly felt extremely selfish for the thoughts he had been having a moment a go. Of course he belonged here! Otherwise why would he have fought so hard to stay alive when he had been close to dying? Atem had wanted him to go back to the living world too, because Yugi was his legacy. Atem had given up his own life so that there would be a future, and for him Yugi was _his_ future, it made his sacrifice all those millennia ago seem worthwhile.

Even if Atem could not be here physically, Yugi would continue to live his own life to the full. Yes, of course he would always miss Atem, it was impossible not to miss someone that close to you when they died, but a little bit of him lived on inside Yugi and would continue to live on in future generations. That was probably why Atem was so moved when Yugi told him about Little Atem being given _his _name. He saw him as he would his own flesh and blood.

"I was just reflecting on the last few days, that's all." Shrugging off her concerns, he turned the conversation towards her. "You're an amazing, beautiful, strong woman, and I love you so much, you know that?" He continued to caress her hair with his fingers.

"Not all the time Yugi. I try to be strong," she sighed. "but I was barely hanging on at times. I cried so much when I thought I might lose you, but I knew I had to hold myself together for you, for Atem, for _our_ Little Atem!"

"Well, I'm gonna be here for you from now on. It's what the 'Other Me' would want. I think I'm done with the crazy adventures as well."

"You still like to call him that, huh?"

Yugi chuckled. "Yeah..It just feels right. He still likes to call me Aibou as well." They both smiled. Anzu was really the only person who understood the relationship between them.

"Yugi?" She lifted her head to look him in they eyes. "I would like us to have another baby?"

His eyes went wide, and he couldn't hide his happiness at the request. He had been hinting at having another baby for months now, but Anzu had said she didn't feel ready. And besides, she wanted to get back to dancing and performing.

"Are you sure? I mean yes, but what about your dancing?!"

"It no longer seems so important. I thought we had plenty of time to have another baby, but almost losing you like that," she paused and bit her lip. "It makes you realise that family is the most treasured thing you will ever have." She trailed her fingers seductively along his collar bone and down his chest to the hem of his shirt and slid her hand inside and back up to trace her fingers over his chest and twirled them round his nipple. "We could start trying right away?"

Suddenly, he no longer felt quite so tired. "Sounds good to me." He purred. Pushing his knee between her thighs, he kissed her lips with so much passion and love that they thought they might both pass out.

Breathing heavily they pulled away slightly and gazed into each others eyes. "I better lock the door!" He said suddenly.

Getting up, he quickly locked the door before pulling his shirt off, throwing it aside as he returned to where Anzu was waiting for him on the bed.

* * *

**Apologies to anyone hoping for a lemon!**


	34. Chapter 34

Well, here it is. The final chapter. I really enjoyed writing this and it turned out quite a long chapter in the end.

I would like to say thank you to all my readers. A special thank you to Aqua girl 007 who acted as my beta in the early stages and who has helped me with some of my story ideas. Also to Startistica for encouraging me to have a go at writing in the first place.

I have a new story that I am going to start working on, which should be published in a few months. It will still have Yugioh characters, but will be AU. I also plan on adding to my other fic that is still open, plus the odd one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

For the Sins of the Father

Epilogue. Visit from an Old Friend.

Four months later (in the living world)

Most people in the afterlife were unaware that three whole months had gone by since the incident with Zorc. They happily drifted on as if nothing had even happened in the first place. Atem found that strange. How could everyone just forget about something so terrifying, that it could have destroyed their very existence? He figured the Gods had manipulated peoples perspective, causing them to only recall positive, happy events in order to maintain the status quo. If they were all blissfully happy and contented then the afterlife would remain the paradise that it was.

He let out a long sigh from his position on the balcony, that caught Mana's attention.

"Prince, is something the matter?" She called from the bed.

Atem looked at the sun setting on the horizon. It was very nearly dark now and the sky was fading into deep shades of purple and indigo, streaked with vibrant orange, as the last of Ra's rays slipped over the horizon. He let out a snort, "They are all so ignorant," he growled "they even think the earth is flat!" He scoffed.

"Why don't you come to bed now?" She patted the space on the bed next to her.

He grunted and strode into the room, discarding his robe on the floor to reveal his gloriously naked body, silhouetted against the now rising moonlight. Mana lifted the sheet so that he could slide in next to her, while at the same time marvelling at her handsome lovers lean, muscular form. He was so magnificent, and he was all hers.

"Why do you torture yourself over something only the Gods have control over? It is for their own good you know." She snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, but it's not just that. They have no sense of time passing either, nor do they yearn for the life they left behind in the living world."

"That is because they are different from you, _and _from me to some degree. Their memories of their past life have faded away into their sub conscious. They exist only for the peace and tranquillity they have been rewarded in death."

"I will never let my memories of my friends or the time I spent with them fade. I will not allow myself to become just another tranquil spirit. And the Gods know that."

"Perhaps the Gods have other plans for you?"

"In what way? I am done with fighting battles to save the world. Someone else can have a go for a change," he gave a half laugh.

"Maybe they intend to make you a God?!"

"Hmph! Well why don't they hurry up then? Because I am getting sick of being toyed with."

"Perhaps they are just testing you! Maybe you are not ready yet. I mean, you are rather impatient, and you do have a quick temper."

"Thank you for pointing out all the flaws in my personality Mana." He turned his body slightly and pressed himself into her while caressing her thigh lightly with his finger tips. "You are forgetting that I'm also a horny devil," he purred in a deep seductive voice.

"I wouldn't necessarily call that a flaw," she giggled, trailing her fingers down his chest. "Maybe they should make you God of Horny Devils?" They both had a good laugh for a few moments, before he kissed her lips passionately.

The following morning they overslept, and were woken by a servant. Both of them were feeling somewhat sleepy after making love deep into the night.

Atem groaned. "Can't we just spend the day sleeping and making love? I don't want to attend Seto's boring meeting."

"You know Seto? You dare not be late for one of his meetings," Mana replied.

Atem ordered the servant to prepare the private bath in his chambers for them to bathe, and that they would also be taking breakfast in his chambers as well.

"Well, I'm feeling rebellious today. Screw his meeting. I'm not going." He was adamant.

Mana knew that he didn't mean it. He would still end up going, but just to make his point would deliberately be late.

In the mean time she had plans of her own. An idea had formed in her mind, but she needed Mahad's advice on the matter. If he was okay with her plan then they might just be able to help Atem achieve his dream of visiting his friends in the living world.

::::::::::::

It was a rather cold, frosty, February morning in Domino City. But even with a chill in the air, the winter sunshine had brought many of the residents out of their homes to enjoy a Sunday morning stroll through the city's main park.

The park was just a short walk from Yugi and Anzu's house, and they too had decided to make the most of the reasonable weather. So wrapped up in warm coats, they headed towards the centre of the park where the duck pond was situated. So that Atem could feed the ducks.

As soon as they reached the park Little Atem started fidgeting around in his pushchair, straining at the harness to get out and run around.

"Stay still? If you wriggle I can't undo the clasp," Yugi said as he fumbled in gloved hands to release him from the safety restraints. "There you go." Yugi grabbed him under the arms and lifted him out setting him down on the ground.

He immediately took off running, while at the same time giggling in the hope that his parents wouldn't catch him.

"Yugi! Watch him?" Anzu panicked.

Yugi chased after him and caught him easily, lifting him off his feet and spinning him round. "Oh no you don't. You can't get away that easily young man."

Anzu watched on as father and son played. Yugi holding him aloft, while Little Atem stretched his arms out, pretending to be an aeroplane. They adored each other and were so good together.

Watching them play gave her a happy, contented feeling. She smiled and placed her hand on her tummy. The last few months had been eventful. It was funny how life could take so many twists and turns. Four months ago she had been planning to concentrate on her dancing career. Now she was looking forward to being a mum again, in just under six months time.

It surprised her that she did not regret putting her dance career on hold for a second time.

Following her well received ballet performance, she had received several offers of work. Putting her in the enviable position of being able to pick and choose what she wanted to do next! But she had already found out that she was pregnant, and so, politely turned most of them down.

However, she had accepted the one role that she felt she could manage. A role as choreographer and dance instructor on the new Japanese version of Strictly Come Dancing. The role had intrigued her. It would look good on her c.v. and was a good opportunity for her long term plan of moving into teaching. She had been nervous about accepting at first, but Yugi had encouraged her, and with his support she would be able to cope; especially now that her bouts of morning sickness were subsiding! She was also looking forward to working with the hapless celebrities who would be taking part in the series.

Little Atem was now almost two years, eight months. He was growing so fast. He was such a bright articulate little boy, and was fairly advanced with his speech; learning new words every day.

They had been relieved when he stopped having nightmares. They had stopped as soon as Yugi had returned from the Shadow Realm and he appeared to have forgotten all about them.

A slightly out of breath Yugi returned to her side and placed Little Atem down.

"Don't you do your back in Yugi, swinging him around like that. He is getting heavy," she fussed.

"No, I'll be careful. Promise," he grinned. "You hold my hand now and we'll go feed some ducks, shall we?" He grabbed his son's hand and held onto him so that he couldn't run off again. Little Atem nodded and they headed down the slight slope, towards the pond.

As they approached the pond, they could smell the aroma of freshly ground coffee coming from the cafe. "Ooh...coffee!" Anzu suddenly felt a craving for a large creamy latte.

"Can I have ice cream?" Little Atem squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. Ducks completely forgotten for the time being.

"Ice cream! In January?" Yugi laughed. "I don't know if they will have any at this time of year."

"Well we can ask." Anzu headed towards the cosy warm cafe. In the summer it got really busy. They put tables and chairs outside on the patio area for people to sit, and it was always packed. In the winter months there were just a few tables out for anyone brave enough to sit out. It mostly just attracted smokers. Anzu almost gagged at the smell as she walked past them.

Much to their surprise! They did have ice cream in tubs. So Atem had a mixture of chocolate and vanilla, Yugi just had a medium latte, while Anzu had a large caramel Latte, in which she persuaded the barista to place a large scoop of chocolate ice cream along with a flake and a topping of cream.

The barista gave Yugi an amused look and raised his eyebrows. "What? She's pregnant!" Yugi rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed.

"Sugar and spice and all things nice. I'll wager that your young woman is expecting a girl," the elderly lady on the till winked at him as he paid.

"Errrm...yeah... okay." He shot her an incredulous look and tried not to laugh. "Thank you." He went and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Anzu asked him as she helped Little Atem, who was getting in a bit of a sticky mess with his ice cream.

"Well," he replied in a hushed tone "she thinks you are having a girl. Something about sugar and spice!"

"Oh! Probably means my sweet sickly drink. It's an old nursery rhyme. Apparently, some people think the type of things you crave during pregnancy can predict if you are expecting a boy or a girl. It's not something I would drink out of choice!"

"But Anzu, you _did _choose it," he laughed.

"Only because the baby wanted me to. _She_ obviously needs the nutrients. That's my excuse for wanting such a gross drink anyway," she laughed.

Yugi shook his head and laughed with her.

::::::::::::::

Once he got used to the strange feeling of having a beak, wings and feathers, he found the freedom and exhilaration of being able to fly, amazing. Atem could feel the cool air flowing over his feathers as he beat his wings, soaring high over Domino Park.

He had already flown over Yugi's old home above the game store, but could not feel his presence there. So he had used his senses to home in on him and he was pretty sure this was where he was at the moment.

Circling round once, he spotted them feeding ducks by a pond. There were too many people around for him to approach, so he took a spot on the branch of a nearby tree. Unfortunately he hadn't bargained on startling two pigeons, also waiting in the tree for their chance to swoop down and feed on breadcrumbs. As soon as they saw the falcon they panicked and made a huge commotion as they hastily tried to escape the bird of pray.

"Quiet fools!" Atem was alarmed when it came out as a loud squawk. He gasped and found that his gasp also came out as an audible bird sound. If he'd had hands instead of wings he would have slapped them over his mouth, or rather beak to shut himself up.

The commotion and sound of birds flapping and squawking caused several people to look up and study the tree. Atem crouched down between two branches in an attempt to hide. It seemed to do the trick. He heard someone mutter that it was only the stupid pigeons. He was about to heave a sigh of relief but caught himself just in time, fearing he might let out another audible squawk.

From his hiding spot he was able to see Yugi, with Anzu and their son. Upon seeing them he felt a warm glow and smiled internally. He noticed that Yugi kept looking up into the branches as if he was suspecting something.

That was strange. Yugi could have sworn he could feel his Other Self nearby? He had that odd tingling sensation of familiarity in his heart that he always felt when their souls were close together. It was coming from the same tree in which those birds had been scrapping!

"What is it? Can you see something Yugi?" Anzu queried.

"I'm not sure.." He frowned, peering up towards the branches, but there didn't appear to be anything there. "I thought there was something else in the tree for a moment."

"I'm sure it's nothing Yugi," Anzu concluded. "Let's head to the play area now."

He dismissed his odd feelings as paranoia. "Okay, come on Temmy. Last one on the swings buys burgers!" He and Little Atem raced back up the slope towards the play area. Anzu walked behind, pushing the buggy.

Of course, Yugi let his son win their little race. "Ha ha. Daddy buy me burger!" He shrieked joyfully.

"Shhh don't tell your mum.."

"Don't tell me what?" Anzu placed her hands on her hips in a mock pout.

"Daddy buy me burgers," he laughed.

Yugi jokingly face palmed. "Awww no, busted."

Falcon Atem followed stealthily, taking care not to fly too close to where there were a lot of people who might notice him. He was desperate to make himself known to Yugi, but there were just too many people in the play area, so he perched on a branch a little way away, and smiled to himself as he listened to their banter. They were so happy that he almost felt envious.

At last they were leaving. If Atem didn't make himself known to Yugi soon, his time would be up and he would have to return to the afterlife. He didn't want to leave without them seeing him.

Flying a little bit ahead of them he settled on the railings that marked the parks perimeter path. There were not many people here, this could be his chance.

Little Atem was getting tired. He was whining and refusing to walk properly, wanting Yugi to carry him. So Yugi hoisted him up onto his shoulders. "Hang on tight." He ordered. "Ow... not the hair!" He complained when Little Atem clung onto his spiky mane.

From his lofty position on Yugi's shoulders, Little Atem suddenly shouted. "Look?!" He was pointing straight at Atem. "Pwetty birdy!"

Falcon Atem froze on his perch. They had seen him. Now what did he do? Would they know who he was?

Yugi followed his sons gaze and gasped. There was no doubt in his mind who that falcon was. Aside from the shiny gold and magenta tinted feathers, it had black and gold tufts on its head, along with the deep plumb and violet eye colour. Not the normal colouring for a falcon! That odd feeling of being able to sense his soul was back too. "Atem?!" He slowly walked towards the bird.

"No daddy silly. I not a bird!" Little Atem thought he was addressing him! Yugi lifted him down.

He crouched down to his son's level and spoke quietly "this bird is a special falcon. You need to be calm and quiet now, okay? Otherwise you might frighten him away."

"Okay," Little Atem whispered and nodded.

Yugi held his arm out. "It's okay, Other Me. Can you understand me?" He wasn't sure if he could or not in the form of a falcon.

"Yes Yugi, I can." Unfortunately it came out as a squawk, which Yugi wasn't able to understand. Atem felt frustrated. "Damn." It came out as an even louder, shrill squawk.

Little Atem flinched at the sound and clutched his father. "I not like bird!"

"He won't hurt you," Yugi whispered. He looked around to ensure no one was about.

"Yugi. Tell me that's not who I think it is?" Anzu called from the path. She was a bit freaked out at seeing the Pharaoh looking like a falcon.

"Yes Anzu. I think it is." He decided to try their mind link. Maybe that would work? _"Other me, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes Yugi. Can __**you**__ understand __**me**__ now?" _

Yugi smiled. _"Yes I can. Fly onto my arm and we will keep you hidden from passers by while we go home. I live close by."_

Atem spread his wings and landed clumsily on Yugi's arm, he was also afraid to dig his talons in too hard in case he punctured the exposed skin on Yugi's wrist. He lost his balance, almost toppling onto the ground. _"Oh shit! Sorry Yugi. I'm not used to being like this!"_

"Yes I can see that." Yugi started laughing.

Upon seeing the falcon's clumsy acrobatics, Little Atem became more relaxed. "Silly bird." He put his hands over his mouth and giggled.

Falcon Atem cocked his head and straightened his posture at the giggling youngster. _"Silly! I am anything but silly!" _

"Do you want to take the silly bird home?" Yugi asked and Little Atem nodded in response.

"_Yugi! I should peck your hand for that remark."_

"We keep him?" Little Atem asked.

"No, I'm afraid we can't keep him forever. He needs to fly free. But we can take him with us until he is ready to leave," Yugi advised, as they walked over to where Anzu was standing.

"Hello... Pharaoh," Anzu smiled. "I think we should call him Pharaoh." Anzu noted the beautiful gold tinted plumage on his chest and little black, gold and magenta tufts on his head. She reached out her hand to stroke him, but then hesitated. The idea of stroking Atem felt weird and wrong all of a sudden.

The Pharaoh lightly tapped his beak on the back of her hand and nuzzled it with his head as it hovered in front of him. It was his way of kissing her hand. "It is good to see you again Anzu. You look as beautiful and radiant as ever. Yugi is a lucky man." Of course none of them understood the compliment that came out as a series of squawks.

"I like Phawoah." Little Atem couldn't quite pronounce Pharaoh.

Yugi placed Pharaoh Atem in Little Atem's buggy. "You should be safe in there. No one will see you if you keep quiet. Just don't poop okay?" He sniggered causing Pharaoh Atem to bristle slightly.

"_Very funny! Any more insults and I might just poop on your head Yugi."_

Yugi draped Little Atem's comforter over so that he was completely obscured from view while they walked home.

Once safely indoors Falcon Atem perched on the back of a dining chair, while Anzu made a pot of tea and some instant noodles. "What do falcons eat?" She wondered out loud.

"Carrion mostly. Small rodents and stuff like that I think. I could go outside and see if I could find you a nice juicy worm or something?!" Yugi smirked.

"_I think I will pass, thank you Yugi. Just because I look like a bird doesn't mean I want to eat like one! A biscuit to peck at will suffice."_

"_Tem. Would you like to go and get a biscuit for Pharaoh?" _

Anzu handed Little Atem the biscuit tin. He took the lid off and showed the selection to Pharaoh Atem.

"Give him one of the chocolate ones with the chocolate and vanilla cream filling. Those are his favourite," Yugi instructed.

"_You remembered my favourite type of biscuit?" _He hopped onto the table and pecked at the biscuit in Little Atem's hand. Little Atem looked at both his parents with a huge grin.

"_Of course I did," _Yugi smiled. _"Now down to the important stuff. How is everyone? Is the afterlife all back to normal again?"_

"_It is. Although no one seems to remember what actually happened." _He sounded slightly frustrated.

"_Mmm. Denial is often the best way for people to deal with things."_

"_It is not denial, they just appear to have forgotten!" _

"_Oh! But you remember?"_

"_Of course I do. As does Mana, Seto, my father and the priests who fought Zorc."_

"_Maybe it's for the best if most people don't remember. What happened to Bakura?"_

"_Bakura is reconciled with his family and has accepted the Royal pardon granted to him. He still finds it hard, but he is slowly coming to terms with his past."_

"_That's good," _Yugi paused for a second and then spoke out loud when he realised that Anzu was looking at him spacing out. "Sorry Anzu. Mind link."

"Oh. I guessed it would be something like that. So you can understand each others thoughts, but not bird talk?"

"Yeah, that's right." He then switched back to the mind link he shared with the Pharaoh. _"And how are you doing?"_

The question took Atem slightly by surprise. Although he figured it made sense. Yugi was aware that he had found it difficult to settle in the afterlife following his time with Yugi, in the modern world. _"Better. But fate has ensured that I will never be fully settled. The sacrifice I made and the battles __we fought together to save this world from destruction have affected me. I have__ walked upon this earth twice and I have experienced my death twice. Followed by a third death! If you include me leaving after our ceremonial duel. It is hard for me to just switch off and accept my place. Mana believes that, from the moment I was born, the Gods selected me as their chosen one! And that they still have plans for me. She may be right. My final role is still somewhat unclear to me!" _He shuffled about, hopping onto the back of the chair, where he stretched his wings. _"Anyway, enough about me. What about you and our friends?"_

_::::::::::::_

In the afterlife Mana was doing an excellent job. Despite Mahad's reservations she was maintaining the spell, providing Atem with the anchor and also helping him to maintain his form as a falcon.

Mahad had wanted to conduct the spell ritual himself, fearing that Mana would lose concentration and muck up the spell. The other danger being that Atem's soul projection could be lost, causing his soul to be dispersed into the cosmos. However, Mana had insisted that snce it was her idea, she wanted to give this gift to Atem personally. There was absolutely no way she would do anything that would risk her losing him.

Sitting in silence at the back of the room, Mahad proudly observed his apprentice at work. This really was not the unfocussed, easily distracted, forgetful and sometimes impulsive young woman he knew. This was Mana proving that if she set her mind to do something she felt passionately about, she could achieve anything.

However, Atem had now been gone for quite some time and was now approaching the limit of what should be an acceptable tolerance of what a spirit manifesting him or herself as an animal, could endure.

Beads of perspiration were now starting to appear on their bodies as they started to tremble slightly, and their eyelids were now flickering.

Mahad started to get concerned. Mana really needed to start calling his soul back, or they may lose him forever.

Unfortunately it was far too dangerous for Mahad to interfere unless it became absolutely necessary.

::::::::::::

Yugi and Anzu had just finished telling Atem about the baby they were expecting in just under six months. And that Yugi had decided it was now time for him to announce his retirement from competing professionally at Duel Monsters. He would not be defending his title this year. It was time to stand aside and let the new generation of duelists take over. His priorities had changed and keeping up with all the new strategies was becoming more of a chore than a pleasure. Of course he would still continue his charity work, along with guest appearances at tournaments and exhibitions.

Atem raised an eyebrow when Yugi told him that Kaiba had asked him to give a lecture at his new Duel Academy. _"So Kaiba has turned out well after all," _he mused. _"I knew he was a good man deep down under that cold exterior."_

Suddenly Atem shuddered and fell from his perch. Yugi and Anzu gasped.

"What's wrong?" Anzu rushed and scooped him off the floor. "He is trembling?!"

"_I. I think it's time for me to leave now. I am not feeling so well all of a sudden!"_

"What will happen if he doesn't leave?" Anzu glanced at Yugi with a concerned expression.

"Pharaoh?" He redirected the question.

"_My soul will be lost to the cosmos. I'm afraid I have to leave immediately," _he said sadly.

Yugi went to the back door and opened it for Anzu to carry him outside. Little Atem rushed to Yugi with wide, worried eyes. "Phawoah go now?"

"Yes son," Yugi ruffled his hair "he has to go now. Say goodbye."

Anzu held her hands aloft so that Atem could fly away. Atem spread his wings, he was starting to feel so unwell and dizzy that he struggled to take off. He feared he had stayed too long.

"Anzu, give him to me?" Yugi figured that he could probably launch Atem better if he climbed onto the garage roof. He hoped the extra height would help him get air born.

"Yugi, be careful," Anzu shouted, worried he might fall.

Standing as tall as he could, Yugi threw Falcon Atem into the air. The warmth he felt from his connection to Yugi's soul was giving him some strength. _"Goodbye Yugi." _He switched to audible communication. "Goodbye Anzu, Grow strong Little Atem?" His squawk filled the still air as he gained height.

"_Goodbye Other Me." _Yugi was able to reach him with his mind, just before he was out of range.

They watched him spiral as he picked up a thermal. And then he was gone.

::::::::::::

Just as he thought he was out of options and was about to step in, Mahad saw Atem's body convulse as if he had been hit in the chest. Atem took in a sharp intake of breath as his soul reentered his body and then slumped over, landing face down.

Mana's eyes opened suddenly. "Prince?" She screamed, before she too passed out.

Mahad knelt down, he could see that Mana was breathing, which meant she was fine. He was extremely worried about Atem though. "Atem? My Pharaoh?" He lifted Atem's limp form and gently shook him. "Guards! Get Isis, Now?!"

When he tapped Atem's face, his face twitched slightly but there was no other response. He was deeply unconscious.

When Isis came running in she was horrified. "Mahad! What were you thinking letting them cast such dangerous spells?"

"I had no choice, they would have done it anyway. It is better that I supervise. Mana is fine, but I am concerned about Atem! He is unresponsive."

Atem was placed in his bed and Isis used her healing potions to soothe and cool his body, which was shivering while at the same time burning up and sweating profusely.

After a couple of hours Mana had regained consciousness and was sat holding his hand. After several more hours the sweating had stopped and he appeared to be sleeping soundly.

The bedside vigil continued.

"How long will he sleep for Isis?" Mana worried. "It has been three sunrises."

"His soul is still recovering Mana. He stayed in the living world for far too long, but I believe that he will recover in due course."

It was on the fourth sunrise that Atem finally awoke. Mana was curled up, asleep on the bed beside him, when she suddenly felt someone's fingers brushing through her hair. She turned over and opened her eyes to see his deep plumb and wine coloured eyes blinking and peering into hers lovingly. She threw her arms around him and they held onto each other tightly. Relieved that he was going to be alright.

**The End.**

* * *

Thank you all for your support and for reading my story.

Please give me your feedback and any suggestions for any one shots, either related to this story or my others that you would like me to do.


End file.
